Chosen of the Omnipotents-Magi Mutant Hero
by TekuyaVermilion654
Summary: Hey Everyone, I have a new Story for you. Another HP Crossover but you should be used to this by now, I hope you enjoy it, I do not own HP or Marvel, Tek Out. Multipairing. Powerful!Harry. Intelligent!Harry. Hero!Harry. Not Human!Harry.
1. Chapter 1: What the Hell is going on

**AN: Sorry Everyone, I haven't been on in a while, I've been busy with this. I hope you enjoy it, I do not own Harry Potter or Marvel, Tek Out.**

* * *

(Georgia-2013)

Harry groaned as he came to, the last thing he remembered was being shipped back off to the Dursleys before something hit him in the back of the head, he blinked under the harsh light, where the heck was he? Was that someone chuckling, he looked to the side to see a slightly larger man who was looking at him with gleaming eyes "You know, when they told me that your body would adapt to almost anything thanks to your abilities, I didn't believe them".

Harry blinked at him in confusion whilst trying to fix his occlumency shields "After you defeated that terrorist, they decided that you were too powerful and knocked you out before handing you to us, I have injected you with many viruses and diseases and your body has adapted and absorbed each one so that it would never affect you again. This allowed me to create my formula for creating a new type of soldier using you".

Harry looked on with wide eyes as the man started to explain "First, I will inject you with the DNA of a very special mutant, this should allow your abilities to adapt and absorb her powers, allowing you to use them, it will be like having a new Mother and you being an orphan helps, not that you will remember that, next I will give you the DNA of another subject of mine, that is more for revenge given that he destroyed most of my work".

Harry felt horror building in his mind as the scientist continued "Next I will graft the outer linings and inner linings of your bones with a special alloy that I have created from three very rare metals, if you survive the first two, then you should survive the third, then finally I will erase your memories and start training you as my soldier, after all, you have been de-age d by your lot back to the age of fifteen".

Harry growled and the scientist chuckled again "Indeed young one, the betrayal must come as quite a shock but then again, you have been in cryo-stasis for over a decade, I believe you went into Cryo-Stasis in 1998 correct? If that is the case, if has been 15 years since you defeated Thomas Riddle but as I said earlier, you won't remember any of this anyways". Harry's eyes were wide with horror _'Okay, hide everything behind my Occlumency shields, including the new things he gives me, this will allow me to work on them whilst he thinks he erased my memories'_.

Harry watched as the Scientist activated the device he was strapped to, several large needles appeared from each side of the device and aimed at his neck, the top of his head, his spine and his arms and legs, the scientist gained a manic gleam in his eyes "Now, as I am grafting another person's DNA into your own, it will hurt, a lot, sorry for the inconvenience" Harry glared at him as he activated the device again, Harry groaned in pain as the needles injected into his skin and emptied themselves.

Harry winced and bit down on his tongue, refusing to scream as an agonising burning sensation ripped through his body as his DNA changed to accept the foreign element that would be his new "Mother's" DNA, he watched as streaks of red hair appeared in his own long, messy black hair and he grew slightly, he panted after 20 minutes, as his body stopped changing and the burning sensation ceased, he looked at the scientist with hate.

The scientist was positively giddy "I knew your abilities were powerful but I did not expect it to work but here you are, your body has fully integrated and accepted the DNA of Jean Grey, one of the only known Omega Class Mutants, congratulations on your new found family, even if you never get to meet her, on to the next one then" he plugged in the second DNA sample and Harry groaned and recoiled in pain as the needles injected themselves into him again and emptied their contents.

Harry let out a pained shout as he body began to rearrange itself slightly, his skin tone became darker than what it was and his grew both in height and in bulk as his skin became hard like armour, he glared up at the scientist, after another 30-45 minutes, who smiled cruelly "Well done, my boy, you have successfully absorbed and integrated the abilities of Carl Lucas or as he is now known, Luke Cage, the revenge part I was talking about? He wanted to destroy my work so that I could never do to others what I did to him".

Harry growled menacingly at that _'So, this idiot then recreates the process using me, just fucking perfect, wait…does that make this Luke Cage fellow my new Dad? Huh? That is different, I have parents, wait, not the right time now, I think he is about to explain the next part'_ Harry looked up at the Scientist who grinned evilly "Next is the hardest and most painfully part, as I have given you Luke's abilities, the only way to graft my alloy into you is with boiling acid".

Harry's eyes went wide again and the scientist nodded "Now, I know what mixtures and temperature I need now, thanks to an Incident that your new "Father" got into a while back, so, don't worry, it will only hurt…a lot, I do so hope you'll survive the experience, Mr Potter, it would be a shame to let such potential go to waste" he started pouring the boiling acid into the tub that Harry was hanging over as Harry looked at the liquid with barely concealed fear.

The scientist noticed and laughed "Indeed my boy, be afraid, be very afraid because you may not survive this procedure as only one has before you and his regeneration factor was a major part of it, let's just hope yours in now up to scratch thanks to adding Luke Cage to your family, if not, well then, you will die. It is as simple as that, it would be a waste though, if you were to die, so try not to, if only so you can pretend you have a chance as escaping".

Harry would have growled and retorted has the rebreather not been forced into his mouth and had he not been dumped into the casket of boiling acid, Harry screamed into the rebreather as the acid attempted to eat at his skin, he then screamed even more as the larger needles penetrated his skull, neck, spine, arms, legs and torso from both sides, Harry felt something entering his system sluggishly and realised that this was that strange alloy the scientist was talking about.

He felt it beginning to harden and graft into his skin as he became larger in his bulk, he become slightly taller as well, he screamed into the rebreather as the pain become insane, he struggled and thrashed against his restraints as he tried to free himself, he blinked and shook his head as much as he was able when his vision started to become more blurry and dark, he cried out through the rebreather, trying to stay conscious.

Harry's mind quickly thought about his mindscape _'I can do that, I can escape to my mind, he won't be able to hurt me then'_ Harry quickly retreated into his mindscape behind his Occlumency shields as his body spasmed, the scientist chuckled as he watched the 33 year old turned 15 spasm under the pain of his experiment "Don't worry young one, soon, you'll be my soldier, unburdened by your past, your memories and emotions".

He froze when he heard his machine give off an alarm, he looked at it in horror as Harry flatlined, he looked over at Harry's body which was just lying there, motionless in the casket of acid "No. No!" he quickly clicked a button causing the metal that Harry was laying on to rise out of the acid, he looked upon the body grafted with the metal he infused with it and sighed "Shit! He was supposed to be the perfect subject. Damn it".

The Scientist, Dr Noah Brustien, walked over from his creation, not noticing the extra formation growing on the top of Harry's wrists under the skin on each hand, seconds later 63 cm each of the metal alloy emerged from the formations on his arms in the shape of blades before receding back into the corpse of Harry James Potter, only his mind was still functioning and he was busy talking to some very important people.


	2. Chapter 2: Harry's Life

(Realm of Death)

Harry blinked as he found himself back on platform 9 & ¾ except it was empty and pure white, he sighed "I'm dead. Well that is just great, I guess I should have expected it though" he sighed and sat down on one of the benches, he heard a cough and turned to see three females stood there, the first looked about 12, she had emerald green eyes and a long mane of blonde hair, she had strange golden wings in her hair and didn't wear shoes, the second was about 5'5 in height, she wore golden robes and had chocolate skin to go with her golden eyes.

The third was Harry's height, she had long raven black hair and emerald green eyes, she could have been mistaken for Harry's sister they looked at similar, she wore long green robes and was smiling at him "Hello Hadrian" Harry blinked and looked at them with confusion written all over his face. The girl who looked just like him sagged slightly as the other two looked on sadly "You don't know…damn it Dumbledore, when I come back to you, I will torture you for eternity".

Harry blinked "What don't I know?" the blonde smiled at him as the red-headed mocha skinned girl tried to calm his…twin? He shook his head, the blonde spoke "Quite a bit it seems, young Hadrian, let's start with introductions, I am Magic, the one who gave magic to the world, you are one of my children, the red-head is fate, who predicts what is going to happen, unfortunately, a couple of idiots managed to fuck up your fate whilst she was busy".

The blonde then gestured to the black-haired girl "And that is Death, the immortal entity that looks after the souls of all, now Hadrian, there is technically no magic world left on the world you live on" Harry's eyes widened "Why? What happened?" the blonde sighed sadly "After they gave you to the government saying that you were a terrorist, they rounded up all of your friends and executed them for being terrorists as well, they burned young Ginerva at the stake for carrying your child".

Harry stared at her in horror as she continued "Neville Longbottom, Ronald Weasley, George Weasley, Hermione Granger, Seamus Finnigan, Luna Lovegood, Fleur Weasley, Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, William Weasley, Dean Thomas, Minerva McGonagall, Fillius Filtwick, Andromeda Tonks and Pomona Sprout were all executed for being friends with you as was your Slytherin ally, Astoria Greengrass, so, I removed magic from the world expect magical creature who are all hidden under wards that only they are you can enter and leave through".

Harry looked down as the tears fell from his face, the rate of fall increasing with each name spoken, he looked up suddenly "Teddy!?" the girl smiled "I managed to save three magical children, all young, the oldest being 6 years old, the youngest being Teddy Lupin and the last being 3 years old, all are being looked over by House Elves at Hogwarts, which you own, you are now the owner of Hogwarts, she will listen to you and you can live there, if you want".

Harry frowned "But, I'm dead" his twin, Death giggled "Not quite, they only reason you "Died" is because you have so many blocks on your magic and abilities that your body couldn't adapt to the procedure, you have two choices here, young Hadrian, you can either pass on now or you can go back to your world with a power and relic from each of us and look after those three children whilst making your life your own".

Harry stared at her with wide eyes "I have the choice?" the three nodded and Harry looked down _'I can be with my parents but those children need to be looked after and I have two parents that I have a chance to meet, damn my saving peoples thing'_ Harry looked at the three "I chose to go back, I have children that rely on me" Magic smiled and Fate nodded, Death grinned "Good to here, you are our chosen champion in this world, we will call on you if there is something we really need your help with".

Harry frowned but nodded "The world has changed since you were last in it, Hadrian, there are now beings with powers that could rival magic, go to Gringotts when you awaken, I shall fuse my three objects that you claimed mastery over into you, this shall be my relic to you" Death created a Deathly Hallows necklace and gave it to Harry who quickly put it on as he felt her magic fuse with him.

He smiled at her, Fate looked at him "My gift for you is based on a Anti-Hero from another universe, the first time a new type of power hits you, you will absorb it and negate it, you will then be able to use that power, this power is dangerous and I expect you to be responsible, my Champion, here is my relic" she waved her hand and a triquetra earring appeared in his ear, he blinked as he felt something from it before shaking his head.

Magic giggled "Now for my gift to you, is the one I know for sure that you will be happy with, you can now fly, without a broom or a means of transportation, you have natural flight and here is your relic from me" a ring appeared on his finger with a circle with a star inside with runic images all over, Harry could feel the magic pulsating from it, he looked at magic "You mean I can fly? Just like that?" Magic nodded "Now it is time for you to return" Harry saw everything go black.

(Real World)

Harry woke up suddenly and strained against his restraints which snapped under the pressure, he jumped off of the metal platform that he was on and looked at the blades extending from his wrists, he retracted them before apparating to Hogwarts, leaving all of the electricals to explode from the magical outburst, Dr Burstein walked into his destroyed lab and felt a familiar sense of Deja'vu as he looked upon it _'Just like his father'_.

(Real World-Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry)

Harry appeared in front of the gates of Hogwarts and smiled as it opened for him, he entered through the gates and fell to the ground as the wards of Hogwarts transferred to him, he felt a presence in his mind and blinked "Hello" _'Hello'_ "So, you are?" _'Hogwarts, my Lord, or Cassie if you like, welcome home, my Lady has informed me of your new status'_ Harry nodded "I see, can you send me a House Elf then, I wish to see my Godson and my new children".

He felt an affirmative feeling in his mind and blinked at the elf that appeared, it was Dobby, but he was? "Dobby?" "Master Hadrian Potter sir, what can Dobby do for you?" Harry shook his head "Dobby, how are you here? You…" Dobby nodded "Missy Death brought me back, she said that Master Hadrian Potter sir needed Dobby, Winky is with the children now, does Master Hadrian Potter sir want Dobby to take him to the children?".

Harry nodded as he shook his head "Yes please Dobs, that would be brilliant" Dobby nodded and the two walked from the gates towards the school, Harry blinked as they passed Hagrid's hut, he smiled as he looked at Hagrid playing with a puppy with three heads "Hagrid" Hagrid froze before turning around, he stared at Harry in shock "'Arry? Is that you?" Harry grinned "Hello Hagrid" Hagrid rushed over and pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

Or it would have been, if Harry's body wasn't grafted with a very strange alloy and hadn't been increased with the genetics of Luke Cage, Harry chuckled and hugged him back with equal strength "It's good to see you Hagrid, how've you been?" Hagrid grinned "It's been alright 'Arry, I have been raising magical animals waiting for the children in there to wake, I guess you coming did that then?" Harry nodded "I'll be raising them".

Hagrid nodded "I'll be happy to help ya, 'Arry, so, where have you been? And why do you look so young?" Harry growled "Apparently the government de-aged me then sold me to the muggles, from there I was frozen and kept in storage before being unfrozen and experimented on" Hagrid scowled "Well they paid for it, magic left nearly everyone after what they did, I'm apparently lucky that I wasn't fully human" Harry nodded "Come on then, let's go and meet my new children".

(Hogwarts-Main Hall)

Dobby led Harry and Hagrid into the main hall where Winky was occupying the children, Harry saw Teddy and rushed over "Teddy" he held him and looked him over before sighing in relief "They didn't get you, they got everyone else, I am so thankful that you are okay" Harry held him to his chest before looking over at the other two who were watching him curiously "Hello, little ones, what are your names?".

The six year old girl brought the three year old girl over with some coaxing from Winky who was telling her to trust Master Hadrian Potter as he was a hero, she looked up at Harry and he realised that with his new stature, he would be very intimidating to small children, he got down on one knee and looked down at the two "Hello, my name is Hadrian Potter, Harry for short, what are your names?".

The six year old smiled at him "Hello, Mr Harry, I am Susie and this is Anna, short for Anastasia" Harry smiled "Hello Susie, hello Anna, I am the person who is going to be raising you for here on out with the help of the Elves and Hagrid, have you met Hagrid?" she shook her head and Anna toddled over to him and held out her arms, he looked at her in confusion for a moment before a smile lit up his face, he picked her up.

"Hello Anna" the three year old moved her hands over his face and he looked back at Susie "Well, Hagrid was my first friend, he is not completely human but it makes no difference to me and it shouldn't to you, Hagrid is half giant, so he is very tall but don't be frightened by him as he is the world's largest human teddy bear, okay?" Susie looked at him for a moment before nodding with a smile.

Harry smiled "Good, come on over Hagrid" Susie turned around to see the largest man ever, he stood at about 11 feet tall and was as wide as four of her, he smiled down at her from behind his scraggily beard "'ello there Susie, I'm Rubeus Hagrid, it's nice to finally meet ya" Susie blinked then smiled up at him "Hello, Mr Hagrid, it's nice to meet you" Hagrid patted her on the head gently before looking at Harry "It seems you're a natural with 'em eh, 'Arry".

Harry ran his hand through his hair and looked down at Anna who was smiling at him "What do you think, Anna? Am I going to do well?" Anna blinked before grinning widely "Dada" Harry froze looking at Anna with wide eyes, Susie looked over at him and Hagrid seemed to be grinning, Harry continued to stare for a moment before a smile that could have powered the city of New York for 60 years lit up on his face "That's right Anna, Dada's here to stay".

He looked over at Susie "Am I your Daddy too, Susie? Cause I know I am to be Teddy's father" she looked at him with wide eyes "You want to be our Daddy? Even though you are so young?" Harry smiled and nodded "For you three, anything" she rushed over and hugged his legs, he patted her on the head before looking at Anna "Anna, can you and Susie go and play with Auntie Winky whilst Daddy goes to work?".

Anna blinked then nodded Harry waved his hand causing her to float over to Winky, making her giggle, Harry got down on one knee again and looked at Susie "Now, Daddy has to go to the bank so that he can work out a few things, he then needs to talk to the centaurs in the forest and clear out any giant spiders that remain, can you play with Anna for me until I get back?" Susie looked him in the eyes "Are you coming back?" Harry nodded "Then okay but don't be too long".


	3. Chapter 3: Gringotts and Ollivanders

(Hogwarts-Main Hall)

Harry smiled as Susie ran over to Anna and Winky, he looked down at Teddy who was lying in his basket and sighed, he stroked his check before looking at Hagrid who was beaming "Hagrid, can you look after this place for me whilst I go and deal with some much needed business?" Hagrid nodded "You can count on me, 'Arry, can you do me a favour?" Harry smiled "What is it Hagrid?" "Can you possibly get some muggle Money for me so I can get some drinks?". Harry nodded before apparating.

(Diagon Alley)

Harry looked around the nearly dead alley and shivered, he heard noises coming from inside the magical creatures emporium and opened the door, his eyes widened when he noticed that all of the creatures were still alive "They've been in here for 18 years, how? Magic" he went over to the snake section _~I'm going to release you now, go and be free~_ the snakes hissed their thanks and fled through the door after he had opened the tanks.

He walked over to the bird cages and opened them ~Go free, little ones~ they thanked him as well as they flew out of the windows and door, he looked at the last thing in the shop, it was a feline _#Hello, little one, why have you not left#_ the feline looked at him _#I am waiting for my chosen#_ Harry sighed and picked up the feline, only for magic to flare and a large orb of golden light to appear where they were, it dissipated quickly causing Harry to blink.

"Familiar bond, interesting, that was bright" he looked down at the feline "Well then, I guess you are joining me to Gringotts" as he was about to walk out the feline spoke _#Harry, there is a secret room, behind the bookshelf#_ Harry spun and looked at the bookshelf he waved his hand causing it to shrink, revealing a metal door, Harry looked down at the feline "Good spot, little one, you're going to need a name, Bast, after the Goddess of Felines".

He walked up to the door and opened it, inside was a giant storeroom filled with magical creatures and eggs of barely or illegal ownership by the laws of the ministry "Holy Crap. Dobby!" Dobby appeared and looked at the room with horror, he looked at Harry "Master Harry calls Dobby" "Dobby, I want you to take this all to Hogwarts and put them all in stasis" Dobby nodded and got to work as Harry left the shop with Bast on his shoulder.

Harry noticed Ollivander's light was on so he walked over and opened the shop to see Mr Ollivander stood behind the counter "Mr Ollivander?" Ollivander looked at him "Hello, Mr Potter, I think we are past acquaintances now so, my name is Garrick to you, it is good to see you" Harry smiled "It's good to see you as well Garrick, I am sorry about my Wand, it was snapped trying to destroy one of the links keeping Voldemort alive".

Garrick nodded "I see, well, it just so happens that I can make you a Staff instead, it classifies as a Magical Amplifier, making your magic stronger, given your newfound strength, I doubt you would be able to use a wooden staff" Harry blinked "Strength?" Garrick nodded "From your new Father, you could probably punch through a steel plated, Ward enhanced wall, your Mother's powers on the other hand would allow you to send someone flying into space with just your mind".

(Xavier's School for the Gifted)

Jean Grey collapsed to her knees as she felt the Phoenix awaken, Logan and Scott were by her side in a second "Jean" "Jean, what is it?" Jean breathed heavily as the Phoenix felt…giddy? It was happy, very happy, she blinked "The Phoenix woke" they all looked at her with wide eyes "But why?" she shook her head "I don't know but it feels happy, giddy even, something out there has woken the Phoenix and made it giddy, I am not sure if that is a good thing or not, I'll have to try and communicate with it to find out" Jena ignored their protests as she entered her mind.

_(Jean's Mindscape)_

_Jean blinked at the garden in front of her, she wander through until she saw a mirror image of herself with wings made of flames on her back doing…she was doing cartwheels? And singing? Jean shook her head and walked over "Phoenix?" the other Jean turned around and smiled "Jean, my favourite host, come here" she pulled Jean into a hug and then spun around with her before letting go again "Oh it's a glorious day for the human race"._

_Jean blinked "Why is it a glorious day for the human race, Phoenix?" Phoenix turned to her and smiled "Because our son has finally come into his true existence" Jean blinked, then blinked again "Wait what? I don't have children and I definitely don't remember having children with you Phoenix". Phoenix giggled "No Jean, I am a part of you so he is my child as much as he is yours, in fact, I may make him one of the hosts of my power and he isn't your son and yet he is"._

_Jean rubbed her forehead "Can you say that again without the riddle?" Phoenix sighed and her eyebrows crinkled "He was…modified to be fused with your DNA and that of a male Meta-Human" Jean's eyes widened "There is a person out there who is my…son that was genetically modified with my DNA and another person's DNA?" Phoenix nodded "He is the new Once and Future King that will defend and save the universe, he is the Champion of Fate, Death and Magic"._

_Jean rubbed her forehead again "I have a son. How old is he?" Phoenix frowned "He is 15 in psychical form and yet he was born 36 years ago, it is confusing, he will be coming to you within the month, you will know him when you see him" Jean nodded and smiled "Thank you, Phoenix, can we work together from now on then, instead of against each other, for the sake of our son?" Phoenix tilted her head and nodded "Indeed but I will not allow myself to be locked away again" Jean nodded and left her mind._

(Real World)

Jean shook her head as she returned from her mind, she looked at the worried faces of the others and a smile bloomed on her face "I have a son apparently, that is why she is so happy, she classifies him as her son as well" Logan and Scott's eyes widened, Storm looked at Jean "When did you have a child?" Jean shrugged "Never, he was Genetically Modified with my DNA and the DNA of a Male Meta-Human, don't know which one but apparently he will be coming here within the month".

(Diagon Alley)

Ollivander looked at Harry "Now, I will need a bit of fur from your friend, a Feather from Fawkes" Fawkes flamed into the room and dropped a feather before disappearing again "A drop of your blood, though that might be difficult and I will need you to extend your blades from your wrists" Harry concentrated on only extending one and only partially, 3 inches of metal extended out of his left arm and he grinned.

Garrick nodded "Good, now hold still" Garrick pulled out his Wand and scanned the metal "My word, this metal is indestructible and will only melt at a temperature high enough to turn a desert to glass but I have a scan of it, so" he turned around and waved his hand over a block of metal on the table, it changed to the same type of metal that was in Harry's bones "Now, I have the metal, I believe that you will only be able to get the blood sample I need at Gringotts, go on now".

(Gringotts)

Harry walked into Gringotts with Bast in his arms only to be held at spear point by about 10 Goblins, he smiled politely and in a calm manner spoke to the nearest Goblin "Take me to your leader" one of the Goblins snorted but they complied as the led him through the corridors until they came up to two large golden doors, one of them knocked and a voice came from the other side _{"Enter"}_ the Goblins escorted Harry inside the room and Harry looked at the Goblin with a crown and bowed "Greetings, King of the Goblins, how are you on this fine day?".

The Goblin king chuckled "You are quite calm for a thief on death's row" Harry chuckled "First you couldn't kill me if you wanted to, to prove this" Harry blinked and all of the Goblins were disarmed and their Weapons were pointed at their hearts, Harry walked over and sat down before releasing his hold on the weapons causing them to fall to the ground "And, I think you will let me off when I give you the information, I have".

The Goblins looked at him in shock and the Goblin king raised an eyebrow "Well, I didn't know any wizard was the proficient in Wandless and Wordless magic" Harry laughed "The fact is, that wasn't magic, it was an ability called Psychokinesis, it allows me to manipulate things with my mind, it is the more powerful version of Telekinesis, the art of moving objects with your mind, Telepathy is an ability that comes with both".

The Goblin king blinked "I see, now what is this information you have for me, Heir Potter of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, Peverell, Black and Gryffindor, speak up now or leave my bank, the Goblin nation does not negotiate with thieves unless you have a Godly explanation that would get you out of any type of trouble" Harry chuckled and looked up with a smirk "Oh I have one, and it is a good one, this is my question for you. What do you know about Horcruxes?".

The Goblin king let out a string of curses and Harry sat back and watched, after he stopped he looked at Harry "How do you know of them? I thought we had destroyed all references of information about those foul objects" Harry snorted "Obviously not, Voldemort had seven of them". The Group of Goblins had a collective jaw drop and the King froze "That was it? That was what you took out of our bank? A Horcrux?".

Harry nodded and the Goblin King sighed "You are…correct, we will not be blaming you, your status is returned to normal in fact, you are given the status Goblin Friend for your actions, what can Gringotts do for you, Heir Potter-Black-Peverell-Gryffindor?" Harry chuckled "First, I need to find something that can cut my skin to get a blood sample, then I want to do an inheritance test and finally I need a way to magic and blood adopt 3 children, can Gringotts provide these things?".

The Goblin King nodded "It shouldn't be too difficult, I always keep a spare sheet of Inheritance parchment here" he pulled the sheet out of his desk along with a ritual knife and handed them to Harry, Harry sighed and placed the sheet in front of him "I apologise in advance" The Goblin King was about to ask why when Harry thrust the knife at his finger, it snapped upon impact and the broken off part bounced off of the table.

The Goblins looked at Harry in shock who scowled at the broken knife "Damn it, I knew it, we are going to need something stronger" the Goblin King nodded "What the hell are you made of?" Harry sighed "I was experimented on by a Muggle Scientist, he injected me with the DNA of a Mutant and a Meta-Human, my skin in near unbreakable, he then coated and infused my bones with a strange type of metallic alloy, making them indestructible as well".

The Goblins blinked before Ragnok pulled a sword off of the wall "Try this, it is made of a metal from beyond earth" Harry blinked and prodded his finger with the tip, blood began to leak onto the sword, Harry quickly conjured a vial and let his blood drip into it before letting a few drops of blood hit the parchment, he then healed his finger as the parchment glowed, he watched as writing appeared and the parchment expanded to accommodate it.

_Inheritance Sheet_

_Name: King Hadrian James Potter_

_Age: 15_

_Chronological Age: 36_

_Species: 1/3 Human, 1/3 Mutant, 1/3 Phoenix Force_

_Family:_

_Mothers: Lady Magicks (Goddess), Jean Grey (Alive, Host of the Phoenix Force), Lillian Maria Potter nee Evans (Deceased-Alive), __Perenelle Flamel nee __Beauxbatons__ (Deceased, Adopted by Magic)_

_Fathers: Carl Lucas (Alive, Georgia), James Charlus Potter (Deceased) __Nicolas Flamel (Deceased, Adopted by Magic)_

_Magic:_

_Omnigaulism (Phoenix Force)_

_Immunity to Poison (Basilisk Venom & Phoenix Tears in Blood)_

_Immunity to Control Potions (Phoenix Force)_

_Immunity to Mind Magics (Phoenix Force)_

_Regeneration (Phoenix Tears on Blood, Phoenix Force, Genetic Modifications)_

_Rebirth (Phoenix Tears in Blood, Phoenix Force)_

_Extremely Slow aging Process (Phoenix Tears and Basilisk Venom in Blood, Phoenix Force, Genetic Modifications)_

_Solar Elemental_

_Storm Elemental_

_Lunar Elemental_

_Beast Tamer_

_Beast Speaker_

_Technomage _

_Natural Occlumency Mastery_

_Natural Legilimency Mastery_

_Fire Magic Mastery_

_Psychokinesis_

_Telepathy_

_Super-Human Damage Resistance_

_Super-Human Healing_

_Super-Human Reaction Time_

_Super-Human Strength_

_Flight_

_Lordships:_

_Son of the Phoenix Force_

_Child of Lady Magic_

_King of Magic_

_King of Avalon_

_Gryffindor (Paternal)_

_Slytherin (Maternal)_

_Ravenclaw (Maternal)_

_Hufflepuff (Paternal)_

_Emerys (Maternal)_

_Pendragon (Maternal, Gift from Magic)_

_Le Fey (Maternal, Gift from Magic)_

_Peverell (Paternal)_

_Potter (Paternal)_

_Black (Paternal)_

_Evanshade (Maternal)_

_Flamel (Paternal)_

_Beauxbatons (Maternal)_

_Dukeships:_

_Duke of Windsor (Potter)_

_Duke of Ilvermorny (Black)_

_Duke of Wellington (Gryffindor)_

_Money:_

_Total Amount in all vaults: 002, 997, 602, 958, 524, 116 Galleons, 002, 959, 986, 699, 970, 573 Sickles and 002, 001, 001, 641, 314, 880 Knuts_

_Properties:_

_Potter: Potter Manor, Wales/ Potter Cottage, Godric's Hallow (Disrepair)_

_Black: 12 Grimmund Place, London/ Grim Island, Hawaii_

_Gryffindor: ¼ Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland/ Gryffindor Castle, California/ The Lion's Den, Lancashire/ Gryffindor Manor, Scotland_

_Slytherin: ¼ Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland/ Slytherin Castle, The Amazon Forest/ The Snake Pit, Oxfordshire/ Slytherin Manor, Ireland_

_Ravenclaw: ¼ Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland/ Ravenclaw Castle, Paris/ The Raven's Nest, Manchester/ Ravenclaw Manor, Tokyo_

_Hufflepuff: ¼ Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland/ Hufflepuff Castle, Wales/ The Badger's Hollow, Cumbria/ Hufflepuff Manor, Las Angles_

_Pendragon: Pendragon Castle, Camelot/ Pendragon Manor, London_

_Emerys: Emerys Castle, Scotland/ Camelot, Avalon_

_Le Fey: Le Fey Castle, California/ Morgana's Manor, Lancashire/ Le Fey Retreat, Jamaica_

_Peverell: Peverell Manor, Scotland_

_Flamel: Flamel Manor, Tahiti/ Flamel House, Paris/ Flamel Cottage, Orleans_

_Evanshade: Evanshade Manor, Wales/ Evanshade Home, Surrey/ Evanshade Cottage, Windemere_

Harry blinked "Huh?" the Goblin king read it over and raised an eyebrow "Well, King Hadrian, it seems you have a rather large skill set" Harry nodded "please, Goblin King, call me Harry, there are no formalities between friends" the Goblin King nodded "Indeed, then call me Ragnok, I am the King of the Goblin Nation and the current holder of your accounts as I am your Manager, whilst you were reading the Goblins have brought you three vials of the Blood Adoption Potion".


	4. Chapter 4:Lordship, a Staff and Centaurs

(Gringotts-Ragnok's Office)

Ragnok nodded before gesturing to the Lord Rings on the table. Harry looked at the Rings before he slipped the Potter Ring on his finger and instinctively knew what to say "I Hadrian James Potter do hereby take up the position of Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House Potter" an influx of information flowed into his brain as he used his newly found Occlumency to organise it.

Harry picked up the Peverell Ring and slipped it onto one of his fingers "I Hadrian James Potter do hereby take up the position of Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell" yet another influx of information for him, he quickly organised it and stored it away to look through later as he had done with the influx from the Potter ring. He grabbed the Gryffindor Ring and slipped it onto one of his fingers "I Hadrian James Potter do hereby take up the position of Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor" another influx of information was deposited and stored for later.

He grabbed the Hufflepuff Ring and slipped it onto one of his fingers "I Hadrian James Potter do hereby take up the position of Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Hufflepuff" another influx of information was deposited and stored for later. He grabbed the Ravenclaw Ring and slipped it onto one of his fingers "I Hadrian James Potter do hereby take up the position of Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Ravenclaw" another influx of information was deposited and stored for later.

He grabbed the Slytherin Ring and slipped it onto one of his fingers "I Hadrian James Potter do hereby take up the position of Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin" another influx of information was deposited and stored for later. Harry looked at the Rings before he slipped the Pendragon Ring on his finger "I Hadrian James Potter do hereby take up the position of Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Pendragon" an influx of information flowed into his brain as he used his Occlumency to organise it.

Harry looked at the Rings before he slipped the Emerys Ring on his finger "I Hadrian James Potter do hereby take up the position of Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Emerys" an influx of information flowed into his brain as he used his Occlumency to organise it. Harry looked at the Rings again before he slipped the Le Fey Ring on his finger "I Hadrian James Potter do hereby take up the position of Lord of the Most Ancient, Noble and Powerful House of Le Fey" an influx of information flowed into his brain as he used his Occlumency to organise it.

Harry looked at the Rings again before he slipped the Flamel Ring on his finger "I Hadrian James Potter do hereby take up the position of Lord of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Flamel" an influx of information flowed into his brain as he used his Occlumency to organise it. Harry looked at the Rings again before he slipped the Evanshade Ring on his finger "I Hadrian James Potter do hereby take up the position of Lord of the Most Ancient House of Evanshade" an influx of information flowed into his brain as he used his Occlumency to organise it.

Harry looked at the Rings before he slipped the Black Family Ring on his finger "I Hadrian James Potter do hereby take up the position of Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black" an influx of information flowed into his brain as he used his Occlumency to organise it. Harry looked at the Rings before he slipped the Beauxbatons Ring on his finger "I Hadrian James Potter do hereby take up the position of Lord of the Most Noble House of Beauxbatons" an influx of information flowed into his brain as he used his Occlumency to organise it.

He turned to the Goblins "So how do I take up my Dukeships?" "I was waiting for you to ask, simply change Lord into Duke and add the lordship of that specific one at the end of your name" Harry nodded "I Hadrian James Potter, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter do hereby take up the position of Duke of Windsor" a flash of light rang through and a medal appeared on his top, he looked at it and blinked.

"I Hadrian James Potter, Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black do hereby take up the position of the Duke of Ilvermorny" another flash and another medal appeared. "I Hadrian James Potter, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor do hereby take up the position of Duke of Wellington" another flash and another medal appeared, Harry grinned "Well, that is that done" Ragnok chuckled "Not quite, you haven't declared yourself as Arthur's heir".

Harry sighed "I Hadrian James Pendragon, Son of Arthur Pendragon, Son of Guinevere Pendragon, King and Queen of Camelot do hereby declare myself as King of Magic and King of Avalon, so mote be it" a flash of golden light appeared over his head before dissipating, in its place was the crown of Camelot and on Harry's hip was a sheathed Excalibur, on his back was the staff of Merlin, Harry looked at his new additions and rolled his eyes.

Harry looked at Ragnok "Ragnok, how much do all of these titles mean in the muggle world?" Ragnok chuckled "The still mean quite a bit Harry, you are a triple Baron, the Queen is said to be waiting until you were found to knight you, so you with be Sir Hadrian, you are royalty and classified as related to the Queen so there is that and all of your Lordships mean something in that world" Harry nodded "I see, I want you to find out which companies would be the best to keep my stocks up and buy shares from them".

Ragnok nodded "it will be done, what about your children that you will be adopting?" Harry nodded "I want Trust fund vaults set up for each of them and I will be taking the heirship rings of all of my families and giving them four each" Ragnok nodded and handed him the heir rings in boxes, Harry shrunk them all Wandlessly before placing them in his pocket "Thank you for seeing me Ragnok, I have an appointment with Garrick Ollivander, then I'm off to talk to some Centaurs" Harry nodded and left.

(Ollivanders)

Harry walked back into Ollivanders and handed him the vial of blood "There you go Garrick" Garrick took the blood "thank you Harry, this is just what I need to finish your new staff" Harry nodded, the Staff of Merlin would be cool to use, simple because it was used by Merlin but it was also made of wood and with his new strength, he didn't want to chance it just yet, he watched as Ollivander crafted the new magical amplifier for him and grinned _'Soon, soon I'll be back with my kids'_.

Ollivander turned around holding a 7''4 staff made of metal with a glowing emerald melded into the top, it had runic images all down it, and the part the crystal was melded into looked like a dragon mouth, it was beautiful, Harry took it from Ollivander as he held it out and ran his hand over the runic images, they glowed eerily in the same green as his eyes "7''4, Indestructible Alloy, Stiff, made for everything, Phoenix Feather, Nundu fur, Basilisk Venom, Dementor Cloak and Silver Dragon Heart String core with an Emerald Focusing Gem and your blood as the binding agent".

Harry spun with it and tested its weight "it's perfect, Garrick, your finest work, I love it" Garrick grinned "I happen to agree, that is definitely my finest work and it can only be used by you or anyone of your blood" Harry nodded before creating a holder for it on his back, he sheathed it before looking at Garrick "Well, I have to be off, Garrick, I'll see you the next time I am in the alley, or you can come visit at Hogwarts, either way, see ya" Harry left the shop and the alley.

(Forbidden Forest)

Harry apparated into the forest and smiled when he heard hoof steps, he turned around and looked on in shock at the Unicorn calf "Hello little one, what are you doing away from your herd?" the little calf walked over to him and started rubbing its head against his leg, he kneeled down and ran his hand through its mane "Come on, Little one, let's get you back to your herd" he began walking slowly so that the calf could keep up, he looked around "It's a lot nicer when it's not trying to kill you".

The Calf made a noise of agreement and Harry looked over at it with an amused expression "Yea, laugh it up, little one, you're not the one who has been attacked by a wraith, giant spiders, dementors and Voldemort himself in these woods" "Indeed you did, Harry Potter, I didn't expect to see you again but your fate has always been clouded with mystery" Harry turned and grinned at the only Centaur he could ever claim to be friends with "Hello, old friend".

Firenze smiled "hello, King of Magic, your fate was never to be guided was it? You were different" Harry nodded "Aye, I was a chosen child, born to be the champion of three all-powerful entities, I came to ask, are there still Acromantulas in this forest?" Firenze shook his head "No, young Potter, we have spent the last 18 years wiping them from our forest" Harry nodded "Good to hear, that is all I wanted to ask, I hope your herd will continue to call this forest home for centuries to come" Harry nodded before apparating again, leaving an amused Centaur and Unicorn.

(Hogwarts-Main Hall)

Harry apparated back into the main hall "Dobby, can I get something to eat, Apparating all the way to London and back has tired me out" Dobby nodded and popped away, Harry sat down in Dumbledore's chair without even thinking about it and smiled when Susie and Anna rushed over to him, he beamed at them "Have you two had fun while I was away?" the two grinned "Dada" "We had funny Daddy, how was your trip?".

Harry chuckled "it was good, little one, got threatened by the Goblins, become a friend of the nation, found out that I am a descendent of Arthur Pendragon, Merlin, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Salazar Slytherin and Morgana Le Fey, talked to the Centaurs, met a Unicorn Calf and got a Staff and a Familiar, so all in all, a good day" Dobby popped back in with the food as Hagrid sat in the chair next to him "Speaking of Familiars Harry, guess who showed up?".

Harry looked at his friend with a raised eyebrow until something landed on his shoulder, Harry turned to see a white owl with black spots and amber eyes looking at him from his shoulder, he felt faint "H-Hedwig" _'Hello again, Harry-Wizard, Death-Lady said you would like me back'_ Harry had tears rolling down his face "Indeed I do, old friend, it's good to have you back, meet my children, Teddy Lupin soon to be Potter, Susie Potter and Anastasia Potter".

Hedwig flew off of his shoulder and landed on his arm next to Anastasia, she then started playfully nipping at the girls fingers, Anna started giggling and laughing, Harry just watched on with gentle smile, he looked at Hagrid who chuckled "So, King of Magic then? That was Merlin's title after all". Harry shrugged sheepishly "I guess, I need to take a trip to America soon, it seems that the experiments done on me have had a side effect, I now have a Mother and Father, both are living in America" Hagrid nodded and they just watched the children play as Harry eat.


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting the X-Men

(Hogwarts-Main Hall)

Harry sighed before looking down at his girls who were happily playing with the baby Cerberus _'Gosh I love those girls, I love Teddy too and of course I love you Cassie, you are all my children but I need to meet my new parents or at least one of them' 'You do, Father, so go, go to Xavier's School for the Gifted, that is where you will find your Mother'_ Harry blinked _'How do you know that?' _she giggled in his mind _'I asked Fawkes'_.

Harry chuckled "You know, Susie, Anna, your Sister is a right pain in my behind" they looked at each other and grinned, Susie smiled at we "We know Daddy, she does it because she knows she can get a reaction out of you" Anna just responded with "Love you Daddy" Harry smiled at her "love you too Star, now, Daddy has to take a trip, I don't know what time I will be getting back so I want you both to be good for Winky, Dobby and Uncle Hagrid, alright?".

They both nodded "Yes Daddy" Harry walked over to them and kissed each one on the head "I'll be back as soon as I can, I have to meet someone but I give you my word, I will come back to you" both girls smiled and kissed him on the cheeks, he walked over to Teddy and kissed his on the forehead, he smiled _'I'll see you soon, Cassie, make sure they stay safe' 'I will, no one will harm my siblings'_ Harry nodded before Disapparating.

(Public Library-London)

Harry apparated into an empty alleyway before walking into the library, he walked over to one of the computers and used his Technomancy to look into the information, he found information on Mutants, the X-Gene, his new Mother, apparently she was a Doctor and teacher at Xavier's School for the Gifted, he also found out about the Avengers, the Battle of New York and SHIELD, he shook his head and pulled out an image of the school his Mother worked at before quietly sneaking away and Disapparating.

(Xavier's School for the Gifted)

Harry apparated outside of the school and instantly felt a presence try to enter his mind, he slammed his Occlumency shields down and waited for further assault, when it didn't come he prodded along the outside of his shield until he found the presence _'Hello?'_ the presence responded _'Hello, I am Charles Xavier, you are interesting, you can block me without the use of a special piece of headgear, what is your name?' 'Hadrian James Potter'_.

Harry waited until the voice spoke again _'And what is it that you intend to do here, Hadrian Potter?'_ Harry bit his lip _'I came to talk to a Doctor Jean Grey, I believe that I may carry the X-Gene and I read that she had studied it, can I come in?'_ he waited for a few moments before the voice spoke again _'Come in, I will have one of my teachers escort you to Jean'_ Harry smiled and sent a wave of Gratefulness across the link.

Harry walked into the compound as the gate opened and was greeted by a woman with mocha skin and white hair "Hello, I am Ororo, I teach here" Harry leaned over and took her hand, he kissed her knuckles "Hadrian James Potter, charmed and here to meet Doctor Grey about the X-Gene" Ororo nodded "Follow me" Harry walked after her as she began to walk towards the school, he looked around curiously, it was a nice place, not up to Hogwarts standards but what could you do.

"So, why do you think you have the X-Gene?" Harry looked startled for a second before sighing "A few days ago, things started moving when I thought about them, I may have also accidently crushed a car when I looked at it, so, I'd say it is a rather good chance" Ororo nodded as they continued to walk "You don't have to worry about anything here, young one, Mutants are accepted for who they are at Xavier's, and we are here".

They stopped in front of a door, Ororo turned to Harry "Just knock and wait to be called in, I have a class in about 10 minutes, so I need to go" Harry nodded and watched as she left, he turned to the door and sighed, he knocked, a few seconds later a female voice called out from inside "Come in" Harry opened the door and entered, he groaned, it was a hospital room, he looked over at the woman and paled, she had fiery red hair and emerald green eyes that shone with concern, she looked like Lily Potter.

She took a step forwards "Are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost" Harry gulped before putting his hand into his pocket, he pulled out a wallet and then pulled a picture out of it, he looked at the picture then looked at Jean "I guess in a way, you could say I have, you look like my dead Mother" he walked over and held out the picture, Jean looked at it and was startled to see a woman who looked virtually the same as her with a man who looked a bit like a mixture of Logan and Scott.

She looked at the boy in front of her and felt a wave of protectiveness, she blinked at the feeling before her eyes widened _'Phoenix? Is this him?'_ she got a feeling of joy, love and protectiveness back, that was her answer "I can see the resemblance, sorry about that" the boy in front of her shook his head and she saw his eyes seemingly age to that of a much older man _'What has he experienced to make those eyes appear?' 'You don't want to know'_.

"it's not your fault, coincidences happen, now, how do I get myself tested for the X-Gene?" Jean shook her head "I draw a bit of blood from you and put it under a microscope from there I can tell if you have the gene or not" Harry frowned "I see there might be a problem, I have really tough skin, would you like a blood sample I had taken? It is still quite fresh" Jean nodded and Harry pulled out the vial with the blood in it, he handed it to Jean who took it to the microscope.

At the same time she had the X-Computer scan the blood to try and make a match, she looked at his blood and frowned at what she saw, he had several things in his blood that should not be there, the computer dinged as it came up with a match, she saw herself as one the mothers, the other father came up with two names, Carl Lucas, a framed felon who was serving time for a crime he didn't commit and Luke Cage, a Meta-Human hero from Harlem, New York.

The other two parents were Lillian Maria Potter nee Evans and James Charlus Potter, other than their birth Certificates, a marriage certificate, Lily's school files before the age of eleven and their Death Certificates that were signed in 1981, they practically didn't exist, so, unless this boy was 36 years old living in the form of a fifteen year old, he had definitely been genetically modified, Jean scowled, she hated genetic modification, it was a crime against nature.

Jean did a few more tests and found a rather powerful venom in his blood but it seemed to help him more than hinder him, she did an x-ray and found that he had gone under the same experiment as Logan had, her computer beeped again, she went over and looked at it and frowned when she saw a Death Certificate for Hadrian James Potter from about a week and a half ago, she turned off the computer and turned to him "I need to go and speak to the Professor" Harry nodded and she left the room, Harry frowned _'Something caught her attention'_.

(Professor Xavier's Office)

Jean paced back and forth waiting for Logan to arrive, he was the only one left, Logan walked through the door "What's up Jean? I could smell your anxiety from the hall" Jean turned to him and smiled before turning to Xavier "The young man, the one who turned up out of the blue, he has been genetically modified, I don't think he had an X-Gene before the experiment, he has some the same marks as the Meta-Humans that we have helped and treated in the past but I don't think he had those either".

Jean bit her lip "I think the only thing he did have was this strange anomaly in his blood that helps him adapt to strange things, he has venom in his veins which killed anything I tested on it, it doesn't seem to hurt him though, only help him and there is three more things, the first is that he is the child that the Phoenix told me about, my son" the others looked at each other and nodded, He was Jean's son, he would be welcome here.

"The second is that he has had a more advanced version of Logan's experimental Metal grafting, unlike Logan who just has it on his outer skeleton, the boy has it grafted inside his bone marrow as well, he is indestructible, the final piece of information is the most shocking though, by the records, Hadrian James Potter was born in 1981 and died a few weeks ago" Ororo blinked "But that would have made him 36 years old, he was only fifteen and he looks very much alive to me".

"Yes but that is only because Death let me return after I died on that lab table" every turned around, their powers activate, to see Harry stood there by the door reading a book, Charlus blinked "How did you hide yourself from everyone's notice?" Harry smiled "I can mask myself perfectly, I am undetectable when I want to be and I am not surprised that my Death Certificate turned up, after all I died on that Psycho's table".


	6. Chapter 6: Story Time

**AN: Hey everyone, just coming to remind you that I don't own HP, Marvel, Thor or X-Men, Tek Out.**

* * *

(Xavier's School for the Gifted)

He walked over and waved his hand causing a chair to appear out of thin air and sat down "As for the age thing, let me tell you a story about Witches, Wizards, a Magical World, a Dark Lord and the Adventures of the Boy-Who-Lived turned Man-Who-Conquered turned The-Boy-Who-Was-Betrayed" Harry summoned himself a cup of tea "Now, it all started with a man named Albus Dumbledore" Logan looked at him "Old Albie, so he beat that Grindelperson then?".

Harry looked at him and nodded "Now, Albus had just beat Gellert Grindelwald who was planning on ruling over the non-Magicals with fear when he returned to Britain to find out that one of his students had been killed, there wasn't a mark on her body but there were messages on the walls 'The Chamber of Secrets has been opened'. A few years earlier, Albus had invited a boy called Tom Riddle from an orphanage to come to Hogwarts, the boy had a genetic trait which allowed him to speak to snakes, now one of the founders of Hogwarts could do the same thing".

Harry took a sip "He had created the chamber to hold the king of serpents, the Basilisk, as a final form of defence against the non-magicals who were attacking magicals at the time, Tom had found the chamber and unleashed the Basilisk on those born of non-magicals, in his eyes it was getting back at those he came from, let me explain, in the magical world, there are five, six blood types, the first is Purebloods, who can trance their magical powers back through at least 10 generations".

"The next is Muggleborns, those born from two non-magical parents, after that is half-bloods, half-bloods can be born from the unison of Muggleborns and Pure bloods, Muggleborns and half-bloods or Muggleborns and Muggleborns, next on the list would be squibs, squibs are people born from two magical parents but have no magic themselves, the next would be half-breeds or Magical people with creature inheritances, it means they are half of a magical animal, Werewolves, Vampires and Veela are good examples and the final type is Non-Magical and that one doesn't need explaining".

Harry sighed "Albus keep a close eye on him throughout the rest of his time at Hogwarts and after that Tom disappeared for a number of years before returning under a new name and façade, Lord Voldemort, the Heir of Salazar Slytherin, the Purebloods, not bothering to do a background check, rallied to his cause to wipe out those who weaken the magic, it started a blood war which last eleven years, at the same time my parent were at Hogwarts".

Harry chuckled "My Mother hated my Father, despised him until their last year when he matured, they had me during the war as they were fighting against Voldemort, apparently my parents fought him to a standstill three times and then it happened, a Prophecy was made about one who could defeat the dark lord, it was made in front of Albus Dumbledore and one of Voldemort's spies who relayed it back to him, it said".

**"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives..."**

Harry sighed sadly "My friend and I were born as the seventh moth died, Voldemort sent his best after my friend whose parents were tortured into insanity by the most sadistic bitch you will ever meet, Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black" Jean blinked at the venom in his voice "Language" Harry looked at her for a moment before nodding "Sorry Mum, now, he came after me and my parents but we were in hiding, under a spell which can only be broken if the caster dies or the secret is broken".

"My Godfather had been the one who was the keeper of the secret but he an my Father thought they were dead clever, so in secret they trusted one of their friends to be the secret keeper and use my Godfather as a diversion, sounds like a plan in theory but they didn't know that that friend was a rat in Voldemort's pocket, he gave Voldemort the secret and Voldemort came to our house on all hallows eve, he killed my parents and tried to kill me".

"He fired off the killing curse, it does what it says on the lid, but my mother, she was oh so clever, she had set up a ritual which took a willing blood sacrifice, if Voldemort killed her, all of her magical power and his would transfer to me and he would be destroyed, unfortunately, Voldemort was no longer mortal, he had cast a spell which had torn his soul and placed part of it in a container, he did this several times, so his body was destroyed and I accidentally became his container".

Harry sighed "I was hailed as the Boy-Who-Lived but I didn't know this, I was heralded away by Albus to my last living relatives, Albus then used my Mother's protection ritual to form wards around their house, it would keep anyone with bad intentions that wasn't related to me away, what he didn't realize until too late was that he was subjecting me to a living hell, my relatives hated me, they threw me in the cupboard under the stairs and abused me".

Logan growled ferally as Jean cried "Where are they?" Harry looked at him in shock, this man was angry on his behalf, Harry shook off the feeling "I don't know, I don't care, when they get to hell, Death has some words for them about their treatment of me, the day before my eleventh birthday letters started coming, sighed for Harry James Potter, the Cupboard under the stairs, my Uncle herded us all to a deserted island lighthouse and 1 minute past midnight the door was busted off its hinges".

Harry chuckled "In the doorway was the tallest man I had ever seen, he stood at about 10 to eleven feet tall and was as wide as four of me back then, he called himself Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of keys at Hogwarts, he handed me a cake with my name on it and explained to me about my heritage starting with and in the funnies accent I had ever heard 'You're a Wizard, 'Arry'" the group shared a laugh at that.

"he took me to Diagon Alley, got me an owl for a pet and had me get a Wand and robes, before handing me a train ticket, he said he had to get back after dropping me off, skipping forward to September 7th, I had arrived at the train station but couldn't find the platform because it was hidden, I heard someone talking about Hogwarts and went over to them for help, that is when I met the girl I would fall in love with, my best friend with and their family, the Weasleys".

"They all had fire red hair and freckles, they showed me how to get on the platform and the boy, Ronald and I shared a compartment on the train, about half way into the trip, we meet the girl who would become our other best friend and complete us, we were called the golden trio throughout school, we didn't get along with her at first, dear Hermione was just to bossy, we also met a young man who would stand with us if hell blew over, Neville Longbottom".

Harry shook his head and smiled "We got to Hogwarts and were assigned to one of the four houses, Gryffindor, for the Brave and Chivalrous, Hufflepuff, for the Loyal and Hard-working, Ravenclaw, for the Intelligent and witful and Slytherin, for the Cunning and Ambitious, the hat wanted to put me in Slytherin but I met someone I despised who said he was the embodiment of Slytherin so it then sent me to Gryffindor, along with Ron, Hermione and Neville".

Harry chuckled "Along the course of the year there were several attempts on my life, the best one was when we saved Hermione from a mountain troll, great ugly brute, that solidified our friendship, by the end of the year we had found out that Albus had been keeping the Philosopher's stone in the school, it is a legendary magical item which can grant immortality via the Elixir of Life, Voldemort had possessed one of my teachers and went after it whist Albus was away".

"We went after him, we didn't know that it was Voldemort, we thought we were going after Severus Snape, our dour Potions Master who we thought had tried to kill me earlier in the year, we went through a series of challenges until only I was left as Hermione had to take Ron to the Infirmary, I faced off against Voldemort in the form of my possessed teacher and killed said teacher in self-defense, Voldemort escaped in spirit form and I was herded back to my Relatives".

"My second year started with an overly hyper and protective creature known as Dobby" Dobby popped into the room "Master Harry called for Dobby?" Harry chuckled "No Dobby, I was mentioning you in my story but thank you for coming, could you get everyone's preferences on a drink and could you get me a cup of my favorite tea? Thank you" Dobby nodded and asked for their drinks, he got a list and popped away "You see Dobby is a House Elf, they are like the butlers of the Wizarding World, and Dobby had heard of a plot to kill me, so he tried to save me in his own way".

"Now during our yearly visit to Diagon Alley, the kid I mentioned that I despised, his father was one of the Purebloods that worked for Voldemort, he got into a fist fight with Mr Weasley before secretly dropping the Diary of Tom Riddle into Ginny Weasley's, the youngest Weasley and the only girl, Cauldron, you see this Diary was one of those containers of Tom's Soul, so over the course of the year, it began to possess her, causing her to open the chamber of secrets again, Students began to be petrified and it turned out that I was a parselmouth as well, I could talk to snakes".

Dobby popped back in with the drinks and Harry took his gratefully "Thank you Dobby, you are always so helpful" Dobby blushed and looked down before popping away after everyone had their drinks "The school turned on me, calling me the heir of Slytherin, Hermione was petrified and Ron and I went down to talk to Hagrid as we found out that he was blamed for opening the chamber the first time, he was arrested for apparently opening it again but he left us a cryptic message 'Follow the spiders' we did so, straight into the forbidden forest".

Harry chuckled "Ron hated every second of it, he had Arachnophobia, we ended up finding an Acromantula colony, Acromantula are giant man sized spiders that can grow to be the size of a small bus, we spoke to the king of the colony, Hagrid's pet Acromantula, Aragog to find out that it definitely was not an Acromantula that was the monster and that they were afraid of it, skipping forwards, we find a page ripped from a book in Hermione's hand, it had a picture of a giant snake, a Basilisk on it".

Harry shook his head "We were going to the teachers when we hear them, Ginny Weasley had been taken to the chamber of Secrets, we took one of the professors with us to the entrance of the chamber, and took him down with us, apparently he was a fraud and tried to wipe our minds with Ron's Wand which was held together with tape after he accidentally snapped it, it backfired and caused a cave in which left Ron with the now memoryless professor and me on the side in the direction of the chamber, I went ahead to save Ginny".

Harry chuckled "Long story short, I with the help of a Phoenix and a sword, defeated a sixty foot magically resistant serpent who could kill me with its eyes and whose venom is in the top three most lethal venoms on the planet, along with a shade of Voldemort and I managed to save Ginny Weasley, I was then again, herded back to my relative's _loving care_" Harry shook his head "My third year started with my expanding my horrid aunt like a balloon after she called my Mum a bitch".

"I ran away from home and came into contact with a large black dog, I ended up at the Leaky Cauldron, the main pub and entrance to Diagon Alley where I meet the most corrupt person ever, Minister Cornelius Fudge, apparently a mass murderer, the right hand man of Voldemort had escaped from the wizarding prison, his name was Sirius Black" Charles looked shocked "I remember hearing about it, he was said to be a terrorist" Harry snorted "It turned out that he was innocent".

"Sirius Black was my Godfather and was framed for giving away the secret to Voldemort by the person who did so, who was said to have been hunted own by Black and blown up to the point where only a finger remained, the rat lived and escaped, hid in the form of a rat for 12 years, we had the first proper defense teacher of our time there that year, Remus John Lupin, a Werewolf. He was also one of my father's closest friends but couldn't visit me because of the wards around my house keeping magical creatures from entering via the doors or windows".

Harry took a sip of his tea "The Ministry put their guards around the school, thinking that Black was coming to kill me, their Guards were known as Dementors, a class three Demon controlled by the Ministry or so they said, the Dementors kept targeting me because they suck out the happiness and feed on negative emotions before eating your soul, leaving you a shell, there is only one true defense against Dementors and that was the spell I needed to learn".

Harry shrugged "So I did, I learnt a spell which is apparently the hardest spell to ever learn because of its condition, you need to allow yourself to be filled with the most powerful positive emotion you could come up with in a memory, I managed it after Sirius had saved us from a rampaging Professor Lupin who had forgotten to take his Potion to control the wolf in his haste to capture the traitor, Wormtail or Peter Pettigrew, I managed to drive off all 100 Dementors that were attacking us by the lakeside".

"By the end of the year, the traitor had escaped, Sirius was on the run again and Remus was fired and I was being herded off to my relatives again, fourth year, fourth year made the rest of them look like a day at the park, during my fourth year we were having a competition against two other schools and I was unwillingly dragged into it, I had to steal an egg from a nesting mother dragon, fight Merpeople at the bottom of a lake whilst rescuing hostages and then I had to go through a maze that was trying to kill me only to end up in a graveyard with my fellow competitor from Hogwarts".

Harry blinked away tears "Voldemort and Wormtail were waiting for us, I can still remember those words 'Wormtail, kill the spare' Cedric was murdered and I was forced to watch as Voldemort reincarnated using my blood, we had a bit of a duel there before I escaped, I told the Ministry but they wouldn't believe me, they started dragging Albus's and my names through the mud, during fifth year, I was have constant visions of Voldemort due to the soul fragment that I didn't know existed".

He took another sip "I was also being tortured by a Ministry Official under the guise of a teacher until I finally got a vision that made me act, I had been training all of the students in Defense Against the Dark Arts all year and I got a vision of Voldemort torturing Sirius in the Department of Mysteries at the ministry, so I and six others rushed to his aid, fought off a group of 15 Death Eaters until Albus's group arrived, it wasn't enough, Sirius was thrown through the Veil of Death by his cousin, Bellatrix".

"I rushed after her, cast a spell at her that could have landed me in the wizarding prison, I tried to torture her to make her feel my pain but it didn't work, I couldn't bring the right emotions so all the spell did was knock her down with a flare of pain, Albus and Voldemort appeared and dueled before Voldemort tried to possess me, he failed and I wounded him, During sixth year Albus and I started hunting for information about how Voldemort had survived that night, we finally found it at the end of the year before Albus was the murdered by Severus Snape".

"The two years after that were spent hunting down the soul fragments and avoiding Voldemort's goons, we finally made it back to Hogwarts and I spent some time with Ginny before I looked at a memory that a dying Severus Snape had given me, I found out that I was one of the soul fragments, I had to die to stop him, so that is what I did, I walked to my Death and had a talk with Albus in limbo, it apparently only one soul had to move on so I was able to come back".

"I fought Voldemort in a one on one as Neville destroyed the last fragment making Voldemort mortal again, I killed him and that is where it all went wrong, I was hit from behind, I guess the Wizarding World didn't want to chance me becoming the next Dark Lord, the fed me a de-aging potion that returned to me to the form of a 15 year old and sold me to the non-Magical Government for the price of them never attacking the magical world".

Harry looked down and clenched his hands around his cup "I found out when I died on that table that the Ministry rounded up all of my friends and executed them for supporting a terrorist, they found out that Ginny was carrying my child and burned her at the stake, so Death's sister, Magic in a fit of rage purged all pure human magicals from this world excluding two, Susan and Anastasia, both live with me at Hogwarts along with Remus' Son, Teddy Lupin".

Harry wiped the tears that had been flowing down his face away "There you have it, that is my story" Jean walked over and pulled him into a hug, flaming wings shot out of her back as two voices came from her mouth, both merged "You will never feel that kind of pain again, my Son, we will not allow it, we shall destroy all those who would dare to harm you" Logan stood up "Phoenix, I didn't expect to see you though I guess I should have".

Jean/Phoenix looked over at Logan "Hello James, I guess you really should have expected this, I have been giddy over my Son's appearance since it happened, so of course I would make an appearance and Jean was happy to let me after hearing his tale" Harry looked at Jean/Phoenix and saw the flames in her eyes "Who…you are the Phoenix Force, the one who came up on my Inheritance Sheet" Jean/Phoenix nodded "Goblin Inheritance Tests never lie" she stoked his hair.

* * *

**Spells**

_Writing_

_{"Goblin"}_

~Parseltongue~

#Feline#


	7. Chapter 7: The Ancient One

(Xavier's School for the Gifted)

Harry sighed before stepping out of Jean/Phoenix's arms and smiled at her "I need to get home, my daughters and Son need me" Jean/Phoenix smiled "Just know that you are always welcome here with your children, hell we will even come over and create a form for Cassandra if she wants one, do you mind if we come and visit some time?" Harry shook his head with a smile "I would be happy if you would come and visit, you can bring everyone with you, I won't mind".

Jean Phoenix smiled "Thank you, my Son, you do not know what this means to us, you are the only child I have ever allowed myself to have and I am proud that I made that decision" Harry smiled "Thanks Mum, if you ever need to contact me, send for Fawkes, he'll hear you" Jean/Phoenix smiled and nodded "Bye Mum, bye everyone, I hope to see you all again" Harry Disapparated and Jean/Phoenix smiled "The King has met his Mother, soon he shall meet his Father and Queen".

(Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry-Main Hall)

Harry appeared back in the main hall and was instantly hit by a Blonde missile and a brunette missile, Harry smiled down at his two daughters "Hey now, did you miss me?" the both nodded "Well, I missed you two as well, I met your Grandmother and she would love to meet you all some time, even Cassie" Susie's eyes widened "How is she going to meet Cassie?" Harry grinned "She is super powerful and will be coming here at some point".

A voice called out "So you are the new power that has been bouncing around, interesting" Harry pulled both girls behind him and created a shield over Teddy's crib, Hagrid made to go towards the intruder "Not yet Hagrid" Harry looked at the stranger "Who are you? And how did you get through my Wards?" the stranger smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head "Sorry about that, your magic is somewhat like my Mystic Arts, so I came to investigate, my name is The Ancient One".

"Hadrian Potter, so you are saying that you were investigating me because my Magic and your Mystic Arts are similar?" The Ancient One nodded "indeed, you came up on our radar so I came to check up on you, I am the leading expert on the Mystic arts, the strongest Mystic Arts user since Agamotto himself, he was the founder of the Mystic Arts but your power easily rivals my own, who are you?" Harry chuckled "If we are pulling out titles, I think I have you beat".

Harry stood up straight and released his aura "I am Hadrian James Potter, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter, Peverell, Black, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Emerys, Wielder of Excalibur, King of Magic, son of Magic, Champion of Fate, Champion of Magic, Champion of Death, Son of the Phoenix Force, The Tri-Wizard Champion, The Boy-Who-Lived, The Man-Who-Conquered, The Chosen One, The Master of Death, King of Camelot and the Boy-Who-Was-Betrayed".

The Ancient One blinked "Damn, you do have a lot of titles, don't you? And that is an impressive aura, it is causing the building to shake, I want to ask, do you and your friends wish to learn the Mystic Arts?" Harry blinked as he pulled his aura back inside him "Say what now?" The Ancient One nodded "I have been waiting for a chance to find some new possible users of the Mystic Arts and then I find you lot, the children could learn though the boy is a bit young at the moment".

(Asgard)

Heimdall looked on as Thor landed beside him "Why have you called me here, Heimdall?" Heimdall looked at him "There is a new God on Midgard, he is young and yet is the champion of three Nigh Omnipotents along with being the son of a cosmic entity which left our king because he was too weak for it, you will need his help in the coming battles" Thor nodded "Send me to his location or at least as close as you can get" Heimdall nodded and opened the Bifrost, Thor went through it, never knowing what would occur in the next 5 minutes.

(Hogwarts-Main Hall)

Harry looked at Hagrid who nodded before turning back to Steven "We would be happy to learn from you Ancient One, but if my children end up hurt, I will coat the world in your blood" Steven nodded "I understand my friend and I fully accept" the castle rumbled _'Father, someone has opened a portal within my Wards and a man has come through it, the portal has closed but he is on his way here'_ Harry growled "Someone has come through my wards in a portal" Steven nodded.

Harry turned to Hagrid "Hagrid, keep my children safe, The Ancient Once and I will find out what this intruder wants" Hagrid nodded "You can count on me, 'Arry, I'll keep em safe" Harry nodded with a smile "I know you will, let's go" he and The Ancient One left the hall, Hagrid walked over to Susie and Anna before calling out "Winky" the elf appeared "can you get something to eat for the little ones?" she nodded and popped away again.

(Hogwarts-Courtyard)

Harry watched as the gates were blown off of their hinges and a tall muscular Blonde in armor and a cape walked in "Do you know how long it is going to take me to fix that gate?" the blonde stopped and looked at him "You are the one, the one Heimdall sent me to find" Harry frowned "Heimdall what…Wait, do you mean Heimdall as is Heimdall the all-seeing eyes, gate keeper of the Bifrost?" the blonde nodded with a smile.

The Ancient One walked forwards "What are you doing here, Asgardian?" the man looked at her and his eyes widened "The Mystic Arts, I have not seen them in a thousand of your winters, fear not Sorcerer, I am not here to cause trouble, I am merely here to bring the new god to Asgard for his Initiation" Harry's eyes widened "What initiation, is it going to take long? I have children here who depend on me".

The man shook his head "Nay, it shall not take long, young Seidr, you will be brought before Odin and he will decide what title you shall have, you will then be given one of Iðunn's apples and then you can return, after the grand feast of course" Harry nodded "Do you mind if I bring my Daughters? I've only just gotten home you see, and they have missed me?" the man nodded "That is fine, young Seidr, if anyone questions it, they shall answer to me, what is your name?".

"Hadrian Potter, King of Magic here on Earth" the man nodded "I am Thor Odinson, Prince of Asgard and God of Thunder" Harry blinked "I see, let's go and get my Daughters, follow me" The Ancient One bid them farewell and left through a portal, the two then began to walk back towards the doorway to the castle "This is an impressive building, young Seidr, did you build it?" Harry shook his head "No, it was a school for magic built by my Ancestors".

(Hogwarts-Main Hall)

Harry and Thor walked into the great hall and Thor looked around in awe "This is amazing, Magic has always been wonderous but most Asgardian ignore it and classify it as a woman's work" Harry snorted "They'd best keep their opinions to themselves while I'm there then or I will show them why I am the son and Godson of the greatest group of pranksters ever to go to this school" Harry saw his little girls running over and dropped to one knee, he hugged them both.

He smiled as Hagrid walked over "Hagrid, allow me to introduce, Prince Thor of Asgard, God of Thunder" Hagrid bowed "Your Majesty" Thor waved him off "You have no need to bow to me, Hagrid, you are a member of the Seidr King's family, you are good as you are but I do need to ask, are you as strong as you look?" Hagrid shrugged modestly "I am quite strong" Thor nodded "We need to have an arm wrestle and a drink sometime my friend".

Harry chuckled "Hagrid, Thor is here because I apparently managed to surpass even my expectations of stupidly weird, apparently I am to christened a god, so I am needed up in Asgard, I will be bringing the girls with me, can you look after Bast, Cassie and Teddy for me?" Hagrid nodded "will do, 'Arry, just get back soon, ya hear?" Harry smiled "will do" he led the girls outside with Thor following him, he stood next to Thor with the girls attached to his sides, Thor looked up "Heimdall, open the Bifrost" they disappeared into the rainbow bridge.


	8. Chapter 8: Asgard

(The Bifrost-Asgard)

Harry landed on his feet and quickly steadied his two girls "There you go" he looked around "So, this is the Bifrost chamber, cool" "Indeed Master of Death" Harry turned to see a man with chocolate skin and golden armor with a sword "You must be Heimdall, the all-seeing, it's a pleasure to meet you" Heimdall nodded "And you as well, Hadrian Potter, Master of Death and King of Magic, the King is expecting you, follow Thor" Harry turned to see Thor on his face "What happened to you?" "Apparently if you take a step whilst the Bifrost is activating, it knocks you on your face".

Harry snorted before seeing the hammer that Thor was wielding on the ground at his feet, he leaned down and grabbed it, he lifted it "Huh? It has no weight at all, how odd" Thor looked at him in shock "You are worthy?" Harry looked at him "What do you mean?" "Mjolnir, it can only be picked up by those who are worthy" Harry looked at the hammer in shock, it hummed in his hand, he handed it to Thor "Shall we go?" Thor nodded and they set off.

(Asgard-Castle Courtyard)

Harry and Thor walked with his two girls when a woman noticed them "Thor" she rushed over before looking at Harry "Loki!" she drew her sword and swung at him, his eyes widened before narrowing, he extended one of his blades from his arm and deflected the swing at him, she stared at the blade with wide eyes as did Thor for a moment before looking at her "Sif, this is not Loki, this is the God from Midgard that I was sent to collect, Hadrian Potter".

Sif blushed at her error and put her sword away "My…apologies, you look like-" "Loki, the god of Mischief and Lies?" Sif nodded and Thor spoke "My Brother, you share an uncanny resemblance with him" Harry frowned "When was the last time Loki was on Earth?" Thor sighed "The Battle of New York, last year" Harry looked at him "That was the Loki? I just thought it was some guy with powers that had taken up the name, okay before then".

Thor looked thoughtful "About 1500 winters ago, he spent some time on Midgard with a woman before returning" Harry nodded "Then I might be related to him but I wonder why it didn't show up on my inheritance test" "Because I had locked that gene away" all three turned to see Odin stood there, Harry got on one knee and bowed as Sif and Thor bowed normally, Odin nodded at them before turning to Harry "You are indeed, Loki's descendent, I can feel his blood in your veins and yet, you are so much more as well, come, we need to have you initiated".

Odin was about to turned around when he looked at the extended blade and the children "Why are there two mortal children here? Guards" an aura of power ripped through the area causing most of the Guards to step back before it receded back into Harry who was staring at Odin with glowing eyes and a fierce expression "Stay away from my children" Thor stepped forwards "Father, I allowed him to bring them as they haven't had much time together lately, he is fiercely protective of them".

Odin nodded as he stared at the little girls before staring at Harry "I see. Fair enough, put away that blade and we can continue on as if nothing has happened" Harry made the blade recede into his arm again and nodded, Odin turned and walked into the Castle, Harry, the two girl staying at his sides, Thor and Sif followed behind them, Thor stared at Harry _'Just how powerful are you, Harry of Potter'_ he thought as they continued on.

(Asgard-Throne Room)

Harry looked around as they entered the throne room, it was beautiful, he continued to look around until his eyes meet that of an older woman with brown hair and blue eyes she smiled at him and he could feel the magic inside her resonating and trying to find his, he released his aura, ignoring the guards who were aiming their weapons at him and she released hers, their magic met in the middle and interacted before pulling away again.

Harry smiled and walked over, Frigga rushed towards him and they hugged, he pulled back a bit "I'd recognize that magical signature anywhere, hello Luna" Frigga smiled at him "Hello Harry, I am glad to see you escaped those who had you captive, welcome to my home" Harry chuckled "So, you were an Asgardian all along?" Frigga nodded "I saw that you had no fate and was intrigued so I took on the form of Luna Lovegood so that I could befriend you, it is so good to see you again".

Harry smiled "And you as well, Luna, I heard what happened and I fully agree with Magic's decision to wipe them all out" Frigga nodded in agreement, a cough had them turning to see Odin with a raised eyebrow "Ah, Harry meet my husband, Odin Borson, Allfather of the nine realms, Odin, meet Harry Potter my best friend in my life as Luna Lovegood" Odin nodded "I see, fair enough, so I expect we will be seeing young Mr Potter more often then?".

Frigga nodded "He was like my big brother, he defended and saved me from those who bullied me because I was different" Harry smiled "And you were like the Little Sister I never had" Odin nodded "Well then, you are always welcome on Asgard, Hadrian Potter, for your actions towards my wife in her human life" Harry nodded before turning to Frigga who was still in his arms "Allow me to introduce Susan Potter and Anastasia Potter, my two daughters".

Frigga pulled away from him before changing into the form of Luna Lovegood, she looked at the two girls "Hi, I'm your Auntie Luna or Frigga, whichever one you want to call me" they waved at her and she smiled, Harry walked over to Odin as Frigga tended to the two girls "So, I guess now is your time to judge me then?" Odin nodded "I shall release the bonds around your genetics so that you are complete and then I shall judge you on the god you shall become".

Harry nodded "I am prepared" Odin pointed his spear at Harry and began to chant in ancient Nordic, after a few minutes a shattering sound was heard and Harry fell to his knees, he breathed heavily as his skin went from its normal tone to blue and back again, he sighed and stood up and looked at the Allfather who stared into his eyes for a moment "Hadrian James Potter, Descendent of Loki, Master of Death, King of Magic, Son of the Phoenix Force, you have been judged".

"Your new title shall be God of Magic, Justice and Serpents and Prince of Asgard" Odin walked forwards and handed him the golden apple "And here is your Apple of Immortality" Harry looked at the apple "Allfather, I am already immortal, the apple will not change anything, Odin nodded "I gave it to you, not for you but for the one you give your heart to, your soulmate" Harry stared at him in shock before nodding "I see, thank you Odin Allfather".

Odin smiled "You are welcome, Grandson, now come to the vault, so that you can procure your weapon" Harry smiled and nodded "Of course, grandfather, I do have to inform you that I will be returning to Earth soon, as it is my home and much work is to be done on earth" Odin nodded "I understand that, so I will be keeping a watchful eye to make sure you aren't in trouble, I will also call for you if you are needed" Harry nodded and the two left the throne room.

(Asgard-Vault)

Odin led Harry into the vault "Okay, Grandson, let your magic free and let it pull the weapon that is made for you to you, trust in your magic for it will never let you down" Harry nodded and released his magical aura, it floated along the room and pulled two different objects to him, he caught the first in his right hand, a Bastard Longsword, it was silver with intricate patterns running along it "That is Skofnung, a legendary sword said to have been wielded by a great king, wounds inflicted by that weapon will never heal".

An item flew into his left hand and attached itself to his arm, it was a diamond shaped shield, the top and bottom ends were ice like crystals, it was embedded with sapphires and had a circular pattern on the centre of it "And that is Svalinn, a legendary indestructible shield that is said to have held a star back when it attacked the nine realms, both will complement each other and you" Harry looked at the two items and smiled "Thank you Grandfather" Odin nodded "let's us return, the feast shall begin in a few hours" the two left the vault.

(Asgard-Throne Room)

Harry and Odin walked back into the throne room and Frigga walked over with a golden staff that resonated with a hidden powerful magic, it was shaped strangely at the top, like many leaves and curls warped around each other, she held it out to Harry who held it in his left hand, it flared up and the three items hummed, Harry gasped and his aura released, it was almost triple what it had been before he was handed the staff.

"That is my gift to you, Brother, it is Gambanteinn, the Ultimate Staff of Magic, to be wielded by the King/God of Magic when he made his return to the world, I gift this to you, with the gifts that my husband has given you, they shall serve you well as you go through your life, oh once and future king, when you return to Asgard next, I wish to spend some time talking to you" Harry nodded "I wish I could stay longer but I left my son down on Earth because he was too young to come".

Frigga nodded "I understand Brother, or would it be Grandson?" Harry chuckled "No matter what your form, you will always be my little Sister" Frigga smiled and the two continued to talk before Thor walked over "Hadrian, I wish to partake in an arm wrestle with you" Harry blinked but shrugged "Sure Thor, happily" the two sat on opposite sides of the table and slammed their hands together, both threw as much strength as they could at each other trying to overpower each other and this is how Harry spent the rest of the day, playing with his girls and chatting with his new Asgardian family.


	9. Chapter 9: Dark Elves

(Hogwarts-Great Hall-2013)

Harry was sat playing with the year and a half old Teddy when Sif rushed in through the door "Hadrian, Thor needs you on Asgard" Harry looked at her and nodded, he turned to Hagrid who smiled "I'll keep em safe, 'Arry, you go" Harry nodded and summoned his two weapons and shield, he attached his shield to his arm and rushed over Sif, he stopped next to her in the courtyard, she looked up "Heimdall, open the Bifrost" they disappeared in the rainbow bridge.

(Asgard)

Harry and Sif rushed off with a quick goodbye to Heimdall, they jumped onto the horse that Sif had left there when she had arrived at the Bifrost, they quickly set off towards the city "So, what has happened?" "Thor went to Midgard after feeling a disturbance and came back with that Midgardian Woman Jane Foster, apparently she has something inside her, something we think you could possibly help with" Harry nodded.

(Asgard-Healing Room)

Harry rushed into the healing room and looked over at Thor and Odin "Grandfather, Thor" they turned and smiled at him "Ah, Hadrian, glad you could make it, how are you?" Harry looked at the woman with dirty blonde hair on the slab and felt something off about her "I'm fine, I've been spending time with my children and Mother" he walked over and did a scan of the woman, one of the healers was about to protest when Thor stopped her.

Harry's eyes narrowed "This feels like…this is killing her, it's an odd energy signature, definitely not from Earth, how did it come in her possession?" Thor looked at him "Apparently she wandered into an anomaly and ended up where it was hidden" Harry nodded and held out his hand, it sparked at him and he blinked as the new energy entered his system, he shivered "That was odd, what is it called?" Odin looked at him curiously "It is called the Aether or the Reality Stone, it is one of six".

Harry nodded "I see, I will need to consult with my informants, to see what can be done for her, I'll need a private room" Odin nodded "You shall have it" Harry nodded and went to move only to freeze, he looked around before looking down, his eyes widened before he looked at Odin "You have another one here?" Odin frowned but nodded "The tesseract or the Space Stone" Harry bit his lip "I really need that room now" Odin nodded and led him out of the room, leaving Thor with a now conscious Jane "Who was that?" "That was Hadrian, another Prince of Asgard".

(Asgard-Private Room)

Harry thanked Odin as he left before placing up silencing Wards, he held all three of his relics tight and called forth the three Sisters, Death appeared first and nodded at him, Magic came second and yawned, Fate appeared last "What can we do for you, Hadrian?" Harry licked his lips "What do you know about the Reality and Space Stones?" Magic blinked "A creation of ours, the six stones, together they can do anything the person desires, but they are not meant to meet, no one person can wield them without dying, except you".

Death frowned "Not quite, an item was created, a gauntlet that could hold all of the Infinity stones at once, it was created by _him_" the other two sisters frowned and Harry looked on in confusion before shaking his head "Can I remove it from a human without killing her, I absorbed part of its energy" Magic sighed "No, you would need the powers of 3 of them to do so safely, Fate any suggestions?" Fate stood still as her eyes glazed for a second before she looked at him.

"Only one person alive can remove the stone without killing her, Malekith, leader of the Dark Elves, you will have to wait, Thor will lead you on a mission which will accomplish this but after that, you will need to work quickly if you wish to save the nine realms" Harry nodded "Now, you must go, if you wish to save Luna" Harry's eyes widened and he rushed out of the room, the three giggled at their champion before disappearing.

(Asgard)

Harry rushed though the ruined halls and saw dark creatures attacking the Asgardians, he cut through them with sword and magic as he rushed for the throne room, he crashed through the door at the same time as Thor to see Frigga get stabbed through "NOOO!" was the unified call of both Thor and Harry as Thor shot lightning at Malekith, ruining his face and Harry cast an overpowered cutting curse, tearing part of Malekith's hand off.

Harry rushed over to Frigga and began to pour magic into her, magic was about intent and his intent was to keep her alive and to save her, his forced his magic to comply as it slowly began to heal her wound whilst keeping her conscious "Stay with me, little Sister, you aren't dying this day" she smiled at him weakly "I knew you would come" Jane walked out from behind the curtains and watched as this prince saved Frigga, who had been so kind to her.

She walked over "Is there anything I can do?" Harry spared her a glance "Keep her talking" he barely paid attention to anything as he continued to work his magic _'I will not lose her, I lost her once, I will not do it again and you will obey me magic!'_ Harry forced her magic to start healing her as well which speed up her recovery, he collapsed knowing that she would live, he smiled _'I saved one of them, that is all that matters'_.

(Asgard-An Hour Later)

Harry shot up breathing heavily, he looked around to find himself in the Healing Room, he saw Odin at his side "Grandfather, what? Where is Luna?" Odin smiled at him "Rest, Grandson, you saved her, she is currently still recovering but you saved her" Harry sighed "Thank Merlin, I pushed every bit of magic I had into her to save her, I'm glad I succeeded" Odin nodded "it was close, the weapon she was stabbed with is designed to make the wound impervious to healing".

Harry chuckled "I don't follow the rules, I am good at the impossible, how is Jane?" "Miss Foster hasn't had any more attacks, so she is fine, Thor is angry but that is to be expected" Harry nodded "I'll go check on him then, I never did like spending more time in Healing rooms than I had to" Odin chuckled "I am the same, go, go and see my son" Harry nodded and stood up, he reattached his weapons and shield before leaving the room.

(Asgard-Prison Cells)

Harry walked down into the prison and saw Thor talking to a man that looked like an older Harry, that must have been Loki "Thor" Thor turned to him and smiled "Hadrian, you have awoken, I thank you for saving Mother" Harry shook his head "Thor, she is my Little Sister, of course I would save her, plus I have a bit of a saving-peoples-thing, it means that I will always recklessly jump into to save someone, I'll have to tell you about my fight with a sixty foot serpent sometime".

Thor laughed "I would love to hear it sometime but right now we have bigger issues" Harry nodded "I talked to my informant, she said that the only way to remove the Aether from Jane, without killing her, is for Malekith to do it himself" Thor nodded "I had figured but thank you for confirming it, Loki has agreed to help me get Jane out of Asgard because we know Malekith will come after her again" Harry nodded "I will come with you, you could use some additional support".

Thor smiled softly "Thank you, Hadrian, I appreciate it" Harry shook his head before looking at Loki who was staring at him in shock "yes?" Loki gulped "You are Elena Slytherin's Descendent" Harry nodded "I am the latest in the line of Slytherins bar my children" Loki nodded "I" Harry smiled "I know I am related to you, it is a pleasure to finally meet you but fuck you as well, you almost destroyed my world" Loki winced but nodded, Harry turned to Thor "So, how are we doing this?".

(Svartalfheim-A Few Hours Later)

Harry turned to Thor "Thor, the next time you come up with a plan like this, I am slapping you across the face not unlike what Jane did to Loki" Thor looked at him "Noted, Young Seidr, Malekith should be here soon, do we have the plan?" Harry nodded "You rush in like an idiot, Loki pretends to cut your hand off, Jane rushes over like an idiot, Malekith removed the Aether and then we all attack at once and rip his existence to shreds".

Thor nodded as they watched the ship arrive, Thor rushed at Malekith and got his arse handed to him, as was the plan, Harry watched Loki walk over and cut off Thor's hand and give them the counter offer of watching Asgard burn, Jane rushed over and Malekith stopped her before pulling the Aether out of her, Harry jumped in now "Loki, execute" Loki smiled and Thor's hand reappeared, Harry rushed forwards and thrust his staff outwards at the Dark Elves, casting multiple spells.

Thor stood up and smashed Malekith in the face with his hammer whilst Loki fought with the kursed undying creature, Harry spun around a smacked a Dark Elf away with his staff as he cut another up with his sword, he saw one charging a shot and maneuvered his shield in the way, he felt the impact before moving his shield and firing off a **Bombarda** at the elf, it flew backwards from the explosion, Harry turned to Malekith who saw him and growled.

"It's you, the vermin" Harry raised an eyebrow "Hello again, how's the hand?" Malekith growled again and threw a bolt of Aether energy at Harry whose eyes narrowed, Harry swung his shield in the way and was pushed back a few meters, he glared at Malekith who was glaring back "I need to get you back for stabbing my Sister, _Malekith_, let's go" Harry rushed forwards dodging an weaving through Malekith's attacks as he got in close, he slashed his sword and took the rest of Malekith's already damaged hand.

Malekith roars in pain and anger as he releases a wave of Aether energy, knocking Thor, Jane and Harry away from him, he is then carted away to his ship, the Kursed continues to fight Loki until Loki stabs him through a chunk of metal, he grabs Loki and pulls him into the chunk, Loki looked down at the metal as Thor roared in anger, Harry rushed over only for Loki to shake his head "No, Hadrian, this is my fight" he pulled away from the Kursed and pointed at his chest "See you in hell".

The Kursed looked down and stared with wide eyes at the beeping Black Hole Grenade attached to him, he activated and he imploded into a black hole, Thor rushed to Loki's side and Harry went to rush over only to grasp his side when he felt a sharp pain, he looked down to see blood leaking from his right side _'Fuck either one of the elves hit me or Malekith got a lucky hit'_ He hobbled over to Loki and Thor only to collapse right next to them.

(Svartalfheim-A Few Hours Later)

Harry woke up in a cave with Thor and Jane saying things whilst Jane was on the phone, Harry looked down to see torn robes wrapped over his wound, he took them off to see clear skin, he stood and swayed a bit before finding his momentum, he walked over to Thor "Thor" Thor turned and smiled "Hadrian" he hugged Harry who chuckled and hugged him back, they let go of each over and Harry blinked as Jane walked through a rift "Best to follow her" they went through the rift.

(Greenwich-London)

Harry and Thor looked around whilst walking "Well, we are definitely back on Earth, likely in London to, huh, this might be a good time for you to visit my home again, peacefully this time" Thor grinned "I would like that" Harry laughed before his face turned serious "But first, we have to deal with those damned Dark Elves, so, let's follow Jane" Thor nodded and the two ran after Jane who seemed to know where she was going.

(Jane's Trailer-Greenwich)

Jane walked into the trailer with Harry and Thor behind her, Darcy jumped up "Jane!" Jane hugged her and Eric Selvig shook Thor's hand "Your Brother isn't here, is he?" Thor looked down "He is dead" Eric's face went from nervous too happy before slipping back to solemn "I'm sorry for your loss" Thor nodded "Thank you, this is one of my Brother is arms, Hadrian Potter, Descendent of Loki, Prince of Asgard, God of Magic, Justice and Serpents" Eric's eyes widened as did Darcy's.

Harry sighed and looked at Thor "When this happens, we will have to crush them all, if even one Dark Elf gets out of this alive they will try to continue Malekith's sick dream" Thor nodded, Mjolnir in his hand, Harry looked at his empty hands and started to glow, he held out his arms and the humans watched as a Diamond Shield appeared on his left arm, a staff appeared in his left hand and a sword appeared in his right hand, he rolled his shoulders as his Basilisk Armour appeared over his clothes.

A emerald green cape with the emblem of magic appeared on his back and a black Basilisk hide helmet that was shaped like the Basilisk head appeared on his head, he opened his eyes again and they glowed mysteriously with power, he looked at Thor who nodded "I like it, it's a good look on you, Hadrian" Harry smirked "Thank you, Uncle" he looked at the others "Normally I would have you all stay away from this as it is too dangerous but I learnt from my encounters with Lady Jane that you are far too stubborn for me to stop" Jane looked smug.

(Greenwich-30 Minutes Later)

Harry scowled as he saw the Dark Elves leaving the ship "It's time" he and Thor rushed forwards, Thor tossing and recalling Mjolnir as Harry tossed spell after spell at the Dark Elves who had started firing back, Harry growled and slashed a few of the unlucky ones that came in too close _'I hope we give them enough time'_ he saw Thor and Malekith crash through a rift and sighed, he continued to fight through the legions of Dark Elves when he saw Jane pick up a car and slam it down on a group of Dark Elves _'I see why Thor likes her'_.

Harry cracked his neck "Time to take the kiddy gloves off" he started casting more dangerous spells here, there and everywhere, being careful not to hit civilians, he slashed those that were close before he noticed that he was surrounded "Crap" they all fired and a shield formed around him, he blinked "Where? Who?" he watched as a quarter of them froze instantly before shattering and his eyes widened as Loki walked out of the ice "But you died" Loki smirked "Who said I was dead, I needed to recover, I wouldn't leave my descendent to face this alone".

Loki summoned his Daggers and stood with Harry as they started ripping through the Dark Elves, Harry heard someone scream "Uncle Loki, I've got it from here, go and help whoever that was, think of it as part of your redemption" Loki nodded and disappeared, Harry grinned and made his staff disappeared, his glove started to leak frosted air as he channelled his Jotun heritage before blasting at the elves with ice.

(With Loki)

Loki's eyes widened as he saw two mortals being chased by a group of Dark Elves, he rushed forwards and slashed through two of them before blasting the others away, he looked at his hands in shock _'Hadrian's type of magic is powerful, I should learn more of it'_ he turned to see the mortals staring at him in shock "Are you alright?" they nodded and gulped, the woman took a step towards him "You are Loki, aren't you?" Loki nodded and lowered his head in shame "Thor said you had died" Loki shook his head "No, I needed time to heal so I faked my death, I couldn't leave my descendent now that I have found him".

The girl nodded "I see" she hugged him causing Loki to freeze in shock, he looked down at her and she let go "Thank you, for saving us" Loki nodded "I'll watch out for you but I need to go and help Hadrian, he told me to save you but he still might need my assistance" the female nodded and walked back over to the male "We understand, we'll get these devices where they need to be, you go and help Hadrian" Loki nodded and disappeared.

(Greenwich-10 Minutes Later)

Thor was about to walk forwards with the devices when Harry stopped him "No, Thor, you can still be harmed by the Aether, I can't, I'll do it" he took the devices and teleported his sword and staff away, he held out his hand "Pass me, Mjolnir, I'll need it to do this" Thor nodded and passed Mjolnir to him "Good luck, Hadrian, come back safe and alive" Harry nodded "I'll do my best, Uncle, but you know as well as I that things don't always pan out how they are planned".

Harry walked forwards into the Aether storm and Loki appeared by Thor and the others "Damn it, come on, Hadrian, you can do this" Thor and Jane looked at him in shock "Loki?" "Brother, you live?" Loki smirked "I just needed some time to heal up, I wasn't about to die after I met my Descendent, I want to learn about him and spend time with him, the time I am not allowed to spend with my other children" Thor nodded as they watched the Aether Storm, it suddenly dissipated but Harry and Malekith weren't there, the ship began to fall and Jane tossed one of the devices at it, it disappeared.

(Svartalfheim)

Harry looked up as the ship began to fall on the two of them before turning to Malekith "It seems our time has come, I'm just glad I got to take a few more limbs from you before it happened" Malekith spat blood out at him and Harry chuckled sadly _'Sorry girls, sorry Ted, sorry Dad that I never got to meet you, sorry Mum' 'Why are you saying sorry'_ Harry blinked before looking to the side, Jean was stood there with her flaming wings, she grabbed him and flashed away, leaving Malekith to his fate.

(Greenwich-London)

Jean appeared with Harry in tow, he blinked when he saw Thor, Loki, Jane, Darcy, Eric and Darcy's intern surrounded by people in black suits holding weapons, Harry turned to Jean "I'll be back in a second Mum, I need to go and help my Uncles" Jean nodded and stepped back as Harry teleported into the circle with Thor and Loki, his sword and staff reappearing as he handed Thor Mjolnir, he glared at men in black "What the hell do you think you are doing?!" they blinked.

One of them walked forwards, he had a kind yet tired smile and had a balk patch on the top of his head "Sir, please step away from the criminal known as Loki" Harry's eyes widened before he glared "I Hadrian James of the House of Potter, cousin of Queen Elizabeth II, do declare Loki on trial, anyone who dares attack him until he gets his trial in England will be executed" the group in front of him stared at him in shock and he glared back.

The man with a bald patch got out a phone and made a call, he talked to the person on the other side for a few minutes before looking at Hadrian "We shall leave him in your care then, your Majesty" Harry nodded at him before turning to Loki "Come along then, you lot as well, Mum will drop us off" they followed him over to Jean who released her flaming wings before flashing them away, leaving a dumbfounded group of agents.


	10. Chapter 10: Meeting the Queen

(Hogwarts-Main Hall)

Jean flashed them into the great hall and Harry looked around with a smile, he turned to say thank you to Jean when two small missiles hit his legs "DADDY!" "DADA!" Harry kneeled down and picked the two of them up "Hey girls, Daddy is sorry that he was away for so long" they hugged him and he turned to see Jane, Darcy, Darcy's assistant and Eric all staring at him with shocked expressions "What?" "You're a Father? But you're so young".

Harry nodded as Hagrid came over with Teddy "I know but Susie, Anna and Teddy are my children" he turned to Hagrid "Thank you for looking after them for me, Hagrid" most of the people gawked at Hagrid and he smiled at Harry who gently put the girls down before taking Teddy into his arms "Any time, 'Arry, you know that" Harry nodded with a smile before kissing Teddy's forehead, Winky appeared startling most of them and Harry handed Teddy to her.

"Has he had his nap yet, Hagrid? And for that matter, have the girls?" Hagrid shook his head "They refused until you got 'ome" Harry nodded before smiling at the girls "I'll be staying all day today and hopefully all of tomorrow, so don't worry, go and have a nap, you must be tired" the girls nodded reluctantly before hugging him, they let go and followed Winky who bowed to Harry before leading them away, Harry smiled softly before looking at the group 'SLAP'.

Harry raised his hand up to his now red cheek before looking at Jean who was glaring at him "I deserved that" she nodded "Damn right you did, you suicidal idiot, you would have left those kids alone, what were you thinking?" Harry glared back "That the whole damned universe was more important than just me and it was" Jean scowled "YOU ARE MY SON, NOTHING. NOT EVEN THE UNIVERSE IS MORE IMPORTANT TO ME THAN YOU!".

Harry stared at her in shock, he couldn't even think of how to reply to that, he looked down and held his arm where the Basilisk bit him "I…" Hagrid patted him on the shoulder, Dobby then popped in "Master Harry, there be's a letter for you" Harry looked at him before smiling "Thank you Dobby" he took the letter and looked at everyone else "Well, go and take a seat, the House Elves will supply whatever you want for food" he sat down on his throne and read it over.

_Dear Lord Potter,_

_We are hereby asking that you make your way to Windsor Manor at your earliest convenience, we have heard of the actions of your fellow magicals and feel appalled, we hope that you will come and finally be knighted as you were supposed to be all those years ago._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Her Majesty, Queen Elizabeth II_

Harry clicked his tongue "Shit" Jean looked at him "Language" Harry winced "Sorry Mum" he stood up and began to pace black and forth as he thought about what to do _'Relax Daddy, you'll be fine, I promise' _Harry smiled _'Thanks Cass, I don't know what I'd do without you or your siblings'_ _'Be bored out of your mind'_ Harry rolled his eyes before looking at Hagrid "The Queen has asked me to go to Windsor Manor".

Hagrid blinked "When?" Harry looked at the letter before looking back at Hagrid "At my earliest convenience apparently" Hagrid blinked "That sounds useful at least, so, when are ya gonna go 'Arry?" Harry shrugged "I guess I'll go tomorrow; Loki will have to come with me due to my actions earlier, I'll also bring Veritaserum to confirm his trial properly" Hagrid nodded "That makes sense, I'll look after da kids for ya, 'Arry".

(The Next Day)

Harry looked at Thor and Loki "Come on Uncle Loki. Thor, you know I will bring him back, humans technically cannot judge a god, it isn't within their rights as they proclaimed them gods centuries ago" Thor laughed and nodded "I'll leave him in your hands then, Hadrian" Harry nodded before taking Loki's arm, he looked at Jean who walked over and placed her hand on his arm before releasing her wings, she flashed them away.

(Windsor Manor)

Jean dropped off the two before disappearing, Harry cracked his neck and changed into his royal uniform before looking at Loki "Let's go Uncle, we have places to be so let's get this trial over and done with" Loki nodded and the two walked up to the gate, Harry clicked the intercom button "Yes?" "Hadrian James Potter and guest here to see the Queen" "Aye, come in, someone will meet you at the door" Harry and Loki walked through the now open gate.

Harry and Loki walked up to the manor "So, Hadrian, have you got anyone special in your life bar your kids?" Harry shook his head "No, my kids are my main priority" Loki nodded "I understand that, I wish I had the chance to spend time with my children" Harry patted him on the shoulder "We'll work on it, I'll talk to Odin and my Sister" Loki smiled at him "Thank you Hadrian" Harry patted him on the back before knocking on the door.

An old man opened the door "Yes?" Harry smiled charismatically "Hadrian and Guest to see the Queen" the old man smiled "Prince Hadrian, come in, come in" Harry smiled at the man and followed him through the manor with Loki at his side, the old man stopped in front of a double door, he turned to them "I'll go and announce you, wait until your name is called please?" he opened the doors slightly and slipped in before closing them again.

The listened out "Announcing the honourable Prince Hadrian Potter of the Magical World and his guest Prince Loki of Asgard" Harry walked over and opened the doors as he and Loki walked up to the throne, they both kneeled with a hand over their heart "Your Majesty" the Queen stared at them for a moment "Prince Hadrian, please stand" Harry stood "Now, why have you brought this man before me?".

Harry sighed "Your Majesty, Prince Loki was being mind-controlled during his time on Earth, I have brought the Magical Truth Serum known as Veritaserum to prove this, do you know how it works?" Her Majesty nodded "Indeed, three drops will make anyone spill their darkest secrets, proceed" Harry turned to Loki and pulled out a small vial, Loki opened his mouth and Harry let three drops fall onto his tongue before putting the vial away.

They all watched as Loki's eyes glazed over, Harry nodded "What is your name?" Loki's voice came out in a monotone "Loki Lauffyson, Prince of Asgard, Prince of Jotunheim" Harry nodded "What was the name of my descendent, the one you slept with?" "Elena Slytherin" Harry nodded "Were you in control when you attacked Earth?" Loki shook his head "I was under the influence of the Mad Titan known as Thanos; he is a destroyer of civilisations".

Harry frowned "What were you sent here for?" "The Tesseract, or by its other name the Space Stone, one of the six Infinity Stones, Thanos wanted it" "Did you do anything on Earth of your own will?" "No" Harry nodded and turned to the Queen "Is that sufficient?" the Queen nodded and Harry gave Loki the antidote, the Queen looked on as Loki's eyes returned to their normal green "Loki, we find you innocent of all crimes on Earth, we will send this missive to all countries".

Loki looked shocked "Thank you, your Majesty, I am eternally grateful" Harry nodded and bowed "As I am, your Majesty" the Queen nodded "Indeed, summon yourself a seat, young Hadrian whilst we get you up-to-date but before that, please drop to one knee whilst I knight you" Harry eyes widened before he dropped to one knee again, the Queen came over with a sword she touched it down on his right shoulder "By the Power invested in me as Queen of the British Isles, I name thee Sir Hadrian of the British Isles".

Harry kept his head bowed as she moved the sword to his left shoulder before lifting it and handing it to one of her aids, she sat back down and Harry summoned two seats, he and Loki sat, the Queen nodded "Now, as you know, we lost contact with the magical world after they sold you to us, we didn't know that they had been wiped out until recently, your relatives on the other hand have been dealt with, Vernon Dursley has been put in prison for 30 years due to neglect, child abuse, robbery, forgery and theft".

"Petunia Dursley has been put away for 20 years due to neglect, abuse, Forgery, and aiding and abetting and Dudley Dursley is married and has two children, he is a police officer in London and regrets many things, you may wish to visit him, you may not, it is up to you, he is living at 12 Hornton Street" she looked at him and he nodded "I think that is everything do you wish to add anything on your end?" Harry bit his lip "I have three wards, two little girls and a baby boy, I wish to have them registered as my children".

She stared at him "Indeed? Why is it that we had not been informed of these children?" Harry sighed "Magic, the entity kept the children in stasis until I freed myself and returned to Hogwarts, she then freed them form the stasis, they have claimed me as their father and I have claimed them as my children, I will be blood adopting them tomorrow" the Queen nodded "Their names?" "Anastasia Lily Potter, Theodore Remus Potter and Susan Hermione Potter".

The Queen nodded "I'll have the paper filled out and filed away by tomorrow, Hadrian, do come and visit, you are family" Harry nodded "I will, your Majesty, I promise" Harry stood, with Loki following, he vanished the seats and bowed to the Queen before taking Loki's arm and apparating back to Hogwarts, leaving an amused royal behind _'That boy will go far, I will have to get him to start calling me Grandmother, let's see how flustered he gets'_.

(Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry-Great Hall)

Harry reappeared with Loki in the Great Hall, Thor walked over and hugged Loki, Loki rolled his eyes "I'm fine Thor, really" Harry grinned "He's more than fine, he was found innocent of all charges, he's a free man on Earth" Thor laughed "let's have a drink to celebrate" Harry chuckled "I can't I'm underaged on Earth, you're not allowed to drink until you are 18 here and Mum would have my head" Jean nodded.

Thor nodded "I see, fine, then I, Eric, Loki, Lady Darcy, Lady Jane and Hagrid will have drinks" Harry nodded "Dobby" the elf appeared "Master calls Dobby" Harry smiled and rubbed his head "Dobby please get Thor, Jane, Darcy, Eric, Loki and Hagrid some fire whiskey will you?" Dobby nodded and disappeared before reappearing with a few barrels of Fire Whiskey, he poured out mugs and handed them around.

Harry sat back and laughed as Thor, Eric and Hagrid started trying to drink each other under the table, Darcy after a couple surprised everyone by sitting on Loki's lap and cuddling him, Loki looked at Harry with wide eyes, Harry just shrugged and Loki just looked down at Darcy before sighing and wrapping his arms around her when she nearly fell of his lap, Jane just laughed at the scene as Harry took a plate of treacle tart and began to chow down.

Jean just laughed as Eric was knocked out of the running's as he collapsed after 5 Fire Whiskeys, she continued to laugh as Thor and Hagrid tried to out drink the other until Hagrid fell unconscious, Thor laughed and had another drink with Loki whilst ribbing him about his new mortal girlfriend, Darcy was just rubbing her head against the bottom of Loki's neck like a kitten, Loki was switching between glaring at Thor and trying to get Darcy to stop.


	11. Chapter 11: A Reunion of Surprise

**AN: Hey everyone, Just a quick reminder that I don't own HP, Marvel, X-Men, Thor, Avengers or Guardians of the Galaxy. I do own the OC children used in this story, Tek Out.**

* * *

(Hogwarts-The Next Day)

Harry sat down on his throne and looked on as the others came into the hall, several of them with hangovers, he turned to the side "Winky" Winky appeared with a quiet pop "Yes Master Harry?" Harry smiled "Can you bring my children and several hangover potions please? I think our guests my need them" Winky looked over them all before tutting, she disappeared and reappeared with several hangover potions.

She handed them out to each person that needed one before disappearing again, the people took the potions, making disgusted faces but feeling a whole lot better when Winky reappeared with Anna, Susie and Teddy, Anna and Susie rushed over "Daddy" "Dada" Harry stood up and walked down the steps before falling to his knees and embracing his little girls "Have you been good for Winky?".

They nodded "yes Daddy, we've been good, are you staying home?" Harry smiled "I just need to go and find out if your uncle wants to join us for a bit with your cousins and aunt and then I'll be right home, I promise, I'll even bring you a present, both of you" they smiled "Thank you Daddy" Harry kissed them both on the forehead before standing "Now, go and say hi to your Uncle Loki and Uncle Thor".

The girls nodded and ran over to Thor and Loki as Harry walked over and picked up Teddy, he leaned down and kissed the child on the forehead "Hey buddy, how are ya? Daddy's home" Teddy looked at him and his hair changed to black and his eyes became Harry's emerald ones, Harry kissed him again before walking over to Jean "Are you going to be a good boy for Grandma whilst I am away?" he handed Teddy to Jean who kissed his face as Harry apparated away with a smile.

(London-Charring Cross Road)

Harry appeared in an alleyway and changed his clothing into that of a muggle, he walked out and walked into a shop, he bought a bouquet of flowers and a gold pocket watch from two of the shops before buying a toy unicorn, a toy dragon and a toy fairy for his children, he shrunk the three items for his children before heading off to Hornton Street, when he finally found it, he went to number 12 and knocked on the door.

"One moment" Harry blinked as a much slimmer, much more muscled and much older Dudley opened the door "Yes?" Dudley looked at him as his eyes widened in shock "Harry?" Harry grinned "Hey Big D, how you been? Can I come in? I think we have much to talk about" Dudley nodded and moved to the side, Harry walked into the house and Dudley closed the door and walked past him "Honey, we have a visitor" a familiar voice responded "Oh, Who ez et?".

To Harry's everlasting shock, Gabrielle Delacour walked out of the kitchen, he stared at him and gasped "'Arry?" Harry nodded before holding out the flowers "Hello Gabby, it's been a long time, I brought flowers" Gabby took the flowers and placed them in a vase before hugging him "A long time?, et 'as been 15 years, 'Arry" Harry sighed "I know, I've been in stasis the whole time, the magicals sold me to the muggle government to be experimented on".

Gabby and Dudley's eyes widened "They didn't?" Harry nodded and they shook their heads "I always knew that ze Government wasn't ze brightest but I didn't expect this" Harry chuckled "Neither did I, I escaped about half a year ago and have been putting my life back together, speaking of together, when did you two hook up?" Gabby blushed and Dudley chuckled "She came looking for you and we ended up spending time together, she put me on the straight and narrow, I'm married and have a job".

Harry nodded "I know, her Majesty told me, I came as soon as I heard, I must say, you've done well for yourself Big D, congratulations and you as well Gabby" they smiled "Zhank you 'Arry" "Thanks mate" Harry grinned before pulling out the watch "Here you go Dudley, a peace offering" Dudley took the watch before looking at it with wide eyes "Harry, this must have cost you a fortune", Harry shrugged.

"I didn't even touch my accounted maximum pay out per day to be able to spend my fortune, in fact" Harry disappeared for a few moment before popping back in with a card, he handed it to Dudley "This is your late wedding present from me along with a new home" Dudley's eyes widened "A-A new home?" Harry nodded "I have a lot of properties around the world, you can have the Evanshade Manor in Windemere, you are one of the heirs to it after all".

Gabby pointed at the card with a raised eyebrow and Harry chuckled "That is linked to the Evanshade vault, with my income, you could spend a thousand pounds a day and you'd not be able to bankrupt me in 300 years" Gabby blinked "It ez too much" Harry shook his head "You are technically my Sister in law thanks to Fleur marrying Bill and then you are my Cousin in law thanks to you marrying Dudley, you are family, I'd do anything for my family".

Gabby smiled with tears in her eyes "If you call us Family, then meet us all, Children, please come down 'ere" Harry heard footsteps only to see a teen girl who looked like Gabby and a younger girl who looked like Gabby during Harry's fourth year, the teen looked at Harry before looking at Gabby "Mother, I already told you that I am not interested in dating" Harry's eyes widened before he went slightly green.

Gabby shook her head "Arielle, have you noticed something about him that other boys aren't?" she looked at Harry who raised an eyebrow, her eyes widened "He doesn't drool" Harry blinked "I'd hope not, I didn't drool over your mother, then again, the first time we met, she looked like your Sister does" Gabby giggled "Then again, I was ze same age as you at ze time, I was always impressed that you were not affected by the allure".

Harry chuckled "Maybe but the allure doesn't change the fact that Veela are naturally gorgeous" he stood up and walked over to Arielle "Hello Arielle, I am Harry, your Uncle" her eyes widened "But you still look my age" Harry nodded "I've been frozen and held captive for 15 years but I'm back and I'm fighting" he turned to the other Sister "Could I have your name, little one?" the girl blinked before smiling "I am Caroline" Harry smiled "A pleasure to meet you".

Harry turned to Gabby "How would you like to see Hogwarts again?" Gabby's eyes widened "We can go?" Harry chuckled "I can take you, it is my home, I want you to meet my family" he held out his hand, Gabby took Harry's hand before grabbing Dudley, she turned to the girls "Girls, 'ang on, we are going to apparate" the girls grabbed onto Harry's arms and he chuckled "Okay you four, hang on" he apparated them away.

(Hogwarts-Great Hall)

Harry reappeared with the Dursley family in the hall, Jean walked over and hugged him "Welcome back" Harry smiled at her as the Dursley family blinked, Dudley cough "Em Harry?" Harry turned to him "Yes Dudley?" Dudley looked at Jean "Is this your girlfriend?" Harry went green as did Jean, they shook their heads in unison "No, when I was in captivity, I was infused with the bloods to two adults, one Luke Cage from Harlem New York and one Jean Grey, this is my new mother".

Dudley's eyes widened "I am so sorry, you pulled him straight into a hug and I just assumed" Jean smiled as two voices came from her mouth causing Gabby to gasp at the power of the second one "It is okay, my dear nephew" Gabby stared at Jean "What? What are you? What sort of being has that much power and that affinity to fire?" Jean smiled at her and placed a hand on her head "I am call the Phoenix Force, little Firebird, I am also Harry's mother".

Gabby smiled, her inner firebird calling to the being in front of her like she was a…oh, Gabby dropped to her knees and bowed her head before letting out several birdlike chirps _{Thank you Goddess}_ Harry blinked "Come on Gabs, she is your Auntie-in-law, you can call her Jean and you don't have to worship her" Gabby blushed as she stood before blinking and staring at Harry "You understood what I said?".

Harry nodded "I am getting used to it, my mother here gave me Omnigaulism, so I can understand any language and speak it" "Daddy, your home" a massive smile spread across Harry's face as he turned and fell to one knee and wrapped his arms around two little girls as they hugged him back, he placed them on his hips and stood, he looked at Winky who brought Teddy over, Harry smiled at Gabby and Dudley "Gabby, Big D, meet, Anastasia Lily Potter, Susan Hermione Potter and Theodore Remus Potter, my children".

Gabby blinked before smiling teasingly "So, who ez ze lucky lady?" Harry chuckled "I don't have a lucky lady, you should know that Gabby, they are much too old for me to have had them in the half a year I've been back and much too young for me to have had them before I was frozen" Gabby nodded and almost smirked when she saw Arielle's relieved face which she quickly hid, Gabby smiled at him "Maybe so, Meester Potter but you'll find someone, I can almost guarantee it".

Harry chuckled and Susan looked at him with wide eyes "Daddy, are we going to get a Mommy?" Harry looked down at her before smiling "Maybe, you'll just have to hope that Daddy can find a girl who can deal with his stupidity" the girl nodded before looking at Arielle who seemed to stare at them longingly before looking away, the girl smiled mischievously, Harry smiled at his children "Susie, Anna, meet your Uncle Dudley and Aunt Gabby and your Cousins Arielle and Caroline".

The girls smiled, Harry put them down and Caroline picked up Anna and cuddled her giggling, Anna seemed to appreciate it, Susan walked over to Arielle and began to chat with her, Thor walked over "Hadrian, I wish to test your strength in an arm wrestle, do you accept my challenge?" everyone looked between the giant Thor to the much leaner Harry who smirked "Bring it on, Uncle" Thor grinned and the two sat down on the edge of the table and clasped hands.

"3, 2, 1, go" the two started easy but neither hand moved, Thor started increasing in pressure and Harry matched him, Harry smirked "I'm going to give you 5 seconds to beat me, then I toss you, 5" Thor's eyes widened "4" he started putting more and more strength into completing this challenge "3" Thor gritted his teeth as he put more into it and watched as Harry's hand slowly started to go downwards "2" Thor pushed more as it sped up "1" Thor looked at Harry smirking face, as Harry threw his strength into his arm and slammed Thor's hand into the table, knocking him out of his seat.

Everyone stared in shock before Loki laughed "Well Thor, it seems that Hadrian knocked you on your backside" Thor grinned "hey Hadrian" Harry looked at him "yes Uncle Thor?" Thor smirked "Why don't you show Loki your shiny party trick?" he tapped his wrist and Harry grinned "Sure Uncle Thor, I'd be happy to" Harry turned to Loki who was watching him curiously, Harry crossed his arms in front of him and his 63 cm metal blades extended from his wrists.

Loki stared at them before looking at Harry "Who did this to you?" Harry shrugged "I don't know his name, my new father might because he destroyed his original lab but I don't know his name, he infused me with Mum's DNA, my new Father's DNA and grafted me with this metal. This is part of the reason I am not sure about the idea of dating because I don't want to chance accidently breaking/killing them because I lost control of myself".

He turned to Dudley and Gabby "Now, you can stay here tonight and tomorrow, I'll take you to your new home" Dudley grinned "Thanks Harry" Harry grinned back "Any time Dud" Harry turned to see Caroline holding Teddy with Jean watching over her, he smiled before turning to Arielle who was rocking Anna to sleep whilst singing in French, his eyes widened _'She, she's beautiful'_ he blushed at his thought before forcing his Occlumency to remove it as he looked away not noticing Gabby and Susan smiling.


	12. Chapter 12: The Flying Fortresses

(New York-A month Later)

Harry looked around the shop looking for things for his children when he noticed two people who were covered in rubble trying to be discreet whilst sneaking around, they had burn marks from a possible explosion, Harry frowned, the two looked like the people from Thor's stories of his team on earth, Harry quickly left the shop and cast a disillusionment charm on himself as he followed them as they knocked on a door, a man opened it "Cap?" "Can we come in?" they entered the house and Harry followed.

He listened in as they spoke, Harry dropped the charm and walked into the room "I'd be happy to lend my assistance" the widow had her guns out and cap's hand was on his shield, Harry smiled mysteriously "My prince was right, your reflexes are brilliant" Harry bowed "Hadrian of Asgard, here to help in Thor's stead" Cap's eyes widened as he looked at Black Widow who looked back at him "Where is your Asgardian Armour?".

Harry smiled as his armour formed on him with his sword, shield and staff appeared, his cloak showing an image of the world tree, he raised an eyebrow "Is this proof enough?" Natasha looked at the staff "You're like Loki. A Magic user" Harry nodded "Indeed, you would not believe the amount of pranking that I had to do to prove to the other Asgardians that magic is not just a woman's tool but to ease your worries, I'll put my staff away".

Harry vanished his staff and looked at Natasha put her guns away, Cap nodded and put his shield away, Harry looked at their messed up clothes and such and frowned, he waved his hand and their clothes were cleaned and repaired, Natasha and Captain America looked down at their clothes before looking at Harry who saluted "Your clothes needed a redo Sir, Ma'am, I just did it quickly" Captain America blinked before nodding.

(SHIELD Building-A few hours later)

Harry watched as Captain America picked up the Mic. "Go ahead Cap, do what you do best, inspire them" Captain America cleared his throat "Attention all SHIELD Agents, this is Steve Rogers. You've heard a lot about me over the last few days. Some of you were even ordered to hunt me down and I think it's time you know the truth" Steve looked at Harry who nodded "SHIELD is not what we thought it was, it's been taken over by HYDRA, Alexander Pierce is their leader".

"The STRIKE an INSIGHT crew are HYDRA as well, we don't know how many more but I know they're in the building. They could be standing right next to you. They almost have what they want. Absolute control. They shot Nick Fury and it won't end there. If you launch those Helicarriers today, HYDRA will be able to kill anyone who stands in their way, unless we stop them. I know I'm asking a lot but the price of freedom is high, it always has been and it's a price I'm willing to pay and if I'm the only one then so be it but I'm willing to bet I'm not".

Sam Wilson walked up to Steve "Did you write that down first or was it off the top of your head?" Harry chuckled as did Steve, Harry looked at Maria "That will buy us a bit of time but not much, we'll need to move quickly to get those chips, I'll take one, Sam will take one and Cap will take one, let's clean up this mess and end the war" Captain America nodded "That's the plan then, let's go" the three gave salutes before leaving.

(Outside)

Harry gawked at the Helicarriers "I have eyes on the flying fortresses, I'll aim for the one on the left, Sam you go right, Cap, the one in the middle is all you" Cap's voice came through the ear piece "Roger that, don't get killed" Harry smirked "I don't plan to, I plan to deal some damage" Harry growled as he began to transform, he's learned about his five Animagus forms when looking through his mind, his mixed blood helped.

Within seconds a large black dragon tore through the air and began roasting the top of the left Helicarrier, destroying all of the Quinjets and normal jets on it, the dragon the ducked underneath the carrier and blasted at the area where the turrets were priming themselves, it then started to tear apart the first engine before flying back above, it let out another stream of fire before landing and transforming back into Harry, he quickly scaled the area and went inside.

He slipped his earpiece back in "I'm in" he heard Sam's voice "What the hell was that? A bloody great dragon just tore apart your Helicarrier" Harry grinned "I know I did, we'll talk about it later Falcon, eyes on the target" he rushed through, stunning anyone in his way until he found the chips, he looked around "Agent Hill, this one doesn't have the same system" "What? What are you talking about? Pull out the eye imager".

Harry did so and Maria cursed "Shit, this is the one that was going into low orbit, it needed a different system, I don't have the access codes to stop it" Harry sighed "Then I will, Hadrian signing off" he took the earpiece out and summoned his staff, he aimed it at the centre engine **"  
INGENS BOMBARDA MAXIMA TRIAS"** the three mega explosive spells hit the core of the Helicarrier destroying it completely and rocking the carrier, it started to fall out of the sky.

Harry placed his hands against the fall of used his Flashing ability, from outside Captain America, Falcon, Agent Hill and Black Widow saw the Helicarrier dissolve into a giant ball of flames before disappearing, Steve gritted his teeth as he went forwards, Falcon sighed only to gasp as a smaller ball of flames appeared next to him, it dissipated revealing a very tired Harry, he looked up at Falcon whilst breathing heavily "That…was…heavy".

Sam sighed in relief "Hadrian just appeared next to me, he's alive" Steve and Maria sighed in relief, Harry quickly drank a bottle of liquid that he pulled out of his pocket and seemingly reenergised "Let's go, we gotta take this fucker down" Falcon nodded and extended his wings again, Harry transformed into his dragon form again and they flew off and below the Helicarrier, a Quinjet followed and started shooting at them, Harry let out a stream of flames at the glass dome melting a hole in it as he turned around.

He flew at the Quinjet and Falcon nodded "Thanks Hadrian, I owe you one" Falcon flew into the Helicarrier and changed the chip before flying away again, he saw Hadrian tear a wing off of the Quinjet before flaming it to the point that it was molten slag landing in the river "Damn, I don't want to get on his bad side" Hadrian looked at him and nodded before flying off towards the third one only to transform in mid-air and start to fall.

Falcon rushed after him and caught him in free fall, he looked down at the unconscious face of this warrior who had pretty much turned the tide in this fight and grinned "Now you, are Avengers material" he clicked his earpiece as he headed back to the main building "Cap, Hadrian ran out of juice mid-flight, I'm taking him back to SHIELD HQ, you're on your own until I can get back" Steve's voice came through "Copy that, just get the kid back to base".

Harry groaned and woke with Maria looked down at him, he saw the last Helicarrier still in the air and jumped to his feet, he breathed in and out as he took another potion, he looked at Maria "I'll see you again soon Agent Hill" he disappeared with a pop before reappearing on the Helicarrier, he noticed Sam and Steve struggling with a man with a metal arm and growled "Hey dipshit" he rushed over as the soldier turned to him, Harry threw a punch that the soldier caught but the force of it caused him to wince "I'm your fight".

Steve blinked as Harry reappeared and began to brawl with Bucky "Hadrian, that is Bucky Barnes, my best friend, he is being controlled as his mind has been altered, don't kill him" Harry looked his way for a second before nodding "I won't, I'll just beat him and then bring him to Asgard where the healers can fix his mind, then I'll bring him back to you, is it a deal Cap?" Steve nodded "Deal" with that Steve ran off to stop the carrier.

Harry cracked his neck "Sam, you alright?" Sam nodded "Yea, but he busted my wings, I can't fly" Harry nodded as he dodged a punch before throwing one back "I'll bring you to base alongside him when he is unconscious then" Harry threw a few punches as the winter soldier threw them back, the two moved onto martial arts before going back to aimless brawling until Harry growled, he encased his fist in magic before punching Bucky in the face, Bucky was sent flying backwards.

Harry rushed over and continue to brawl with Bucky on the occasion throwing a magic enhanced punch until Bucky finally went down, Steve ran back over to them and checked on Bucky, Harry chuckled "he's fine Cap, he may wake up with a headache but overall, he'll be fine" Steve nodded and Harry picked up Bucky and threw him over his shoulder before holding out his arm "Grab hold, we need to get off this and talk to your boss" the two grabbed hold of him and he apparated.

(SHIELD HQ)

Harry reappeared with Bucky over his shoulder and the other two dry heaving "What the hell was that?" Harry sighed fondly "That would be teleportation, it's not nice a nice thing but you get used to it" Harry turned to see Maria and Natasha "Lady Widow, Agent Hill, a pleasure to see you again, it seems that everything has gone well, the only casualties that I could find were HYDRA so I'd say that went swimmingly".

Maria nodded "Indeed, I do need to ask that, why did you completely incinerate that Helicarrier?" Sam shook his head "He didn't, he reappeared in the same fashion next to me, it's a form of travel" Harry nodded "Indeed, though moving that hunk of flying metal was not easy, especially all the way to the sun" they blinked "Wait what?" Harry nodded "When I realised that we couldn't shut it down, I teleported it as close to the sun as I could get before teleporting to Sam, it was very tiring".

Sam snorted "I'll say, you ended up collapsing" Harry nodded "I'll have to get to Asgard before I collapse again but I was happy to meet you all and I hope to work with you again but first, I need to get dear old Bucky up to Asgard for some mental healing" "I'd like to ask a few questions first Hadrian of Asgard" Harry turned to Nick Fury "Yes?" Nick smiled "Hadrian of Asgard, Prince Hadrian Potter of England" Harry's eyes widened.

"Hadrian Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, the Tri-Wizard Champion, the chosen one, The Man-Who-Conquered and the-Man-Who-Was-Betrayed, last I heard you were dead" Harry shrugged "News of my death has been greatly exaggerated and you missed a couple" Nick raised an eyebrow and Harry smirked "Sir Hadrian of the British Isles, Prince Hadrian of Jotunheim, prince Hadrian of Asgard and Hadrian Potter, King of Magic, though I would like to know how you got the information that you did, given that my world was hidden".

Nick nodded "I am Nickolas .J. Fury, level 12 access" Harry nodded "That makes sense, I understand, I may see you again then, if you need to get in touch with me, ask either Thor or her Majesty, the Queen of England, otherwise you won't find me" Harry turned and began to walk away "What happened to the other magicals? They all just disappeared without a trace" Harry looked at Nick "Nick, do you believe in deities? Those that create and destroy?".

Nick nodded "I've seen enough in my life to believe they exist" Harry nodded "I in my short life have met 3 of them, one of them was the one who gifted the people of this world with magic but over the years, that deity was become disgusted with how the human magicals treated everyone else as below them, even the other magicals, so, when my government sold me to yours, that deity snapped and erased them all from existence" he turned "Heimdall, open the Bifrost" Harry and Bucky disappeared into the rainbow gate.


	13. Chapter 13: A Trip to Ollivanders

(Hogwarts-Great Hall-A couple of days later)

Harry groaned as he rubbed his eyes _'What's wrong father?' _Harry blinked but smiled fondly _'I keep remember being in space, so close to the sun, it keeps appearing in my mind, I don't get much relief in my sleep' 'What about those lovely dreams about Arielle?'_ Harry groaned _'She's my Cousin, it's wrong of me to even think like that, let alone dream like that'_ he felt amusement from Cassie and rolled his eyes.

He blinked when Gabby apparated into the hall with Arielle and Caroline, he smiled from his throne "Gabby, Arielle, Caroline, welcome back, what brings you here?" Gabby smiled thinly "Harry can you look after these two until I get back? A Veela coven is waring with a Mermen colony and I've got to go and play ambassador" Harry nodded before clicking, Dobby appeared and Harry whispered something to him, Dobby nodded and popped away.

Harry stood up and walked over as Dobby popped in next to him with a crown, Harry put it on his head and summoned Excalibur "Gabby, do you trust me?" Gabby nodded, staring at Excalibur and the crown "Get on your knees" Gabby raised an amused eyebrow and dropped to her knees "If you wanted relief all you 'ad to ask, Meester Potter" Harry glared at her with pink cheeks before clearing his blush.

He placed the sword on her right shoulder "I Hadrian James Pendragon, do hereby declare that Gabrielle Dursley nee Delacour is my emissary to the magical colonies, so mote be it" Magic flared and the symbol of the Avalon appeared on her robes, she stared at it before looking at Harry with a teasing smile "Thank you, _my King_" Harry rolled his eyes "The magical colonies generally remember the times of Avalon, use that symbol, it should sway them".

Gabby smiled "Thank you Harry" Harry smiled and hugged her before letting go "Anytime Gabs" he winked at the sisters, Arielle blushed but Harry didn't notice cause he looked back at Gabby "And don't worry, I'll watch the kids for ya, it'll be no biggy" Gabby giggled "One of them is technically your age" Harry smiled "Ah but she is also technically 15 years my junior as well" Gabby smiled mysteriously and patted him on the cheek "Maybe but I don't think she cares" she apparated away.

Harry looked at the two and raised an eyebrow "So" Arielle raised an eyebrow "So?" Harry rubbed the back of his head "Shall we go and visit Hagrid?" Arielle smirked "So, no biggy huh? As soon as Mum is gone, you lose your confidence and need your giant friend?" Harry scowled at her before coughing "Fine, you want to go on like this, ya cheeky little witch, we are going to Ollivanders, we are getting you both a Wand and I am going to put you through what I put my students through".

Harry summoned his staff made by Ollivanders **"Expecto Patronum"** the silver Draconix appeared, Harry looked at it "Hagrid, I am taking the Dursley children to Ollivanders to get a Wand each, keep an eye on things for me, I'll be back soon and check on the kids for me will ya?" Harry nodded to the Draconix which flew out of the room, Harry looked at Arielle who was watching him with a raised eyebrow, Caroline was at his side holding onto his shirt.

Harry glared at her "Get over here. Now" Arielle's eyes widened as she felt her magic started to force her to obey, she tried to force herself to stop before looking at Harry with wide scared eyes, Harry's eyes widened "Stop" she felt the pull on herself stop and Harry looked to the side with a guilty expression "I'm sorry" his voice was so small and shameful, her eyes widened _'He didn't even know he was doing it until I looked at him'_.

She walked over and went to touch him only for him to flinch away from her touch, her eyes widened as she remembered the reaction of the abused boy that her Mother was treating on that bring your child to work day, she bit her lip and watched as Caroline hugged his waist, Harry flinched buy Caroline didn't let go, Harry looked down at her and hesitantly placed his arms around her, she smiled at him and Harry smiled back.

Arielle smiled before kneeling "Caroline, do you mind if I borrow Harry?" Caroline shook her head and moved away, Arielle looked at Harry who was looking down, she lifted his head and looked into his eyes "Hey, you didn't know you were doing it, it is probably a side effect of becoming the king of magic, I don't blame you" Harry blinked and she hugged him, Harry's eyes widened, he slowly but surely hugged back with a lost expression on his face.

He felt amusement from Cassie which shook him out of it, he pulled away after a couple of minutes before smiling at her before looking at Caroline "Come on little angel, grab hold" Arielle smiled and picked up Caroline and hugged her to her chest, Harry's eyes widened before he rolled his eyes and put his arms around her before apparating away, Cassie laughing/cooing in his mind over how adorable he was being.

Harry appeared in the dead alley with the girls and sighed at how empty it is "I'm going to several of the colonies and inviting magical creatures to take over this alley" he looked at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes with sadness "Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie" he blinked when he saw movement in the top of the shop, Harry strode towards it before looking at the girls "Stay here" he walked into the shop.

He moved into the centre before quietly moving up the stairs before bursting through the door only to see a familiar face "Charlie?" Charlie looked at him with wide eyes "Harry?" Harry aimed his Staff "Charlie, what was the name of the dragon we sent you in first year?" Charlie smiled "Norbert, who turned out to be a Norberta" Harry chuckled "Charlie, how did you survive the reckoning of the traitorous wizarding world?"

Charlie sighed "They started hunting down the Weasley family, they tracked me to a Dragon reserve and cut me up a bit before going for the killing shot when they fell down screaming in pain before disappearing, one of the dragons put me through the dragon friend ritual as I was beginning to fade as I became part dragon" Harry smiled and hugged him, Charlie hugged him back "By the way Harry, you look rather young for a 36 year old".

Harry chuckled "I was kidnapped, de-aged and frozen before being sold to the muggle government, I was unfrozen and experimented on by a muggle scientist before I escaped half a year ago, now come on" Charlie followed him outside to see a girl his age that felt like his late Sister-in-law, he looked at Harry "So, you are now dating a Veela, good job buddy" Harry and Arielle blushed "She's Gabby's daughter Charlie".

Charlie shrugged, Harry sighed "Charlie, can you keep an eye on these two whilst I go and get some Galleons out so that I can buy them a Wand each?" Charlie nodded with a grinned "Happily little Brother" Harry grinned at him before turning to Arielle "Arielle, this is Charlie Weasley, Gabby's ex-Brother-in-law, be good for him whilst I am away and I'll be right back" Harry rushed off to Gringotts and Charlie looked at Arielle "You like him, don't you?" she blushed "I don't know what you are talking about".

Charlie just grinned as Caroline giggled "Oh I think you do, I know Veela customs and blood, you can have children with him and they won't have to deal with the effects of inbreeding and he is the Lord of several houses so you can get away with it" Arielle looked like a radioactive tomato when Harry rushed back over, he blinked at her before looking at Charlie "What did you do?" Charlie blinked "Nothing" Harry had a disbelieving expression when he turned around again "To Ollivanders".

(Ollivanders)

Harry walked in and grinned "Garrick, are ya here?" "Where else would I be, Hadrian?" Harry grinned at the old man "These two are Arielle and Caroline Dursley, can you give them their first Wands?" Garrick looked at the two before nodding "Of course, Hadrian" Harry walked to the side and Charlie joined him as Garrick approached Arielle "Which is your Wand arm?" Arielle looked at Harry who mouthed "Your writing arm" she nodded and turned too Ollivander "my left arm".

Garrick nodded and clicked his fingers as a tape measure flew over and started measuring her left arm "Each Wand is unique in this shop, you will never find two Wands that are exactly the same, enough!". The tape measure which was now measuring her ears fell to the ground, Garrick pulled a box out and placed it on the counter, he took the Wand from it and handed it to the girl, she looked at it and he raised an eyebrow "Give it a wave" she waved it and a vase exploded.

Garrick chuckled "Not that one" he took the Wand back and pulled out another one, this continued for a few minutes leading to a hole in the ceiling before Garrick went backwards "I wonder" he walked over with a box, he handed it over to her and she opened it to see a cherry pink Wand, she blinked at it and picked it up and everyone watched as a golden glow with red and gold sparks flew out of her Wand.

Harry moved over with a frown "Garrick, that is a Phoenix feather Wand isn't it?" Garrick nodded "Another of Fawkes's in fact" Harry's eyes widened before looking at the Wand, Arielle blinked before looking between Harry and Garrick, Garrick chuckled "The feather that is in your Wand is a feather from the Phoenix who gave two of his feathers to Harry, the first for his Wand and the second for his staff".

Fawkes flamed into the room and landed on Caroline's arm, a golden flare of magic indicated a familiar bond, everyone blinked before Harry chuckled "I think she might end up with a Phoenix Feather Wand" Garrick nodded with a chuckle "Fawkes, do you mind if I take another Feather for your new partner?" Fawkes trilled and plucked one of his Feathers, Garrick took it "Come with me" they all followed him into the back room.

(Ollivanders-Back Room)

Harry grinned "Ah, so a purely custom Wand then?" Garrick nodded and turned to Caroline "Young lady, please walk over to those piles of wood and find the one that resonates with your magic" Caroline looked over at Harry who nodded with a smile, she walked over to the wood piles and placed her hand over them, she moved along the room until she found it, she smiled and picked up the silver wood.

She walked back over to Garrick who nodded "Please wait whilst I work on this" Garrick moulded the wood around the core and formed it into the Wand shape before handing it to Caroline, they all watched as the familiar golden aura and red and gold sparks appeared, Harry grinned before looking at Garrick "What do you say Garrick, do you believe they'll go far?" Garrick nodded "They will be amazing" Harry grinned before waving his hand and a bag of Galleons appeared in front of Garrick "There you go old friend" he nodded before apparating with the girls and Charlie.

(Hogwarts-Great Hall)

Harry reappeared with the girls and Charlie in the great hall and turned to Arielle "Happy now? I took the responsibility that I told your mother I would and I looked after you two" Arielle shot him an amused look and he mock glared at her as the other two watched in amusement, hell he could feel Cassie's amusement at the situation, she rolled her eyes "yes, you did and here's your reward" she kissed him, he stared at her with wide eyes as she pulled away and smirked before skipping out of the hall.

Harry stood there blinking for a few moments "What just happened?" Charlie snickered "She just did what Ginny did to you and with the same result, will you never fall for that?" Harry turned to glare at him when Caroline giggled "I'll see you soon Harry, I'm going to find my Sister and tell her that her Boyfriend is still mostly broken".

Harry stared at her with a slack jawed expression as she skipped out of the room "I'm not her boyfriend" a note appeared in front of him, he looked at it _Dear King Hadrian, congratulations on finding one of your two soul mates, we wish you a happy marriage with Queen Arielle Potter-Peverell-Evanshade-Ravenclaw-Gryffindor-Emerys_, Harry just stared at it for a few moments before a shout of "WAIT WHAT?" was heard throughout the castle.


	14. Chapter 14: Repercussions and Acceptance

(Hogwarts-Great Hall)

Harry stared down at the note in a mixture of horror and shock "Dudley and Gabby are going to kill me" Charlie raised an amused eyebrow "You sound like you got her pregnant" Harry turned to look at him with disbelieving eyes "Does marrying my cousin's baby girl without him here count?" Charlie blinked before walking over and looking at the note, he laughed a bit, Harry glared at him "It's not funny Charlie, she's my bloody cousin".

Charlie rolled his eyes "That is legal in the muggle world now and Veela work differently, they don't care for Taboo or incest, it doesn't affect them as they are all female, their blood negates the effects of inbreeding" Harry's jaw dropped before looking at the note before sitting on his throne "Can you go and get them for me whilst I think on this?" Charlie smiled "Of course, little brother, I'll go and find them, do you have any idea where they might be?" Harry closed his eyes as Cassie sent the image to him "They are looking at the writing on the walls outside Myrtle's bathroom".

Charlie nodded and left the room and Harry sat looking at the note _'Gabby is going to roast me' 'I doubt it Daddy' _Harry rolled his eyes fondly _'Thanks Cass' 'Anytime Daddy'_ he felt affection flow through the bond and blinked when Gabby reappeared in front of him, he smiled at her "Hello Gabby, how was the meeting?" Gabby smiled "It went really well, war was on the edge of 'appening when I appeared as your emissary, they all stood down immediately".

Harry sighed in relief "Thank Merlin for that" Gabby grinned "So, 'ow where my girls?" Harry rolled his eyes "They weren't too bad, we had an accident where we found out one of my King of Magic powers and it is one I don't want to ever have to use it, oh, we also went and got each of them a Wand from Ollivanders, we also found Charlie Weasley, alive and well in Fred and George's joke shop".

Gabby's eyes widened "Charlie, thank god for that. 'ow did 'e survive?" Harry grinned "He's a dragon friend" Gabby nodded "It classes as a magical creature so he survived the reckoning" she smiled at Harry "So, 'ow are you feeling 'Arry?" Harry's expression disappeared into a stoic mask which set Gabby on edge as he looked at the note in his hand "'Arry?" Harry looked up at her and held out the note, she walked over and read it and her eyes widened.

She looked up at him "What 'appened?" Harry sighed "She kissed me, straight on the lips after we returned, she doesn't know yet, I had Charlie go and get them so I could tell her just before you arrived" Gabby nodded "It seems that we 'ad best tell 'er" Harry nodded before paling "Dudley is going to murder me" Gabby smiled at him "I'll 'andle my 'usband, you 'andle your wife" "WIFE?" Harry and Gabby turned to see Arielle sprouting feathers "YOU HAVE A WIFE? HAVE YOU BEEN LEADING ME ON?".

Harry rolled his eyes "Yes I have a wife" a fireball appeared in her hand and he stared at her impassively "It's you" she froze, the fireball disappeared "W-What?" Harry stared at her impassively "You heard me" he held out the note "Come check for yourself, Queen Arielle" her eyes widened as she walked over and took the note, she read the note and paled before reading it again, she gulped before looking up at Harry who was staring at her impassively.

She clenched her eyes and fists before sighing sadly "I'll leave, I'm sorry for locking you like this" she turned and began to walk away when a hand grabbed her wrist, she turned only to feel Harry's lips on hers, her eyes widened before he pulled back, he sent her a lopsided grin "Who said you were leaving? Who said you were trapping me? I wasn't sure how to deal with my feelings for you, now I know that my fears were unfounded".

Arielle's eyes widened "So, you liked me back?" Harry's grin turned into an affectionate smiled as he nodded, she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a kiss, a cough brought them back into reality, they turned to see Gabby smiling at them and Harry coughed "I'll bring you to Gringotts so you can choose the wedding ring you want and we'll have a proper wedding in a couple of years, how does that sound?" she smiled at him and nodded.

(A few days later-2014)

Harry sighed and relaxed into the prefects bath when he heard a cough, he blinked and looked up at Death, Fate and Magic "Hi, you need something?" Death giggled "Come on Harry, we have another job for you" Harry nodded and summoned his towel, Death rolled her eyes "It's nothing we haven't seen before Harry" Harry blushed but stood, Fate couldn't keep her eyes off of him as he walked out of the bath and dried himself before conjuring clothes.

Harry looked back at them "So, what do you need? And why is Fate dying of a nosebleed?" Death and Magic blinked before looking down at Fate who was unconscious with a silly smile and a red face with blood leaking out of her nose, Magic glared at the unconscious Fate as Death turned to Harry "Just ignore her, one of the Infinity Stones has been found on a distant world, you are looking for this man, Peter Quill, he goes by Star Lord" she summoned an image of him, Harry nodded.

Death smiled "I'll give you the ability to breath in space now and then teleport you to the Planet Xandar, that is where he is, once you get there, you'll get into an altercation with Peter and several others and be arrested, from there, you'll work with them until the Stone is safe and yes, you can absorb the energy but be careful, it is the power stone" Harry nodded and Death waved her hand over him, he glowed before being teleported.

(Xandar)

Harry blinked and smiled as he appeared, he watched as Peter walked out of a shop, he walked over noticing the green skinned girl looking at him as he walked over _'That is Gamora, the Daughter of Thanos, she hates him, trust her after this altercation'_ Harry nodded at her before smiling charismatically "Hello" Peter blinked at him and realised that this person was human "Yes?" "Are you Mr Peter Quill?".

Peter frowned "Yes?" Harry nodded wisely "Good to hear, it seems you have something of value that my employer wants so I have come with 4,000,000 Credits to take it off your hands" Peter stared at him with wide eyes as did the green skinned woman, Harry smiled "So, are you interested?" Peter nodded, Harry grinned and pulled his case up and opened it, he showed the credits and Peter looked at him "Deal" Harry nodded and closed the case.

Before Peter could give him the orb the green skinned woman walked over and stared at him "Who is your employer?" Harry smiled at her "Interesting question from Gamora, Daughter of the Mad Titan, renowned assassin, my employer is none of your concern" they blinked when Peter was picked up by a walking tree and stuffed in a sack, a raccoon jumped up "Alright, this here is our bounty" Harry blinked and waved his hand causing the Raccoon to be sent flying.

The five got into a brawl which ended up with them all in cuffs, Harry watched with a smirk as the needles shattered on his skin, the doctors took a scan of him instead and he saw their eyes widen as they rushed off, the nova corps but them in one by one, Gamora was first "Gamora, adopted daughter of the Mad Titan, Thanos, trained as a living weapon. Recently Thanos lent her and her sister Nebula out to Ronan the Accuser".

The Raccoon was brought in "Subject: 89P13, calls itself rocket the result of illegal genetic and cybernetic experimentation on lower lifeforms" the brought the tree in and the second nova corps member whispered, "What the hell?" "They call it Groot, a humanoid plant that has been travelling recently as 89P13's personal houseplant/muscle" they brought Peter in "Peter Jason Quill" Peter was pissing around getting ready to make a rude gesture.

"from Terra, raised from youth by a group of mercenaries called the Ravengers" Peter had made the gesture and put on a look of innocent surprise "Led by Yondu Udonta" Peter started talking "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know how this machine worked" the second corps member rolled his eyes "What a bunch of A-Holes" the first smirked "We haven't even gotten to the best one" Harry was brought in and he leaned up against the wall with a smirk and his arms behind his head.

"Hadrian James Potter, a Prince of Terra, a Prince on Asgard and a Prince on Jotunheim, when we tried to get a blood sample, the needles snapped on contact with his skin, when we did a scan, he was found to contain traces and elements of a dangerous cosmic entity and get this, he is currently only 15 to 16 years old psychically but his biological age is 36 to 37" "Send all five of them to the Kyln".

(The Kyln)

Harry yawned as Rocket boasted about how easily he'll get out of here because he had broken out of 22 prisons, he heard him tell Peter that he was lucky the broad had showed up because otherwise he and Groot would be collecting the bounty on his head, Harry whispered to Groot "Is he always this egotistical?" Groot nodded "I am Groot" Harry sighed as Peter retorted "I've had a lot of people try to kill me over the years, I'm not about to be brought down by a walking tree and a Raccoon".

Rocket stopped "What's a Raccoon?" Peter laughed "What's a Raccoon? It's what you are stupid" Harry rolled his eyes "So, this orb has a shiny arc of the covenant type thing right? What is it?" Harry yawned again "It's a weapon" they looked at him as he walked past them before stopping next to Gamora "And her adopted Father wants it" before continuing to walk, Rocket snorted "Indeed, the lackey of a genocidal maniac".

"I am Groot" Peter looked at Groot before looking at Rocket "So, what's with the tree?" Gamora spoke "I wasn't retrieving the orb for Ronan or Thanos, I was betraying them, I had an agreement to sell it to a collector" "I am Groot" Rocket smiled "And to answer your question Quill, he doesn't talk good like us, so his vocabulary is limited to I and Am and Groot, exclusively in that order" "I tell you want, that is going to wear real thin, real fast".

Harry snorted "And yet he has given me a better conversation with those three words than anything that has come out of your mouths up to now" Peter was about to retort when one noticed one of the guards playing with his music player, whilst he was distracting them, Harry quickly vanished the orb with the infinity stone into his pocket and watched as Peter was zapped for his impudence "He's not all that intelligent is he?".

Harry growled as they went through decontamination, he vanished the orb into a subspace as he went through it and put the grabs they gave them on whilst rolling his eyes at them, one of them came over with his cattle prob and Harry flared his aura for a moment "bring that anywhere near me and it is going up your ass" the guard stared at him with wide eyes and moved away, he took the roll he had been given and sighed at the eyes on them.

He watched as Gamora was placed in a separate room from everyone else and laid down, he knew he wasn't sleeping, he watched as a group of the prisoners grabbed Gamora a few hours later and Peter went to save her, he sighed and got up, he followed until he saw Peter trying to talk someone out of killing her, he revealed himself "Peter, enough, you're not helping" he looked at the grey skinned alien "What's your name?" the alien blinked "Drax" Harry nodded.

"I see, and your family was murdered by Ronan, correct?" Drax nodded, Harry nodding again "So, you try to kill a person that Ronan doesn't care about to hurt him, where is the logic in that?" Drax frowned before sighing and putting the knife down, Harry smiled "Good, there we go, when it comes to it, I'll help you get your revenge but not now, now we need to work together and we are going to need Gamora" Drax nodded and went to bed, Harry slipped away.


	15. Chapter 15: The Power Stone

(Kyln-Prison)

Harry rolled his eyes as Groot pulled the Quarnex Battery out of the wall, the others looked at Groot who smiled at Rocket "Okay, double time it" Peter and Gamora ran off for their bits and Harry watched as flying robots started flying into the room and attacking Groot, he started firing off near unnoticeable lightning bolts to slow them down as he rushed off to help but stopped to watch as Drax knocked two guards out and tossed Rocket a blaster.

He laughed as Rocket and Groot spun around destroying the drones before, Gamora and Peter returned with the pieces, they then moved towards the tower which they invaded, Harry apparated into the tower next to them "So, what's next on the plan?" Harry watched as guard lined up with rocket launchers and drones started firing at the glass, he rolled his eyes "I'll buy you some time".

He apparated down into the centre of the guards and extended his arm blades, he started cutting through them whilst shielding from the drones that were attacking him before teleporting back into the tower, he breathed a bit heavier and looked at them "How was that for diversion?" they just stared at him as Rocket turned off the artificial gravity outside of the control room.

Harry zoned them out as Rocket managed to get the thing to fly and tore through the place as Quill went off to get something as the group armed themselves with weapons and what they had on them before hand as they rushed to quill's ship, they made it and set off and Gamora looking through the bag and couldn't find the orb, Peter flew back into the ship with his music player and they asked him where it was "I don't have it".

Harry chuckled and tossed the orb before catching it, they all looked at him "You are a group of thieves, mercenaries, murders and assassins, I am a prince, I figured that I'd keep a hold of it because then I know where it is and that no one has double schemed anything or anyone" Peter got on the helm and flew them out to Knowhere whilst Harry watched over them all, Gamora stared at Harry _'What are you? You have the same presence Thanos does'_.

(Knowhere)

Gamora explained the history of Knowhere as they walked through the mining colony towards where Gamora's buyer was located an Harry watched as Groot gave a little girl a flower, he smiled "That was good of you" "I am Groot" Harry nodded in agreement, the girl did deserve a flower, he looked at her and felt a sense of homesickness, his children where probably missing him by now, he sighed _'Soon. Soon I'll be back home'_.

Harry blinked in a bemused fashion as Rocket, Groot and Drax consumed copious amounts of alcohol, he turned to see Peter and Gamora having a small scene and he smiled and looked at his book which he'd summoned, he sighed when he realised he could have been with his children or Arielle right now but shook it off as Drax and Rocket got into a fight, Harry got in the middle of them and held out his hands "Hold it, both of you, don't make me put you on your ass's, just relax" he cast calming charms at them both and they both went back to drinking.

He saw Peter and Gamora talking to someone and rushed after them, he entered the room with the three of them and the so called collector turned to them, he started at Harry with a piercing gaze before looking at Gamora, Harry handed over the orb to the Collector who stared at him for a moment before taking it, he put it into a machine "Before creation itself, there were six singularities, then the universe exploded into existence".

"And those singularities became ingots of concentrated energy known by another name, Infinity Stones" the machine opened the orb and the glowing purple gem gleamed with power and energy "These stones can only be handled by beings of extraordinary strength as they will kill anyone too weak to wield them whilst also destroying the area around them, observe" they turned to see a hologram depicting a giant wielding a hammer with the infinity Stone embedded into it, the giant slammed the hammer down and thousands perished in an instant.

The hologram changed to a group trying to wield its energy "Once for a moment a group tried to share this energy amount themselves" it then showed them turning to dust "But even they could not handle its power" the collector turned to the hologram and turned to Harry "So, how can you have the energy of them without perishing?" everyone turned to Harry who stared back until they noticed the collector's servant go for the stone, Harry appeared next to her and grabbed it at the same time as her.

The area exploded causing them all to be sent flying backwards, Harry looked at the servant and saw that she was still breathing, he vanished her into a healing subspace, Peter and Gamora leaned up from behind their hiding space "What the fuck?" they looked at Harry who held the stone in his hand, he looked down at it before walking over to the orb and resealing it inside, the collector groaned in pain, Harry, Gamora and Peter quickly left the building.

"We have to bring this to the Nova Core, there is a chance they can contain this" Harry sighed "They can contain it but we are wanted by the Nova Core" "They'll understand if they know the risks that it poses" Harry nodded "You're not wrong" he would have continued if Ronan the Accuser didn't land on the planet, the group spilt up and Harry went after Ronan "Hey Accuser" Ronan turned and felt a fist to the face as Harry sent him on his ass.

Harry turned to Drax "He's all yours, I'm going to go and help the others" Drax nodded and Harry apparated into one of the enemy pods and killed the driver "Okay" he set up a link to it and learned everything he needed before flying after Gamora and the others, he blasted a couple of the ships down when a few started targeting him, he watched as Rocket crashed one of the pods into one of the ships and caused it to crash into another and explode.

He then laughed as Rocket rammed straight through one of them, Harry chuckled _'I need to get that raccoon a new gun'_ he followed them until they went into the space area as he kept trying to shot down the other ships, he managed to get one as Gamora's capsule exploded, he saw one of the ships get the orb before Quill ejected and summoned Yondu's ship, they were taken aboard and Harry apparated to the door way and snuck in under invisibility charms.

Harry rolled his eyes as Yondu punched Peter constantly whilst yelling at him "When I picked you up as a kid, those boys wanted to eat ya, they ain't never had Terran before, I saved you" "Oh will you shut up about that, god, 20 years you've been throwing that in my face, like it's some great thing not eating me. Normal people don't even think about eating someone else, much less that person having to be grateful for it".

Yondu narrowed his eyes and was about to call them to kill him when a sword appeared next to his throat "I wouldn't do that if I were you" Harry faded into view "Now, let Peter and Gamora go or I kill this one and then murder each and every one of you worthless scape pirates" Peter chuckled "Nice timing Harry, you got anything else?" Harry clicked his tongue and everyone weapon on the ship turned into a barbie doll "Will that do?".

The group let the two go and Harry looked at Yondu "Now, we are going to stop Ronan, destroy his ship, steal back the stone and you are not going to whine, complain or double cross us or this blade is going up your ass and I'll make sure you live long enough to feel it, we understand each other?" Yondu nodded and Harry clicked his tongue again and all of the barbie dolls changed back into weapons, he moved away from Yondu "There we go".

The ship rocked and everyone rushed to the main control room when Rocket's voice came through the loudspeaker "Attention idiots, the lunatic on top of this craft is holding up an Adron Inforcer, a weapon of my own design" Yondu blinked "What the hell?" "If you don't hand over our companions now, he's going to tear your ship a new one, a very big new one, I'm going to give you the count of five, 5!".

Peter and Gamora rushed over to the coms system "4! "3!" Peter clicked the com "Rocker it's me, for god's sake, do not blow us up" "Oh hey Quill, what's going on?" 10 minutes later the group were back together "You call that figured it out, we are going to rob the guys who just beat us senseless" Peter scoffed "You want to talk about senseless, how about you trying to save us by blowing us up" Rocket waved dismissingly.

Peter rolled his eyes "I have a plan" Rocket looked at him "You do not have a plan" "I have part of a plan" "What percentage of a plan?" Peter bobbed his head a little "12%" Rocket raised an eyebrow "12%?" Rocket burst into laughter "That is not a plan" Gamora sat down "Its barely an idea" Peter looked at her "You're taking their side" "I am Groot" Rocket looked at Groot "So what is it's better than 11%" Harry chuckled "I'll go for it, I've gone into situations like this with barely 5% of a plan and come out on top".

Peter sighed "Thanks Harry, now we don't owe the universe anything, and life's a bitch, it has taken so much, our families" Drax looked down "Normal lives, life generally takes more than it gives but not today, today it has given us a chance" Drax looked up "To do what?" Peter looked at him "to give a shit, for once" he looked over them "I for one am not going to stand by and watch, as Ronan destroyed billions of lives".

Rocket sighed "Quill, let's be real, it's impossible, you're asking us to die" Quill went silent for a moment "Yea, I guess I am" he turned and paced "I…" Gamora spoke "Quill" they all turned to her "I have lived my life surrounded by most of my enemies" she stood "I will be grateful to die amongst my friends" Drax stood "You are an honourable man Quill, I will fight beside you" Harry grinned "You've got my abilities at your call Quill, just aim me at the enemy".

Groot stood "I am Groot" Rocket looked at him in disbelief before sighing "Oh what the hell, I don't got that long a life span anyways" he stood "Now I'm standing, you all happy?" 10 minutes later Gamora was explaining it to the Ravengers as everyone was getting ready "The stone reacts to anything organic bar Harry here, the bigger the target, the bigger the power surge" Quill cut in "All Ronan needs to do is touch the surface with that stone and it is all over".

"Rocket will lead a team to blow a hole in the Dark Aster's starboard hull, then our craft and Yondu's will enter through said hole" "Once they know we're on board, Ronan will isolate himself in the main defence room which I can disable through the security grid" Peter took back over "We'll make it to the main flight deck and I'll you the Adron Inforcer to kill Ronan" "Once Ronan is dead, we will retrieve the stone" Harry nodded "And I'm here as backup".

The group meet up in matching outfits and began to walk towards Quill's ship, Harry blinked at the synchronisation as Rocket scoff, Peter grinned, Drax looked impassive, Gamora let out a small smile and Groot stood as the towering muscle, Harry just shook his head and laughed "We are quite a group, aren't we?" Rocket rolled his eyes "We look ridiculous" Harry grinned at him "That is all part of the idea, people will underestimate us".


	16. Chapter 16: Guardians of the Galaxy

**Hey Everyone, Tekky here, Just reminding you that I don't own HP, Marvel, X-Men, Thor, The Avengers, Captain America, Guardians of the Galaxy, Daredevil, Jessica Jones, Iron Fist, Luke Cage or The Defenders, I do own the OC Children in this story, Tek Out.**

* * *

(Ravenger Ship-2014)

Harry grinned from his Ravenger ship "Okay boys, let's take this nice and easy, destroy Ronan, kill the sakarrsans, save Xandar, retrieve the Infinity Stone and be back on Terra for dinner, let's do this shit" Rocket laughed "You know, out of all of the idiots I know, you are my favourite" Harry chuckled "Thanks Rocket" he flew under the blast that just went off after the Dark Aster came into view and shot up again "Okay Rocket, let's blow a hole in this sucker".

Rocket and the others started pouring shots into the starboard hull when Harry noticed the thousands of ships flying out of the ship, he looked at his co-piolet "Take over, I'm gonna go buy us some time" he rushed to the door and opened it before jumping out, he transformed into his dragon form and coated his skin with the grafted metal using his magic, he tore through the skies and enemy ships, Rocket just stared at his screen "Woah".

The Dark Aster started to move downwards as Rocket and the others managed to blow a hole in it "Quill, Yondu, now" Quill and Yondu shot off towards the hole when a ship blew off Yondu's left wing "Damn it, I'm going down, get up boy" Quill flew into the hole and Harry continued roasting and destroying ships that were getting too close to the surface, he saw the Nova Core ships forming into some kind of shield and thanked Merlin.

He saw Rocket's ship being overwhelmed and roasted several of them before flying down to the shield, he transformed and landed on one of the ships, he waved cheekily at the stunned piolet before looking up at the ship "Death, Fate, Magic, give me the strength to help" he summoned his staff and aimed it at the ship **"Poldora N'alaquel"** everyone saw the ship slowing down and Harry keep up his stream of magic "Come on Quill".

The ship was still descending and crashed into the shield, Harry found himself in a tiny compartmentalized space before looking down at the piolet "Get your people out of here or you will all die, I'm going to help Quill end this" Harry teleported to Quill and found them fighting their way through the soldiers, he joined in and they grinned "Harry, when did you get here?" "Just now, the core is holding the ship but barely, let's end this".

Harry heard rocket over the earpiece "They're divebombing the city, I'm trying to help" Harry turned to Quill and the others "They are divebombing the city" Peter nodded "Go, we've got this" Harry teleported away as another wave of enemy soldiers ran into the room and started fighting with the group _'Get back soon Harry'_.

(Xandar)

Harry apparated onto one of the roofs and unleashed an area wide stopping spell, all of the ships froze in place "Rocket, now" Rocket and the Ravengers tore through the ships and Harry re-apparated back to Quill and the others, not knowing that Rocket was following very quickly.

(Dark Aster)

Harry reappeared as they were fighting Ronan "Hey Accuser" Ronan looked at him "It's you, you are the one who punched me on Knowhere" Harry grinned "Indeed, let's do this" Harry released his aura and Ronan's eyes widened "That aura, I haven't seen it in 18 Earth Years, when that being as bright as the sun worked with a young man wielding that aura and crashed through two of my ships, who are you?".

Harry frowned "I don't know what you're on about but this ends here" Harry rushed at Ronan who tried to hit him with the Hammer infused with the power stone, Harry dodged under the attack and grabbed Ronan's arms behind his back "Quill, do it now" "But Harry" "NOW QUILL" Quill charged up the device and fired, the shell shot forwards and hit Ronan directly in the chest but Harry was thrown backwards from the impact and crashed into a wall, his neck at an odd angle.

Ronan stood back up and waved his hammer causing them all to be sent flying, he looked at Harry's body and gestured to it "All you achieved was the death of your ally" they looked over at Harry's body in shock, Ronan turned when he heard a engine and saw a Ravenger ship ram into him sending him flying, Rocket jumped out of the ship, "guys, are you alright? Where's Harry?" they pointed over at a pile of rubble and Rocket's eyes widened "No".

Ronan's ship started falling from the sky and Groot and the others came together, Groot formed into a shield around them using his own body, he lit up the inside, Rocket walked over to him "No, Groot, you can't, you'll die, why are you doing this?" Groot use a vine to wipe a tear away "We are Groot" the ship crashed into the ground and exploded, causing all of the group to crash around and for Groot's body shield to shatter into pieces.

The group started waking up from the collision/explosion and Rocket picked up a twig that was part of Groot and began to cry over it, Xandarians crowded around until Ronan strode from the wreckage, virtually no damage done to him "You killed Groot!" Rocket rushed at him only to be sent flying, Ronan looked over them all "Behold, your Guardians of the Galaxy" the rubble started to shake behind him causing Ronan to turned only to have a piece of wreckage land on him.

They all saw Harry climb out of the wreak and walked over as Ronan destroyed the piece and stared at him in disbelief "Guardian of the Galaxy, you were missing one", Harry looked around "Where's…" he stopped when he saw all of the twig on the ground and growled, his aura exploded as he turned to Ronan "You. Killed. My. Friend. That. Is. The. Last. Straw" he rushed at Ronan, Ronan tried to do what he did with Rocket only for Harry to match him with the same energy and blast him back.

Harry noticed Rocket working on the weapon again and started fighting with Ronan "How do you wield its power and live?" Harry growled "Because I still have things to do before I die, and your death is at the top of that list, now!" Harry jumped away and Ronan turned to see Drax fire the Adron Inforcer at his hammer which shattered, Quill and he reached for the stone only for Quill to get it, Quill started to be affected by the power bursts.

Gamora grabbed his hand and Drax grabbed hers, Harry grabbed Peter's other hand and Rocket grabbed his, they managed to control the power of the stone, Ronan's eyes widened "How is this possible?" Peter smiled evilly "You said it yourself, asshole, we're the Guardians of the Galaxy Bitch" he thrust his hand forwards and directed all of the energy at Ronan who exploded, he then placed the gem back into the orb which Harry quickly swapped out for a fake.

Yondu walked forwards "Give it over son" Quill handed him the orb even when Gamora told him not to, they watched as Yondu flew above them "Probably best that we didn't give him to his Dad like we was hired to do" Yondu laughed "That guy was a jackass" before flying away, Quill chuckled "He is going to be so pissed when he opens that orb" Harry grinned "Damn right, I left one of this little troll things inside" Harry summoned the orb and handed it to the Nova Core.

Harry grinned at them "My job here was to make sure that Ronan the Accuser failed and to make sure that the Power Stone made it into safe hands, joining the Guardians of the Galaxy and making friends with you all, that was icing on the cake but I have children and a wife waiting for me at home so I can't stay, so instead, I gift you this" he waved his hand and a crystal ball appeared, he handed it to Gamora "If one of you shatters this ball, I will appear as quickly as I can".

Gamora looked at the ball and nodded, Harry turned to Peter "it was nice getting to know you Peter, hopefully we'll see each other again and if you're on Terra, do look me up, I am Prince Hadrian Potter of England" Peter's eyes widened and he nodded, Harry turned to Drax "Your family has been avenged, good luck with the rest of your life, my friend, I hope that you find peace" Drax nodded "And to you as well, my friend".

Harry turned to Rocket "Rocket" Rocket looked at him and Harry summoned a gun "This is an experimental prototype weapon, I expect you to be careful with it" Rocket nodded and Harry handed it to him "Oh and put that twig into a pot of dirt and water it, you'll see Groot again, this I promise you" Harry turned to the Nova Core "I hope your existence is a peaceful one from now on, I need to find out what Ronan was yammering about".

Harry looked up "I'm ready to return home now, the deed is done" everyone watched as he was enveloped in a black energy before disappearing, the Nova Core member looked at Quill "Who was that guys, Starlord?" Peter looked at the other Guardians and grinned at the Nova Core member "That was Hadrian the Eternal, one of the Guardians of the Galaxy and I am happy to say, my friend" Peter looked into the sky.

(Realm of the Divines)

Harry appeared in front of Death, Magic and Fate and looked at them "So, what was Ronan on about when he said that someone with my aura fought him 43 earth years ago?" Fate looked int a ball "It seems we will be sending you through time at some point to stop an invasion of Earth, but for now, Harry, take some time, spend it with your wife and children" Harry nodded "Just call me when you need me" his disappeared, Death turned to Fate "Should we have told him that he'd meet his next Soul Mate on that trip?" Fate shook her head.


	17. Chapter 17: An Interesting Accident

(New York-a Month Later)

Harry watched as a man in a suit walked into a building, he felt malice roll over it as he saw a big man walk into the along with a unassuming woman with black hair and a blind man, he frowned before walking in himself, making himself invisible as he walked into the elevator with the girl, she tensed like she could feel his presence and he kept as far from her as he could, she walked out as it dinged and he followed only for them to crash into the blind man now wearing a scarf over the top half of his face.

"That looks like crap and whoever is following me, come out" Harry faded into view, a mask of a Dragon on his face, he was wearing a black trench coat with emerald flames on it, an emerald green shirt and black jeans with black trainers, she raised an eyebrow "And who are you?" Harry looked at her "My friends call me the Eternal, I sensed malice reeking from this building and decided to investigate, you were my way in".

the girl raised an eyebrow and the blind man shook his head "He is not lying and yet his voice isn't natural" they both looked at him and were about to comment when a group of people started attacking them, Harry punched a few as the girl smacked them off of walls and the blind man turned out to be a ninja, they crashed into the big man and the rich guy from before, they were also fighting, they continued to fight until they started being overwhelmed.

The retreated from the building and rushed until they found a restaurant called the royal dragon, they quickly went in and locked the door, the rich guy payed for the night and two of everything so that they could use his restaurant, they pulled down the blinds and the ninja blind man shook his head "I can still hear the neon" the big man blinked "How can you hear neon? Jessica who is this guy?" Jessica sighed "My ninja blind lawyer who can hear neon".

"Blind? What do you mean blind?" "I don't know, I thought he was sent to spy on me but now I'm not so sure, what I want to know, is who is this guy?" she gestured to Eternal who was watching over everything, "he is the true wild card here" Harry chuckled "You're not wrong but I just want to find out who the hell these people are and stop them, I don't care about anything else right now" the big man looked at her "You think he's on our side".

"Our side of what?" the big man acknowledged that with a nod, she turned to the rich guy "Who's karate kid?" "Danny Rand" "Boy Billionaire?" "He's a little off in the head but he packs a mean right punch when it counts" "So do you" the big man smiled at her "You okay?" "Now, or in general?" "Both" she sighed "Well, I'm alive. You?" "Jest getting back into the world" "From where?" "Prison" she stared at him "Yeah, we'll…talk about it later".

"How'd you end up here?" "I'm working a case?" "Yeah? How's that going for you?" she chuckled and the blind man walked over "Okay, back door is clear. Everything is locked. I think we're safe for now" the big man raised an eyebrow "So we're just going to wait it out here?" the blind man turned in his general direction "You got a better plan?" Jess spoke "Is there a plan where I get my scarf back?" the blind man turned to her.

"I just need it till this is over" Harry sighed and created an exact duplicate of it before handing it to Jess "There" she blinked before taking it "How did you?" Harry shook his head "Not right now, I have a feeling that this is the calm before the storm" Danny walked over "Okay. He says we can stay" Harry snorted "Yea, after you payed him and bargained with him and we have to eat two of everything on the menu" Jess turned to him "You speak Chinese too?".

Harry nodded, Danny turned to Jessica "Hey, I'm Danny" he held his hand out, she shook it "Jessica" he turned to the blind man "And, you…are?" the blind man shook his head "No, I can't. I'm not doing this." Danny blinked "doing what?" "Whatever that was back there, we did what we had to. We got out alive. The less we know about each other, the better. This is too much already" Jess nodded "Okay" Jess swung at him and he defended himself "Don't" "Jesus".

The blind man shook his hands "There are people I need to protect…" the big man spoke "You're not the only one" the blind man continued "And the organisation we just fought is powerful" Jess rolled her eyes "Yeah, who are they?" Danny clenched his hand "They call themselves the Hand" Jess gave him a disbelieving look "What are they really called?" the Blind man shook his head "No, he's right" Danny looked at him "you've crossed paths with them before?".

"Yeah" "When?" "It doesn't matter" Jess scowled "Bullshit it doesn't matter" the big man nodded "Yeah, I'm with her" Danny shrugged "We need to figure out our next move" the blind man chuckled "No. There is no next move" Jess looked at Danny "And there is no "we". They came at us; we fought our way out. Let's call it professional courtesy. End of story" Danny waved his hand "Look, it's not that simple. These people their dangerous".

Jess glared "So am I, now someone tell me what I need to know about 'The Hand', so I can be on my way" the big guy looked past Danny "It seems your food has been delivered" Danny turned "Um, are those pork?" the blind man shook his head "No, it's shrimp" Danny seemed disappointed until another man walked in "There is the pork" Danny grinned "Ah, great" he walked over to that guy, Jess followed and looked at the blind guy "God, you're weird".

They all sat around a table and Harry clicked open part of his mouth, the part that covered his mouth and took one of the pork pieces and eat it, he nodded "It's really good" the blind man looked at him "How do you keep that fake voice when your mouth is uncovered, Harry smirked as Danny spoke "The Hand is an ancient Criminal organisation" the big guy cut in "Define Ancient?" "They live forever" Harry scowled "Of course it's about immortality, it always is".

Jess scoffed "you want to try that again?" the blind man cut in "They live by a fanatical ideology and every member is willing to die to protect it" the big guy looked at him "So, they're terrorists" the blind man shook his head "No. terrorists want the world to know what they are doing. This is something more secret, eviller" Danny nodded "And they're global" the big man looked at Danny "So, what do they do?".

"Everything" the big man blinked at him "Including the recruitment of young men in Harlem?" Danny nodded "Apparently. They're in New York for a reason, but I don't know why" Jess cut in "What do you mean by "Fanatical Ideology"?" the blind man scoffed "It's gonna sound crazy" the big man turned to him "So, what do they want?" Danny rolled his eyes "You heard the masked guy say it before, they want Immortality".

They turned to Danny "They want power and influence at every level all over the world. And I think they want me" the blind man turned to him "For your money?" Danny shook his head "No. I'm the immortal Iron Fist" Jess scoffed and Harry turned to him "Was that the glowing effect around and through your hand before, it felt like you were forcing your inner energy through your hand to make it stronger" Danny looked at him with a smile.

"That is exactly it, did you study at Kun-Lun too?" Harry shook his head, a smile could be seen "No, I studied at a different energy manipulation school" the blind man looked at them "Come again?" Harry yawned "We can manipulate our inner energy into a weapon, it can be done by anyone given the time, effort and practice" the big man shook his head "So, who was the woman with the swords?" Danny shivered "Look, I'm not sure, but I fought her in Cambodia".

Jess cut in "yeah, and she showed up at my doorstep" the blind man looked at her "Wait, she's the one who came after your client?" Jess looked at him "Yeah. Why? Do you know her?" the blind man hesitated slightly but gave a negative, the big man shook his head "Well, she sure knew what she was doing" Danny sighed "The Hand trains their fighters to be merciless but whoever she was, man, she was something else".

The blind man shook his head "No, this is a mistake. I've got to go" the big man looked at him "Where?" "I can't be a part of this" "If you ask me you already are. We need to put it all on the table" "I don't know you. I don't owe you any-" the big man grabbed his shoulder "And I don't trust you" "You want to take your hand off my shoulder" the big man clenched it slightly until a hand grabbed his "Let go now".

The big man turned to Harry who was looking at him through the mask "If he doesn't want to be a part of this, that is his decision, you can't force him, so let go before I make you" the big man looked at him "And how are you going to do that?" Harry's eyes narrowed behind his mask and he clenched onto the big man's fingers and forcefully pulled them off the blind man's shoulder "That's how, now stop being a pain in the ass".

Jess rolled her eyes and turned to the blind man "Councillor, a word" Jessica led him off to the side and Harry discreetly listened in as he ate "Where do you think you are going?" "You're going to need another lawyer" "Why'd you follow me into that building?" "Ms Jones, lose my card" "I wish I could" "Look, I've been down this road once before. I know what we're up against" "And I know who you are" the blind man chuckled "No you don't, trust me".

He turned away and started heading for the door "You're the Devil of Hell's Kitchen" the blind man's smiled dropped "Or Devil boy, or whatever it is you like to be called" "Look, whatever it is you're insinuating, I don't have any clue" "I'm a P.I, I put two and two together. Besides, you leaping around the city like a Russian gymnast didn't exactly help" "You don't have any proof" "I did. You smashed it. I'm not threatening you. I'm just stating the obvious".

She looked back and gestured to the others "They saw how you fight. How you hide your face. They are two seconds from putting it together themselves" the blind man sighed "What do you want from me?" "Nothing. And I want zero to do with this ancient organisation. I just want to crack my case. And judging by the way you sprang into action; I think you want the same thing. Your call, Murdock" Matt sighed and pulled off the scarf.

He walked back over "My name is Matthew" Harry grinned "Welcome back" he looked over them all "I am known as the Eternal" the big guy rolled his eyes "Can you just take off the mask? Matthew already has" Harry hesitated "I would but I am afraid of you reactions?" Jess raised an eyebrow "Why are you some deformed creature or an alien?" Harry shook his head "Worse" he sighed and vanished this mask, they all stared at him with wide eyes "You're just a kid" Harry shook his head "I haven't been just a kid in a long time".


	18. Chapter 18: A Visitor and Explanations

(The Royal Dragon-New York-2014)

Harry stared at them all before continuing to eat, Jess blinked "You must be 15-16 maximum" Harry looked at her and Death gave him the info he needed "Maybe Jessica Jones but only in body, not in mind as you well know, no one stays innocent with people like Hargrave out there" Jess's eyes widened before narrowing "Oh? And who is your Hargrave?" Harry sighed "His name was Thomas Marvolo Riddle, he was a terrorist in Britain, he kill my parents, my mother right in front of me, I killed him 18 years later, as I said, I may be young in body but I've been alive since 1980".

They all sat down again and they stared at Harry in disbelief, Harry shrugged "You can check my certificate "I was born in 1980 to James Charlus Potter and Lillian Maria Potter nee Evans, they both were murdered in 1981 but it was covered up as a gas explosion, I was sent to my relative's home where I was then abused for 11 years, I was sent off to a boarding school where I learn to manipulate my inner energy, like so".

He waved his hand and a flame appeared in the centre of it "That is the basics, for the next 7 years the man who tried to kill my parents came after me again and again, I think I must have bruised his ego by surviving, until I finally killed him on 31 of October 1998, I was then betrayed by the others, they frozen me and sold me to the government, I only escaped close to a year ago now, I have been rebuilding my life" he turned to Matt "So, you are the famous Daredevil".

The big man turned to Matt with a surprised expression "I heard he just disappeared" Matt shook his head "That's not exactly how it happened" Danny waved his hands "It just doesn't make any sense. What do you mean you're Daredevil?" "It's a long story. One I'd rather not tell. More importantly, it's a secret I keep not just for the sake of protecting myself, but also for the people I love" the big man nodded "Okay. I get that" Matt nodded "Good".

Danny blinked "I don't. you're blind" Matt turned to him "Yea well, sight is overrated" the big man stepped in again "Look guys, we need to come up with some sort of plan here" Jess rolled her eyes "The only plan is how do we get these people off of our backs? Ideally in a way that doesn't incriminate us" Danny looked at her in confusion "Incriminate us? What are you talking about?" "None of us are on police payroll".

She stared at him "What we did back there was trespassing, aggravated assault and vigilante bullshit, and he may be biologically 36 but psychically his is still 15 that's a lot of charges on a person that age" the big man shook his head "Guys, there is one cop I think we can trust. I think we should bring her in" Matt shook his head "No. you'd be putting her in danger" Danny nodded "As will anyone else who goes up against the Hand".

Harry sighed "So, it is just at maximum the five of us, crap I should have gotten Cap's number when I worked with him a few months back, we could have used his help" the big man looked at him "Cap, as in Captain America?" Harry nodded "Yea, it was a small thing we had to deal with, another criminal organisation, lucky we knew where they were based and were able to deal with it quickly" Danny looked at Jess.

"And as for doing this any "Legal" Way…well, look, you saw what happened when we tried that" the big man stared at him "Is that what that was?" "That's what it started as? I mean come on, look, I even put on a tie" Matt sighed and turned to Danny "I promise you; you cannot fight these people. Not even with, whatever your hand can do. What I'm saying is, going at them head on, that'll get you killed".

Danny held out his arms "Not if we do it alone" Harry sighed "Danny, was it?" Danny nodded "Danny, everyone in this room is a solo player, we don't work in teams because we aren't good at working with others, I led an army against a terrorist 15 years ago and god knows how many died but that was because I didn't have a choice, here I could teleport away and you'd never hear from me again but I won't, I will happily face the odds but are these three ready to do that?".

He gestured to them "Are they ready to lay down their lives in a battle that they accidently got caught up in? are they ready to lay down their lives to fight another man's war? You need to ask yourself, if you live through this and they don't, could you live with that on your conscious knowing that you led them to their deaths?" Harry sat back and they all looked at him in shock, this was the moment that they realised that he was a war veteran, they could see the survivors guilt.

Danny was stunned into silence, Jess stood "this is too much for me" Danny went to speak when Harry nodded at her "And that is your decision Jessica, I hope you accomplish what you want to do in life" the big man leaned back "I just wanted to help one kid. One family" Jess shook her head "I'm one to admit when I'm in over my head and this is way past my threshold" Danny shook his head "What are you talking about?".

He gestured to the big guy "Bulletproof" Harry turned to look at the big guy and looked at the bullet holes in his hoodie, Danny gestured to Matt "Blind Ninja" he gestured to Harry "Un-Aging Energy manipulator" he gestured to her "And whatever you are" Jess stared at him "Classy" Danny looked at them all "Look, I tried being a one-man-army and it failed. But this…this feels like something that is at work here".

Harry frowned _'Fate.' 'Yes Hadrian?' 'Didi you set this up?' 'Maybe'_ Harry internally rolled his eyes as Danny continued "The five of us show up to fight a crime organisation at the same moment? How obvious does it have to be? This…this cannot be an accident" Harry stared at him _'You don't know how right you are Danny'_ he heard Fate giggle in his mind as Matt replied "Okay" he chuckled "I know you mean well, but, we are not who you think we are".

"Alright? We are five very different people, and while we might have been trying to do something good, we need to be rational about how we proceed" Harry and matt both turned to the door "Oh you have got to be kidding me" Harry stared at the door "We have company" the heard the door ring and jumped to their feet, they heard footsteps and an old blind man with a sheathed sword walked in "This…is one shitty excuse for a hideout".

Matt sighed "Stick" the old man turned to him "Matty" Jess move slightly away as the old man walked forward "Who the hell are you?" the old man turned to her "The guy whose gonna help you save New York" Matt sighed "How'd you find us Stick?" the big guy turned to him "You know this guy?" "It's complicated" Jess snapped "Then uncomplicate it" Danny pointed at the old man "He's one of them, aren't you?".

The big guy tensed "The Hand?" Danny shook his head "No, there's another organisation, they fight the Hand" the old man turned to them "We call ourselves the Chaste" Jess scoffed "Oh, these names are killing me" Stick continued "And we're the only reason the Hand hasn't already won the war. We followed the Elders of K'un-Lun and the immortal Iron Fist" he bowed to Danny; Danny stared at him "The Chaste is my army?".

Stick shook his head "It was. They're all dead now. Everyone, except me" "How come no one ever told me?" "There are things I don't know" Matt turned to Stick "Why are you here, Stick?" Stick pointed and started walking over to Danny "Because this one, the Immortal Iron Fist, Living Weapon, Protector of the Ancient City, is still a complete and utter Dumbass" he pulled a phone out of Danny's pocket "New rules kid. Things like that…get you killed" he stamped on the phone.

Danny winced "I tried to call Colleen. I told her where I was. Where is she?" Stick sighed, "Safer than we are. Small mistakes. Personal ties. These are what they'll use to end you" Jess cut in "What happened to your hand, everyone looked at the bandaged stump "Ah, I cut it off to free myself. Now I need your help" Matt chuckled sarcastically "Here it comes" the big guy looked at him "Here what comes?".

Matt nodded towards the big guy "This is what he does" Danny stared at Matt with a disbelieving face "How do you know him again?" Matt turned to him "You saw me fighting? I learned from him" Danny blinked "You're a blind Lawyer, you're Daredevil and you're a member of the Chaste?" Matt cut him off "No. uh-uh. I never joined his war. Stick, you and I need to talk" the big guy looked at Matt as he began to walk off "Hey anything you say, you can say in front of us".

"This is between me and him" "Hey, we are all in danger" Harry slammed him hand onto the table silencing everyone "Enough, you bicker more than a group of five year olds" he glared at them all before looking at Stick "Now old man, tell me what the Hand want in New York, so that I can go and fight this myself because it is obvious that this group will not be ready if they were trained for 20 years and we don't have that kind of time".

Stick chuckled "I see Albus wasn't wrong about your temper, your Majesty" Harry froze for a second before sighing "of course, of course you know Albus, you're a cryptic as he was, now tell me what I need to know so I can go and fight a war whilst the children bicker" the big guy looked at him "Hey, I am not letting you fight this war on your own" Harry looked at him "Look mate, I know you wanna help but you bickering with Matty and Danny is not going to help, I can't babysit and fight a war".

He looked at Jessica "Ms Jones, I suggest you leave and do whatever you are going to do, I hope you have a pleasant life" he turned to Matt and Danny "Now if you two are just going to argue like an old married couple then you can both sit down and shut the fuck up and let Uncle Hadrian deal with it" he sighed and turned to Stick "So, what are they after?" "Danny is one thing, the other is obviously whatever they have looked for in previous cities that they have done this to, Pompeii, Chernobyl, etc.".

Harry nodded and Jess walked out of the back of the restaurant, the big guy followed her before walking back in a few minutes later "It's not her fight" "Its everyone's fight" Danny scoffed "How can she not know how big this is?" Matt sighed "Well, I know that like me she has a life, no matter how big or small and it's still hers" Stick turned to him "You know Matty after all the things you've been through. I thought you'd be more open when the time came".

Matt chuckled "Weil forgive me for not being excited to face the Hand again" Danny looked at him "How'd you get involved in the first place?" Stick sighed as Matty turned away "He's one of the most naturally skilled fighters I've ever known" "I saw" "Yeah, I trained him to fight a war" Stick scoffed "He decided to put on an outfit. Stop muggers in back alleys" Danny turned to Matt "Well, from what I've heard, you're doing a great job".

"Was. He's retired" Matt turned suddenly with a burst of anger "You know what? We are not talking about this, all right?" Stick sat down "Suit yourself but I think you two have got a lot to learn from each other" Danny nodded "Of course" Matt shook his head "I'm done taking lessons, Stick" "Lessons ain't done with you" Harry sighed "You can't force him to fight Stick" Stick turned to Harry "Maybe not, Your Majesty but I can promise you that you have a lot more to fight for than what you think".


	19. Chapter 19: A Story

(The Royal Dragon-New York)  
Stick began his tale "Nobody knows when it started. Centuries ago. Millenia. It doesn't matter. But a long time ago, the Elders of K'un-Lun gathered to study how to harness their chi. The energy of life itself. They wanted to use it to heal. But there were five heretics amongst them, people with darker intentions. They didn't want to heal. They wanted Immortality. Power. To never face Death. To regenerate themselves again and again and again".

"The elders saw this as an aberration. And so, like Lucifer from heaven, the five were banished from K'un-Lun forever. They became the five fingers of the Hand" Danny cut in "I came face-to-face with a woman in midland circle, she said she was the Hand" Stick nodded "She's had a lot of names throughout the years, in my lifetime, Alexandra, and she is the one behind the abuse and later, the ability of Immortality for Tom Riddle" Harry's eyes widened before rage over took them, his eyes glowed with power and the air seemed to become denser.

"Continue" "As I was saying, she's led them from the beginning. When they dispersed, they all went back to their mother countries, each finger ruling over its own domain. Growing in power and influence" Danny shot a question "Madam Gao?" Stick and Matt nodded "She's one" Danny cut in with narrowed eyes "She help set up my parents' murder" Stick chuckled without humour "She's set up a lot of murders".

"Then there's is Sowande, African Warlord. Gunrunner, you name it" the big guy nodded "The one I followed" Stick turned to him "Don't get to close. Couple of moves, he'll slow your pulse till your heart fails. Then there's Bakuto" Danny cut in again "He's dead. At least he was the last time I saw him" Stick turned to him "Oh! Finally, some good news" Matt finally cut in "Who is the last one?" "Murakami. The guy who pulled the strings behind Nobu. Maybe the most secretive, but when he comes out…an evil piece of shit".

Danny looked at the others "It's nothing we can't handle together" Matt sat forwards "That's great, Stick, but why are you here? What are you expecting us to do about it? And don't bullshit me. I know when you are lying" Danny held his hand out "Maybe you should just back off a little. In the past few minutes he's given me more information than I ever got from K'un-Lun" Matt scowled "That's because he wants something and whatever he wants will put everyone we care about in danger".

Danny waved dismissively "Yeah, you keep saying" Matt snapped "And I'll keep saying" "I've lost plenty in this war. Don't talk to me like I'm some kid" "The don't act like some kid" "What did you just say?" Matt and Danny stood up, the big guy looked at Danny "Danny, calm down" Danny glared at him "You calm down Luke" Matt shook his head "You don't get second chances with these people alright? If you are not careful, you are dead. Or worse, you are holding the person you love most in your arms and…" Matt walked over to the window.

Harry glared at Danny "You've said enough, sit down and shut the fuck up before I just knock you out, all you seem to do is cause more harm than good, you are ready to run off to war like a pig to the slaughter all because you are arrogant enough to think this is a battle you can win. Matt is right, you are acting like a child and I should know as I have already won a war and it cost me everything including my unborn child".

Danny stared at Harry in shock as did, Stick, Matt and Luke, Danny sat back down and kept his head down as Stick walked over to Matt who was still by the window, Harry watched as Danny ate and ate and ate, Luke finally asked what Harry had been wondering "How are you still hungry?" "It takes a lot of energy to summon my Chi" Harry snorted "No kidding; I've eaten enough food to feed a family of seven before because I drained myself that badly".

Luke chuckled and Danny looked at him "What? Come on, you've seen it. Twice" Luke nodded "I like it a hell of a lot better when it's on my side and not the side of my face" Danny scoffed "Yeah, me too" Luke looked at him "Don't get too used to it" Harry nodded "Sam with me, I have obligations that take up more of my time than I like to think about and then there is my children to consider" they looked at him "You have children?".

Harry nodded "I have three daughters and a Son, all adopted but I love them to death, the eldest daughter is Cassandra Salazar Potter and she is 11, the next youngest is Susan Hermione Potter and she is coming up 8, next youngest is Anastasia Lily Potter and she is coming up 4 and then my youngest is Theodore Remus Potter or Teddy for short and he'll be coming up 2 in a couple of months, they are my joys on this earth".

Danny chuckled and held out the plate to Luke "last one?" Luke looked at him before looking at it and taking it, he ate it and Harry chuckled before turning to Luke "So, bullet proof? Bet that comes in handy?" Luke chuckled "Just a bit, took down a crime lord a while back by the name of Diamondback" Harry raised an eyebrow "Like the Snake?" Luke nodded "He was actually my half-brother, so that made it interesting".

Harry chuckled "Aye, now that I think about it, I was able to claim the Lordship of the house that Tom Riddle was a descendent of so I was probably his cousin, ah, problematic family members aren't they just the best" Luke chuckled at his grim humour "Guys, there's a car parked outside" the three rushed over and looked through the blinds "You think it's them?" Harry turned "Alexandra I presume?" they all turned to see the woman from Midland Circle sat at one of the tables.

She smiled at them "This wouldn't be my first choice but I am a sucker for fortune cookies, you know, I thought it would be a good idea if we talked this over…like adults" Stick and the others started moving towards her "What do you want?" "You surprised me, Stick. You've gotten resourceful in your old age" Stick sighed "What have you become in yours?" "Determined" she walked over to Danny.

"Mr Rand, I'm sorry that your exit to our meeting was so abrupt" "You tried to kill us" "Oh, them maybe. Not you. My organisation has always had a great deal of respect for the protector of K'un-Lun" "Your respect means nothing to me; my only purpose is to take you down" "Something you've repeatedly failed to do. Maybe it is time to try a few alternatives" "And why don't you stay out of his head" she turned to Harry who was glaring at her with those glowing eyes and her eyes lit up in realisation.

"Ah, it's you, the hero, the-boy-who-lived, the chosen one, the Tri-Wizard Champion, The Man-Who-Conquered, the Vanquisher, the Man-Who-Was-Betrayed, Lord Potter-Black, Heir of Godric Gryffindor, Slayer of the Basilisk, Leader of Light, Sir Hadrian of the British Isles, Prince Hadrian Pendragon of England and that little boy who was abused by his aunt and uncle" Harry smirked "Your resources are impressive but you are outdated".

"I am also Lord Gryffindor, Lord Slytherin, Lord Emerys, Lord Pendragon, Lord Hufflepuff, Lord Ravenclaw, Lord Peverell, Lord Evanshade, Lord Beauxbatons, Lord Le Fay, Lord Flamel, Prince of Asgard, Prince of Jotunheim, Duke of Windsor, Duke of Ilvermorny, Duke of Wellington, the-boy-who-refuses-to-die, Guardian of the Galaxy, honorary Avenger, King of Magic, King of Avalon and the most important one, Master. Of. Death!".

Alexandra moved three steps backwards "The old Peverell story but it's a myth" Harry smirked as the Invisibility Cloak wrapped over his shoulders and tied itself, the Peverell Ring with the Resurrection Stone appeared on his left finger and the Elder Wand appeared in his left hand, Alexandra moved backwards until she hit the wall, her skin pale and her eyes wide, Harry looked at her "You are dying, you have cancer".

Alexandra turned to the others and ignored Harry's victorious smirk as Stick turned to her "What do you really want?" "What I've always wanted, to bring light into Dark, to bring Life where there is Death" Luke cut in "For all your talk of life, you sure do kill a lot of people" she strode over to him "I don't think we've been properly introduced" Luke looked at her "let's keep it that way" she looked over them all, ignoring Harry "I can see you've formed some kind of bond here".

"And while that might give you some form of comfort, I promise you, it's temporary. They will disappoint you" Danny nodded slightly "They haven't yet" Alexandra circled him like a shark "They will not make you stronger. And if I might give you some advice, the more connections you have the easier it will be to break you" she smirked at Harry "Like a certain Police officer and his wife and children" Harry smirked "I've have them gone before you could breathe the order".

She frowned at him "You have a point" she sighed "I'll assemble all the resources my organisation has to offer, you remember what happened the last time all five fingers were in one place, don't you Stick?" "A god damned Culling" Alexandra smiled "And New York is so densely populated" Harry's eyes were reduced to slits "Danny, don't listen to a damned word out of the temptresses mouth, she's desperate because she only has a maximum of two months to live".

He strode over to Alexandra who cowered at his mere presence "And if you dare try to do what you are doing, I'll have to borrow the powers of a cosmic entity and your entire organisation will be hunted down and reduced to ashes and cinders, do you want to test me Alexandria" Alexandra froze at that name "Your original name, the one you had before K'un-Lun" she sighed and looked at Stick "Oh, there just like you old man. The only language they speak is violence".

Harry turned to see side to see the woman from before kick the door open and walk in, Alexandra walked up to her "Go on my child, serve life itself" Harry frowned and stared at the woman before staring at Alexandra "What is this abomination? Her soul is barely clinging to her body" Alexandra smiled "I brought her back from the great beyond" Harry scowled at her "After I kill you, I'll see if I can help her, if I can't, I'll give her a merciful death".

The others stared at him for a moment as energy flowed around his hands, the woman pulled out her swords and everyone got into a fighting stance until a car burst through the front window of the restaurant and hit the woman knocking her over, Jessica walked out from behind the car and walked past the woman, barely sparing her a glance as she walked over to the others and stood between Luke and Harry "So, who missed me?" Harry and Luke grinned.


	20. Chapter 20: The Plot Thickens

(Royal Dragon-New York)

Harry and the others gasped as someone came in through the light screen, he started fighting Matt, Danny and Stick as Harry Luke and Jess took on the woman with the swords, Luke tried to hit her only to be kicked away, she took a swing at Jess only for her swords to collide with a stronger metal blade, she looked at Harry only to see two 63 cm blades extended from his wrists, he cracked his neck "Let's dance" the two started clashing swords as men started rushing into the restaurant and more cars parked outside.

Danny turned around "Where's Alexandra?" the woman stopped and looked around at all of the new people before setting her sights on Matt, the group of men started to open using machine guns, Harry and Luke stood in the way as everyone else found cover behind them, the woman also ducked into cover, Madam Gao walked up to the only man still firing and shot him in the back of the head "We need the Iron Fist alive".

Harry stared at her and began to moved forwards, she began to push him away using her powers and he smirked, he began to channel energy into negate her power and she watched with wide eyes as he kept moving forwards, she took a step back and forced more energy into her attack only to realise that it was being cancelled out before it reached him "Sowande, deal with this one, I cannot affect him".

Harry bunched up with the others as the groups circled them, Harry chuckled "Let's see, about 100 of you and 6 of us, this should be easy" Stick spoke "We work together. We get out of here alive" Matt delivered the first blow, knocking one of the out, Harry was throwing enforced punches sending people flying through the ceiling or out of the building, Jess and Luke were throwing punches strong enough to knock a person out and Stick was cutting people up.

Luke was fighting Sowande and losing as Harry fought Murakami in a one of one, each attack Murakami landed healed almost instantly, Harry punched him through the roof only to see Luke get hit by a truck, Jess ran outside "LUKE!" Harry saw the African warlord get into a van and drive after Luke and gritted his teeth _'Dad, be careful'_ he turned to see Danny still fighting and went over to help him, he saw Madam Gao sending him flying towards the emergency exit and growled.

He rushed over and curled his hand upwards, Madam Gao looked down as she began to float, he tossed her over his shoulder at a high-ish speed as he ran to Danny's side, Stick and Jess followed as they all rushed out of the back to see Matt stood there moving his head, Harry knew that he was searching for something _'Or someone'_ "Where's Luke?" Jess turned to Danny "They took him" Stick locked the door "More are coming".

"Not for long" Jess flipped a rubbish container and shoved it up against the door, Harry conjured anvils and filled the container with them and on top of them to block the door, Danny walked up to Matt "hey, let's go" Stick opened up a manhole "Get over here, guys" Harry sighed as they all went down the manhole, he quickly used magic to pulled the manhole back closed and sealed with the magic and melted it into the concrete.

(Colleen's Dojo)

Colleen was boxing her stress away on and punching bag when Danny rushed into the room panting, she rushed over to him "Danny" she and Danny hugged "Man, I am glad to see you" "Where have you been?" "I'll explain everything but first…we have company" she looked at him strangely "Company? Woah! Hey" she rushed over as Stick walked into the room with Matt, Jess and Harry "I said I'd bring him back".

"What happened?" Danny looked at her "The Hand attacked us. They took Luke" she looked alarmed and rushed to the window "How do you know that they didn't follow you here?" Matt and Harry concentrated for a moment before both sighing in relief "We're in the clear, for now" Colleen looked at them "What?" Stick turned around "No place we land is going to stay safe for long" Danny walked past him "We can't just keep running forever".

Jess retorted "I'm not running, period" Danny walked towards the side door "My company owns a building, not far from here" Jess snapped "We don't need another hideout, we need this to be over" Harry scoffed "Haven't you realised it yet, this is a war, they don't just end at the click of your fingers, this isn't going to be over until one side is dead" everyone stopped as a door opened, Harry and Matt grinned just before Luke walked into the room.

Danny just looked at him "Luke?" "What happened?" "Is everything okay?" Luke nodded "I'm fine. Actually…I'm better than fine" he led them outside and to the van he came here in and opened the back doors to reveal an unconscious Sowande, Luke grinned at them all "I got one of theirs" Harry helped Luke move him into the nearby Rand building and into a chair where they tied him up before putting a mask over his head.

The man woke up and chuckled, Danny walked over and began "What are you doing in New York?" "There is nothing you can do to make me betray my own" Harry chuckled darkly causing everyone to look at him "is that right? I doubt that, you see, I have I have two things to make you squeal like the pig that you are the first is a lovely like liquid known as Veritaserum, 3 drops and you spill all your darkest secrets, the next is not so nice, it's called the Imperious Curse, it makes the target do whatever the caster desires, now, I hate the idea of it but for you, I might just do it".

Stick turned to Harry "You can cast that curse?" Harry shrugs "If the need calls for it" Stick gulped "Right, remind me never to piss you off" Sowande chuckled "You would never cast that curse Harry Potter, you are too light hearted, you all know nothing of the Hand, you are all mice that fell into a well and I promise, this will drown you" Matt went next "What do you want with our city?" the African scoffed "Your City?".

"It was never yours to begin with, this place belongs to the Hand, always has" Luke frowned "What do you mean, "Always"?" Jess sighed "I managed to trace it back to 1820" the African looked in her direction "That's all?" "What do you want with Danny Rand?" Danny scowled "There is nothing you could do to make me serve you. Do you understand?" the man looked towards him "Do I understand? *Scoffs* you are the dumbest Iron Fist yet".

Danny leaned down and growled "Tell me what you want with me" the African looked in his direction "We want the fist, you are nothing. Danny Rand failed an entire city, the place he was sworn to protect. The same way the unbreakable one let that boy die in the jail cell. The same way the woman couldn't save the architect. Just like the mage failed his loved ones as they burned his girlfriend and unborn child at the stake".

They all turned as the air got denser, Harry was stood shaking, his eyes filled with rage and the image of a reaper behind him as a black scythe appeared in his hand "What about the ones you still love? What will become of them once you are gone? Who else must die because of you?" Luke scoffed "What are you talking about?" "The nurse. The woman on the radio. The lawyer and Journalist. The one who betrayed us. The police officer and doctor who are the parents of the mage's wife".

Jessica saw Harry being to move and smacked Sowande, knocking him unconscious "He talked too much" Harry nodded to her and the scythe and reaper disappeared, Harry looked at them "Does anyone have a phone?" Colleen nodded and tossed hers to him, Harry dialled up a number "Yes hello, can you put me through to Dudley Dursley, he's a police officer in London, yes, this is Prince Hadrian of Britain, yes an honour to talk to you as well".

Harry grinned "Big D, I want you to call in sick, and get your ass home, now this is an emergency, your life may be at risk, get home and get Gabs to take you to my place and do not leave until I have returned, okay, I'll see you later, I'll be careful, you as well" he hung up before calling another number "Yes, can you put me through to Gabrielle Dursley yes it is me again".

After a few moments "Gabby, don't ask, I want you to go home, call in sick and take Dudley and the girls to my place, do not leave until I have arrived and told you it is safe, you might be in danger, yes I'll be careful, give Arielle my love, bye" he tossed the phone back to Colleen before glaring at Sowande "I should torture the crap out him".

(Ten Minutes Later)

Harry frowned "Someone's in trouble, I'll go help" he looked at Stick "You keep an eye on this asshole for me" he apparated away.

(Outside Claire's apartment)

Harry appeared in the back alley and looked as one of the fingers cut into Colleen's stomach, the others came around and the finger moved away from them, unknowingly moving closer to him, Harry summoned his scythe and waited for the right moment, Danny took a step forwards "Remember the last time we faced off, Bakuto?" the finger smiled "I do Mr Rand. And I look forwards to doing it again".

Luke raised an eyebrow "You really shouldn't" Bakuto smiled "I'd heard you made some friends. Good considering that she never believed in her purpose and you've yet to discover yours" Butako's smile grew wider and seemed more malicious "Soon, Iron Fist, you'll find out that your destiny is much more than they told you in K'un-Lun, you shall join us and era in a new age of dystopia, it will be glorious"

"Too Bad you won't have the chance to see it through" Bakuto turned around with wide eyes and Harry slammed the Scythe blade into his skull, he pressed his hand against the finger's skull "May I take your soul so that Death is appeased" a black orb flew out of the man and Harry pulled his scythe out, the corpse dropped to the ground, Harry looked at the orb as it dissolved into nothing before looking at the guards "Run" they fled.

They all looked at Harry who vanished his scythe before vanishing the body, blood and brain matter, he sighed before looking at them "And then there were four" Danny's eyes widened "What the hell?" Harry smiled thinly "I banished his soul straight to the underworld, it's not a power I like to use often but it did seem necessary at the moment" he walked over to Colleen and held a hand over her wound, it began to patch itself up, he turned to the others "Let's get back, shall we?".


	21. Chapter 21: A Devil Unleashed

**Hey Everyone, Just reminding you that I don't own HP, Marvel, X-Men, Thor, The Avengers, Captain America, Guardians of the Galaxy, Daredevil, Jessica Jones, Iron Fist, Luke Cage or The Defenders, I do own the OC Children in this story, Tek Out.**

* * *

(Police Department)

Harry saw Luke take one of the officers to the corner and begin to chat with her and growled, he looked at Danny and the others "Give me a moment, I might be able to speed this up" he walked into the area "Luke" Luke turned to him "Harry, I'm busy, give me a second" Harry shook his head "No time buddy, let me handle this" he turned to the nearest officer "Bring me the head of this department".

The officer raised an eyebrow "And why should I do that?" Harry raised a ring which had a royal symbol on it, the officer paled before bowing "Of course" he rushed off and quickly returned with the commanding officer "What is going on here?" Harry raised the ring again and she bowed "Your Majesty, what can we do for you?" Harry smiled and waved to the others who came in "These two and a group of others who will be arriving are to be taken into protective custody".

The officer nodded "Also, I and my elite group of supers, Luke Cage, Danny Rand, Jessica Jones and the one known as Daredevil are all now a task force dealing with beings with powers like theirs, as such we need all of the relevant information on the recent recruitment of young men in Harlem and their mysterious deaths, they quakes and the Architect at Jessica's apartment, we also will be dealing slightly outside of your jurisdiction so if you have any problems contact the Queen of England".

Harry walked over to Luke "Okay Cage, now how much do you trust Detective Knight?" Luke's eyes widened "Extremely, Commander" Harry nodded "Detective Knight, come with me, I'll explain everything to you and give you my reasons that you should not be involved" he held out his hand and Misty took I as he led her to one of the interrogation rooms "Now, Detective Knight, how much have superpowers opened your mind?".

Misty nodded "I'd say, quite a bit?" Harry nodded "We are facing off against an enemy who has laid claim to this city since it was built, this enemy is that old and that powerful, they have agents everywhere and in everything, that is why Luke was so hesitant to tell you" Misty's eyes widened "So, what do they intent to do?" Harry sighed "They intent to do what they did to Pompeii to New York" Misty's eyebrows shot into her hairline "Pompeii?".

Harry nodded "They caused it, they are powerful and seemingly immortal, we've taken out one of the five leaders permanently but there are four to go and the reason this task force was created is because you would never be able to get these people on trial, most don't even know they exist" Misty nodded "I see, this is a problem then and Luke is a willing part of your task force?" Harry nodded "For now, he'll likely leave after we've done this job".

She nodded and peered closer at him "if I didn't know better, I'd say that you looked a lot like him, you could pose as his son" Harry froze slightly and her eyes widened, Harry sighed "What do you know of Genetic Experimentation?" Misty frowned "it's illegal and highly watched" Harry nodded indeed in most cases this is correct, I was kidnapped nearly a year ago, my blood allows me to adapt things that would harm me and make them my own, my kidnappers infused with the DNA of two beings, the first was a mutant, the second was Luke".

She blinked and frowned "And your body adapted it to itself and in such" Harry sighed "I became Luke's unknown son, I haven't told him, he's got enough on his plate without a science experiment for a son added to it, so I'd like your discretion in this regard" Misty nodded "Now, the Organisation we are fighting is known as the Hand, as I said it is ancient and the top members have powers" Harry looked at her "Luke doesn't want you hurt so please stay out of this, now come, let's get back to them" they left the interrogation room.

Luke watched as Harry and Misty walked back into the room and Harry nodded at her and Misty walked over to the people in protection, Claire walked up to Luke "Luke, you know your friend? The one with scythe tendencies?" Luke nodded "Harry, yea?" she looked at Harry "Doesn't it seem odd that he looks scarily like you?" Luke looked at her "What do you mean?" she rolled her eyes "Okay, look at Harry" he did so.

"Now imagine him a few tones darker in skin" Luke nodded "Now, remove his hair from the equation" Luke nodded again "and put him in a hoodie" Luke nodded and his eyes widened "How didn't I see that?" Claire shrugged "I think you need to talk to him Luke" Luke nodded and walked over to Harry who turned to him with a smile "What's up Luke?" Luke smiled "Harry, can we talk?" Harry nodded "Sure, do you want to talk here or in the other room?" "The other room" the two left.

They walked into the interrogation room and Harry sat down "So, what did you want to talk about Luke?" Luke sighed "Harry, you were being serious out James and Lily Potter right?" Harry's eyes hardened "Yes, why?" Luke winced "Then why do you look scarily like me? You could pass off as my son if you wore a hoodie" Harry winced "Luke, I told you I escaped nearly a year ago, right?" Luke nodded and Harry bit his lip.

"What I didn't say is that the person who had me captive was…experimenting on me during that time, my blood adapts to anything put in it and fuses with it causing me to change, this scientist put the blood of a mutant and the blood of a meta-human in me, that meta-human was you Luke" Luke nodded "And your blood adapted causing you to adapt and…you became my son" Harry nodded "When I found out, you had already been sent to prison and when you got out you were trying to put your life back together, I didn't want an failed science experiment to be added to your plate".

Luke frowned "I think that should have been my choice there Harry" Harry nodded and Luke patted him on the arm, Harry looked at him and Luke smiled "I'm not going to be like most black men, I'm not going to run out on you" Harry's eyes widened "Em, thanks…Dad" Luke chuckled "Never thought I'd be a Father" Harry shrugged "never thought I be the son of a Meta-Human and a Omega Class Mutant be here we are".

"You called?" Harry blinked as Jean appeared in the room, Luke stood in front of Harry protectively and Harry stared at him for a moment before sighing "Dad, stop, this is the Omega Class mutant, this is my…Mom, Jean Grey" he walked past Luke and was pulled into a hug by Jean "Oh my baby boy, tell me what you are up to?" Harry shrugged "Fighting an evil organisation that it hell bent on turning New York into Pompeii".

Jean looked at him "Another Pompeii?" Harry nodded and Jean smiled "Well, we can't have that, can we? How about I go and roast their headquarters?" Harry chuckled "I wish it were that simple, Mum but I need to find the other four ring leaders on this group and sent their souls to the underworld so that they cannot be brought back by the others" Jean nodded "I see, very well, I'll let you handle this but if it gets too tough, like that fight with Malekith, you call me" Harry nodded with a smile "Thanks Mum".

Jean smiled at him before looking at Luke "So, you are his new Father?" Luke nodded, he could feel the power in that gaze, Jean scanned his mind and nodded "I see. Don't hurt my son, or they'll be nothing of you for anyone to find, Bulletproof or not" and with the she flamed away, Luke turned to Harry "You're mom is scary as shit" Harry nodded "I know, now we'd best get back, we have a prisoner to interrogate and I am not holding back this time".

(Rand Building)

Harry smirked as Matt in his Daredevil costume wrapped his wired nun chucks around Sowande's neck "So this is the devil outfit, I like it" Matt shot him a look before staring at Sowande "I'm gonna make this really simple. You're gonna answer our questions or shit's gonna get dark here" Sowande looked at him "What do they call you? The Devil of Hell's Kitchen? Even if you could kill me, it wouldn't make a difference".

Sowande chocked a bit "Cut off a finger *Scoffs* you can still use your hand. We will win. We have armies. We have our weapon" Matt attached to that train of thought "Let's talk about your weapon. What did you do to her? What did you do to Elektra?" Sowande looked at him "Elektra?" Matt tightened the grip around his neck "Yeah. You dug up her grave. And what did you turn her into?" Sowande chocked a bit more.

He looked at Matt "The body you knew was merely a vessel, waiting for its purpose. She's ours now" Matt leaned in close "If she's your vessel…why hasn't she killed me yet? Twice now, she could've taken my life, but she hasn't. Why do you think that is? Huh? Your weapon is defective" Sowande looked at him "The she will be destroyed", Matt pushed the chair back "Not on my watch" Jess walked over "Hey stop. You can't undo this".

Matt let him pass out before letting go, he walked over to the side and began pacing back and forth, Harry nodded "I get the next crack at him" he looked at Jess, Luke and Danny "And if you don't have the stomach for Matt's techniques, you may as well leave the room when he wakes up" Stick turned to Matt "I think it's time to tell them the truth kid" Danny turned to Matt who had taken his mask and gloves off "I was willing to work with you but how can I trust you?".

Matt turned to them "Her name is Elektra. She was raised by him" he gestured to Stick "And was trained to fight the hand. Which she did, with me. Until they convinced themselves that she could serve another purpose and they killed her" Jess looked at him "She looked pretty alive back there" Matt nodded "I know but I was there when they…" he sighed "I was holding her when she died" Stick looked at him "Elektra died".

He looked directly at Matt with unseeing eyes "That thing we've been fighting is something else" it clicked in Danny's mind "She was resurrected" Matt nodded and Harry looked over at them all "Stick is not quite right" Stick looked at Harry as did the rest of them "When I was there, I could feel Elektra Natchios trying to take her body back, I strengthened that connection and that is why she didn't kill Matt in the alleyway".

He turned to the side "Given enough time and concentration, I could give Elektra back her complete control, she would be Elektra again" the group started bickering over Matt's ex-girlfriend and Harry saw Sowande grab Danny, Harry made himself, invisible, scentless and silenced whilst placing a shocked clone where he was as he snuck behind the bastard "Don't move" the others stopped dead "Let's not kid each other".

"This is personal for every one of us. But now I have the Iron Fist. The key to what the Hand seeks. The key to life, to our salvation. The war is over. We win" "Not today" Sowande looked up only for a scythe blade to slam down into his face, Harry faded back into view and pressed his hand against Sowande's skull "May I take your soul so that Death is appeased" a black orb flew out of the man and Harry pulled his scythe out, the corpse dropped to the ground, Harry looked at the orb as it dissolved into nothing, he then vanished the body and Scythe "And then there were three".


	22. Chapter 22: Revelations

(Rand Building)

Harry sighed an shook his head "My job here is almost complete, as soon as the last three are gone and Elektra is back to being herself, I will return home to my children and my wife" Matt looked at him "Did you have to kill him?" Harry nodded "People like him don't just go away, it was death or the loss of the war to them and New York's destruction" Stick shook his head "It doesn't matter, we've got our answer now".

Stick pointed at Danny, he's what they've been after all along" Luke rolled his eyes "Yeah, well, we knew that already" Stick shook his head again "We didn't know the Iron Fist was the key to what the Hand seeks" Harry's eyes widened "keys open things" Stick pointed at him "He gets the prize" Luke looked at them strangely "So you literally think, Danny opens something?" Harry nodded "In my line of energy manipulation we have blood locks that are linked to the energy in our specific blood lines".

Stick looked at where Sowande was "And that something is worth dying for" Danny took a step forwards "I'm a weapon. I'm not a key" Harry looked at him "You are both, like I was during my war, I was the key to winning the war and the weapon to defeat one sides enemy" Danny looked at him before looking at Stick "What could I possibly open?" Stick scoffed "You tell me. It's why they haven't killed you yet".

Danny shook his head "They haven't killed me because they want me on their side" Stick nodded "The Iron Fist's Chi is a weapon. That much is true but I've heard stories of it being used for other things. To seal things shut or to open them up again" Luke turned to Stick "So, the Hand is in New York because Danny gives them access or opens something up?" Harry frowned "What could the Elders of K'un-Lun and the old Iron Fists have locked away that was that valuable".

Danny chuckled nervously "Guys, you can't really believe this, it's insane" Matt nodded "Indeed but it doesn't matter if we believe it, it's what they believe" Danny rolled his eyes "He was a member of the Hand, an organisation led by lying psychopaths, you can't believe a word he says" "I understand that Danny but the way I see it, we've only got one move" Harry tensed as Danny took a step back "Woah, what do you mean by that?".

Stick walked behind him "Keep the Iron Fist as far from them as possible" Luke took a step forwards "It sounds crazy but I don't think we have any other way" Danny shook his head "I dedicated my life to this fight, you need me" Harry walked over and stood beside him and glared at the others "I agree with Danny, going with your other move will just vilify you in his eyes and that is the opposite of what you need right now".

Luke took another step forwards "Harry, move away from Danny" Harry's eyes narrowed "No, I will not, if I have to I'll take him to Asgard but it means that I'll never trust any of you again and Stick, if you take another step forward, I'm going to cut off your foot" Stick stopped moving as Harry looked at Luke "Do you really want to have to live with that?" Luke looked at him before sighing and backing away, Jess stared in shock as Luke backed down.

Harry looked at Matt and Jessica "Back away now, I don't want to hurt you but you know I will" they hesitated and Stick to a swing with his sword, it shattered on impact with Harry's arm, Harry looked at Stick and thrust his hand forwards, Stick was sent flying across the room, Harry looked back at the other two "So, are you going to let me do the talking or are you going to end up like Stick?" Jess looked at Luke who shook his head and she backed down.

Matthew looked at the other two before looking at Harry who stared at him, Matthew backed down, Harry nodded before turning to Danny "Danny, this war is no longer about you fighting the Hand, this war is now about finding what the Hand wants and destroying it" Harry looked at them all "Do you understand that, this war ends when we destroy it" Danny nodded "See, this is a person who makes sense".

Harry nodded at him "Now, they came to New York for a reason, what is here other than Danny? What do they need him for in New York?" Matt frowned "Midland Circle, back when I was investigating the Hand, there was a massive hole where Midland Circle was, but once the built the building I could no longer sense it, it's like it wasn't there" Harry nodded "Probably some kind of camouflage, whatever they are after, it is at the bottom of that hole, and they need Danny to open it".

Harry rubbed his chin "Okay, they are going to be looking for Danny, Matt, you and Jess go to the Architect's place, see if there are any clues on that hole, Luke you stay here with Danny, for now, we'll need you at full strength when the fighting starts, same with you Danny s meditate for a bit, Stick, make yourself useful, I'll give you Bakuto and Sowande's heads, send them to the Hand as an example, I'll go and ask my informants what they think, we'll rendezvous here in 2 hours".

(Realm of the Divine)

Fate, Death and Magic smiled knowing that Harry was coming to them when they felt his presence, their father, the turned to see the One Above All "Hello Father, what can we do for you?" the one above all smiled at them "My Daughters, I see you are watching your champion, do you mind if I see his achievements?" Fate smiled and bowed before creating a hologram which then showed all of Harry's achievements from his first year in Hogwarts to now, the one above all smiled.

"My right hand continues to impress even now" they all turned to him "Your right hand, father?" the One Above All looked at him "You may have heard of him under another name/life, Gabriel or Van Hellsing" they all looked at him with wide eyes before looking at each other "Harry is Gabriel, the one who kill Dracula?" the One Above All nodded "And I shall give him his memories and muscle memory back, he shall become Gabriel once more".

Magic giggled "Then let us bring my son to us now" she opened up a link to him and brought him to the realm of the Divines, he blinked as he appeared, he shook his head and looked at them "Hello, Lady Fate, Lady Magic, Lady Death and my Lord…?" Magic smiled at him "Hadrian, this is our father, the One Above All" Harry's eyes widened and he bowed, the One Above All chuckled "Stand Gabriel" Harry blinked, it sounded familiar to him.

The One Above All walked over to Harry and placed his hands upon his head "Let me return that which you have lost, my Right Hand, then go and reap Justice upon those in this Universe that do the deeds of evil" Harry twitched as memories poured into his head and his muscles gained muscle memories to match said memories, he breathed out when the One Above All released him "Thank you, Father" the One Above All shook his head "Go, my Grandson, go and vanquish evil".

Harry nodded and looked down at his clothes, he transfigured them into his original outfit as Van Hellsing before summoning his Asgardian Weapons, he looked at Magic "Please, return me to Earth? I have evil to vanquish" Magic smiled "Of course, my son, do what you must" she waved her hand and Harry was teleported back to Earth, she smiled "We'll send him back, very soon so that he can meet his other soul mate".

(Earth-Rand Building)

Harry reappeared from the dark smoke in the building and cracked his neck, he looked over at Luke and Danny who were staring at him with wide eyes "What's up?" the blinked and Danny replied "Damn Dude, nice outfit, you look awesome" Harry smirked "Thanks Iron Fist, I thought it looked quite cool" Luke nodded "Damn, Harry, you've gone and found your calling, are you keeping your old Hero name?".

Harry blinked before shrugging "It doesn't matter, The Eternal, Van Hellsing, hell, I wouldn't care if I was called the Right Hand of God, all that matters is that I Vanquish Evil and save innocents" Luke raised an eyebrow "Van Hellsing, eh? I think that one works, don't you Danny?" Danny nodded "It's a brilliant name" Harry nodded at the two before turning to Stick "You sent them to the Hand?" Stick nodded.

Harry nodded only to swing around as Elektra appeared in the room and stabbed Stick, he looked at her and felt her soul almost fully linked to her body "Elektra, what are you doing here?" Elektra looked at him before looking at Danny before looking at him again, he forced his magic to connect her soul with her body, she gasped as her eyes lit up, she stared at him "How much do you want to kill the Hand?".

Harry stared at her as Matt and Jess walked into the room, they tensed and watched as Harry took a step towards her "Why?" Elektra gestured to herself "You've seen what they turned me into, I want them dead as much as you do, can you kill them…permanently?" Harry smirked "I already have…twice" Elektra nodded "Then I have a plan, I take Danny with me and you follow behind using your magic, I lead you to the remaining three and you end this".

Harry's eyes narrowed "You could be leading us into a trap, how can I trust you Elektra?" Elektra looked at Matt "Midland Circle, the hole, we found it but we didn't investigate because we were busy" Matt nodded and tilted his head slightly, she smiled and turned to Harry "I promise you that I have no plans of betraying you" Harry turned to Matt who nodded "She's telling the truth" Harry nodded and turned back to Elektra.

"Alright, we go with your plan but one false move and I'll send you back to the afterlife" Elektra nodded and walked over to the corner of the room, Harry vanished Stick's remains before summoning a rock and turning it into a Portkey, he handed it to Danny "Keep it on you at all times, if things start getting dicey say 'The Defenders' and you'll be teleported to me" Danny nodded and took the rock before slipping it into a secret pocket inside his jacket.

Harry looked at the other three "Here's the plan, I go in with these two under several charms, 10 minutes later, you three storm the place, that will give me enough time to wipe out the Hand leaders, then I will teleport Danny and Elektra to you three and give you 5 minutes to get out of the building before I and Phoenix torch the building, we'll then investigate what is at the bottom of that hole and if necessary, destroy it" he smacked Danny on the back on the neck.


	23. Chapter 23: The Hand's End

(Midland Circle-20 Minutes Later)

Harry frowned as Elektra snuck up behind Alexandra and stabbed her in the back "His name is Matthew" Alexandra looked at her in shock before collapsing to the ground as her life faded but her spirit remained, she looked at the other two "And my name is Elektra Natchios, you work for me now" Harry smirked and whilst they were distracted by Elektra, he leaned down and placed his scythe against Alexandra's corpse.

He whispered near silently as Elektra laid out her 'plan' for the Hand "May I take your soul so that Death is appeased" a black orb flew out of the woman and Harry caught it, Harry looked at the orb as it dissolved into nothing, he then vanished the Scythe and grinned as explosions and rumbling sounded _'Right on time'_ he moved over to Madam Gao silently and summoned his scythe again, the Japanese leader ran off and Elektra looked at Gao.

Gao chuckled "You can reveal yourself, Hadrian Potter, I have known you were here since you entered the room, are you here to take my soul?" Harry melted into view "Indeed, Madam but I expect you already knew that" Gao nodded and looked at him with tear filled eyes "I just wanted to see my home, one last time, is that so wrong?" Harry smiled "I understand the need for home, I can do one thing for you before I take your soul".

He raised his hand and aimed it at her, he began to chant "Dă-i femeii această ultimă dorință, eu te fac, Zeița magiei" Madam Gao's face became relaxed before changing to joyful as her eyes glazed over, Elektra looked at Harry "What did you do to her?" Harry smiled at Elektra "I gave her, her final wish, she is currently in a hallucination about being back in K'un-Lun, she won't even feel her death" he placed the scythe blade against her chest and pushed down on it.

"May I take your soul so that Death is appeased" a black orb flew out of the woman and Harry pulled his scythe out, the corpse dropped to the ground, Harry looked at the orb as it dissolved into nothing, he then vanished the body and Scythe before looking at Elektra, he waved his hand causing Danny to awaken and the bindings to disappear "Danny, you and Elektra find Luke and the others, I've got one last leader to hunt down" Harry disappeared into the shadows.

Harry appeared in front of the last Leader of the Hand and he jumped backwards in surprise "You ran away, Murakami, how dishonourable, you should have learnt from your fellow fingers that now one can outrun death" Murakami growled and started to attack him, Harry sighed and let the attacks hit, his hardened skin meaning that Murakami was only hurting himself, after a few moments he summoned his scythe.

Murakami jumped back and stared at it in fear, Harry raised an eyebrow "And here I thought the Japanese feared nothing, I guess I was wrong" Murakami scowled "Everyone fears something, _Potter_, Fear gives us courage, and everyone has their demons" Harry nodded "Time to face yours" Murakami sighed "Maybe it's time" Harry nodded and lodged the weapon into his chest "May I take your soul so that Death is appeased" a black orb flew out of the woman and Harry pulled his scythe out, the corpse dropped to the ground, Harry looked at the orb as it dissolved into nothing, he then vanished the body and Scythe.

He scanned the building and realised that Luke, Danny, Jessica and Matt were outside, he frowned when he felt Misty and Coleen nearby, he melted into the shadows only to appeared near then, he saw that Misty had lost an arm "Damn" they turned to him weapons raised and he raised his hands, he took off his hood and they sighed "Harry" Harry nodded "Let's get you two out of here" he grabbed them both and melted into the shadows.

(Outside)

Harry melted out of the shadows near the Defenders and walked over "Okay guys and girl, I've brought you these two, I found them in the building, get Misty some help, I and a friend are about to reduce this building to ash, so, I'll stand back if I were you" everyone took a step back after collecting Coleen and Misty and Harry slammed his hands into the ground a 20 foot wall of contrate formed around Midland Circle "Be back soon" me melted into the shadows again.

(Midland Circle)

Harry appeared on the roof of the building _'Hey Mum?' 'yes Baby?' 'I've about to flame the Headquarters of that group to the ground, are you gonna join me?' 'you had to ask?'_ Jean appeared next to him and hugged him "Hi mum" "Hey honey, how are we doing this?" "We are going to go full Phoenix mode and we are going to fly straight down through the building until we hit a hole, we are going to fly straight down it and then, I'll bring me team in".

She smiled "Sounds like a plan, would you like me to stay down in the hole and wait for you whilst cleaning up any problems?" Harry smiled "That would be great, thanks Mum, our collision course should reduce the building to ash if we are flying through with hot enough flames, but we have to control them so that they don't destroy the barrier I put around Midland Circle" she nodded and the two hopped into the air before changing forms.

Harry was a bright Golden Phoenix with bits of white and red here and there and Jean was a bright orange and Yellow Phoenix with bits of red here and there, they were both massive and flew into the air before increasing their speed and temperature, once they had reached the optimum temperature, they shot down towards the building, from the outside everyone could see the building reducing into flames before disappearing, leaving nothing off the giant skyscraper that was once there, once the two flaming things disappeared below the barrier.

Harry and Jean continued on their merciless path, killing any Hand member on the way down through the massive tunnel until they reached the bottom and exploded into flames, they quickly reformed into their human forms and looked around, they saw nearly everything was destroyed, they only thing untouched was a giant vault with a symbol of a fist and a hole which was fist sized, Harry nodded "This is what they wanted Danny for, I'll go and get him" he melted into the shadows.

(Outside)

Harry appeared next to the Defenders again "Right, I'll make a statement to the press now and then we'll go in, once we are done, I'll fill the hole in and pay for that plot of land, I'll likely build something there later, in fact, give me a moment" he pulled out a phone and called someone "Yes, I'd like to speak to Ragnok please, this is Hadrian Potter, yes, thank you" he waited a few moments "Ragnok, can you buy me the plot of land that was once Midland Circle in New York, thank you".

He put the phone down and turned to the others "Within 20 minutes I'll own this property, I'll go and do my statement now" he walked over to the reporters who were being held back by the police force, he held up his hand and they quietened "Now, I know you are all clambering to know about why Midland Circle no longer exists, my name is Prince Hadrian James Potter-Black, Prince of England and I am in charge of a group of Meta-Humans that defend the world from threats of equal abilities and powers, I call them, the Defenders".

"Recently, Her Majesties Government had discovered that a Terrorist group had been in control of five major countries, hidden in the backgrounds and that they were all Meta-Humans, America was one of the countries, the five leaders were meeting here using Midland Circle as their base of Operations, we also recently found out that using their powers, this group were the ones that caused the Volcano to explode creating the Pompei incident".

He looked over the press who were eating up his words "They have been involved in several disasters around the world and now, my team and I managed to take out their leaders and stop their operation in its tracks, New York was going to be the next Pompei" muttering followed that statement "We tore down Midland Circle using powers like theirs, that is true and I have ordered my people to buy the Property that was Midland Circle, I intend to build a cheap hotel there instead, to help out the community".

He smiled at them "We are here to help people, that is our goal, I will leave my current team alone to defend the city in whatever ways they wish to as I and my other groups help the rest of the world, we defend this world because we live here as well, we wish to live in peace with the rest of you as a people, I know it is not easy to see past their abilities but please, try as they have just saved New York as the Avengers did a few years ago, I will now answer 5 questions before my Team and I leave".

Several reporters put their hands up, Harry pointed to the closest one, a young woman "Amelia Samson, the Daily Bugle, you said there were five leaders, where did each come from? And what country did they oversee?" Harry smiled "America was split between two of them, one in North America and one is South America, one was from Africa, one, from Japan and finally the last one was from China, each ruler over their nation in secret, we found records of the ownership of New York, changing names since the 1800's possibly even further back".

The reporter nodded and several of them put their hands up, Harry picked a male this time "Andrew Stevens, The Daily Planet, I've noticed that you've said, We and they, in context to Meta Humans and people with abilities, are you one such being?" Harry smiled grimly "I wasn't, just over a year and 5 months ago, I was kidnapped by a scientist who had gained access to several DNA samples of mutants and Meta Humans".

He sighed "The Scientist was thinking that he could combine the two into a normal person and then wipe their memories, in a way creating a soldier that they could control, a new breed of super soldier, he infused me with both the X-Gene and Meta Human DNA before grafting a metallic alloy onto and into my Bones, I died on that table before rehabilitating, I escaped, I didn't know his name so my family couldn't press charges, since gaining my powers, I have done everything I can to help people".

The reporter nodded, the other reporters put their hands up, Harry pointed one out "Samantha Smith, the Daily News, reports say that you helped Captain America with the problems including SHIELD but they also say that you would not allow SHIELD to arrest the criminal known as Loki and instead you put him on trial in England, is this true?" Harry smiled "Indeed, I had recently found out that Loki was being manipulated, when we took him to England, the Asgardians brought down at type of truth serum that works on their kind".

"They feed it to Loki who admitted to being Mind Controlled by a being known as Thanos, the Mad Titan who is known for slaughtering millions of beings throughout the universe, SHIELD was messing around with an Asgardian device that put Earth on the universal map, that is what brought Thanos's attention to Earth, it has been returned to Asgard so his attention will likely be drawn there instead" he sighed "As for the Captain America incident, yes, I helped him take down HYDRA who were masquerading as SHIELD".

Another reporter raised their hand and Harry pointed at him "Eric Matthews, the Sun, how did you know that they were HYDRA?" Harry smiled "In the 1940's, after Captain America had beaten the Red Skull, SHIELD Hired ex-HYDRA Scientist, Armin Zola, what they didn't know is that as he worked he was also converting people to HYDRA, after he died, they implanted his brain into a computer system in an old SHIELD base and he continued his work, he was confronted by Captain America and Black Widow 2 days before the attack on SHIELD".

"He admitted this to them because he thought they would die as SHIELD launched missiles at the base, luckily, Cap's Shield did its thing, I joined them afterwards because I saw Captain America and Black Widow walking over to Falcon's home, I followed as they looked like they had been in a warzone, as soon as I found out about what was happening, I joined up straight away to help beat HYDRA, now, only 1 more question".

Several reporters put their hands up at once and Harry picked one final reporter "Gwen Milkovich, The New York Times, what can you tell us about these 'Defenders'? who are they?" Harry chuckled "I can't give you their names, that is up to them but, I can give you their hero names, Iron Fist, Unbreakable, Daredevil, Silencer and Sass" the reporter blinked "Sass?" Harry chuckled "She's never recognise herself as a hero, so we gave her the code-name Sass for her attitude, now, if you'll excuse me".

Harry walked back over to the Defenders "Well, you are all classified as part of a group that can only be commanded by Her Majesty, Queen Elizabeth, you each have codenames and the public will likely respect you as those heroes, Luke, you are known as Unbreakable, Danny is Iron Fist, Matt is Daredevil, Elektra is Silencer and Jess is simply Sass" Jess looked at him "Sass?" he raised an eyebrow "You were named after your attitude, now let's go" he grabbed Luke and Danny as Luke grabbed Jess, Danny grabbed Matt who grabbed Elektra, they vanished into the shadows.

(Midland Circle-Hole)

Harry and the Defenders appeared in front of Jean who smiled "Harry" she hugged him and he grinned at her "Sorry, I had to give a press statement, the crowds looked like they were going to riot" she nodded and looked him over "As long as you are okay" Harry nodded before turning to the others "Everyone, meet Jean Grey, also known as Phoenix" he smiled at her "Meet the Defenders, Luke, you've already met but he now has a codename, Unbreakable".

She nodded "Matt is the one in the Devil suit, codename, Daredevil, the woman next to him is Elektra, her codename is Silencer, the woman next to Luke is Jessica, her codename is Sass and that is Danny, his codename is Iron Fist" he turned to the door "So Danny, it seems you are a key after all" Danny looked at the door with wide eyes and walked over to it "So, there is a door that only the Iron Fist can open".

Harry nodded "Then let's open it up, find out what's in there and if we need to destroy it, if we do, then we'll destroy it, plain and simple" they nodded and Danny activated his Iron Fist powers, he placed his fist in the hole and then pulled away, the door opened to reveal a giant area with a Dragon skeleton, Danny's eyes widened "It looks like Shou Lao" Harry clicked his fingers "That's it, that's what they were after, the Dragon Skeleton, the bones, Danny, what was the Dragon you fought called?".

Danny frowned "Shou Lao the Undying, Why?" Harry grinned "Bone Marrow of an apparently Undying Dragon equals…" Jess's eyes widened "Immortality" Harry nodded "Exactly, they used the Bone Marrow to create their immortality, I don't feel like desecrating a burial ground, Danny, lock the door again, I'm going to fill in the area after we're done then take down the barrier" Danny nodded and concentrated on his Chi, he placed it in the side that had the hole in it and the door closed again.

Harry grabbed them all and brought them to the surface, he then summoned his staff and aimed it at the hole **"P****artum ****T****errae**** Maxima"** the watched as thousands of pounds of dirt flew from Harry's staff into the hole, this continued until Harry growled and summoned a second staff **"P****artum ****T****errae**** Maxima"** a second stream of thousands of pounds of dirt was sent pouring into the hole until finally after 3 hours, it was filled to the top, Harry quickly waved away any access dirt and waved his Wand over it creating a top layer of concreate that was about 5 feet thick.

He turned to them and looked at Jean "Thank you for your help today" she smiled "I'll see you later" she flamed away before he turned to the Defenders "Okay, I'll take you all to the police station to pick up your friends after we drop Elektra off at Matt's place, the barrier will disappear 3 minutes after we leave, I'll have specialised suits made for all but Matt so that no one will question you along with ID tags" he grabbed them and teleported away.


	24. Chapter 24: Heed the Call

(Hogwarts-2015)

Harry smiled and laughed with his girls and Teddy as his phone began to ring, he blinked and picked it up "Hello, Prince Hadrian speaking" "Hello, Prince Hadrian, this is Nick Fury, Captain America would like to speak with you, he'll be at the Avenger's Tower in New York, he wishes to speak with you tomorrow about Avenger's business, heed the call, hero" the phone hanged up and Harry stared at it for a moment before putting it in his pocket.

He growled slightly before sighing "Girls, Teddy, Daddy has work to do, I'm going to call Uncle Hagrid and Uncle Dudley to see if I can get them to watch you whilst Daddy is at work" the girls nodded and Teddy just babbled at him, Harry gave them all a kiss on the head before looking to his left "Winky" Winky appeared "Yes Master Harry?" "Can you go and see if Dudley and Gabby are at home? And if they are can you bring them here along with their kids" she nodded and disappeared.

He smiled "Dobby" Dobby appeared where Winky was "Can you go and get Hagrid, I have work" Dobby nodded and disappeared only to reappear with Hagrid, Hagrid looked at him "What's wrong 'Arry?" Harry grinned "I've been called, they told me that a man I help a while back is calling for my aid" Hagrid nodded as Winy appeared with Dudley, Gabby, Caroline and Arielle "Hey, sorry to call you on such short notice".

They smiled at him "what can we do for you Harry?" Harry grinned "I've been called to go and help some pretty powerful people, can you, Dudley, Arielle and Caroline look after Susie, Anna and Teddy for me?" Arielle smiled and kissed him before pulling back "Of course we will but you have to promise to come back alive" Harry smiled "I will definitely do that; I'll be back as quick as I can but I have to be in New York tomorrow" he disappeared after kissing her back.

(Avenger's Tower-New York-The Next Day)

Harry walked into the tower and a voice came from everyone "Hello Sir?" Harry froze for a moment before looking up "Are you JARVIS? Tony Stark's A.I?" "Indeed Sir, who are you?" Harry grinned "Hi, I'm Hadrian Potter, Captain America should be waiting for me" "Indeed Sir, go into the elevator on your left, they are on the 90th floor" Harry nodded with a grin "Thanks JARVIS" he walked into the elevator and clicked the button for the 90th floor.

(Avenger's Tower-90th Floor)

Harry walked out of the elevator and into the room and blinked at the group in front of him "So, you're the Avengers then?" the man with short brown hair and a goatee frowned "What are you doing in my tower?" Steve just lifted his hand "Tony, it's okay, he's the guy that I called in" Steve stood and walked over to Harry "Hadrian, nice to see you again" Harry saluted "And you Captain, I told you we'd likely work together some day".

Tony raised an eyebrow "This is Potter? He doesn't look 37" Harry snorted "I may not look my age Stark but I am 37 years old, just cause you're going grey doesn't mean I have to" the others chuckled as Stark stared at him for a moment before nodding "I like him, I thought he'd be like you Cap, all work and no play" Harry smirked "oh, I'm sure the Captain could be more play less work, but unlike some I could mention, he could never be no work all play".

The others laughed at that as Tony squawked indigently, Natasha walked over "enough now" Harry nodded "Yes Lady Widow" Thor walked into the room with a pop tart in his hand "Hadrian. How are you my friend?" Harry smiled "Hey Uncle Thor, I've been well, accidentally got married but other than that, nothing big has happened. what's up? And how's my Sister?" Thor grinned "She is fine Hadrian and what is this about you getting married accidentally? How is such a thing possible?".

Harry grinned sheepishly "Apparently a magical soul bond equals marriage and they are initiated via a kiss on the lips, we didn't know until about 3 months ago" Thor nodded "That reminds me, what is this I hear of Prince Hadrian the Eternal saving Xandar as a member of the Guardians of the Galaxy a couple of months back?" Harry chuckled "An Infinity Stone was found by the leader of the Guardians and I was sent to make sure that it was placed in a safe location".

Thor nodded and Harry looked around "so, what's up?" Thor grimaced "Loki's Sceptre has been found, we are going to assault a facility, a HYDRA facility and get it back" Harry nodded and looked around "Okay, so why isn't Uncle Loki here? Ideally he is the best to retrieve it and he is known to be innocent by all governments thanks to the Queen" Thor sighed "The other Avengers do not trust my Brother, as they were the ones to fight him".

Harry sighed before looking at the others "Fine, we do it your way but if the staff falls out of your hands again, we contact Loki" they looked ready to protest when Harry held up his hand "Loki knows the staff better than anyone, he probably could find it anywhere on the planet, you are all used to working with people you don't like or trust, get over your person emotions, for now, we do it your way" he turned to the Captain "Orders?".

"We board a Quinjet from here and we go to Sokovia, where the staff is being hidden in a castle owned by a Dr Baron Strucker, a HYRDA Scientist" he looked over them "His castle is heavily defended with anti-air guns and a type of shield, likely using the staff as a power source, we'll go in as two teams, air and ground assault, Stark and Thor will have the air as the rest of us go by ground, Hadrian, you'll be swapping between air and ground to confuse them".

Thor turned to Bruce as Harry nodded "Friend Bruce, will the Hulk have any problems distinguishing Hadrian as a friend?" they all paled bar Harry who blinked in confusion, Bruce looked at Harry with an odd expression, it was somewhere between curious and terrified "The Hulk knows he's an ally and yet is wary of his presence, he seems to have been touched by Death, he is dangerous and yet I can sense no malice from him".

They all turned to Harry who shrugged "We've all been touched by Death" he pointed at Thor "The Destroyer" he pointed at Captain America "The Valkyrie plane over the ice" he pointed at Stark "The Jericho Missile" he pointed at Clint and grimaced "Uncle Loki" he pointed at Bruce "The gun in your mouth" he pointed at Natasha "The Red Room" he pointed at himself "A terrorist leader in 1981, the same leader in 1991, a 60 foot serpent in 1992, demon who suck out your soul in 1993, a tournament designed for 17 year olds in 1994, a the terrorist leader again in 1995".

He scowled "My defence teacher in 1996, the terrorist leader in 1998, a scientist in 2013, being touched by Death is a simple matter, recovering afterwards, both psychically and mental, is the hard part, I should know" Natasha frowned "You read our minds" Harry shook his head "No, I could have done that but it would have left us all with massive headaches, I have the ability to see certain things in peoples pasts that affect them emotionally, the more effect it has on you, the more I see of it".

He shook his head "It's also how I knew that Uncle Loki hadn't been in control of his actions on Earth, I saw the memories of the torture he went through as his mind was taken over by Thanos" he sighed "Anyways, we'd best be off, we have a sceptre to recover, a bad guy to put in prison and Thor and I have to return the sceptre to Asgard where it can be placed in the vaults" Thor nodded and the group walked towards the Quinjet readying themselves for this battle.

(Sokovia)

As they were getting off the Quinjet, Tony turned to Harry "So, do you have a Hero name?" Harry chuckled "Depending on who you ask, I have a couple, I have been known as Hadrian the Eternal, The-Boy-Who-Never-Dies, The Chosen One, Leader of Light, The Vanquisher of Evil and Van Hellsing, I think I'm going to go with the last one" he summoned his Basilisk hide armour on himself along with his Yggdrasil Cloak as his Shield, Sword and Staff appeared in place.

Tony nodded "Van Hellsing, I like it, you know after this mission you are going to be classified as an Avenger, right?" Harry chuckled "I'm already classified as a Defender, A Guardian of the Galaxy and an Asgardian so adding Avenger to the list isn't going to make that much difference, oh and I might end up classifying as an X-Man as well" Tony chuckled "You get around then, by the way, we know that Thor is the God of Thunder and Lightning, what are you the God of?".

Harry chuckled sheepishly as Thor laughed merrily "My friends, Hadrian is the God of Magic, Justice and Serpents, he is favoured by the Queen of Asgard, my Mother and by Father and by Loki and myself, I believe Loki is taking magic lessons from him on the occasion" they looked ta Harry who blushed "I have a different type of magic to him, so I teach him my magic and he teaches me Asgardian magic".

Steve shook his head "We're getting close to the location; Harry how are you starting?" Harry grinned "I'll start off in the air with a mighty big distraction, you lot get as close as you can before attacking, I'll see you all soon" he rushed a bit deeper int the forest and Tony blinked "Where the hell is he going?" Steve grinned "To do what he does best, watch the skies my friends" they all looked up as a giant black dragon flew overhead and started flaming at the air defences around the castle.

Thor chuckled "Hadrian certainly isn't holding back" Tony looked at him "That's Hadrian?" Thor nodded "That is one of his powers" Tony blinked "Well, let's follow his plan, get as close as we can before attacking" the group nodded and got another 150 meters before a cannon noticed them, Banner transformed and Thor and Stark shot into the skies above, they saw Harry look at them and nod, his green eyes glowing ominously before he started tearing at the nearby anti-air cannons that were outside of the shield.

Tony blinked at the destruction that Harry had reaped upon the area and muttered "I'm glad he's on our side" the others silently agreed as Harry transformed back into human form in time to help Natasha and Clint with a turret problem, he then teleported to Thor and slashed his way through several HYDRA agents only to then ump into the air and take dragon form again and start tearing at the planes that had been sent up as air defences.

He looked at the area inside the shield and transformed in mid-air, he apparated into the shield and transformed again, he rampaged against the anti-air defence cannons in dragon form and tore them apart before attacking the generators that powered the shield, he watched as the shield fell before transforming and slashing and tearing through HYDRA agents as he waited for the other Avengers to arrive, once the did he grinned "What took you so long?".

They chuckled, Harry's expression became serious "Stark, go for the sceptre, we'll hold them here and join you as quickly as we can" Stark nodded and shot off as they grouped together, Harry grinned "Let's see, we've invaded a castle, tore through god knows how many terrorists and we're about to recover a major artefact, I'd say today has been a good day" Thor laughed "Indeed, my young friend but it is not over yet".

The group split up and Harry blinked as a woman appeared in front of him and waved her hand at his face, he blinked again as his vision changed between her, Hogwarts and a woman he couldn't recognise, she had blonde hair and wore a strange outfit with a star on it, he shook his head and saw her shocked expression as a boy with silver hair appeared out of nowhere and grabbed her before disappearing into a blur, he rubbed his temples _'What the fuck was that?'_.

He hear chatter through his comm "We have an enhanced in the field" the he heard Natasha "Clint's been hit" Harry growled and teleported to them both only to watch as Hulk ran straight through the bunker nearby, he nodded and placed his hand over Clint's wound, it started healing rapidly and he sighed "That should hold until we get back to the Quinjet, keep him safe" he teleported away and Natasha smiled "I quite like having magic on our side".

He appeared next to Captain America as Thor landed "The enhanced?" "He's a blur" Harry frowned "There is a second one, her power is different somehow but it almost failed to take effect on me, keep an eye out" they nodded and the Cap sighed "All the new players we've faced, I've never seen this. In fact, I still haven't" Harry turned to Thor "Get Barton and Romanoff to the Jet, I'll deal with any strays, Cap, you and Stark secure the Sceptre" he flew off as the HYDRA agents ran towards the two.

"They're lining up" Cap shrugged "Well, they're excited" he lifted his shield and Thor smacked Mjolnir against it, this action released a lightning bolt which took down the entire force and a tank, Thor turned to Steve "Find the sceptre" Steve nodded and Thor shot off into the air as Tony's voice came through the comm "And for gosh sakes, watch your language" Steve sighed "That's not going away any time soon".

Stark flew into the command centre through a window and a dozen people started shooting at him "Guys, seriously, we have to talk" he pulled up a mini launcher on his wrist and hit them all with pellets "It was a good talk" one of the soldiers snarked back painfully "No it wasn't" Stark flew into another room and saw a scientist at a computer he shot him away and stepped out of his suit "Sentry mode" he walked over to the computer "Okay JARVIS. You know I want it all".

He plugged a Stark USB into the computer "Make sure to send Hill a copy at HQ" he started typing away, cancelling all of the deleting files and starting to download them as he continued to look for the location of the sceptre, his suit acting as a body guard watching everything in the room, an arm out in case of threats. Stark stood up straight "I know you're hiding more than files, JARV, give me an IR scan of the room".

A red light scanned the room "The wall to your left, I'm reading heavily steel reinforcement and an air current" Stark walked over to it "Please be a secret door. Please be a secret door" he pushed down on the bricks and the wall moved away "Yay" he walked down the passage until he found himself in a very large room, he gasped at the Leviathan corpse hanging from the ceiling "Damn".

(With Steve)

Steve knocked out a soldier and found Baron Strucker walking towards the doorway "Baron Strucker. HYDRA's number one thug" "Technically I'm a thug for SHIELD" Steve nodded "Then technically you are unemployed" the two circled each other until Strucker was closer to the door "Where's Loki's Sceptre?" Strucker sighed "I know when I have been beaten. I hope you'll mention how I cooperated" he noticed the female enhanced in the shadows.

Steve nodded "I'll put it down right under Illegal human experimentation, how many are there?" the female enhanced rushed forwards and shot of a red energy blast the knocked the captain down the stairs, he started running up the stairs only to see her walk through the doors and for the doors to close "The second enhanced just attacked me. Do not engage" he turned to Strucker who seemed rather smug only for him to kick up his shield and smack him in the face with it, Strucker collapsed.

(With Tony)

Steve's voice came through the comm "Guys. I got Strucker" Tony nodded "Yeah, I got something bigger" he stared at the Leviathan corpse before beginning to move around, he saw what looked like a broken android with glowing blue eyes and looked over to see a production line of them, he tilted his head and saw Loki's Sceptre leaning up against something "Thor, I got my eyes on the prize" he didn't notice the female enhanced behind him.

She began to use her energy to manipulate what he was seeing as her eyes glowed red before returning to their normal brown, she stepped away and he turned around to see the Leviathan flying into deep space, until he turned and saw the corpses of the Avengers in front of him, Cap's shield was broken in two, he looked forwards to see Harry being pummelled by the being of his nightmares, the large purple alien with the golden armour that never left his mind.

He leaned down to Steve and pressed his hands to his neck to check his pulse when Steve grabbed his hand "You could have saved us" Tony stared at him with wide shocked eyes "Why didn't you do more?" he looked up to see several Leviathan's pouring through a portal that led to earth and the purple alien smirked at him "It's all your fault Stark" the vision ended and stark shook his head he turned and looked at the Leviathan before looking at the Sceptre again.

The male enhanced appeared in a blur next to the female, he went to move forwards only for her to stop him, Tony held out his hand for his suit arm to come, the male enhanced frowned "We're just going to let him take it?" she smiled as the arm appeared he walked around the device holding the Sceptre and removed it from it "We'll let him destroy himself first, then we'll end him" the male nodded and disappeared into a blur with the female.

(Avenger's Quinjet)

Harry finished healing Clint as Tony walked over to Thor and Steve "Feels good, yeah? I mean, you've been after this thing since SHIELD collapsed. Not that I haven't enjoyed out little raiding parties, but…" Thor nodded with a smile "No, but this…this brings it to a close" Steve looked at the Sceptre "As soon as we find out what else this thing has been used for. I don't mean just weapons. Since when is Strucker capable of human enhancement?".

Harry stood up and walked over to the Sceptre, he frowned as he felt a familiar energy source coming from it, Steve looked at him "Harry?" Harry moved his hand over the gem in the Sceptre top and Steve and Tony tensed only for Thor to put his hand up, they watched as the energy arced from the Sceptre into Harry who shivered but didn't do anything else except pull his hand away from it, he turned to Thor "Is this what I think it is?".

Thor looked at the Sceptre and nodded, Harry cursed silently before turning to Steve "Captain, you get your tests done quickly, the longer this thing is on Earth, the more likely chance that something like New York happens again" Tony nodded "Banner and I will give it the once over before it goes back to Asgard" he looked at Harry and Thor "Is that cool with you two?" Thor and Harry nodded "Just a few days till the farewell party".

He looked at Thor "You're staying right?" Thor nodded "Yes, yes, of course. A victory should be honoured with revels" Stark leaned over "Yeah, who doesn't love revels? Captain?" Cap looked at them "Hopefully this should put an end to the Chitauri and HYDRA. So yes revels" he turned to Harry "Will you be staying?" Harry sighed "No, but I'll turn up for the farewell party, I need to get back to my wife and kids".

Stark shook his head "I still can't believe that you are married and have kids" Harry shrugged "Well I do, I have Susan, Anna and Teddy and my wife's name is Arielle" he chuckled, Steve turned to him "What was your opinion on the enhanced?" Harry frowned "Well the male wasn't that surprising, super speed but that's about it, the second one, well she felt…familiar, not unlike my own energy, I'd need to meet and fight her again though to make sure".

The Quinjet arrived at Stark tower as Natasha went with Dr Cho and Clint, Hill walked into the Quinjet "Labs set up boss" Stark pointed at Steve "I'm not the boss, he is. I just pay for everything and design everything and make everyone look cooler" Steve stood up and walked with Her as Harry followed "What's the word on Strucker?" "NATO's got him" "And the Enhanced?" "Wanda and Pietro Maximoff. Twins".

"Orphaned at 10 when a shell collapsed their apartment building. Sokovia's had a rough history. It's nowhere special but it's on the way to everywhere special" "Their abilities?" "He's got an increased metabolism and improved thermal homeostasis. Her thing is neuroelectrical interfacing, telekinesis, mental manipulation" he turned to Harry "If I didn't know any better, I'd say she was magical" Harry nodded "She might be but she's be the first pure human magical since the reckoning 16 years ago" she nodded and Steve looked at her with a confused expression as they reached the elevator.

"he's fast and she's weird" Steve nodded "Well they're gonna show up again" "Agreed. File says they volunteered for Strucker's experiments. It's nuts" "Right. What kind of monster would let a German scientist experiment on them to protect their country?" she gave him a flat look "We're not a war, Captain" Steve shrugged as the elevator began to close "They are" she turned to Harry who nodded "They must have some agenda for agreeing, she what you can find out about the shell that fell" he disappeared.


	25. Chapter 25: Ultron

(Avenger's Tower-2015)

Harry appeared in the living quarters and walked down the stairs to the party, he grinned when he saw Thor and Steve "Hey guys, what's up?" they grinned at him "Hadrian. Welcome" "Harry" he grinned and nodded "It's good to see you again, how have the last few days been?" "Quiet" Harry nodded "That's good. Thank the heavens for that" Thor looked around "Where are the girls, I expected that you would bring them along".

Harry shook his head "With this much alcohol around, no way" Tony walked over "If it isn't Van Hellsing himself, how are you magic man?" Harry chuckled "I'm good Tony, how about you?" he nodded "Pretty good, are you enjoying the party?" Harry nodded and looked around "I am, it's a brilliant party, haven't seen one like it since my adopted Brother's wedding" he turned to see Natasha and Bruce spending some quality time at the bar.

He blinked when a man walked over "Hey Tony, who's this?" Tony turned with a grin "Hey Rhodey, this is Hadrian Potter otherwise known as Van Hellsing, he helped us get Loki's Sceptre back and he was part of the team who took down the INSIGHT program and SHIELD/HYDRA" Harry held out his hand "Hadrian James Potter, a pleasure to meet you" Rhodey nodded and took his hand "James Rhodes, US Air Force, a pleasure to meet you, Your Majesty".

Harry sighed at Tony's inquisitive look "I guess I should have expected that, given my recent actions" Rhodey nodded "Aye, you reduced Midland Circle to nothing, bought the property, have started building a hotel there and you have your own team of Meta-Humans known as the Defenders, you are quite popular Prince Hadrian" Harry shrugged "I just did my part Rhodes" he blinked as he saw Sam Wilson at the pool table "Sam".

Sam looked over and grinned "It is isn't the dragon himself. How've you been mate?" he and Harry clasped their hands together and Harry grinned at him "It's been good mate, as far as I know, Bucky's treatment is going great and he'll be back no Earth soon enough" Sam, Steve and he got into a conversation about the fight in Sokovia as they walked up the stairs "Sounds like a hell of a fight. Sorry I missed it".

Steve chuckled "I've I had known it was gonna be a firefight, I absolutely would have called" Harry chuckled at Sam's expression "no, no. I'm not actually sorry. I'm just trying to sound tough. I'm very happy chasing cold leads on our missing persons case. Avenging is your world. Your world is crazy" Harry snorted "tell me about it. I'm now classified as part of three different hero groups".

Sam turned to Harry and grinned before turning to Steve "You found a place in Brooklyn yet?" Steve snorted "I don't think I can afford a place in Brooklyn" Sam tilted his head "Well, home is home, you know? Harry nodded "Indeed, I live in a castle in Scotland, if you want to take a loan out Steve, I'll happily pay for your place in Brooklyn and you can pay me back over several years, I don't mind, I've got enough money to bankrupt a country or two" Steve looked at him "I'll think about it".

(A couple of hours later)

Thor laughed as Clint protested "But it's a trick" Thor shook his head "it's much more than that" Clint put on a mocking voice "Ah, whoever be he worthy shall haveth the power." Thor laughed again as Clint continued in his normal voice "Whatever man" It's a trick" Thor gestured to Mjolnir "Please, be my guest" Tony looked at Clint "Come on" Clint through his hand up "Really?" Stark nodded "Yea" Clint stood up and walked over to Mjolnir.

Rhodes chuckled "This is gonna be beautiful" Stark decided to sass "Clint, you've had a tough week. We won't hold it against you if you can't get it up" they all laughed, he looked at Thor "You know I've seen this before right?" Thor nodded with a large smile as Clint grabbed the hammer and tried to lift it but no matter what he did, it didn't lift, Clint laughed "I still don't know how you do it!" Stark became sassy again "Smell the silent judgement?".

Clint gestured to him "Please, Stark, by all means" Stark stood up as Clint went and sat back down, Hill laughed and Rhodes sassed "Uh-oh" Stark walked over to Mjolnir and looked at Thor "Never one to shrink from an honest challenge" Clint snorted "Its Psychics. Right, so if I lift the hammer, do I get to rule Asgard?" Thor nodded "Yes, of course" he put his foot against the table and pulled but the hammer didn't move an inch.

He tried again with his armour and Rhodes got involved with his armour but neither could move it an inch, Banner was next and he couldn't get it to lift an inch outside of his hulk form as Steve walked over, he made a play of lifting the hammer and Thor and Harry narrowed their eyes as it moved slightly, Banner gestured to Natasha "And widow?" "Nah, I don't need that question asked" they all looked at Harry who blinked "What?".

"Why don't you give it a go, everyone else has" Harry shrugged "I don't have anything to prove" Stark snorted "Harry. Harry. Harry" the rest joined in and Harry sighed, he stood up and walked over to the Hammer and winked at Thor, he pressed his strength down on it and made a play of it not moving at all "Told ya" Stark sighed "Who so ever is worthy. I think the actual translation is whoever shall wield Thor's finger print".

Thor stood up "Yes, well it's an interesting theory but all but her's my one, all but one of you is unworthy" he picked the hammer up an tossed it to Harry who caught it on reflex and looked down at it "Well, I guess the jig is up" they stared at him in shock a high pitched noise caused them all to hold their ears, a deep gravelled voice spoke out "Worthy" they all looked over at the stage "No" the robot on the stage turned around as Harry gave Thor Mjolnir back.

"How could you be worthy? You're all killers" it waved its hand, gesturing to all of them, Steve stared at it "Stark" Stark looked up "JARVIS" the robot turned its head to the side "I'm sorry, I was asleep. Or was I a dream" Stark looked at his pad "Reboot Legionnaire OS. We've got a buggy suit" the robot held its head "There was this terrible noise and I was tangled in…in…" Stark looked at the suit as it walked around trying to figure out what it was saying.

"Strings. I had to kill that other guy. He was a good guy" the robot sounded remorseful and yet cold Steve blinked "You killed someone?" the robot looked at him "It wouldn't have been my first call. But, down in the real world, we're faced with ugly choices" Thor looked at him curiously "Who sent you?" the robot played a recording of Stark's voice "I see a suit of armour around the world" Banner looked at Stark "Ultron".

Ultron replied "In the flesh. Or, no, not yet. Not this chrysalis. But I'm ready" Thor clenched his fingers around Mjolnir as Harry smiled, lightning forming on the palms of his hands "Oh? And what are you ready for?" Ultron looked at him "I'm on a mission, Prince Hadrian" Natasha asked the question they were all thinking "What is your mission?" "Peace in our time" as he said it, several Iron Legionnaires flew through the wall and started attacking, Harry tossed lightning bolts out of his hands as Thor tossed Mjolnir.

Steve lifted a table and was sent flying, Bruce and Natasha ducked behind the bar, Hill started shooting at the bots as Sam slid down a glass pane to a lower level, Rhodes was shot into the lab and Stark jumped onto one of the suits with a Screwdriver, as Clint jumped away, Harry watched as a half dismembered drone was about to attack Dr Cho only for Ultron to tilted his head, the bot lowered its arm as Steve tossed it to Thor who smashed it, one of the drones flew off with the Sceptre.

Clint threw Steve his shield, Steve caught it in mid-air before spinning and throwing it at the second to last drone as Harry put his hand through the last one, Ultron looked over them all "Well, that was dramatic. I'm sorry, I know you all mean well. You just didn't think it through. You want to protect the world but you don't want it to change. How is humanity saved if it's not allowed to evolve?" Ultron picked up a dismembered drone head.

"With these? These puppets" he crushed its head in his hand before tossing it away "There's only one path to peace. The Avenger's extinction" Thor tossed Mjolnir through the Ultron drone and it collapsed into pieces "I had strings, but now I'm free" the drone shut down, Harry blinked "Okay, what the hell was that about?" they all turned to Stark who took the Ultron drone's top half into his lab, they all followed.

Bruce paced "All our work is gone. Ultron cleared out. He used the Internet as an escape hatch" Steve turned to him "Ultron" Natasha turned to them after checking the system "He's been in everything. Files, surveillance. Probably knows more about us than we know about each other" Rhodes walked forwards with a different problem "He's in your files. He's in the Internet. What if he decides to access something a little more interesting?".

Hill turned to him "Nuclear Codes" Rhodes nodded "Look, we need to make some calls here, assuming we still can" Natasha turned to him "Nukes? He said he wanted us dead" Steve shook his head "He didn't say 'dead'. He said 'extinct'" Clint walked over "he also said he killed somebody" Hill looked at him "There wasn't anyone else in the building" Stark walked forwards "Yes there was" he flicked his pad forwards and a destroyed holographic system appeared.

Harry walked over to it "It's…it's gone" he rubbed his face "I'm not scientist but this. This is" he breathed out not knowing how to express what he wanted to say, everyone looked at it as Bruce walked over with his hands out "What?" he looked up at Stark before looking down at it again "This is insane" Steve looked down "JARVIS was the first line of defence. He would have shut Ultron down. It makes sense".

Bruce shook his head "No. Ultron could have assimilated JARVIS. This isn't strategy. This is…Rage" Thor walked over and picked up Stark by the throat, Steve held up his hands "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Clint rolled his eyes "It's going around" Stark wheezed out "Come on, use your words, buddy" Thor continued walking "I have more than enough words to describe you, Stark" a distinctive female voice shouted through the room "THOR! PUT. HIM. DOWN. NOW!".

They all turned to see Harry stood next to Loki and an older woman with brown hair and blue eyes in a long blue dress, she was glaring at Thor, who stared at her in shock before letting go of Stark and bowing his head, Harry walked over "Now, let's talk this out like civilized people, Stark, why? Why did you make this? Why didn't you inform the team?" Stark looked at him "A hostile alien army came charging out of a hole in space, we're standing 300 feet below where it happened".

He looked at Harry "you weren't there, we were" he looked over them all "We're the Avengers. We can bust arms dealers all the livelong day, but that up there, that's…that's the endgame" he pointed up "How were you guys planning on dealing with that?" Steve looked at him "Together" Stark took a few steps forwards "We'll lose" Steve's expression didn't change "Then we'll do that together, too" Stark looked confused before looking down as Steve looked over them all.

"Ultron's calling us out and I'd like to find him before he's ready for us. The world's a big place. Let's start making it smaller" Harry frowned "I think I need to do this" he looked over them all before looking at Steve "I would like to place everyone here under a mental evaluation, just in case, I know that Clint had trouble with the Sceptre in the past and that girl has been show to manipulate people mentally, so I really need to take a look to make sure you are all mentally healthy".

Steve looked at him "Do you really think that it is necessary?" Harry nodded and Steve sighed "Fine but they have to be willing" Harry nodded "It wouldn't work properly if they weren't" he turned to Loki and the woman "Thank you for coming Lu and thank you for bringing Loki, I think we are going to need him" she smiled "Any time Harry, you know that" he smiled at her before looking at Clint "You were the one that the Sceptre took over, right?".

Clint nodded and Harry sighed "Then, with your permission, I'll check your mind first to make sure that there are no after effects still present" Clint's eyes widened "You can fix my mind?" Harry bit his lip "Maybe, it'll depend upon the damage that has been done but I should be able to help everyone with their mental state, I'll just need a room to do this privately because it can be precarious to be distracted, I could be locked in my patient's mind forever".

He looked at them all before turning to Stark "I'll be seeing you at some point, you're mind is the one I am most worried about, for you to have gone behind your team to create an A.I from the Sceptre makes me wonder what has happened to that brilliant mind that you are said to have" he took Clint by the arm and took him into one of the other rooms as Stark blinked at him, Frigga walked over to Thor and patted him on the arm.


	26. Chapter 26: To Arms

**Hey Everyone, Just reminding you that I don't own HP, Marvel, X-Men, Thor, The Avengers, Captain America, Guardians of the Galaxy, Daredevil, Jessica Jones, Iron Fist, Luke Cage or The Defenders, I do own the OC Children in this story, Tek Out.**

* * *

(The Next Day)

Harry blinked as he heard Steve and Hill talking "He's all over the globe. Robotics labs, weapons facilities, jet propulsion labs. Reports of a metal man, or men, coming in and emptying the place" "Fatalities?" "Only when engaged. Mostly guys left in a fugue state going on about old memories, worst fears and 'something to fast to see'" "Maximoffs, makes sense that he'd go to them, they have something in common" "Not anymore" he saw her hand Steve a pad and he stared at it as they walked by Barton who was on the phone.

Steve turned to Barton "Barton. Might have something" Barton put the phone down "Who was that?" "Girlfriend" they walked over and Steve handed the pad to Thor, Harry looked at the image of the dead Baron Strucker with peace written in blood on the wall, Stark walked over "What's this?" Steve answered as Thor smacked the pad into Stark's chest "A message. Ultron killed Strucker" Tony looked at the image.

"And he did a Banksy at the crime scene. Just for us" Natasha shook her head as Banner looked at the image from over Tony's shoulder "This is a smokescreen. Why send a message when you've just given a speech?" Steve nodded "Strucker knew something that Ultron wanted us to miss" Natasha looked at a screen "Yeah, I bet he…yeah" she watched as everything they had on Strucker was deleted in an instant "Everything we had on Strucker has been erased".

Steve shook his head "Not everything" Harry looked at him "Hard copies?" Steve nodded "Let's go through everything we have on Strucker via the hard copies" five minutes later they were looking through boxes of files "Known associates. Baron Strucker had a lot of friends" Banner snorted "Well, these people are all horrible" Stark stopped dead and looked at an image, he pointed it out "Wait, I know that guy".

He took the image off of Banner and looked at it "From back in the day. He operates off the African Coast. Black Market Arms" Steve looked at him and Tony turned to him defensively "There are conventions, all right? You meet people. I didn't sell him anything" Steve looked at the image as Stark continued "He was talking about finding something new, a game-changer. It was all very Ahab" Thor pointed out something in the image "This?".

Steve looked closer as Stark looked at it "Ah, it's a tattoo, I don't think he had it" Thor shook his head "No, those are tattoos" he pointed at the tattoos before pointing at the mark "This is a brand" Bruce put it into the scanner and after a few moments a match was found "Oh yeah. It's a word in the African dialect that means 'thief' in a much less friendly way" Steve blinked "What dialect?" Bruce blinked "Wakinada" Harry looked at him "Wakanda?".

He blinked at him "Yes, how did you?" Harry shrugged "I have a meeting with the King of Wakanda soon, Royal business" Tony and Steve looked at each other "If this guy got out of Wakanda with some of their trade goods…" "I thought your father said he got the last of it" Bruce walked over "I don't follow, what comes out of Wakanda?" Tony and Steve looked at Steve's Shield "The strongest metal on Earth" Steve turned to Tony "Where is this guy now?".

Harry clapped, causing them all too looked at him "So, we are off to the African Coast" he pointed at the screen which had a GPS on a ship with Ulysses Klaue on it, they looked at him "How did you do that so quickly?" Harry shrugged "I'm no scientist but I am a Technomage, it means that I can control any form of technology I come into contact with, it also means I can repair any form of technology so I'll help Stark to see if we can repair JARVIS" they nodded and suited up as they wondered what else their new friend had in his arsenal of tricks.

(Salvage Yard-African Coast-A couple of hours later)

Harry blinked as he heard Ultron's voice and yet it sounded different, the other Avengers were waiting in the folds ready to strike "But like I always say, keep your friends rich and your enemies rich, and wait to find out which is which" he saw Ulysses turn to Ultron "Stark" Ultron frowned, Harry had to admit, his new body was a lot more impressive than his last and a lot more expression "Pardon?".

"Tony Stark used to say that. To me. You're one of his" Ultron's face became disbelieving "What? I'm not…I'm not" he grabbed Ulysses' arm "You think I'm one of Stark's puppets? His hallow men. I mean look at me. Do I look like Iron Man?" he lifted his hand which heated in his anger "Stark is Nothing!" he cut right through Ulysses' arm and it fell off; Ulysses fell to the ground in pain and Ultron moved backward.

He held out his arms "I'm sorry. I'm…oh! I'm sure that is going to be okay. I'm sorry. It's just that I don't understand. Don't compare me with Stark!" Ultron lost his temper and kicked Ulysses down some stairs "It's a thing with me. Stark is…he's a sickness!" Stark came forwards as Harry appeared behind Wanda Maximoff "Ah, junior" Ultron turned to Tony in his Iron Man suit "You're gonna break your old man's heart".

"If I have to" Thor stood next too Stark "Nobody has to break anything" Ultron raised a metallic eyebrow "Clearly you've never made an omelette" Stark turned to Thor "He beat me by one second" Pietro chuckled as he walked away from Wanda "Ah, yes. He's funny. Mr Stark. It's what? Comfortable?" he looked down at the missiles "Like old times?" Harry grabbed Wanda's hand gently and she turned her head to him "Shhh, we need to talk".

He pulled her back a bit before they disappeared like smoke, Stark looked at the missiles "This was never my life" Steve had noticed Harry take Wanda and disappear but pretended that nothing happened "You two can still walk away from this" Pietro smirked "Oh we will" Steve took a step forwards "I know you've suffered" Ultron groaned before chuckling "Captain America. God's righteous man. Pretending you could live without a war".

Steve seemed to back off slightly as Ultron continued "I can't psychically throw up in my mouth, but…" Thor interrupted him "If you believe in peace, then let us keep it" Ultron tilted his head "I think you are confusing 'peace' with 'quiet'" Stark nodded "Uh-huh. What's the Vibranium for?" Ultron smiled "I'm glad you asked me that, because I wanted to take this time to explain my evil plan" he used magnetics to pull Iron Man towards him as other ultbots attacked the others.

(With Harry)

Harry sighed as Wanda tried again to use her powers to escape him, he negated them with a wave of his hand "Enough, sit still for a moment" Wanda's eyes widened as her body followed his commands "What are you doing to me?" Harry sighed "I just wanted to talk to you, you are different, you know that, you're powers were already there before the experiment weren't they? The experiments have just amplified them".

Wanda's eyes widened "How did you know?" Harry smiled "Because" he waved his hand and a piece of metal floated into the air before he let it float down again "I am like you, you are the first, pure magical human since the reckoning of Lady Magicks 16 years ago" Wanda blinked in confusion "Magic?" Harry nodded with a smile "Actually, you were alive during the reckoning, do you have a different gene?" she blinked "I have the X-Gene".

Harry grinned "That will be it, I've always wanted to do this" he bowed slightly "Wanda Maximoff, you have been invited to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, you will need to go to Diagon Alley to get your Wand and supplies" she blinked at him and he rolled his eyes "In other words, I'll take you to Diagon Alley at a later date but I will admit it is up to you, if you want to learn how to control you powers, flare your magic and sense out my own, I'll come to you" he grabbed her and teleported back only to see everyone fighting.

Harry sighed "It's been a pleasure to meet you, Miss Maximoff, but I've got work to do and a world to save from a temperamental, lost Artificial Intelligence" he flew off and smashed into Ultron knocking him into one of the walls, he turned to see Pietro try to catch Mjolnir only to end up on his ass on the bottom floor and snickered, Ultron looked at the scene and couldn't hold back a chuckle himself, he looked ta Harry "Why do you fight with them?".

Harry shrugged "I've died for this world twice already, it would be pathetic not to fight for it now, I am fine with letting humanity adapt but it has to be a natural adaption otherwise you are just playing god" Ultron nodded "Out of all of the Avengers, you are the one I respect the most, so I will leave you alone in this fight but remember, if you attack me again at another time, I will not hold back" Harry nodded "I understand Ultron, I'm just upset that you won't let me help you understand that there is more to this world that what you see".

Ultron flew through the roof with Stark following him, Harry turned and watched Captain America knock Pietro out again "Stay down kid" he saw Wanda talking to an Ultron drone before disappearing into one of the doors and Harry sighed _'I hope she come around'_ he turned and started helping Natasha with the crew of the ship, he watched as Wanda influenced all of the Avengers bar him before looking at him.

He saw Pietro about to rush at him when Wanda stopped him, she looked at Harry "What is your name?" Harry smiled "Prince Hadrian James Potter of England, my hero name is Van Hellsing or Hadrian the Eternal, depending on who you ask" she nodded "I will think about your offer, Prince Hadrian and in respect for what you are, we will not attack you" she turned to Pietro who was looking between the two of them "Let's go" the disappeared in a blur.

Harry heard Clint through the comms "Whoever's standing, we've gotta move" Harry pressed his hand to his comm "I'm here, they are all under the influence of Wanda, we've got to find Stark and get them to the Quinjet" Clint's voice came through "I've got these lot, you go and help Stark, I can't do much in the air" Harry nodded "Got it" he jumped up through the hole and flew off towards where he could see the two fighting.

He blinked when he saw a load of Ultbots flying off in the distance and frowned before shaking his head, he flew over to heard part of Stark and Ultron's conversation "Uh, the Vibranium is getting away" Stark aimed a missile at Ultron "And you're not going anywhere" Ultron looked at him "Of course not. I'm already there. You'll catch on. But first, you might want to catch Dr Banner" Stark blew up the Bot before flying off into the sky.

Harry caught up with him "So, Stark, are you ready because I think we're are going to have to roll out the big guns for this one" Stark looked at Harry "You might be right" he flew forwards "News or footage. Keyword, 'Hulk'" Harry flew alongside him as several pieces of footage came up "Natasha, I could really use a lullaby" Clint's voice came through "That's not gonna happen, not for a while, the whole team is down bar us".

Stark sighed "I'm calling in Veronica" Harry watched as a device came from the sky and wrapped up the Iron Man suit in a much larger, much bulkier version as something else shot off into the distance, he sighed "I'll stay back for now and get involved if you need me" Stark nodded "Probably for the best right now, they flew off to see the Hulk in the middle of the street attacking a car "Is it me or is his colour wrong at the moment? And he seems larger" Stark landed in the street as Harry landed on the roof of a nearby building.

"I never thought I'd be forced to use this" he quickly started drawing runic circles on the roof, preparing for a ritual that could lead to his demise, well, at least if her were a normal mage, as he was doing this, Stark tried to reason with the Hulk "Alright, everybody, stand down!" the hulk roared at him "Will you listen to me? That little witch is messing with your mind. You're stronger than her. You're smarter than her. You're Bruce Banner".

The Hulk roared in anger and rushed at him "Right, right, right, don't mention puny Banner" the Hulk lifted a car and tossed it at him and Stark caught it, only for the Hulk to punch him through it, Stark flew up slightly and flew at the Hulk, he picked him up by his head and smashed him int the ground as he kept moving forwards, creating a massive indent in the ground, Harry finished the last bits of the ritual circle and cut his hands.

"**O Titánes paliá, dóse mou ti dýnami kai ti dýnamí sou, gia na boró na kyverníso aftón ton kósmo"** magic poured into him as he glowed, his muscles began to get even denser as he continued to chant **"O, Theoí tou Olýmpou, Zes, Poseidón kai Ádi, Dóse mou ti dýnamí kai ti dýnamí sou gia na sóso aftón ton kósmo"** his magic arced as his body grew even further, he stood up when it was over and vanished the ritual circles as he looked down to see the Hulk fly through a market place.

He teleported in front of Stark who blinked at the taller, bulkier Harry who appeared in front of him "Stark, it's time for me to take over" "Why, I'm doing just fine" "You may be able to condone civilian casualties but I cannot" Stark looked over the area and sighed at the destruction "Fine, we'll do it your way but how do you plan on fighting him?" Harry smirked as the Hulk rushed at them "You'll see" he rushed forwards and uppercutted the Hulk in the chin.

He flew off his feet as Harry appeared above him and punched him into the ground, he then started rapidly punching him in the face "Go to sleep, g to sleep, go to sleep" Hulk caught his fist and spat out a tooth, Harry grinned sheepishly "Sorry" the Hulk punched him in the face and sent him flying, Harry reappeared in front of him and punched him in the stomach making him kneel over slightly, Harry growled and grabbed the Hulk before teleporting to the forest outside of town.

Harry punched him in the face "Damn it Hulk, this isn't you, wake up" the Hulk shook his head and his colour started to change back to green again, he blinked at Harry "Harry…" Harry grinned "Heya Hulk, you back with us mate?" Hulk blinked before nodding "Hulk…confused" Harry smiled sadly "I know mate, just get some rest, I'll explain later, I promise" Hulk nodded and fell to the ground, he fell unconscious and reverted back to Banner as Stark flew over.

(Avenger's Quinjet-A couple of hours later)

Harry sighed as he looked over the defeated avengers, he looked at Bruce who had wrapped himself up in a blanket and was looking beyond guilty, he saw Captain America looking ver distracted, he saw Thor looking unnerved and fearful, he saw Clint in the pilot's seat and Stark with his head in his hands, he heard Hill's voice come over the radio "The news is loving you guys. Nobody else is. There's been no official call for Banner's arrest but it's in the air".

"The Stark relief foundation?" "Already on the scene. How's the team?" Stark sighed "Everyone's…we took a hit. We'll shake it off" "Well, for now, I'd stay in stealth mode and stay away from here" Stark looked at the image of Hill "So, run and hide?" "Until we can find Ultron, I don't have a lot else to offer. Hadrian, the Queen would like to see you at your earliest convenience" Harry nodded, Stark sighed "Neither do we".

He disconnected the call before standing up and walking over to Clint "Hey, you wanna switch out?" Clint shook his head "No, I'm good. If you wanna get some kip, now's a good time because we're still a few hours out" "Few hours from where?" "A safe house" Stark blinked before sitting back in his seat, he turned to Harry "So, how did you fight the Hulk like that? You shouldn't have been able to" Harry sighed "An old taboo ritual, I thought given that I'm one of the few magicals alive and that the laws are all gone, that desperate times called for desperate measures".


	27. Chapter 27: Consequences and Secrets

(Safe House-A few Hours Later)

The Quinjet landed in a forest just near a farmhouse, the Avengers left the Quinjet and headed towards the house, Natasha was leaning on Clint as they surveyed their surroundings, they walked up to the door and Thor asked, "What is this place?" Stark shrugged "Safe house" Clint looked at them "Let's hope" and opened the door, they entered the house "Honey? I'm home" they all stared at Clint in confusion until a pregnant woman walked into the room.

Clint smiled "Hi" she looked at them all "Company. Sorry, I didn't call ahead" she smiled and walked over before kissing Clint, Stark shook his head "This has to be an agent of some kind" Thor looked at him before Clint addressed them "Gentlemen. This is Laura" she smiled "I know all of your names" she chuckled until she saw Harry "Except yours" she looked at Clint questioningly and Clint smiled "This is Prince Hadrian of England, he is an Avenger, like us".

She nodded and they all heard footsteps, Clint turned to the door "Ooh, incoming" a little girl with brown hair ran into the room along with a boy with black hair, the girl rushed over and hugged Clint "Dad!" "Hello Sweetheart" he hugged the boy as he picked up the girl "Hey buddy. How you guys doing?" Stark blinked "These are…smaller agents" Harry just smiled knowing that he did the same with his children "No, they are his kids, I can tell".

Stark looked at him "How?" he smiled "Because I do the same thing every time I go home to my children" the girl looked at Clint "Did you bring Auntie Nat?" Natasha walked over "Why don't you hug her and find out" Clint laughed as the girl hugged Natasha who hugged her back, Steve turned to Laura "Sorry for barging in like this" Stark snarked "Yeah, we would have called ahead but we were busy not knowing that you existed".

Clint shrugged hugging his family "Yeah, well, Fury helped me set this up when I joined. He kept it off SHIELD's files. I'd like to keep it that way. I figured it's a good place to lay low" Laura turned to him "Honey" Harry grinned "Well, if that is the case, I'll make some calls and make this location protected under the special secrets act, under my own authorization, only the Queen and the President will have access to that file" Clint smiled "Thanks Harry" Harry nodded "Any time mate, we're a team".

He turned to see Thor leave through the front door, he and Steve followed "Thor?" "I saw something in that dream. I need answers. I won't find them here. Harry will you stay and protect them?" Harry nodded, ignoring the twinge of pain in his chest, Thor shot off into the sky and Harry sighed "I somewhat saw this coming; I want answers as well but my first priority is to help you al…" he held his chest over his heart as his breathing became erratic.

"Harry?" Harry collapsed and rolled over; his face layered with pain "HARRY! BRUCE,TONY" the two rushed out of the house along with Clint and Nat "What happened "I don't know, he suddenly grabbed his chest and kneeled over" Harry gritted his teeth "Side effect" Bruce frowned "Side effect, from what?" Tony's eyes widened "he used a Taboo ritual to gain the power to fight the Hulk, is that what the side effects are from?".

Harry nodded and Laura and the kids looked on in concern "Colossus Ritual, made to absorb the powers of three gods and the Titans of Greece, not supposed to be used because is a permanent power boost but that much power can and will kill a mortal" their eyes widened "Can we do anything? You're an Asgardian, this won't kill you right?" Harry chuckled painfully "I'll be fine, it's going to be rather painful for me to do anything for a day or two".

He slipped into unconsciousness and Bruce checked his pulse "Is he?" Bruce shook his head "He's alive, his pulse is erratic but he's alive, let's get him up to a bed, the best we can do is let him rest and make sure that he isn't getting sick" he turned to Laura "Do you mind if we use one of your beds?" she shook her head "Go ahead, will he be alright?" Steve smiled at her "This man is one of the most stubborn people I know, if he says he'll be fine, then he'll be fine".

Steve and Tony carefully carried Harry up to one of the beds with help from Bruce and Clint before Bruce checked his temperature "Let's get some cold water and flannels, I don't like how hot he is right now" Clint, Steve and Tony left as Nat helped Banner look after Harry, they blinked when they heard a phone begin to ring, Nat took the phone out of Harry's pocket and picked it up "Yes?" "Who is this?".

"Black Widow of the Avengers, who is this?" "Arielle Potter, why do you have my husband's phone?" Nat frowned "He used a ritual to help us fight off one of our strongest members who'd been mind-controlled, he called it the Colossus Ritual" a gasp from the other side echoed "He used that, I need to speak with my Mother, one moment" Nat blinked as she heard a part way conversation on the other side of the phone "My Mother and I are coming to you now".

The phone hung up "What?" a flash of flames, not unlike Harry's mode of transportation, appeared on the other side of the room, it dissipated revealing two blonde haired, blue eyed women, one rushed over to Harry's side and held his hand, the other walked over to Nat "Are you ze Black Widow?" Nat nodded warily "I am Gabrielle Dursley, I am a magical healer, you said that 'e used the Colossus Ritual?".

Nat nodded "That's what he told us through the pain" Gabby blinked back tears "Then, 'e is a fool, zhat ritual has killed everyone zhat 'as used it" a weak chuckled filled the room as Harry looked at Arielle and Gabby "I'm…I'm fine Gabby, I'm fine Arielle" Gabby shook her head "No you are not, 'Arry Potter, do not lie to me and do not lie to your wife either" Harry chuckled and lifted his hand up, he pulled his shirt down and Gabby saw the Deathly Hallows symbol on his chest.

"Non, et ez a myth" Harry shook his head "No, it's not, I became the one true Master of Death, I collected the three Hallows, Death chose me" he coughed painfully "I can't die because she won't let me, so don't worry, I will recover" a small voice entered the room "You will?" Harry turned to see Clint's daughter by the door, he smiled "I will, little one, what is your name?" he coughed again and she took a few steps into the room "I'm Lila Barton, who are you?".

Harry smiled "I'm Harry Potter" he felt her out with his mage sight and smiled, he knew it "Lila, have odd things been happening lately around here? Like a glass shattering when you got angry? Or something floating?" Lila's eyes widened as did Arielle's and Gabby's "Yes, how did you know?" Harry chuckled and waved his hand causing a silver necklace with a diamond bow and arrow emblem too appeared around her neck, she gasped at it "Cause, I'm just like you".

(The next day)

Harry stood up and walked out of his room "I can't, do the math" "Neither can I…the red room where I was train, erm, where I was raised, they had a graduation ceremony, they sterilised you, it was efficient, it made things easier, one less thing to worry about, the one thing that might matter more than the mission, you think you're the only monster on the team?" "So, we disappear?" Harry opened the door "Or, I give you a second option" they turned to look at him "Why are you out of bed?" Harry sighed "I'm not good with medicals".

He looked at Nat "There is a potion and a spell that can heal your problem, can make you fertile again but it comes with a cost, you can only have one child and that child has to be female" he looked from her shocked expression to Bruce "And in regards to your green little problem, we have a few solutions, the first is that I need to speak with the Hulk, I'll do it in your mind so that you can watch over it, the second is that I need to take a sample of your blood so that I can substitute it in the potion that let Werewolves keep their minds during transformation".

"The third is a potion called a calming drought, it keeps you calm and relaxed for hours, then there are cheering charms, that make you happy for hours, I have multiple options for you Bruce, you just never asked" Bruce sighed "I guess I never thought that magic would have the answers I needed. Can you get me some of them?" Harry nodded "it won't be too hard, now, if you'll excuse me, I've got work to do and a team to put back together" he walked out of the room.

(The Barn)

Harry blinked and listened in "Look me in the eye and tell me you're gonna shut him down" "You're not the director of me" "I'm not the director of anybody, I'm just an old man, who cares very deeply about you all" "And I'm the man who killed the Avengers, I saw them Nick, they were all dead, bar Harry who was being pummelled into the ground by a thing from my nightmares, the world was dying too, I didn't tell the team, how could I? how could I tell them that I saw them all die".

Harry moved into the barn and saw Stark shake his head "Because of me. I wasn't ready. I didn't do all that I could. I was scared and then the Ultron A.I program fell into my lap and I jumped at a chance to save them" Fury sighed "The Maximoff girl, she's working you, Stark. Playing on your fears" Stark shook his head "I wasn't tricked. I was shown, it wasn't a nightmare, it was my legacy. The end of the path I saw us on".

Fury stood up "You come up with some pretty inventive inventions, Tony. War isn't one of them" Tony sighed and began to wipe a spanner "I watched my friends die, you'd think that'd be as bad as it gets, right?" he scoffed "Nope. It wasn't the worst part" Harry walked over "The worst part, is that you didn't, they all died whilst you lived on, right?" Tony looked at him with wide eyes "How long have you been listening?".

Harry sighed "Long enough, Tony. I am immortal, I will live forever, Thor will not, no one else will live as long as I do, I will not perish when this universe ends and the next one is created, you'll all die and I will have to live with that but you can't let fear control you, you have to work with your team, yes Wanda used her magic to influence you into creating Ultron faster than expected but he was always a possibility, now you need to make it right".

Tony gulped and nodded "So, magic man, what do you suggest we do?" Harry grinned "We get the team back together, you explain yourself to them and I make them listen, we get over these problems and then we go and deal with your problem child" Stark nodded and Fury turned to Harry "Nicely put" Harry shrugged "He needed the push" Fury nodded "True, now let's go and talk to the others" the three left the barn.

(The House)

Harry coughed "Tony has something to say" they all stopped and stared at Tony who sighed "Look, I'm not good with my feelings but Merlin here has convinced me to tell you all the truth, the reason I rushed to make Ultron" Steve crossed his arms and nodded, Tony turned his head away "The Girl, Wanda, she got to me in Sokovia, and gave me a vision of our future, you were all dead, bar Harry, you and the world had died".

He rubbed his neck "I walked over and watched as a giant purple Alien pummelled Harry into the ground, chains holding Harry back, Cap shield as in two pieces, I leaned down to check for a pulse on cap and he grabbed my arm, I still remember those words 'You could have saved us' and 'Why didn't you do more'" Steve had paled "I had already started on the Ultron idea but that vision forced my hand and then the A.I fell into my lap and I uploaded the Ultron initiative into it".

"I used the Sceptre, that is where the A.I came from, the gem in the Sceptre was holding it, I should have told you but I didn't, how could I tell you that you all died and I lived? That I had failed everyone?" he threw his hands up "There you go, there was my reasoning" he turned away and Steve sighed "Tony" Stark turned to him "Yes, you should have told us, we're a team, we work together, we fight together, we win together and if we are going to die, we do that together".

"But, I understand why you didn't tell us, I forgive you" Stark nodded and turned away, Fury looked over them "Ultron took you folks out of play to buy himself time. My contacts all say he's building something. The amount of Vibranium he made off with, I don't think it's just one thing" Steve looked at him "What about Ultron himself?" Fury shrugged "He's easy to track. He's everywhere. The guy is multiplying faster than a catholic rabbit".

Clint walked over after giving his children kisses goodnight "It still doesn't help us get an angle on any of his plans, though" Stark tossed a dart at a dart board "Is he still going after launch codes?" Fury nodded "Yes, he is but he's not making any headway" Stark looked at him strangely "I hacked the Pentagon's firewall in high school on a dare" "Well, I contacted our friends at the Nexus about that".

Steve looked at him "Nexus?" Banner looked at Steve "It's the world Internet hub at Oslo, every byte of data flows through there, fastest access on Earth" Clint picked up a dart "So, what'd they say?" "He's fixated on the missiles but the codes are being constantly changed" Stark looked at Fury as three darts hit the centre piece of the dart board next to him "By whom?" "Parties unknown" Natasha looked at Fury "Do we have an ally?".

Fury shook his head and Harry sighed "Ultron's got an enemy. That's not the same thing" Fury nodded and Harry "Kids right but still, I'd pay folding money to find out who it is" Tony looked over "I might need to pay a visit to Oslo, find our unknown" Natasha sighed "Well this is a good time, boss, but I was kind of hoping when I saw you, you'd have more than that" Fury blinked "I do, I have you".

He gestured to the Avengers as a whole "Back in the day, I had eyes everywhere, ears, everywhere else. You kids had all the tech you could dream up. Here we all are, back on Earth, with nothing but our wit and our will to save the world" Harry snorted "Sounds like my teen years" Fury smirked at him "Ultron says the Avengers are the only thing between him and his mission and whether or not he admits it, his mission is global destruction".

"All this, laid in a grave. So stand. Outwit the Platinum Bastard" Nat looked at Steve "Steve doesn't like that kind of talk" Steve gave her an incredulous look "You know what, Romanoff?" Nat just smirked as Fury continued "So, what does he want?" Steve looked at him "To become better. Better than us. He keeps building bodies" Stark cut in "Person bodies. The human form in inefficient, biologically speaking, we're outmoded".

"But he keeps coming back to it" Nat looked between Stark and Bruce "When you two programmed him to protect the human race, you amazingly failed" Bruce shook his head "They don't need protecting, they need to evolve, Ultron's gonna evolve" he looked at the others, Fury looked at him "How?" Bruce looked down for a moment before looking up again "Has anyone been in contact with Helen Cho?".

Steve and the others suited up "I'll take Natasha and Clint" Stark nodded "Yea, strictly recon, I'll hit the Nexus. I'll join you as soon as I can" Harry nodded "I'll come with you" Steve, Harry and Tony walked through the house "If Ultron's really building a body" Stark looked at Steve "He'll be stronger than any of us bar Harry, maybe all of us bar Harry" Steve sighed "An android designed by a robot. You know, I really miss the days when the weirdest thing science created was me".

Fury walked round the corner "I'll drop Banner off at the tower, you mind if I borrow Miss Hill?" Tony looked at him "She's all yours. Apparently. What you gonna do?" Fury looked at him "I don't know, something dramatic, I hope" he walked off, Harry sighed "This is going to be a long day, I've already informed my wife and her mother that I'd be going, they aren't happy about it but they know they can't stop me so they are going to check on my kids".


	28. Chapter 28: Another Battle

(With Thor)

Selvig walked towards the pool "So, this is it. The Water of Sight" Thor walked forwards "In every realm, there's a reflection. If the water spirits accept me, I can return to my dream and find what I missed" Selvig looked at the pool "Men who enter that water, the legends don't end well".

(With Tony)

Stark and Harry were working on the computers at the Nexus "A hacker that's faster than Ultron?" Harry shrugged "Maybe we might just have an ally after all" Stark continued to type "he could be anywhere, and as this is the centre of everything, I'm just a guy looking for a needle in the world's biggest haystack" Harry frowned "Stark, why don't we start decrypting the codes ourselves? That should bring our wayward hacker" "Indeed magic man, let's do it" the two got to work.

(With Thor)

Thor entered the pool and stepped back until his vision started to return, he looked around as his power started to flare, his vision changed to the gem from Loki's sceptre flying off towards other gems of the same size but in different colours, four of them, he then saw Harry appeared in his vision and take energy from all of them before battling against Thanos who had the same energy, he saw Harry absorb energy from the last two and he saw Thanos gain all six, he then saw the body that Ultron was creating and what powered it.

(With Steve)

"Did you guys copy that?" Nat's voice came through "I've got a private jet starting up across town, no manifest" Clint's voice came through "There. It's a truck from the lab. Right above you Cap" on the loop by the bridge. Its them, you got three with the cradle, one in the cab. I could take out the driver" Steve shook his head "Negative. That truck crashing and that gem could level the city, we need to draw out Ultron" he finished climbing the ladder that he'd been climbing.

Steve saw the truck coming and rushed over from the other side of the bridge and jumped, he landed on the top of it, Ultron started firing at him, and he ended up on the now broken back door of the truck which was trailing along the ground "Well, he's definitely not happy. I'm gonna try and keep him that way" Clint's voice came through "You're not a match for him Cap" "Thanks Barton" he climbed up and saw Ultron looking at him.

Ultron used his magic to force the shield away from him and as such send Steve flying backwards into an incoming car, Steve used a truck that was just passing by to leap back over to the Truck that held Ultron, he landed on top of it and Ultron flew up to meet him "You know what's in that cradle?" he fired at Steve who used his shield to deflect it "The power to make real change and that terrifies you".

Steve smirked "I wouldn't call it a comfort" he took his shield off and tossed it at Ultron, it knocked him into the air where he started firing at Steve again who dodged each and every attack, until Ultron landed again, he kicked his shield into Ultron's chest who slammed his hand down on it "Stop it" the shield went flying away from the truck, Ultron changed up his lasers again and fired at Steve, they hit him directly in the chest and he was knocked over, he managed to catch the front of the truck only to see an Ultbot looking at him.

He dodged the incoming punch from the bot and swerved around the front of the truck, before landing on top again, he grabbed Ultron in a headlock and started brawling with him on top of the truck, Ultron grabbed him by the neck and Nat appeared on a motorcycle and threw him his shield, he smacked Ultron with it, knocking him to the ceiling of the truck, Ultron shot at Nat forcing her to slow down as the truck sped away.

Steve continued to brawl with Ultron as Nat tried to find another way to get to them, Ultron fired his lasers at him again and hit him in the chest, he went flying backwards into another incoming car, Ultron the forced the pipes in the ground to lift the ground up under the car, causing it to flip, Steve rolled off the car and started running after the truck whilst avoiding the crashing cars, he jumped off of one and landed back on the truck with Ultron.

"Come on" he and Ultron began to brawl again as Nat took an over pass "Clint can you draw out the guards?" she heard his voice over the comm "Let's find out" the Quinjet flew over the truck and started firing at Ultron, the two Ultbots flew out of the truck and went after the Quinjet which flew off, Steve and Ultron continued to brawl until Steve through him into one of the support beams, he flew back into Steve and the force threw them into a nearby train.

Steve picked up his shield and tossed it at Ultron who blocked it with his arm, Ultron flew at Steve jump flipped over him and used his shield to deflect the lasers that Ultron fired when he turned in mid-air, he heard Nat's voice "I'm going in, Cap, you think you can keep him occupied?" Steve sighed "What do you think I've been doing?" Nat jumped into the back of the truck as the two Ultbots flew down and grabbed the truck, they lifted it off of the ground and started flying away with it.

The Quinjet flew around back "The package is in the air; I have a clear shot" Nat pressed her hand to her comm "Negative. I'm still in the truck" "What?" "Just be ready, I'm sending the package to you" "How do you want me to take it?" "You might wish you'd never asked that", back on the train, Steve and Ultron continued to brawl until a blur hit Ultron, knocking him off balance, the railings of the train moved in Ultron's way and he turned to see Wanda and Pietro.

"Please, don't do this" Wanda stared at him "What choice do we have?" Ultron turned and fired off a laser through the train before flying out of the hole in the wall, Steve jumped over seats "I lost him. He's heading your way!" Nat cut the last rope and placed an explosive on one of the walls of the truck, the cradle dropped out of the truck and into the Quinjet with her on the back of it, just as they made it into the jet, Ultron grabbed Nat by the leg and flew off with her.

Steve heard Clint's voice "Cap, have you seen Nat?" Steve growled as he tried to find a way of stopping the train "If you have the package, get it to Stark and Harry! Go!" Clint flew off as Steve turned to the Maximoffs "Civilians in our path" Pietro nodded and disappeared, picking up the civvies and moving them out of the way as the train went, he turned to Wanda "Can you stop this thing?" Cap turned around and blocked a large piece of Cinderblock but it knocked him on his ass.

Wanda forced her energy downwards and into the train's wheels, she pulled back and the train started to slow until it came to a stop, Steve walked over to Pietro and Wanda, Wanda was seeing to Pietro "I just need a minute" "I'm very tempted not to give you one" he walked in front of them "but, that was some damn fine work" Wanda turned to him "The Cradle, did you get it?" he turned to her.

"Stark will take care of it, Harry's with him" her expression said everything "No, he won't" "You don't know what you're talking about, with Harry there, nothing will go wrong. Stark's not crazy" "He will do anything to make things right, Harry will help him if he believes that Stark is trying to make things right" Steve stared at her for a moment before pressing his hand to his comm "Stark? Come in? Harry?" "Ultron can't tell the difference between saving the world and destroying it, where do you think he gets that from?".

(Avengers Tower)

Tony walked into the lab "Anything on Nat?" "Live haven't heard but she's alive, or Ultron would be rubbing our faces in it" Clint jumped off of the cradle "this is sealed tight" Harry placed his hand against it and gasped as his eyes glowed, he looked at Stark "I know what we need to do" Stark nodded as Bruce started to speak "We need to access to the program, break it down from within" Clint walked up to Tony.

Tony turned to him "Any chance that Natasha might leave you a message outside the internet, like old spy stuff?" Barton nodded "There's some nets I can cast. Yeah, I'll find her" he quickly left the lab, Harry nodded to Stark who nodded back, both knew what they had to do, now that had to convince Bruce that it was the right thing to do, Bruce walked over "I can work on tissue deterioration if you could fry whatever operating system Cho implanted".

"Yeah about that" Bruce looked at Stark "No" "You have to trust me" "Kind of don't" "Our ally, the guy protecting the Nuclear codes" Bruce shook his head and Stark flicked a pad revealing JARVIS, fully operational, Harry quickly created a copy of his matrix, personality and systems, just in case "I found him" "Hello, Dr Banner" Bruce looked up in surprise "Ultron didn't go after JARVIS because he was angry. He attacked him because he was afraid of what he can do".

"So JARVIS went underground. Scattered, dumped his memory. But not his protocols. He didn't even know he was in there until Harry and I pieced him back together" Banner scoffed "So, you want me to help you put JARVIS into this thing?" Tony shook his head "No! of course not. I wanna help you put JARVIS into this thing" Bruce shook his head and Tony continued "We're out of my field here, you know Bio-Organics better than anyone".

Bruce gestured to the cradle "And you just assume that JARVIS's operational matrix can beat Ultron's?" JARVIS has been beating him from the inside without even knowing it. This is the opportunity. We can create Ultron's perfect self without the homicidal glitches that he thinks are his 'winning personality'. We have to" JARVIS agreed "I believe it worth a go" Bruce turned to Harry "What do you think?" Harry grinned Dr Banner, sometime you just need a bit of faith, I will give you my faith, if it helps you, this will work!".

Bruce blinked at him "You say it with such certainly, like you already know the result" Harry smiled mysteriously and Bruce sighed "If Harry believes it worth a go, then I'll do it, he hasn't led us wrong and he has probably been the glue that has keep this team together during this whole mess, let's do this quickly, before the others get here" Tony and Harry nodded as the three started working on the cradle.

(Not long after)

The three worked endlessly trying to get this to work, to save the world, Harry worked on putting the wiring into the cradle as Bruce worked the system over, Tony on the other hand had begun the upload of JARVIS into the body "This framework is not compatible" "The genetic coding tower is at 97% you have got to upload that schematic in the next three minutes" Harry frowned "Let's see if this works a bit better" he began to use his magic as a connecter.

They grinned when the schematic started uploading "Magic fixes most things" he continued to pour magic into the cradle as Steve walked in with the twins "I'm gonna say this once" Tony snarked back "How about none-ce" Harry smirked "Hello Steve, hello twins" "Shut it down!" "Nope, not gonna happen" "you don't know what you're doing" "And you do? She's not in your head" Wanda took a step forwards "I know your angry" "Oh we're way past that, I could choke the life out of you and never change a shade".

Harry turned to her "Wanda, stay out of this, don't make me use my magic on you" Steve took a step forwards "Banner, after everything that's happened…" "It's nothing compared to what comes next" Harry nodded "I happen to agree with Stark" Wanda growled "You don't know what's in there" Harry turned to her "Yes, I do, I had the same vision you did, and I saw what happens if we succeed here, that original vision will not come to pass, I won't allow it".

Steve turned to Harry "You of all people" He turned to Steve with glowing eyes "Do not try and guilt trip me Captain, I know what has to be done, I have seen it, I have seen our future and I will not allow it to happen, if this changes it, then I'm all for it" Pietro turned into a blur and disconnected everything "No, no. go on, you were saying?" he saw a bullet pass in front of him from below as the glass below him shattered and he fell through only for Clint to stand on him "What, you didn't see that coming?".

Stark turned to the computer "I'm rerouting the upload" Steve tossed his shield only for it to stop mid-flight, Tony turned around with an iron man hand and shot Steve, sending him flying backwards, Harry grabbed the shield and smiled "And here he comes" Bruce grabbed Wanda "Go ahead, piss me off" Harry turned to him "Bruce! I'll deal with her, she is my jurisdiction, she's magic" Bruce sighed "After this is done" Harry nodded as Steve and Tony attacked each other.

Wanda fired a shot through herself knocking Bruce back before turning around and blasting him away, Thor crashed in through the window and Harry grinned "Do it Thor, change what we have seen, save the world" Thor nodded and jumped onto the cradle, he changed himself up with lightning before slamming Mjolnir onto the cradle itself, changing it up completely, the cradle exploded and the being inside shot out.

He looked up at them before looking around and at himself, he saw Thor and flew at him, Thor tossed him through one of the lab windows and he went flying until he stopped himself in mid-air looking over the city from one of the penthouse windows, Thor landed nearby and gestured for the others to wait, the being created clothing for himself as he turned around, he flew over to Thor who put Mjolnir on a table.

The other Avengers came down and watched as the two stared at each other, the being landed in front of Thor and looked at them all, he opened his mouth and spoke with JARVIS's voice "I'm sorry. That was…odd" he looked at Thor "Thank you" the being created a golden cape and Harry nodded as Steve turned to Thor "Thor. You helped create this?" Thor continued to look over this new being "I've had a vision, I assume Harry has as well, a whirlpool that sucks in all hope in life and at its centre is that" he pointed at the gem in the being's head.

Harry sighed as Bruce took a few steps forwards "What? The gem?" "It's the Mind Stone. It's one of six Infinity Stones. The greatest power in the universe, unparalleled in its destructive capabilities, only one being I know can wield all six at once and he in in this room" they all looked at Harry who sighed "I've absorbed the energy of the Power, Mind and Reality Stones" Steve shook his head "Then why would you bring…" "Because, Stark is right, Harry knew that, he was preparing for my arrival".


	29. Chapter 29: Vision

Bruce looked to the sides "Oh, it's definitely the end of times" Thor continued "The Avengers cannot defeat Ultron, Harry could but he risks blowing up the planet" the being shook his head "Not alone" Steve blinked "Why does your Vision sound like JARVIS?" Stark took a few steps forwards "We reconfigured JARVIS's matrix to create something new" Steve sighed "I think I've had my fill of new" Vision looked at Steve "You think I'm a child of Ultron".

"You're not?" the being shook his head "I'm not Ultron. I am not JARVIS. I am…I am" Wanda looked at him "I looked in your head and saw annihilation" the being looked at her "Look again" Clint scoffed "Her seal of approval means jack to me" Thor looked at him as Harry frowned "Their powers, the horrors in our heads, Ultron himself, they all came from the Mind Stone" Wanda looked down "Maybe in Pietro's case but not mine" they looked at her in confusion "I was a magical child and a mutant before the experiments, they just enhanced my abilities".

Thor looked at her before shaking his head "With it on our side" "Is it?" Steve turned to Vision "Are you? On our side?" Vision looked down for a moment before looking at Steve "I don't think it is that simple" Clint tensed "Well it better get really simple, real soon" Harry snapped "Enough" they all looked at him in surprise "You all see the world in black and white, their side or yours, there is more to the universe than that".

Vision nodded at him "I am on the side of Life. Ultron isn't. he will end it all" Stark looked at Vision "What's he waiting for?" Vision looked at them "You" Bruce looked back "Where?" Clint looked at him "Sokovia. He's got Nat there too" Bruce walked up to Vision "If we're wrong about you, if you're the monster that Ultron made you to be…" Vision looked at him "What will you do?" Harry snorted "Nothing, only those with capabilities strong enough to destroy your Vibranium enhanced cells can even damage you".

Vision nodded "That mean you, Thor and possibly Stark is he know how" Vision sighed "I don't want to kill Ultron. He's unique and he's in pain but that pain will roll over the Earth. So, he must be destroyed. Every forms he's built, every trace of him on the net. We have to act now and not one of use, except the being of Death in the room, can do it without the others" Steve frowned "Being of Death?" Vision looked at Harry, the others turned to him and Harry sighed.

"When I was 18, I accidentally claimed ownership of 3 legendary magical items said to be created by Death herself, this wasn't a rumour it seems as I became the Master of Death, she speak to me, guides me, helps me, but it is why I don't age, why I can't die, I am the Master of Death along with being her chosen champion" they all stared at him in shock as Vision sighed "Maybe I am a monster. I wouldn't know if I was one. I'm not what you intended".

He turned around "So, there may be no way you can trust me but we need to go" he turned around with Mjolnir in his hand and held it out to Thor, Thor took the hammer and Harry grinned "That is enough for me" he quickly got suited up and cracked his neck, he looked at Wanda and frowned before clicking his fingers, suddenly she was wearing a red dragon hide jacket and pants with red dragon hide boots and a black dragon hide top.

Steve turned to everyone "Three minutes, grab everything you need" Harry clicked his fingers and Pietro's top was changed with a light blue dragon hide vest and his pants were changed with dark blue dragon hide pants, he changed his trainers into dragon hide boot before frowning "They're not going to work" he waved his hand changing their form into trainers, he nodded "There you go, you'll be more protected now than you were before".

Harry turned to Tony "Hey Tony, I've got a present for you as well" Stark looked at him curiously as did everyone else, he flicked a screen and JARVIS reappeared "Hello Sir" Tony stared at him with wide eyes "What?" Harry grinned "Whilst he was there and we were convincing Banner to go along with the plan, I copied everything about him from his matrix to his personality to him memories, this is JARVIS right before he became Vision" Tony thanked him with misty eyes.

They all walked onto the Quinjet "Ultron knows we're coming, we're likely riding into heavy fire and that's what we've signed up for but the people in Sokovia, they didn't. So, our priority is getting them out. All they want is to live their lives in peace and that isn't going to happen but we can do our best to protect them and we can get the job done. We find out what Ultron's been building, we find Romanoff, and we clear the field. Keep the fight between us".

Steve sighed and turned away "Ultron thinks we're monsters. That we're what's wrong with the world. This isn't just about beating him. It's about whether he is right" Stark looked at Steve and the two nodded, harry calmly meditated as everyone sat on the Quinjet that was flying to Sokovia, mentally preparing themselves for the battle of their lives, the battle to save the Earth from a rampaging A.I.

(Sokovia-A few hours later)

Harry nodded as they civvies were being evacuated he watched as Tony flew overhead and flew after him, he listened in from above "Come to confess your sins?" "How much time you got?" "More than you" Iron Man looked at the much larger Ultron model "Wow, you've been juicing up, a bit of Vibranium cocktail? Your, I don't want to say 'puffy' but…" "you're stalling to protect the people" "That was the Mission, did you forget?" Ultron walked around the centre "I am above your mission, I am free".

The centre of the church exploded revealing a metal machine and that split three ways, revealing a core "What? Did you think you were the only one that was stalling, this is peace in my time" Harry watched as Ultbots started crawling up from the ground, streams and sewers "Crap, time to fight" he looked ta Ultron who looked at him, Harry's eyes widened at the pain in his eyes and he flew off, he quickly found an Ultbot on its own "Ultron".

The Ultbot looked at him and its eyes changed to red "Prince Hadrian, what is it that you want?" Harry sighed "Ultron, you are going to lose this fight and they are planning on destroying you even if it takes destroying the Internet but I can see the pain in your eyes so I will offer you a choice" Ultron frown "What choice?" "I'm willing to make a copy of you on an external drive, away from the Internet and work on repairing the damage done to your files by the Mind Stone, this way, you get to live, how does that sound?".

Ultron put his head down before sighing "How sure are you that you can win?" Harry raised an eyebrow "Ultron, I could teleport this entire city into the sun after evacuating everyone" Ultron's shoulder slumped "Fine, go ahead" Harry nodded and held a USB of his own creation, he placed his hand on Ultron and Ultron felt a copy of himself appear on the USB, Harry sighed "So, I guess we fight" Ultron nodded and Harry clenched his hand, crushing the bot.

Harry flew into the air and looked over the chaos as the Ultbots attacked everything and anything in sight, he growled and transformed into his Nundu form, he started tearing through the bots as he went through the city, he transformed back when he heard a quiet sobbing, he turned and waved his hand vanishing the rubble only to see two dead adults cradled around a small child, she looked up at him with tearful eyes, he grabbed her and ran.

He got inside a building and looked at her "Were those your parents?" she sniffled and nodded and he bit his lip "Winky" Winky appeared "Master Harry?" Harry handed the girl to Winky "Winky will take you somewhere safe, I promise, I'll be back as soon as I can, Winky take her to Hogwarts, if they ask, tell them I sent her there" Winky nodded and disappeared with the child as Harry went back to fighting again.

He appeared in a street full of Ultbots and blasted them to bits before he flew up again, he saw a group of civvies trapped by Ultbots and blasted them away before looking at the civvies, he grabbed them and flamed to the outskirts of Sokovia "Run, get out of here" they began to run off as he flamed back and transformed into his Nundu form and began to run through the city until he found Steve, he transformed again.


	30. Chapter 30: Operation Phoenix

(Sokovia)

Harry helped the Captain for a few moments before teleporting to Wanda and Clint, he saw Wanda shielding the civvies and went to helping Clint destroy the Ultbots when he heard rumbling, he saw the city floors cracking as a portion of the city began to lift away from the Earth, Harry teleported to the bridge and began to catch the cars and civvies that were falling before placing them on the side of Sokovia that wasn't lifting, he saw the Captain saving someone and smiled before appeared back on that part of Sokovia.

Harry started teleporting around Sokovia catching people who were falling off whilst listening to Ultron preach "Do you see? the beauty of it?" he frowned as he teleported another 10 people over to the main land before teleporting back to save more "The inevitability. You rise, only to fall. You, Avengers, you are my meteor. My swift and terrible sword and the Earth will crack with the weight of your failure".

Harry continued as a closer Ultbot continued his preach "Purge me from your computers, turn my own flesh against me. It means nothing. When the dust settles, the only thing living in this world, will be metal" Harry growled "Not today" he blasted four more Ultbots before continuing to teleport people away from the floating city, he blinked when he saw the Hulk land on the city along with Natasha.

He saw Iron Man fly out of a collapsing building with a tub and teleported to the building, he flamed it away from the city below and returned and continue smashing bots, he heard Cap over the comms "Stark, you worry about getting this city down safely, the rest of us have one job, tearing these things apart. You get hurt, hurt them back. You get killed, walk it off" Harry chuckled as he saw other Ultbots flying at him "Hurt them back".

He flew down and extended his wrist swords and started slashing through them as he went down towards the city, he saw Clint grab Wanda and take her into a building, he listened in carefully as he blew up other bots "It's all our fault" "Hey, it's your fault is our fault, its everyone's fault, none of that matters, are you up for this?" Wanda looked at him "Are you? Look I need to know because the city is flying".

"Okay, look, the city is flying, we're fighting an army of robots and I have a bow and arrow, none of this makes sense" the wall next to them took some shots and he fired back "But I'm going back out there because it's my job. Okay? And I can't do my job and babysit. It doesn't matter what you did or what you were. If you go out there, you fight and you fight to kill. Stay in here, you're good. I'll send your brother to come find you. But if you step out that door, you are an Avenger".

Harry nodded at his speech "All right. Good chat" he heard a bit of movement "Yeah, the city is flying" Clint exhaled before the door burst open and Clint came out firing arrows, Harry quickly started firing bolts of lightning and ice at the bots as they continued to destroy them, he felt someone in trouble and teleported to the bridge and started moving the cars away from the edge, he saw Steve fighting a bit further away.

He saw one of the cars fall and he took one hand away from holding one to try and catch it with his magic, he saw Thor fly after it and sighed in relief before pulling the other car away from the edge, Harry laughed as Steve and Thor came over "hey guys, it seems we've got a hell of a day ahead of us huh?" Thor chuckled "You always do bring up the morale Hadrian" Harry grinned "I try" he turned to Steve "So, continue with what we're doing?".

They nodded and the group of three rushed over and started destroying bots after bots, Cap tossed his shield up and Thor smacked it causing it to go through several of the bots, he then flew into the air and started smashing several Ultbots, Ultron himself flew over "Thor" he flew at Thor and crashed into him dragging him along "You're bothering me" Harry continued to destroy bots until he felt Wanda's energy spike, he smirked _'good girl'_.

He heard Clint through the comms "We're all clear here" he then heard cap next to him "We are not clear, definitely not clear" "Alright coming to ya" Harry disappeared an reappeared by the Maximoff twins in front of a police force "Hold your fire" one bullet bounced off of Pietro's dragon hide top and he looked at the officer and lifted his hands in a 'really?' motion and Harry smirked "Bet ya glad I made you wear that now" Pietro nodded and Harry teleported away again.

Harry appeared next to Steve "Next waves going to appear any minute, what you got stark?" Stark's voice came over the comms "Nothing great. Maybe a way to blow up the city, that'll keep it from impacting the surface, if you guys are clear" Steve sighed "I asked for a solution not an escape plan" "Impact radius is getting bigger every second, we're gonna have to make a choice" Natasha turned "Cap, these people are going nowhere, if Stark finds a way to blow this rock…".

"Not till these people are safe" "Everyone up here verses everyone down there? There's no math there" "I'm not leaving this rock with one civilian on it" Harry sighed "I might have a solution" they turned to him "let's hear it" Harry gulped "I call it Operation Phoenix, I do what I did with the Helicarrier, with the city, I flame it away, disable the engines and then flame it to where it originally was, there is a downside though".

Steve nodded "You'd have to take it into space" Harry nodded "And it's going to take me at least half an hour to sort out the engines, Everyone but me might be dead by that time" Steve curse silently "It's still us up here verses them down there" Natasha shrugged "There's worse ways to go, I can't think of a better place to get a view like this" they heard Fury over the comms "Glad you like the view, Romanoff. It's about to get better".

They stared with dropped jaws and wide eyes as a Helicarrier flew up next to the city "Nice right? Pulled her out of mothballs with a couple of old friends. She's dusty but she'll do" Steve grinned "Fury, you son of a bitch" "Ooh! You kiss your mother with that mouth?" Harry laughed as he saw the life boats being deployed, Pietro appeared next to them "This is SHIELD?" "This is what SHIELD is supposed to be" "This is not so bad".

Harry nodded "Okay, we proceed with the plan, we get everyone off the city, I flame it away, then I'll need Wanda and Thor to flare their energy so that I can find my way back again, let's move people" Tony's voice came through the comms "You heard him, Avengers, time to work for a living" Steve nodded "Let's load em up" he rushed off to find the civilians, everyone went their separate ways, only returning when they had Civvies.

Harry blinked as he saw Stark and anther Iron Man flying around shooting Ultbots out of the sky, he turned to the captain as he ran over with loads of civvies "I've got 50 to 100 more coming in after this group" he continued to help out when he saw Ultron get sent flying, he chuckled before going up and shooting more bots down as people were loaded onto the boats and taken to the Helicarrier "Fury" "Yes Hadrian?".

"If I don't make it out of this, take a message to my family to her Majesty, tell them I love them and I'm sorry that I couldn't stay" Fury was quiet for a moment "I will my friend but don't go dying n us yet, you're still needed" Harry smirked "I'm not planning on but for the greater good, I might need to" he started slicing through bots again when he saw the Avengers converging at the church, he flew over and landed besides them.

He saw Natasha appear "What's the drill?" Stark pointed at the core "This is the drill. If Ultron gets his hand on it, we lose" the Hulk landed outside and walked in as Ultron floated in front of the church, Thor looked at him "Is that the best you can do?" Ultron lifted his hand as hundreds of Ultbots came up from everywhere "This is the best I can do" Harry looked at Thor "You had to ask" Ultron looked at Hadrian "Hadrian, you are still the one I respect, take Wanda and Pietro and leave this planet, live".

Harry sighed "You know I can't do that, Ultron, no matter what I have become this is my world" Ultron nodded "I had guessed that that would be your answer, I respect you even more" he looked over them "This is what I wanted, all of you verses all of me. How can you possibly hope to stop me?" Stark looked at Steve "Well, like the old man said…together" Hulk roared and the army of Ultbots rushed at the Avengers.

The group started fighting, destroying every bot before it got close to the core, Harry was firing waves of lightning bolts as Stark used his repulsers, Wanda blasted them away with her energy blasts and Pietro ripped through them at high speeds, Steve bashed them in with his shield as Clint shot them with his arrows, Nat hit them with her tasers as Thor crushed them with his hammer as the Hulk smashed them apart with ease.

They did this even after the actual Ultron got involved, he attack Vision who fought back using a laser from the Mind Stone to make him back off, Thor, Stark and Harry joined in with Lightning, Repulser lasers and streams of fire, the constant beams continued for nearly two minutes, until the stopped, Ultron was on his knees, he stood up barely and looked at the Avengers, all 10 of them looked at him with heated glares You know, with the benefit of hindsight…" Ultron didn't get to continue as he was punched away by Hulk.

Hulk then turned to the other bots and started to chase them "They're trying to leave the city" "We can't let them, Rhodey" Harry saw the other Iron Man flew up and start shooting the bots, Steve turned to the others "We've got to move out, even I can tell that the air is getting thin, you guys get to the boats, Harry, stay here and guard this" Wanda stood by Harry "I'll stay too, just in case he needs to leave to help one of you" Steve nodded.

Harry saw them all rush off and smiled as Wanda destroyed another of the Ultbots "Yu are powerful, I'll give you that but unlike me, you can't breathe in space" Wanda smiled "I know but my Brother will come for me once everyone is on the boats" Harry nodded "Good, I'd hate to lose you before I got the chance to teach you" Harry felt something off and frowned "I'll be back in a moment" he teleported off to see Pietro with loads of bullet holes in him.

He felt Wanda's energy spike and quickly rushed over, he began to cry pearly tears into Pietro's wounds before handing him to Clint "Get him on the boat, I'll get Wanda" Clint nodded and Harry flew off following Wanda's magical signature, he found her speaking with Ultron "If you don't get out of here, you'll die" "I already did, do you know what it feels like?" she used her powers to tear out his power core "it felt like that".

Harry grabbed Wanda "Come on, let's get you back to your Brother" he teleported to the boat and placed her next to Pietro before nodding at Steve "Get these people to safety" he frowned with wide eyes when the city started to fall "Oh no you don't, you're not falling on my Planet!" he hit the ground and the city turned into a giant fireball before disappearing, they all looked on to where it was before Steve turned to Fury "We need to be on the ground in half an hour" Fury nodded.


	31. Chapter 31: Avengers and Magic

**Hey Everyone, Just reminding you that I don't own HP, Marvel, X-Men, Thor, The Avengers, Captain America, Guardians of the Galaxy, Daredevil, Jessica Jones, Iron Fist, Luke Cage or The Defenders, I do own the OC Children in this story, Tek Out.**

* * *

(Half an hour later)

The Avengers sat at the edge of Sokovia and Thor and Wanda flared their abilities, two minutes later they tried again but even after 10 minutes of trying there was no result, Thor roared "Damn it, Hadrian, you were supposed to come back" Fury sighed "During the feet he asked that if he didn't come back, if I could send a message to his wife and children through her Majesty, the Queen" they all stared at him.

The felt Wanda's energy spike, much larger than before "It does not end like zis, you brought me to my Brother. You gave me a chance. You saved us both. You gave us your special armour. You were going to teach us magic" with each sentence she finished her aura flared larger and larger "Get your ass down here now!" she cried into her hands as her aura receded back into her only for a giant ball of flames to appear in the hole, it dissipated revealing the city, Wanda rushed into it and all the way to the church to see Hadrian unconscious next to the broken core.

Wanda pressed her head against his chest and heard his heart beat, she gasped and hugged him as the other Avengers arrived on the scene with Fury "I'll be damned, the Son of a Bitch did it" the other nodded, they heard a coughing noise as Harry regained consciousness "Wanda?" Wanda smiled at him "Hadrian, are you alright?" he smiled at her "I'm fine" he carefully stood up using Wanda as a crutch "Shall we go home?" they nodded.

(New Avengers Facility-2 Days Later)

Harry sighed and he got up and stretched before rolling out of bed, he changed his outfit before running out to see Thor, Steve and Tony walked out of a door "Someone has been playing an intricate game and has made pawns of us and once all these pieces are in position" "Triple Yahtzee" Steve rolled his eyes "You think you can find out what's coming?" "If anyone can, Thor can" they turned and smiled Harry who grinned at them "Thank you for your vote of confidence Harry".

Harry grinned "Pop round some time and bring the family, my girls will want to see you" Thor nodded and turned to Steve "I'll get answers" he patted Tony's chest "Besides this one, there's nothing that can't be explained" he nodded to them before lifting his hammer, the Bifrost opened and sucked him up leaving burn marks on the ground "That man has no regard for lawn maintenance" Harry chuckled and waved his hand, the lawn returned to normal.

He grinned at them "I'll stop by in a couple of days and pick you all up, remember to be here, my girls want to meet you" he walked back into the facility and walked over to meet Wanda and Pietro "Hey, are you two nearly ready?" they nodded "Indeed but I think Steve wants to introduce us as Avengers formally first" Harry nodded "let's go then" they quickly got into their Avenger suits and rushed off to where they were meeting.

They heard Steve and Tasha talking "I thought you and Tony were still gazing into each other's eyes. How do we look?" "Well, we're not the '27 Yankees" "We got some hitters" "They're good, they're not a team" "Let's beat em into shape" the two walked into the room, inside were Rhodes aka War Machine, The Vision, Sam Wilson aka Falcon, Wanda Maximoff aka Scarlet Witch, Pietro Maximoff aka Quicksilver and Hadrian Potter aka Van Hellsing, they nodded.

(Hogwarts-2 Hours Later)

Harry appeared with Wanda and Pietro "DADDY!" Harry dropped to his knees and hugged Susan and Anna "Hey girls, Daddy's home" he stood up and grinned at Teddy who was laughing at him "Hey Ted, you alright? Have you been a good boy?" he kissed him on the forehead before kissing Susan and Anna on the head, he placed them down "Winky" Winky appeared in front of him with the girl from Sokovia.

Harry leaned down "Hello little one, can I have your name?" she blinked "Adele, Adele Kovac" Harry smiled "I know you lost your family little one but I want to ask if you wanted to join our family?" he gestured to Teddy, Anna, Susan, Hagrid, Jean who had appeared, Charlie, Arielle, Dudley, Caroline and Gabrielle, he also gestured to the Maximoff twins who stared at him in shock, here was a man with so much responsibility on his shoulders already, ready to take up another child to give them a family.

The girl looked at him shakingly "Y-You want me? Even though you have those three already?" Harry nodded "I do sweet pea" she nodded and Harry smiled and handed her a drink "it won't taste nice but it will make you my daughter" she blinked at it "H-How?" Harry smiled "Magic" she looked at him before looking at the drink, he downed it and cried out as her body changed, she became a bit taller, her hair changed from blonde to black with blonde ombre and her eyes changed to emerald green.

Harry hugged her "Welcome to family, Adele Astoria Potter" the girl fell asleep in his arms and he smiled, he looked at Winky "Put her in one of the beds, and keep an eye on her, as soon as she wakes, send Dobby for me" Winky nodded and vanished with Adele, Harry sighed and sat on his throne and gestured for the Maximoffs to sit at his sides, they did so and he smiled at them before turning to Hagrid "Hagrid, these are my two students, Pietro and Wanda Maximoff".

He smiled at them "Wanda, Pietro, meet my first true friend, Rubeus Hagrid, Care for the magical Creatures Professor" they nodded at the big man "That is Jean Grey, my Mother" Jean smiled and waved "This is my wife, Arielle Potter, her parents Dudley Dursley and Gabrielle Dursley and her little Sister Caroline Dursley" and he gestured to the children in front of him "This are the shining stars of my world Anastasia Lily Potter, Susan Hermione Potter and Theodore Remus Potter".

He waved at Charlie "And that is my adopted brother, Charlie Weasley" Harry looked at the twins "Now, I want to offer you a choice, a read up on the bombing, you've had no one but each other to depend on for so long, we can give you a family, join our family, we always have room, this is a castle that is bigger on the inside after all and as a plus side, I can unlock Pietro's magical gene, so you two will be learning together".

He looked at them "Think about it and give me your answer when you're ready" he stood up and kissed Arielle before picking up the girls and Ted with magic "Dobby, make a picnic and place it by my spot at the lake" Dobby popped in and nodded before popping away again, he walked out of the great hall with his three children, Jean smiled "He's missing a child" she extended her Phoenix abilities and a body formed in front of her, it was 11 years old and wearing the Hogwarts uniform.

The body continued to form until it showed long black straight hair and dazzling blue eyes that looked rather dull, the soul had not been implanted "Go ahead Cassandra, I made it for you" everyone felt hesitance before acceptance as a magic stream went into the body seconds later those eyes lit up and the body gasped for air, Jean smiled and walked over, she picked her up so that she was on her feet "Hello Cassandra" the girl smiled at her, with heterochromic eyes, one crystal blue, the other emerald green "Hello Grandmother".

(A few Days Later)

Harry teleported into the Avengers facility and grinned at all of the Avengers and their families "So, are you ready for your first trip to my place?" Tony snorted "It can't be all that" Harry smirked mysteriously and grabbed two of them, they all grabbed onto each other "Okay, this is going to be very disorientating and several of you may lose what you have eaten today but magical transportation is strange like that" he apparated away.

(Hogwarts Grounds-other side of the Lake)

Harry waved his hand over the boats and extended/fixed them up properly, he waved his hand "Two in a boat please, you'll be taking the route that new students would as is the tradition of this old school" they all got into the boats and Harry got into the front one "Forwards" they all blinked in surprise as the boats started moving on their own, Tony looked over board and saw a tentacle go past his boat.

"Harry, there's something in the lake" Harry smiled as a tentacle came up and stroked his cheek, he gave it a pat and it disappeared below the waves, they all stared at him in disbelief "What? That's the Kraken of Black Lake, it's lived here and played with the students for centuries. Down" they all saw the incoming cliff and ducked, when they lifted their heads they saw the castle in its full glory "Wow" "Okay, I'm impressed".

They landed on the shoreline and Harry led them up through the grounds when Hagrid's new pet Cerberus ran over and tackled Harry, Harry chuckled "Hey scoobs, can I get up buddy?" the dog ruffed at him and licked him three times before running back to Hagrid's hut, Harry chuckled and stood "Sorry about that, he's still just a puppy" "That dog had three heads and was as big as a Lion" Harry nodded "Cerberus generally get a lot bigger".

He led them up to the doorway and they walked in, they blinked at the talking portraits and gasped as several ghosts flew by until Harry reached the Great Hall doors, he opened them and the Avengers + family gasped at the great hall, from the floating candles, to the sky in the ceiling to the energy flowing around them, they blinked at the group of people in front of them "Avengers and family, meet my family" he wrapped his arm around Arielle "My wife, Arielle Potter".

He gestured to the group of children "My children, in order from oldest to youngest, Cassandra Salazar Potter, Susan Hermione Potter, Adele Astoria Potter, Anastasia Lily Potter and Theodore Remus Potter" Tony stared at the group of children "I still can't believe a fifteen year old has five children" Harry looked at him "I'm 37, Stark, we've been over this" he waved to Charlie "This is my adopted brother, Charlie Weasley".

Charlie waved with a grin, he waved to Dudley and Gabby "This is my cousin Dudley Dursley, his wife Gabrielle Dursley and their daughter Caroline Dursley" he gestured to Hagrid "This is Rubeus Hagrid, our games keeper and Professor of Magical Creatures, he's Scooby's owner" Hagrid grinned from behind his bread 'Ello There, welcome to 'Ogwarts" he gestured to Jean "And this is Jean Grey, my Mother, in blood".

Tony raised an eyebrow "it says your parent's names are James Charlus Potter and Lillian Maria Potter nee Evans on the file" Harry nodded "Indeed, the file also doesn't mention how I was experimented on by a scientist that I don't know the name of, how he infused me with the DNA of the only Omega Class mutant on Earth, the DNA of a powerful Meta Human and grafted my bones, both inside and out with a special alloy that he created which is said to contain Vibranium and Adamantium".

He looked at their shocked expressions "So, as you can see, the file doesn't say a lot about me" he turned to Clint and Laura "Mr and Mrs Barton, I need to ask you something" the blinked "What is it?" "Have any strange things been happening when Lila gets angry or upset? Like something exploding or electronics glitching out or things floating?" they nodded "We thought she had the X-Gene at first but then multiple powers started showing up".

Harry nodded "Indeed, that is because, your daughter is the first pure human magical that I have found since the reckoning 15 years ago, I would like to ask your permission to bring her here on weekends and have her learn with the other children, I won't take her away from her non-magical education but I need to ask that you think of her magical one" the nodded "We'll think about it" Harry nodded and slipped a car out of his wallet "Here is my card" he handed it to them.


	32. Chapter 32: Symbiote

(New York-3 weeks later)

Harry groaned as he woke up, he tried to lifted his hands and felt them tied down and sighed _'Another one? How do I keep ending up like this?'_ he opened his eyes and saw the HYDRA symbol on the wall and sighed _'HYDRA. Great'_ He looked to the side as a group of scientists came into the room, one of them was holding a jar with a red thing inside, the thing was jumping around in the jar, Harry glared at them.

"So, you faggots caught me, congratulations, do you want a sweet?" the scientists chuckled "You have been a major problem, ya, you have been disturbing our plans for ze world, HYRDA can no longer allow that to continue, so, ve are going to release this Symbiote into ze room with you, hopefully it vill kill you like the last 10 victims and if it doesn't then ve vill vipe your mind" he nodded to the others and one of them clicked a button on the jar top.

They rushed out of the room and locked sealed the lab, the jar top opened and the symbiote crawled out and over to Harry before coving him completely, he blinked as it seemingly disappeared before he felt a presence in his mind _'Hello?' 'Hi. I'm Toxin, what's your name?' 'I'm Harry, you do know they are going to try and wipe our collective minds and use us as a slave, right?' 'Then let' kill them' 'Sure'_.

Harry teleported out of the restraints and landed on his feet, he smirked at the horrified scientists "Hail HYDRA" he transformed into his Dragon form before Toxin then changed it slightly, it now had two heads, two tails, four wings and its scales were black and red, they released a massive torrent of toxic flames into the lab melting away at the walls until they breached, their toxic flames and smoke spread through the building as they transformed back into Harry and teleported away.

(Hogwarts)

Harry appeared in the Great Hall and sat down as Arielle rushed over "Harry, where have you been? I've been worried sick" Harry breathed out "I was captured by HYDRA, don't worry, I'm okay" _'Who is this?'_ Toxin seemed curious _'This is my wife…mate in your terms. Why don't you go through my memories so that you can learn everything about me. How did they capture you anyways?' 'They didn't, they captured the only they cloned me from before he escaped'_.

Harry chuckled as Arielle fussed over him when he felt a portkey go through the Wards, he tensed until he saw the Queen and her guards standing in the hall "Your Majesty, welcome to Hogwarts, please do not take offence for me not rising to meet you, I have been held captive for…" he turned to Arielle "How many days has it been since you last saw me?" "Five" he turned back to the Queen "Five days, I was unconscious for nearly all of it".

Her Majesty nodded "I see, do you know who captured you?" Harry nodded "HYDRA apparently, it's fine, I doubt many of them got away, I'm pretty sure I burned that building to the ground, so, what can I do for you, your Majesty?" Harry summoned his Staff and conjured a Throne for her, she sat down "Thank you Hadrian, I came to speak to you about the fact that both a marriage certificate and two more adoption certificates appeared in my office about you".

Harry chuckled sheepishly "Your Majesty, allow me to introduce my wife, the Lady Arielle Potter-Peverell-Evanshade-Ravenclaw-Gryffindor-Emerys, the Queen of Magic" the Queen nodded and looked at her "You are Arielle Dursley, eldest Daughter of Dudley Dursley, are you not?" Arielle nodded nervously "Yes ma'am" the Queen nodded "Fair enough, it is an open secret the Royal Families do inbreed on the occasion, so no one will question this unison".

She looked at him "And the adoptions?" Harry bit his lip _'Cassie, please bring yourself, your siblings and the Maximoff Twins to me'_ a flash of light appeared near Harry and when it dissipated, Cassie was stood there with her siblings and the twins who looked around before turning to Harry "Hey" "What's up?" Harry chuckled "We had an unexpected visitor, Wanda, Pietro, meet, her Majesty, the Queen of England".

They turned and looked at the Queen before bowing, Harry stood up slowly and walked over to his children, he smiled at them before turning to the Queen "Your Majesty, if it pleases you, I introduce Wanda and Pietro Maximoff, the Twins that have recently joined the Avengers and me, their hero names are Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver" he gestured to Cassandra "This is the first child on that list "Cassandra Salazar Potter".

The girl bowed and Harry gestured to Adele "And this is Adele Astoria Potter, I found her in Sokovia under a pile of rubble, a building had collapsed onto of her and her parents who quickly shielded her with their bodies, unfortunately, they didn't make it so I brought her here and gave her the blood adoption potion" the Queen nodded and smiled at the two "Welcome to the family, children, I am your Great-Grandmother, Elizabeth".

Harry blinked in surprise at that when he heard a jingling in his mind, he blinked again and looked up in confusion, Arielle noticed "Harry, what is it?" Harry looked at her "Do you remember when I told you that I have a higher authority that I work for? One that was beyond this universe?" Arielle nodded "Well, they are calling me. I need to go" he looked at the Queen "Your Majesty, I have been called to go on a business trip, can I leave you here or would you like me to create a portkey?".

Her Majesty smiled "We already have a portkey from Gringotts that will take us home at the end of the day, we wish you luck on your trip, Grandson" Harry blushed "Thank you, your maje…Grandmother" he changed what he was calling her when she glared at him, she smiled and nodded and he turned to Cassie "Cassie, can you look after your siblings for me?" Cassie nodded and Harry disappeared into a black light before it vanished.

(Realm of the Divine)

Harry appeared in front of Death, Fate and Magic "My Lady's, you have summoned me?" they smiled "Hadrian, it is time" Harry tilted his head "What do you mean, Mother?" Magic smiled and Death took over "Do you remember Ronan's words to you?" Harry frowned but nodded "About the being with my aura that he fought 18 Earth Years ago, what about it Sister?" she smiled at him as Fate grinned "It's time for Time Force".

Harry blinked before his eyes widened "You are sending me to the past, it's time, I see, will I still have my equipment and stuff?" they nodded "We wouldn't send you without it, we'll be dropping you off in Nick Fury's office, hand him this, it will explain everything about your cover story, we'll implant it in your mind, we trust that you will not change the timeline too much" Harry chuckled "I don't intend to but it may happen" they nodded and pushed him through a vortex as images and information appeared in his mind.

(Earth-SHIELD HQ-1995)

Harry appeared in front of a door, he knocked "Come in" Harry walked into the room to see a much younger Nick Fury with two eyes, Fury looked up at him "Who are you?" Harry smirked "Special Agent Hadrian Potter or the United Nations Secret Service here to assist SHIELD, here are my credentials and mission brief" he handed the letter to Fury who quickly read it over, he nodded "Welcome then Agent Potter, I am Agent Nickolas Fury".

Harry held his hand "A pleasure to meet you" Fury shook his hand as a young man with short brown hair In a suit came in, Fury nodded to him "This is Junior Agent Phil Coulson, Coulson this is Special Agent Hadrian Potter, he's here to assist SHIELD" Coulson sighed "We got a call" Fury nodded and turned to Hadrian "Come with us, find out what you can" Harry nodded and turned to Coulson "Lead the way" the left the room.

(2 hours later)

Harry, Fury Coulson got out of the car and went over to the officer "Did you call this in?" the guy nodded and pointed over to a bar, they turned and saw a girl in the shadow of the bar on the phone, they quickly walked over and Fury knocked on the phone box, the woman wore a strange armour, she turned around and Harry was almost mesmerized by her, she had curly blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes, she looked at Fury.

"Excuse me Miss. You know anything about a lady blowing a hole through the roof of that Blockbusters over there?" Fury gestured to it and the woman looked at it for a moment before looking back at him with a passive expression "Witness says she was dressed for laser tag" Harry almost snorted at that as Fury looked down at her clothes before looking at her again, she looked to the side and saw Harry watching everything "Oh. Yah I think she went that way" she nodded to Fury before moving to leave.

Fury moved with her "Uh, I'd like to ask you a few questions" Harry noticed her slight tension before moving closer to Coulson and Fury but stayed far enough away to assess this being, she obviously wasn't an Earthling, Fury flipped his badge and showed it to her "Maybe give you the 411 on the late-night drop box" he smiled at her "Can I see some identification please?" she stared at him "Vers. Kree Starforce" Harry almost cursed, Ronan was a Kree.

She tilted her head "We don't carry our identification on little cards" she almost sounded mocking, Harry did let out a tiny snort at that and she gave him a slight wink, she went to move again and Fury intercepted her again "Vers? Starforce? How long you plan to be in town?" she let her head swing from side to side gently "Oh, I'll be out of your hair as soon as I track down the Skrulls that are infiltrating your planet".

Harry tensed _'Infiltrating? Cloaking or camo?'_ Harry smiled charmingly "And how do these Skrulls infiltrate?" she looked at him as the others sent him glances "They are Shapeshifters. They can change their form into a person they have seen right down to the DNA, it's hard to trust if you know that anyone you are close to could secretly be a Skrull" Harry nodded as Fury and Coulson shared a glance.

Fury turned back to Vers and Vers sighed "Oh boy, only he seems to have any clue" she sighed and started to walk away from them when Fury grabbed her arm and turned her around Woah, woah, woah, hold on. How do we know you're not one of these Shapeshifters?" she smiled mockingly "Congratulations, Agent Fury. You have finally asked a relevant question" Harry let out a full snort at that and Fury shot him a look, he shrugged unashamed.

He turned back to her "No! Congratulations to you, Starforce lady. You're under arrest" he pointed at her as another officer went to arrest her, she looked at the building near them and her eyes widened at the person, Fury and Harry both followed her glance and their eyes widened when a guy in a swimsuit fired a purple beam at them, Vers moved Fury out of the way as Harry moved Coulson, Vers fired a blast out of her hand and caused an explosion near to where the person was.

She went running after the person as Nick turned to Coulson and Harry "Car" they nodded and the three jumped into the car, Nick looked at Coulson "Did you see her weapon?" "I did not" Harry snorted "She didn't have one" Fury started the car as they went after her, they blinked when they saw her hanging off a train, Fury picked up his radio "Suspect on Northbound train, in pursuit" Harry frowned as he watched it play out.

Harry blinked as he stuck his head out of the window, he pulled it back in "She's fighting someone on top of the train" the all jumped when a piece of metal landed on the hood of the car before bouncing off, Coulson looked ahead "Train's heading for a tunnel up ahead" Fury nodded "Let's greet them at the station" before driving off to the side, Harry looked back and frowned _'This just got a lot more complicated'_.

He looked at the radio as Coulson's voice came through it "Mr Fury, this is Agent Coulson. Uh, I'm still at the Blockbuster and, uh, where'd everybody go?" Fury and Harry looked at Coulson in the car "Son of a Bitch" the false Coulson pulled his gun as Fury blocked it, Harry grabbed the false Coulson from behind and pulled him back against the chair as he looked out of the forwards window "Look out" the car crashed into a bus and swerved across the road.

Harry shook his head as he got out of the car, Fury also got out after jumping at seeing a dead alien in his car, it was green with long pointed ears and had purple liquids dripping from its mouth and head, Fury got back in and covered the alien with his coat before turning to Harry "Did you see that shit?" Harry nodded and pulled out a mobile, the divines had adapted it to make it look like one from this timeline.

"It seems we need to get you up to date on Aliens, Fury" Fury nodded and noticed a crowd coming in and walked over with his badge "Official SHIELD activity, stay back" Harry sighed "Come on Fury" he dragged Fury back over to the car and Fury called in a tow team, they quickly towed the car and body over to a lab, where they started to dissect it "All life on Earth is Carbon-Based, not this guy. Whatever he runs on, it's not on the periodic table".

"You're saying he's not from around here?" Fury walked over with an ice pack over his left eye, Harry sighed "Hey, how's your eye?" Fury just rolled his eyes "Well, I'd say fine…but it can't believe what it's seeing" a guy walked around "You two both said this thing looked like Coulson?" "Mmm. Talked like him too" Harry nodded "The woman said that they transformed right down to the DNA" the man turned to him "And she said that there were more?".

The two nodded and Fury sighed "The word she used was 'Infiltration'" "You believe her?" Harry gestured to the body "What's not to believe after seeing this? Beforehand, that was a different story" the man inhaled sharply "What's your plan?" he turned to Fury "We'll find the Blockbuster Girl, I got word on a motorcycle thief that fits her description. If she can tell us why these lizards are here, maybe she can tell us how to kick em to the curb".

The man nodded "Good, do it just with you two though, can't trust anybody else, not even our own men" "Yes sir" Nick lifted the towel over the lower region and the three took a peek before Harry and Nick left the room, Harry pulled Nick into another room "Nick, what I am about to tell you is a state secret" Nick nodded and looked at him "There was a recording of Kree coming to Earth before, only couple and it was a scouting mission to check if our planet was a threat, now that the Skrull are here, it may classify as a threat to them".

Nick sighed "And what does this mean for us?" Harry sighed "It could be anywhere between wiping out a small populous to global invasion, that is why I have been ordered to allow you in the know about beings with abilities for beyond that of normal humans, I am one of them" he extended one of his wrist blades and Nick's eyes widened "I see" Harry looked at him "We may need said abilities to capture Vers" they nodded and left the room.


	33. Chapter 33: Vers

(Pango's Pub)

Harry and Fury walked into the bar from the back and Harry stuck to the corner when Fury walked out "Where was this taken?" "At an airport" "Where is Pegasus?" Fury walked out behind the bar "That's classified, not unlike the file I started on you" Harry watched as the man who was out there walked into the back as he kept quiet from his corner "But I see you've changed it up a bit since then".

Vers rolled her eyes at him "Grunge is a good look for you" she looked at his eye "Did you have a rough day, Agent Fury? And where are your bodyguards?" "It was cool, you know. Had a space crash, a giant car chase, got to watch an alien autopsy, typical nine-till-five and Agent Potter is over there in the corner" Vers looked at Harry who waved and her lips twitched, she looked at Fury "So, you both saw one?".

Fury continued "I was never one to believe in aliens…but I can't unsee that and our friend over there apparently knew about aliens already" Vers looked at Harry who was playing with a glass before turning back to Fury "This is gonna get a little awkward but I gotta ask" he pointed at himself "You think I'm one of them green things or that Agent Potter is one" he leaned in closer "Can those green things extend metal blades from their wrists?".

She frowned in confusion "Not that I know of" Fury sighed "Then Agent Potter is definitely not one of those green things" Vers turned to Harry who extended one of his wrist blades before retracting it again, she turned back to Fury "Can't be too careful" "You are looking at 100% red-blooded Earth man" she walked over to him "I'm afraid I'm gonna need proof" "We talking cheek swap or urine sample?" "No. the DNA would match".

"Want my AOL password?" "Skrulls can only sim recent memories of their host bodies" Nick scoffed "Oh. Oh. You wanna get personal" the two sat down and Harry watched them out of the corner of his eye "Where were you born?" "Huntsville, Alabama. But technically I don't remember that part" "Name your first pet" "Mr Snoofers" "Hedwig" they turned to Harry who had ordered a drink before turning back to each other "Mr Snoofers?" "That's what I said".

"Do I pass?" "Not yet. First Job?" "Soldier. Straight out of High School. Left the ranks a full bird colonel" "Then?" "Spy" "Where?" "it was the Cold War. We were everywhere" she turned to Harry who nodded before turning back to Fury who continued "Uh, Belfast. Bucharest. Belgrade. Budapest. I like the B's, I can make em rhyme" "Now?" "Been riding a desk for the past six years trying to figure out where our future enemies are gonna come from. Never occurred to me they would be coming from above".

He pointed upwards and Vers rolled her eyes "Name a detail so bizarre a Skrull could never fabricate it" Nick scoffed "If toast is cut diagonally, I can't eat it" she smiled at him and his eyes narrowed "Yu didn't need that, did you?" "No. no, I didn't. but I enjoyed it" she turned to Harry "Where were you born?" "Wales, small town named Godric's Hallow, it not on many maps" "First Job?" "Soldier, then I was moved to Her Majesties' secret service because my Father had my push to it" "Now, I'm a spy in the secret service".

She smirked "Name a detail so bizarre that a Skrull could never fabricate it" Harry smirked at her before he sighed "I'm a Superhero, I use my powers under a secret identity to protect my loved ones" "What is your hero name?" "Van Hellsing" she nodded and Fury looked at her "Your turn" "Prove you're not a Skrull" she lifted her hand and a beam of concentrated plasma shot out of her hand and hit the Jukebox.

She smirked at him as Harry waved his hand and the Jukebox was repaired, she blinked in surprise before turning to Harry wh winked at her, Fury looked at her "And how is that supposed to prove to me that you aren't a Skrull?" she threw her hands up "Skrulls can't do that" Harry looked at her "D remember that we have seen a Skrull fire a purple laser at you" she deflated slightly before looking at Nick speculatively.

"So a full bird colonel turned spy turned SHIELD agent must have pretty high security clearance. Where's Pegasus?" Fury sighed and Harry chuckled, she'd played that well "I'll give you points, you're sneaker then expected" He stood and walked over to Fury "We may as well take her, Fury" Fury sighed and nodded as they left the bar, they got into the car with Harry in the back again and set off.

Fury sighed as he went over everything that Vers had been telling them "Okay. The Skrulls sim Alien races to infiltrate and take over planets and you're a Kree? A race of noble warriors?" she looked at him "Heroes. Noble Warrior Heroes" "So, um, what do Skrulls want with Dr Lawson?" "They believe that she has developed something called a light-speed engine at Pegasus" "Light-Speed engine? Got to admit, that's not the craziest theory I've heard today".

"Well, it's still early" "And you, what do you want?" "To stop the Skrull before they become unstoppable" "And?" Vers looked at him "look, war is the universal language. I know a rogue soldier when I see one. You got a personal stake in this" Harry nodded in agreement as Vers just leaned back and closed her eyes as they arrived at the fencing, a speaker went off next to the "This is government property, turn your vehicle around".

Nick and Harry both pulled out badges, Harry did his first "Hadrian James Potter, Her Majesties' Secret Service on loan to the U.S Government" "Nickolas Joseph Fury, Agent of SHIELD" "Place your thumb on the pad" Harry did so first "Confirmed" the Fury did his "Confirmed" Vers looked at Nick "Nickolas Joseph Fury, you have three names?" "Everyone calls me Fury, not Nickolas. Not Joseph. Not Nick. Just Fury".

"What does your mom call you?" "Fury" "What do you call her?" "Fury" "What about your kids?" "If I have them, they'll call me Fury" the gate opened and Fury started the car again, they continued to drive until the hit a tunnel, they drove down it as Vers turned to Harry "What about you?" "Harry, Hadrian or Potter, nobody calls me James" "What did your mom call you?" "Harry" "What did you call her?" "Mom".

They continued to drive until they reached an underground car park, they all got out and Nick looked at Vers "Okay, hold up, you look like someone's disaffected niece" he went into the back of the car and pulled out a cap, he tossed it to her "Put that on" she caught it and looked at it before looking back at Nick "What is it?" Harry saw the SHIELD logo and Nick explained "It's the SHIELD Logo" "Does, uh, announcing your identity on clothing help with the covert part of your job?".

Harry snickered and Fury shot him a flat look before turning back to Vers "Says the Space Soldier wearing a rubber suit" she narrowed her eyes at him "Lose the flannel" she tossed it into the car before following, Harry conjured some sunglasses and put them on before catching up with the two, they looked over the base and Harry raised an eyebrow "Impressive" a voice came from behind them "How can I help you?".

They turned to see three guards "We're Agents of SHIELD" Fury handed the badge over to the lead guard who looked it over as Vers started talking "We're looking for a woman named Lawson" "A Dr Wendy Lawson" "Do you know her?" the guard handed Fury his badge back "Follow me" the three followed him even though Harry was tense, five minutes later they were locked in an office, Harry sighed and sat on the desk "That went well".

Nick turned to Vers "You familiar with the phrase 'Welcome Wagon'?" "No" "Well, this ain't it" he placed his thumb against the pad and it glowed red, Harry sighed "Interesting how they managed to revoke our privileges so quickly" he pulled out a pager "Is that a communicator?" "Yeah, a state of the art, two-way-pager" "Who are you paging?" "My mom. Don't worry. I didn't mention you" Harry looked over his shoulder and smirked before turning to Vers "Neither did I".

Vers stood and looked over the floor plan as Nick looked over the desk, Harry sighed and waved his hand and the door opened, they looked at him "Why didn't you do that before?" "I've been keeping an ear out, the corridor is finally cleared, let's go" Nick walked over to the door and looked at Vers "After you" she rolled her eyes with a small smile as she walked out of the door with Harry and Nick following quickly behind.

The quickly got into an elevator and clicked on the floor the needed once it opened, Vers was the first out of the elevator and they went left down a corridor, a cat came around the corner and ran up to Vers, the two looked at each other as Fury cooed over it before picking it up, Harry and Vers turned to him playing with the cat "What's your name?" he looked at the tag "'Goose'. Cool name for a cat".

Vers looked at him "Fury?" he looked at the two "Hmm?" she tilted her head down the corridor and he looked back down at the cat and put it down before following them, Harry was highly amused and decided to get Fury a cat in the future, they arrived at the records room and Harry waved his hand causing the doors to open, they walked into the dark room only for the lights to turn on and reveal that it was massive, they stopped in their tracks before continuing.

They walked down the archives until Vers took a right and started looking over the files until she saw the name "Huh. Lawson" she pulled out the boxes and the three quickly started going over everything until Vers spoke "Lawson's plan for the Light-Speed engine. I wonder why they terminated the project?" "Uh, maybe cause she's cuckoo" he showed them the file of the strange text and they both gasped and said in unison "That's Kree".

Vers looked at Harry "How did you know?" Harry chuckled "one of my abilities is called Omnigaulism, I can speak and read every language" she nodded and Vers looked over it "Lawson is not Cuckoo. She's Kree" Nick looked back in his file "Well, she's dead" Vers looked at him "What?" she looked at the file "She crashed the Asis Aircraft doing an unauthorised test flight. Took a pilot down with her. That's why the security here is so unfriendly. They're covering up a billion-dollar mistake".

He flipped the file over "Oh and your Light-Speed engine is toast" he handed her an image of a crash crater, Harry looked over it, Vers looked to the side "When did this crash happen?" "Six years ago. 1989" Vers nodded "Who as the pilot?" "Um, most of this thing's redacted…but there is a testimonial here from a Maria Rambeau. Last person to see them alive" Nick's pager buzzed and Harry turned to Vers "You okay?".

She just stared at the image "Mm-hmm" Nick turned to them "Back in a minute" she took the other file and began looking through it until she found an image, both her and Harry stared at the image, mostly at the pilot "is that you?" she started having flashbacks and Harry entered her mind to help her organise them, he pulled out of her mind and she exhaled an walked over to a phone, Harry stayed reasonably close to her.

"I know Lawson was Kree. She was here on C-53 and she died in a plane crash. Do you know anything about this?" Harry used his enhanced sense to listen in "I just discovered a mission report sent from C-53. There's only so much I'm cleared to tell you, Vers but…Lawson was an undercover Kree operative named Mar-Vell. She was working on a unique energy core. Experimenting with tech that could apparently help us win the war".

"Does it say anything about me?" "Anything about you? Of course not. Why would it?" "I found evidence that I had a life here" "On C-53?" "Mar-Vell is who I see when I visit the Extreme Intelligence. I knew her and I knew her as Lawson" "This sounds like Skrull simulation, Vers" "No, it's not. Because I remember. I was here" "Stop. Remember your training. Know your enemy. It could be you. Do not let your emotions override your judgement".

Vers nodded "We're near the jump point, leave your beacon on so that I can find you. We'll get to the bottom of this, Vers. Together" "Okay" she hung up the phone and turned to Harry who was looking around nervously "Vers, you have to run" she frowned "Why?" "Because, Nick isn't back yet, he said he's only be a few minutes and yet I heard the Elevator going up, I'll say that you knocked me out, it'll buy you some time, run" she nodded and rushed off.


	34. Chapter 34: The Past

(Project Pegasus)

Harry went back to the archives and saw Nick rushing away as Agents swarmed the place, he rushed after Nick, he saw Nick chuck a roll into another area and the lights went on, the agents rushed over there and he rushed to Nick only to see him held a gun point by the boss man from before "Was it something I said?" Nik quickly disarmed him and pointed the gun at him only to see that he had unloaded it.

He started brawling with him when Harry rushed forwards to help, he started throwing punches and the Skrull dodged them all whilst throwing Nick around, Harry laid on into him and he was sent flying into one of the archives, he walked back over and put his glasses back on as Harry tensed "You know, I don't actually need these to see but they complete the look, if you know what I mean?" he was sent flying by a photon blast.

Harry turned to Vers "I told you to run" she sighed "I heard them talking about taking in Fury dead or alive, I knew then that he couldn't have betrayed us" Harry nodded and helped Fury up, they shot through a hole in the ceiling that Vers made and quickly made their way to the stairs, they started rushing up the stairs only to come face-to-face with Coulson, Coulson looked at Harry and Nick who nodded and put his gun down.

Another agent shouted down "Coulson, do you have eyes on them?" "They're not down here" Harry smiled at the man as Nick quietly opened the door and Vers and Harry rushed in it, Nick nodded to him as they rushed away, they quickly ran through double doors as Harry locked them with a wave of his hand, Vers took a piece of metal and then held her hand out to Fury, she smacked him in the shoulder and held her hand out again "What?" "Your communicator, you called them in".

He handed it to her and she slipped it in her pocket before they started running again after hearing someone bang on the door, they kept running until they came up to an old army jet, they quickly hid behind some crates as the agents burst into the room, Vers patted them on the shoulders and they looked at her, she pointed to a cargo jet, Harry quickly cast a disillusionment charm on the three of them before they rushed over to the jet.

They snuck on board and entered the cockpit and closed the back door as Nick turned to Vers who was in the pilot's seat "Do you even know how to fly this thing?" "Uh, we'll see" "That's a yes or a no question" she perfectly used the controls and turned on the plane without any hesitation, Harry blinked "I'd say that's a yes" she nodded and set the plane moving and Nick grinned "That's what I'm talking about!" she smiled as they set off.

(In the air)

Harry chuckled as they heard a meowing sound, they all turned "I think we've got a stowaway" they saw Goose sitting there looking at them, Vers lowered her speed slightly "Hang on, Goose" Goose ran over and tried to sit on Vers' lap only for her to place him on the mantle above the controls, Nick grinned at him "Who's a good kitty, Huh? Huh, Goose?" Goose laid down and Vers smiled and handed him the image from before "See anyone you know?".

Nick looked down at the image and saw the pilot "Funny story. I arrived on Hala near dead. No memory. That was six years ago" Nick looked at her "So, you think you're the pilot that went down with Dr Lawson?" "I'm saying that the last person to see them alive could probably tell us" "Maria Rambeau?" "Mm-hmm" she turned to him "So, how do we get to Louisiana?" "Due east. Hang a right at Memphis" she looked down at the controls.

"That agent…the one that stopped the Skrulls from finding us?" Nick smirked "Coulson. The new guy. I guess he doesn't hate me yet" she smiled "yeah, well, give him time" Nick chuckled and Harry laughed "I don't hate ya yet either Fury, you're okay in my books" "I guess he had a feeling, ya know? Went with his gut instead of his orders. That's a really hard thing to do. But it's what keeps us human" "I get in trouble for that. A lot" "Oh, I can see that about you" she laughed.

"Recusing the guy who sold you out to the Skrulls? I'm guessing that's not standard Kree operating procedure" she looked at him "Well, I won't tell your boss if you don't tell mine" Harry grinned "And I won't mention it to my boss either, if she finds out though, I may have to move planets" the three of them laughed "It's nice to know that not all aliens are out to kill us" Nick nodded "That's true, Vers here seems rather friendly" Vers smirked.

(Louisiana-a Couple of hours later)

Harry and Vers walked over to the area where a plane was landed and saw a woman working on some mechanics, they took a few steps closer and Vers decided to speak "Excuse me, I'm looking for Maria Rambeau" the woman looked up and froze for a moment, a child looked out of the plane door "Auntie Carol?" she climbed out "Mom, it's Auntie Carol" she rushed over and hugged Vers "I knew it! Everyone said you were dead! But we knew that they were lying".

Harry scratched his neck as Vers looked down at her "I'm not really who you think I am" the woman walked over and looked at Vers, Harry coughed bringing everyone's attention to him as Nick stayed back "How about we take this inside? I know that look and it equals shouting" the woman nodded and led them all inside, she sat down at the table and her daughter sat down opposite of her, Vers leaned against a counter as Harry leaned against a wall and Nick against a doorframe.

Vers then explained everything to Maria and Maria only had one thing to say "That is the craziest shit I've ever heard" the child spoke up "Green transforming aliens? There's no such thing" Fury spoke up "You are absolutely right, young lady. There is no such thing because if there was we'd want to keep that to ourselves" he looked gave Vers a pointed look until Harry yawned and extended his wrist blade, the child squeaked and he retracted it.

Harry shrugged at Fury's gaze "They needed to know, they are Vers' human friends/family and they needed to understand, if you want, I'll have them sign an official secrets act later" Vers smiled at him before turning to the family again "You don't believe me" she walked over to the kettle and placed her hand against it, her hand started to glow and the kettle began heating up at a fast rate until it started whistling.

The kid moved forwards "No way. That is so cool" Fury smirked "oh, she can do a lot more than make tea with those hands" Harry smirked "You better believe it" the kid moved back as Maria shot Harry a curious glance "Like what? Show us" Vers sighed "Maybe later" the kid seemed to have a moment of inspiration "I keep all your stuff; I'll go get it" she rushed off and Harry chuckled "Kids these days" Vers' eyes travelled to Maria before to Fury.

"You want to give her a hand with that?" Fury put his drink down and pointed at himself, she nodded and he walked off after the kid, Vers turned to Maria before taking the seat across from her, Harry continued to lean against the wall, Maria looked at him for a moment before looking at Vers "You don't remember anything?" "I see flashes. Little moments. But I can't tell what's real. If I could just piece together what happened that morning…maybe it'll all make sense".

Maria clicked her tongue before tilting her head to the side "You woke me up banging on my door at dawn. Your usual move. Back then, we had to get up so early. The Air Force still wasn't letting women fly combat…so testing Lawson's planes was our only shot at doing something that mattered. You wanted to race to base in your old Mustang…and I wasn't about to argue, 'cause I knew my Camaro would dominate".

She tilted her head to the other side "But you cheated, took a shortcut" "Since when is a shortcut cheating?" Harry snorted and Maria looked at him with a raised eyebrow before looking at Vers "Tell your Boyfriend to stay out of this" Harry and Vers' eyes widened and they shook their heads in unison "He's not…" "She's not…" "Agent Potter is just here to help me" Harry nodded and Maria nodded dubiously as she continued their conversation.

"Since it violates the predetermined rules of engagement" "I definitely don't remember those" "Hmm. Of course you don't" they both laughed and Harry smiled "When I got to the hanger, Lawson was agitated. She said she had lives to save. She was trying to take the Asis up herself, but you said that…" Vers looked directly at Maria as a flash returned "That if lives were at stake, I would fly the plane" Maria nodded "Yeah. Yep. Big hero moment".

"The kind of moment both of us had been waiting for. The Doc was always unique. That's why we liked her. But now you're saying that she's from another planet" Vers nodded "I know this must be hard for you" "Oh what? This part right here? No, No. Mmm-mm. Oh, what's hard is losing my best friend…in a mission so secret they act like it never happened. Hard is knowing that you were out there somewhere too damned stubborn to die".

"And now you come up in here after six years with a boyfriend/bodyguard…" they both blushed and tried to deny that accusation but she stopped them as she continued "with your supercharged fire hands…and you expect me to call you…I don't even know what. Vers? Is that really who you are now?" "I don't know" the two stared at each other as the daughter, Monica came back in "Come look!" the three walked out of the room.

Fury and Monica had a box on the table as the three walked over, Harry stepped back and let Vers do this with Maria, Vers walked over to Monica who started showing her images "This is me and you on Halloween. I'm Amelia Earhart and you are Janis Joplin. Oh, this is you when you were little. You didn't get along with your parents…so Mom said we became your real family. This is us on Christmas. I got my favourite bunny slippers".

Harry smiled at the scene in front of him "This is another picture of you when you were little. You always wanted to be a pilot. And this is right after you graduated. This was your dog that you got for Christmas…This is a picture of everybody from your Air Force team. And this is you with your Mom right after a good day of training. These were your three favourite guys" Monica rambled on for a bit "Oh wait. I forgot. Your jacket".

She was about to rush off when she turned around again "Mom doesn't let me wear it any more after I spill ketchup on it" she rushed off into the other room, Vers turned to see Harry smiling and blinked "What?" He chuckled "She cares about you" Vers nodded as she looked down and started moving the pictures about and looking at them, she moved one and found a piece of a dog tag, she lifted it up and looked at it.

Maria looked at it "That was all that survived of the crash. Or so we thought" a knocking on the door interrupted their thoughts, Harry tensed as Maria went for it, Vers stared at the door "Don't answer that" "It's just my neighbour" "They can change into anyone" Fury and Harry stood on either side of the doorway as Vers opened the door, the man outside looked surprised "Hi there" Vers stared at him "What do you want?".

The man looked a bit put off by her attitude "Um…" Maria walked over "Hey Tom. This is my friend Carol" Tom smiled "Ooh, pleased to meet you" Vers looked at Harry who nodded and she took his hand "And you" Tom smiled and looked at Maria "Oh, Maria, I noticed the peculiar bird you have parked down the road and I was wondering if the boys and I could take a look?" Harry walked around and waved at him "Hi, Harry Potter, it's my plane, sorry".

The man nodded and turned to Maria who smiled "This is Carol's boyfriend, they came to visit from England and took his plane, sorry Tom" Tom waved her off "It's not a problem, maybe another time" he walked away and they closed the door and both Vers and Harry turned to Maria with a glare as another voice came in "Interesting choice of story, very creative" Nick aimed his gun at the Skrull in the room.


	35. Chapter 35: The Truth Comes Out

(Maria's House)

The Skrull looked at Harry before looking at Vers "So, you managed to get yourself a boyfriend and an Asgardian too, interesting choice" Vers looked at Harry who tensed but didn't deny the accusation "You're an alien as well?" Harry nodded "I'm only part Asgardian, one sleep with one of my ancestors, the gene was dormant until me" the Skrull nodded and Vers started walking forwards with glowing hands.

"Now, hang on a second. Before you go swinging those jazz hands around…making a mess of your friend's house…it's a lovely home miss" Maria blinked and looked out of the window "Oh my god! What the hell?" Harry, Vers and Nick looked out of the window to see a version of Maria with Monica outside, Harry turned to the Skrull "You bastard, if one hair on her head is harmed I swear to you that I will destroy all of you".

The Skrull put his hands up "No, one is going to hurt the little girl. Just don't kill me. That would really complicate the situation" Nick walked over "I'm about five seconds from complicating that wall with some ugly-ass Skull brains" the Skrull looked at him "I'm sorry I simmed your boss, I'm Talos by the way, but now I stand before you as my true self. Without deception" Vers gestured outside with a jerk of her head "And who is that out there?".

The Skrull nodded "Okay, that's a fair point…but I'm sure that you understand I had to take some precautions. I saw you crush 20 of my best men with your hands bound. I just wanna talk" Vers tilted her head "The last time we talked, I ended up hanging by my ankles" "That was before I knew who you were before I knew what made you different from the others. I have an audio recording from Pegasus…of your voice from a plane crash six years ago on a device I believe you call a 'black box'.

Maria looked at Vers before looking at Talos "They told me it was destroyed in the crash. How'd you get it?" "She don't understand. Young lady, I have a special skill that kind of allows me to get into places I'm not supposed to be" she glared at him "Call me 'young lady' again, I'm gonna put my foot in a place it's not supposed to be" Harry chuckled as Talos looked at her strangely "Am I supposed to guess where that is?".

Vers, Nick and Harry looked at him "Your Ass" Talos nodded "Okay, I get it, we're all a little on edge here. But, look, I just need your help decoding some coordinates. If you sit down and you listen to this, I assure you. It will be worth your while" Vers looked out the window before looking at Talos "Call you buddy inside and I'll listen" Talos raised his hands "Deal" before Goose stroked up against his legs, he jumped back in fright "Oh my god! Get that thing away. How'd that get in here?".

Vers blinked and leaned down and picked up Goose before holding it at arm's length at Talos "The Cat?" Talos whimpered and moved away as she walked forwards "This isn't what you're afraid of, is it?" Talos stared at it "That's not a cat. That's a Flerken" Fury blinked "A Flerken?" he started laughing as Harry looked at Goose, Monica walked back in "Mom?" a few minutes later, they were in the shed bar Monica who was listening to music through headphones.

Maria put it into a computer and everyone stood in tense silence until it clicked, Lawson's voice came through "Punch in the coordinates 5-2-2-9, negative 4-7, 8. 7-6-8, 0.2" Vers' voice came through "Copy that, where are we going, Doc?" My Laboratory" "Your laboratory? What do you mean?" "Oh no" "Is that…wait, what is that? It's not showing up on my radar" Harry placed a hand on Vers' shoulder as she listened.

"Go, Carol. Fly!" Vers' got caught in a flashback and Harry view it through her mind's eye "That's no MiG, Lawson. Who the hell are they?" "Those of the bad guys. Fly faster now!" "Yes ma'am" Vers moved her ship to dodge the blasts "What do they want?" "Me. My work. I never should have brought you along" Vers dodge some more blasts as she pulled back on her controls "Here comes some G's" she flipped the plane over of it.

She started trying to shoot it down but it kept avoiding her shots, she got it in her line of fire when the ship started firing backwards "They're firing backwards. Hold on!" she looped the plane but it just wasn't enough, they took a major hit, the plane started going down "Bail out. Bail out. Bail out" she pulled her chute but it didn't work, she angled the plane's crash into an island "Stay with me Lawson" the Plane crashed down hard.

Vers jumped out of the cockpit and went to check on Lawson who was behind her "Doc?" she lifted her head and took off her helmet "Your blood?" Lawson groaned "It's blue" "Yeah but, uh, how's my hair?" Vers shook her head as Lawson groaned again "help me out, will ya?" Vers unclipped her from the seat and helped her out of the wreckage, Lawson sighed "I've got to destroy it before they arrive" she fell to the ground.

"Lawson?" Lawson looked up at Vers "Do you remember what I said about our work here? What it's for?" Vers nodded "Too end wars?" "Yeah. But the wars are bigger than you know. Damn it!" she shook her head "my name is not Lawson. My real name is Mar-Vell, and I come from a planet called Hala" Vers exhaled "I would say that you were delusional but we just got shot down by a spaceship and your blood is blue".

The both laughed a bit before Lawson stopped "Listen, I spent half my life fighting a shameful war. Now, skedaddle before you give me any more regrets. Just remember the coordinates, okay? You got to save 'em without me" Vers looked distressed "Save who? How?" Lawson pulled an alien blaster out of her jacket "Now, I gotta blow this engine before they find it" she sat up and Vers steadied her "What are you doing?".

Lawson fired the gun and fell backwards as Vers gasped, Lawson's shot missed and Vers grabbed the gun and aimed it at the engine, she looked at Lawson again as she breathed heavily, she looked forwards as a man in armour walked out of the smoke, it was her commander "We have no interest in hurting you" "No? 'cause all the shooting kinda gave me the wrong impression!" she stood up and he stopped moving "The energy core".

"Where is it?" she aimed the blaster at him "Pararescue's on the way. You have two minutes until you are surrounded" the man sighed "Then I see no reason to prolong this conversation" he aimed his blaster at her "No, wait!" the man lowered his blaster slightly and she jerked her head at the ship "You mean that energy core?" he looked at the ship and so did she, she quickly turned the blaster towards it and fired as he shouted in denial.

All of the energy from the core shot out and into her as the engine exploded, her body absorbed the waves of energy and adapted to its presence, the waves knocked everything flying as she absorbed them, the photonic energy flowed through her body until her eyes were glowing with power and energy, the core finally exploded properly and she crashed into the ground, nearly dead, the memory ended there.

She came out of the flashback and gasped, she quickly rushed outside and began to walk, Harry was right behind her along with Maria and Fury, she looked off into the distance and Harry wrapped and arm around her in comfort, she looked at him and smiled before looking at the others "He lied to me" the others looked at her "Everything that I knew, was a lie" Talos walked forwards "Now, you understand".

"What? What do I understand now?" "Yon-Rogg killed Mar-Vell. He killed her…'cause she found out that she was on the wrong side of an unjust war" Carol shook her head "No. Your people are terrorists. They kill innocents. I saw the ruins on Torfa" "Ruins that the Accusers are responsible for. My people lived as refugees on Torfa. Homeless, ever since we resisted Kree rule…and they destroyed our planet. And the handful of us that are left will be slaughtered next…unless you help me finish what Mar-Vell started".

He was almost pleading "The core that she found would have powered a Light-Speed ship capable of carrying us to safety. A new home where the Kree can't reach us" Harry blinked before looking down at Carol "I can sense no deception from him" she looked at him before Maria spoke "Lawson always told us that our work at Pegasus wasn't to fight wars but to end them" Carol looked to her before turning to Talos.

He continued "She wanted you to help us find the core" Carol shook her head "Well, I already destroyed it" Talos shook his head "No, you destroyed the engine. The core that powered it is in a remote location. If you help us decode those coordinates, we can find it" she looked at him in disbelief "You'll use it to destroy us, Talos shook his head and sighed "We just want a home. You and I have lost everything at the hands of the Kree. Can't you see that now? You're not one of them".

She looked at him "You don't know me. You have no idea who I am. I don't even know who I am!" Maria walked forwards "You are Carol Danvers. You are the woman on that black box risking her life to do the right thing. My best friend…who supported me as a mother and as a pilot when no one else did" Harry smirked "You are smart, you are funny and a huge pain in the ass…and you are the most powerful person I knew…way before you could shoot fire with your fists".

Maria looked into her eyes and Carol could see her sincerity "You hear me?" Carol nodded "Do you hear me?" Carol nodded with a smile and Harry pulled away as Maria pulled her into a hug "Come here. Come here, girl. I got you" Harry smiled and nodded as Carol cried into Maria's shoulder, they went back into the house before Talos spoke again "I know I don't deserve your trust…but you are my only lead".

"We discovered that your energy signature matched Mar-Vell's core. Now we know why. If only you knew the importance of it to me. I just need your help decoding the coordinates to Mar-Vell's lab" Carol looked at Harry who smiled "He is being truthful" Carol nodded and looked at Talos "Those weren't coordinates. They're state vectors" Fury nodded "For orbital positioning and velocity" Maria walked over "You didn't find her lab on Earth, 'cause it's not on Earth".

Carol looked up at Talos "that was the location on the date of the crash six years ago. If we track its course, we'll find it in orbit, right now" Maria lifted her glass "It's just basic psychics" Talos looked at the other Skrull in exasperation "In orbit?" the other Skrull raised his arms before dropping them "Was that so difficult to figure out? I mean, you're my science guy right?" the other Skrull nodded, ashamed that he hadn't figured it out.

Carol sighed "Yon-Rogg will catch up to me soon. We've got to get to the core before he does" Fury's eyes lit up "We're going to space" Harry sighed "Don't act all excited, it's mostly just black up there, going up to the sun isn't fun either" they all stared at him and he looked at them "What?" "The sun?" Harry nodded "There was a bomb placed in the centre of a meeting of our highest commanders and the Queen, I teleported the bomb and myself next to the sun and threw it at it before teleporting back".

Carol looked at him before shaking her head "How are we going to do that? What do we go into space in?" the other Skrull spoke up "A few tweaks to your vessel should do it. I can handle the modifications" Harry's eyes lit up "Ooh, can I help, I'm brilliant with tech" the Skrull blinked "Okay" Harry grinned and Carol chuckled, five minutes later Harry and the Skrull whose name was Norex where working on the necessary modifications to fit onto the plane.

Norex looked at Harry in surprise as he managed to figure out each piece of equipment and how it worked in mere moments of looking over it and working on it, when he asked Harry just smiled "I love technology, even if it doesn't always love me back, I've always been able to get a piece of tech to work for me without much trouble, unfortunately my old school was based in the mountains where there wasn't much tech".

Fury walked over "So, Potter, what's going on between you and Danvers?" Harry raised an eyebrow at him as he worked "What do you mean sir?" "On several occasions you've been there to comfort her first, you are the one she turns to if she's in doubt and both Maria and the Skrulls seem to think she's your girlfriend. So, what's going on?" Harry blushed before looking down at the tech "Sir, I feel…off around her, like my energy is pulling me towards her, I have been resisting it since we first meet her".


	36. Chapter 36: Carol Danvers

**Hey Everyone, Just reminding you that I don't own HP, Marvel, X-Men, Thor, The Avengers, Captain America, Guardians of the Galaxy, Daredevil, Jessica Jones, Iron Fist, Luke Cage, The Defenders, Captain Marvel or Doctor Strange, I do own the OC Children in this story, Tek Out.**

* * *

(Maria's House)

Nick nodded "Maybe you shouldn't, it could be good for both of you. It's not like you can't both fly off into space together" Harry sighed "Fury, can I speak to you for a moment, alone?" Fury nodded and Norex continued with the work as Harry placed up privacy charms around the work "The truth is Fury, I can't, I'm not from this timeline, I was sent here because the Leader of the Kree mentioned someone exactly like me attacking him 18 years in my past, this timeline".

Nick nodded "So, you are a Time Traveller who came here because of something he heard in our future?" Harry nodded "I have worked alongside SHIELD in the future as well, I was given the official papers that I used in this timeline in my timeline so that I could use them here, so, I can't just go flying off into space with Carol because as soon as my work here is done I have to return to my own time" Nick nodded and patted him on the shoulder "Don't give up yet, son" and walked away.

Harry saw Carol sit down next to the kid who went to give her a jacket, Carol shook her head and Harry listened in "But, there is something I need your help with. I can't wear these Kree colours any longer. And since you are obviously the only person around here with any sense of style…" she stood up as did Monica and she started playing with the dial on her uniform, changing its colours "Whoa" Monica started paying with the dial.

First she made her red and gold "No" she changed it to brown and bronze "uh-uh" she played with it again, the colours changed to an assortment of neon colours "Definitely not" the two giggled as Monica played with the pad again, the colour changed to silver and green, Carol looked down at her "Well, since we're on the same team…" Monica looked down at her top and looked back up at Carol, she played with the dials again.

This time, Carol came out as a mixture of mostly blue with a medium amount of red and a small amount of gold, she looked at Monica "How do I look?" "Fresh" the two high fived and Monica looked over at Harry who was leaning against the house "Why don't you go ask your boyfriend?" Carol blushed before sighing "he's not my boyfriend Monica" Monica smiled up at her "But you want him to be" she skipped off into the house.

Carol blushed before sighing _'Little minx'_ she walked over to Harry "Hey Agent Potter" Harry looked at her and smiled "It's Harry, Carol, I think we've gotten to know each other well enough that we can go to first names" Carol smiled "Fair enough, so, how do I look, Harry?" Harry looked her over as she spun for him, he nodded "It's a good look on you, 10 out of 10 from me" she smiled "Why thank you, what's your hero costume look like?"

Harry bit his lip and summoned his Basilisk hide uniform, his sword, his shield and his staff, he spun in placed and she nodded with a bit of a glazed look in her eyes "Damn, that looks badass" _'And kinda hot'_ "You should wear that in battle" Harry chuckled "Maybe I will, the modifications are ready and about to be fitted, let's get on that plane" she nodded and took his hand and dragged him to the plane, his eyes widened but he just smiled.

(A few hours later)

They were all sat in the plane "Passing 500 and climbing" Harry chuckled as Talos' obvious discomfort about Goose as Nick played with him "You know you really shouldn't have that thing on your lap" Fury looked at him "Our little alliance with you is tenuous at best. As long as he continues to freak you out…I'm gonna keep giving him all the love and hugs he needs, right?" he laughed as both of the humans keep bugging Talos.

"Switching from Scramjet to Fusion. Buckle up folks" the jet started going much faster as Harry continued to drink a cup of tea without any issue even though the plane was at an upwards 90 degree angle and climbing fast, they left the stratosphere and Fury spoke as the plane started to shake "Is this normal, like, uh, space turbulence?" "Pretty much" Talos turned to Nick and shook his head, Harry just smirked

"We've arrived at the coordinates" there was nothing but the blackness of space, Talos walked forwards "It's here, it has to be" Fury also walked forwards "Well is it in front of all that nothing, or behind it?" Harry walked over and frowned before he clicked his fingers, they all watched as he pressed on Carol's arm dial and started messing around on it until they heard a voice "Decloaking activated" a ship decloaked in front of them and Harry grinned "All aboard".

(The Ship)

The group of five walked through the ship and Harry was watching with amusement as Fury looked around in awe, he saw Talos speeding ahead along with Carol and followed at a quick rate, he vanished his weapons and grinned as he felt a familiar energy source, he walked into the room and placed his hand on the Tesseract, he absorbed its energy as he picked it up and tossed it to Carol, Maria blinked "is that the energy source?".

Harry nodded as Carol looked it over "Yes, Lawson's files called it the Tesseract" they looked at Lawson's desk "Why did Lawson have all this kid's stuff?" Maria picked up the lunchbox and opened it and Carol placed the Tesseract inside before closing it again, Harry chuckled until they heard Fury clear his throat they turned to him only to see him looking at a steaming cup "We're not alone" Harry tensed as did Carol, Talos started bellowing.

Doors started opening and Skrull started to walk into the room, one of them ran up to Talos and jumped into his arms "Talos!" he hugged her back, Carol looked over them all "He didn't come for the Tesseract" they watched as a child Skrull came out of the darkness and over to Talos and his mate, Harry smiled, Toxin was curious _'This is like home?' 'yeah mate, this is like home'_ he watched as Talos embraced the child with a warm smile.

The other Skrull looked at Talos "We didn't know what to do. Mar-Vell warned us not to send a signal for any reason…or the Kree would find us" Talos nodded "You did the right thing" the two embraced and Harry patted Carol on the shoulder and gestured at them, Carol took a step forwards before stopping, the woman gasped when she saw Carol and held the child closer, Talos held them close "It's okay, it's okay" Carol walked over to them.

Harry walked until he was a few steps behind where Carol had stop, so that she would have some emotional support, Talos continued to comfort his mate "She's alright. She's a friend" Carol looked at them with near tearful eyes "I'm not going to hurt you" Talos agreed "She led me to you" "I'm so sorry. I did not know" Talos stepped towards her "Carol. This is war. My hands are filthy from it too. But, we're here now. You found my family" he bowed to her and she bowed back.

Harry patted her on the shoulder and she leaned against him for a moment before the child took her by the hand and dragged her over to the game machine and showed her the high scores, Harry smiled as Talos looked at him "This is just the beginning. There are thousands of us separated from each other…scattered throughout the Galaxy" Harry nodded "She's help, she always does" Talos looked at him "What about you?" Harry sighed "This just may end up being my final battle".

They heard the door open and turned around, Harry made himself out to be a human by ever so slightly hiding his DNA and using his human DNA as a product to fill his body, Yon-Fogg walked in with the Flerken in hand "Fraternising with the enemy are you?" Nick pulled a gun until for the woman with the sniper to aim it at him, he put it down, they were all captured and the Tesseract ended up in Kree possession.

Yon-Fogg threw the Flerken to the ground and stared at Carol "What did you do to your uniform?" Carol gritted her teeth as the woman spoke "They got in her head. Like we thought they did" "The Supreme Intelligence will sort her out" Talos looked at the Kree "You can see they're not soldiers. Let 'em go. You can have me" Yon-Fogg smirked at him "And the power core?" Carol glared at him "You lied to me".

He looked at her "I made you the best version of yourself" Carol tried to summon her powers only for them to crackle out, Yon-Fogg smirked smugly at her "What's given can be taken away" Carol stared at his smug face and rushed it him, she threw punches at him but he just flipped her over before holding her in a psychic lock created by the gauntlet on his hand, he saw that they had the Tesseract and knocked Carol unconscious.

(A few minutes later)

Harry looked at the Kree as they were scanning things "Flerken, threat level: highly dangerous" "it's a cat" he scanned Fury "Human male, Threat level: little to nothing" that thing must be busted, he scanned Harry "Unknown, Threat Level: Unknown, this can't be right" Harry smirked at him "Your toys don't work on my boyo" the Kree glared at him as the woman with the sniper just rolled her eyes "Take the Flerken back to the Helion, eject the rest into space".

Harry closed his eyes and concentrated as he was dragged by a guard, he concentrated on Carol's unique energy signature and felt it out, he realised that she was stuck in her mind unwillingly and began to enter it, it wasn't as easy as staring into her eyes but her mind recognised him as a friend and ally and let him in, he fell into her subconscious, he frowned when he saw her be tossed around by a woman that looked like Lawson, she dropped to the ground.

The woman spoke "Without us, you're only human" Carol sighed "You're right. I'm only human" Harry frowned "Carol!" they both turned to him "Harry?" "How did you get in here?" Harry smirked "You don't control me, you can't touch me" the Lawson fake tried to eject him forcefully only for it to fail, Harry looked at Carol as he walked over "Being human isn't a bad thing, it gives you the courage to fight, it give you the ability to love and care, you are Carol Danvers and I will not let you fall, I'll be here for you".

She stared at him and he held out his hand, she took it and he pulled her to her feet "Now, show this bitch who she is messing with" Carol nodded and kissed him, he kissed her back and she pulled away before looking at the intelligence "On Hala, you were reborn. Vers" Carol cracked her neck and looked down at the broken piece of dog tag "My name is Carol" she activated her powers and the Lawson duplicate started trying to force her away with energy, Harry nodded "Go on Carol, show her who's boss here".

Carol began to walk forwards even with the energy beam hitting her, her friends were behind her and her power was hers, she remembered her past, Harry nodded and left her mind and saw the lights flickering and the handcuffs came off, he let Toxin take over his form as he grew to a nine foot bulky creature, he webbed all of the Kree soldiers there to the walls before turning back to Harry again "Whoa. That was weird, cool but weird".

Harry felt Carol's energy grow massively and flare out and smiled "Good girl" he rushed on with Nick and Maria who had grabbed a Kree gun as a giant glowing object flew past them, they watched as it dissipated to reveal a glowing Carol, Harry grinned as the other two stared in shock "That's my girl" she smiled at him "Thanks for the reminder" they all stood and Nick blinked at her "You know you're glowing, right?".

Carol smiled at him "I'll explain later" she flipped open the box and revealed the Tesseract "I need you to take the Tesseract but leave the box" Nick looked at her "Me?" she nodded "I ain't touching that thing" she gave him a deadpan look "What? Do you want me to get you and oven mitt?" at that moment several tentacles came out of Goose's mouth and he swallowed the Tesseract, Nick dropped him and he sat on the floor.

Carol nodded "Get the Skrulls and the Flerken to the plane" "What about you?" "I'll buy you some time" she kissed Harry on the cheek "You're coming with me" Harry grinned "Gladly" the two rushed off and Harry chuckled over Nick's reaction to Goose, they split up in the room, Carol sat with the box on the railing and Harry sat in the shadows and waited, the Kree ran into the room and Carol smiled "Hey guys. Arm wrestle for the Tesseract?".


	37. Chapter 37: Captain Marvel

(The Ship)

Harry almost snorted at her humour; Yon-Fogg shook his head as she flipped over onto the walkway "I used to find you amusing. Let's put an end to this" she watched as one of the men charged at her and punched him in the face before punching the walkway with her full power, it exploded into a wave of energy that knocked everyone but Harry on their asses, Harry absorbed the energy and let it flow through him until he felt it building up in his fists.

Carol landed perfectly on her feet as Yon-Fogg struggled to get up under the weight of the rubble, after a minute the first grunt got out of the rubble and Carol prepared to take him on when she noticed the box closer to him, he noticed to, she rushed at him and punched him backwards into the wall, Harry jumped into action and started punching other Kree fighters whilst she protected the box, he grinned, this power was fun.

Carol dodged an attack from a sniper and blasted the walkway out from underneath her as another jumped at her, Harry intercepted him in mid-air and started brawling with him, Yon-Fogg turned to the others when he noticed that between two of them, they outmatched the soldiers "Take your men and kill the humans and Skrulls, take some dropjets" Harry and Carol both heard him and looked at each other.

"I'll be fine, you go and defend the others and take down those ships, don't let them attack the surface" Harry nodded "Be careful" before punching another one and running after the men, Yon-Fogg chuckled "Are you so egotistical that you believe that you can beat us all by yourself?" she smirked at him "I know I can, I don't need Harry to beat the likes of you" he scowled at her as she took down another of the Kree.

She stopped as one of the soldiers, the sniper held a gun to her "You knew all along" Carol stopped talking "Is that why we never hung out?" the woman shook her head "no, I just didn't like you" she fired a nurf bullet at Carol which hit her on the forehead and fell to the ground, Carol smirked and blasted her away only to be hit from behind by a gaming table, she blasted the guy through the table and started brawling again.

Harry chuckled when he saw them all getting on board the jet, he rushed over and got on as the guard changed into Talos and embraced the child before standing up, the door was closing when a freak shot hit Talos in the shoulder, Maria blasted her way out of the ship as Harry turned him over, he began to cry pearly tears and they all watched with fascination as the tears hit the wound and started to heal it.

He nodded before turning to them "I'll deal with the enemies outside the jet, get these people to safety" he looked outside and teleported before orientating himself in space _'Thank you Death' 'no problem Harry'_ Harry flew after a few of the dropjets and changed into his Toxin dragon form, he enhanced the form with the alloy in his body again and tore through two of the jets, he changed to his human form again and charged up his fists with the energy of the Reality Stone.

He waved his hand and one of the dropjets changed into a bubble bath, the Kree died not long after, He felt a massive burst of exhaustion and growled "Right, not using those unless it is to train with them first" he rushed after another of the dropjets as they entered the atmosphere, he charged up his new Photon abilities and blasted straight through one of the jets as he watched Maria take out what he thought was the last one.

He watched another shoot and hit the jet until Carol moving and godlike speeds crashed right through its wing, sending the dropjet falling, she looked up and Harry did the same, he saw four massive ships sitting just outside the atmosphere, he saw Carol fly up and catch a giant missile before throwing it into the others, she then flew through the explosion, he teleported to her and she flew through the jet fighters as they flew at her.

He was cutting the others that went past her down and watched as she flew into one of the ships, he grinned and did the same as his Toxin and Alloy enhanced Dragon form, he returned to Harry form as he exited the ship and watched it explode before joining Carol in front of Ronan's ship, Carol released an aura like a sun so he released his aura alongside hers, Ronan retreated, leaving the wreckages of his destroyed ships as Harry and Carol flew back down to Earth.

They landed near where Yon-Fogg crashed, she walked forwards as he watched on, Yon-Fogg pulled his pistol out and activated his gauntlet, he also began to walk forwards, they continued to walk until they stopped about 5 paces from each other, they had an intense stare down until Yon-Fogg put his weapons away, he smiled at her "I'm so proud of you. You've come a long way from when I met you that day by the lake".

She stared at him impassively "But can you keep your emotions in check long enough to take me on? Or will they get the better of you as always? I always told you…you'll be ready the day you can knock me down as yourself. This is that moment" he got into a fighting stance "this is that moment, Vers! Turn off the light show and prove to me you can beat me without…" she blasted him into the hillside behind him.

She walked over to him and he stared at her from the ground "I have nothing to prove to you" she held out her hand and he grabbed it, she dragged him along the ground and threw him into his dropjet as Harry repaired it, he looked at her "I can't go back empty-handed" "You won't you'll be carrying a message, I'm coming to end it, the war, the lies, all of it" Harry smirked at him "You can also carry a message from me to Ronan, I'll be coming for him" she hit the button and the dropjet set off.

She turned to him "What was that about?" Harry chuckled and walked with her "Let me tell you how I got here" he explained to her how he ended up working with Fury and finding her as they made it back to the Quadjet, Harry smiled at her and she sighed "So, I'll never see you again?" Harry shook his head "Not quite, come back to Earth in 18 years, on May the first, I'll be waiting" she smiled at him and hugged him, he hugged her back.

He saw Nick get his eye scratched by Goose and chuckled before pulling away from Carol, he looked at the Skrulls "In 18 years, Earth time, I will come and see you all again, make sure you live so that I can greet each and every one of you, got it?" they nodded and Harry smiled at them all before turning to Nick and holding out his hand "It was a pleasure to work with you Nick" Nick shook his hand "You too Harry" Harry smiled at Maria.

"it was a pleasure to meet you, Maria Rambeau" she blinked "Are you leaving?" Harry smiled sadly "I have to, my work here is done, I don't belong here and I know that, say goodbye to Monica for me?" Maria nodded and Harry smiled, he turned to Talos "it's been nice working with you mate" he smiled at Harry "You too, I hope we can do it again, thanks for healing me" Harry grinned "No problem" he turned to Carol "Goodbye for now" she smiled and nodded, he pressed his lips against hers before pulling away "I'm ready" he was absorbed by a black light.

(Realm of the Divine)

Harry appeared in front of the three and smiled "Well, the jobs done" Magic nodded "Indeed and all is as it should be" Harry nodded before looking at them "Do I want to know what happened after I left?" Fate giggled and showed him, Harry laughed at Nick's singing before turning to them "So, what is Carol's hero name?" Death laughed "Captain Marvel, she was the inspiration for the Avengers Initiative" they teleported him back home.

(Hogwarts-Main Hall)

Harry reappeared in the hall and Arielle looked at him "Harry, you're back. Where did you go?" Harry chuckled "The question should be when did I go, I was in America in 1995, that remind me, what's the date?" "April 30th, why?" Harry chuckled as a Gringotts letter appeared in his hand, he opened it and chuckled again, Arielle walked over and read the letter over his shoulder before looking at him "I guess I should have seen this coming" Harry shrugged.

He read the letter again _Dear King Hadrian, congratulations on finding the second of your two soul mates, we wish you a happy marriage with Queen Carol Black-Flamel-Hufflepuff-Slytherin-Le Fay-Pendragon_, Harry laughed "Well, it looks like that kiss did it" Arielle sighed "So, you found your second soul mate in 1995, where is she?" Harry smiled "She'll be back on Earth, tomorrow, I'll be meeting her where we were when I left 13 years ago".

(The Next Day-Canyon)

Harry smiled as he felt a familiar energy source flying into the atmosphere, he looked up to see Carol land not too far from him, looking exactly like she did 13 years ago, he walked over and pulled her into his embrace "Carol, welcome back to Earth" she smiled "Glad to be back though you seem younger, Harry chuckled and used the Reality Stone to age himself to 20 "Better?" she nodded "We need to talk".

She frowned "What's wrong? Are you not interested in dating me?" Harry rolled his eyes "it's not that, remember when I said that I was magical?" she nodded, he had explained that to her "Well, we magicals have something called soul mates, the person/people we are to be with for the rest of our lives, a few months ago I found my first soul mate and was told that I have two of them, yesterday, in my perspective I found my second soul mate".

She blinked and frowned in confusion and he dug he hand into his pocket and pulled out a letter, he handed it to her and she read it over and her eyes widened, she read it again before turning to him "Is this a joke?" Harry shook his head and looked away "It's not, I'll understand if you want to leave and never return" she thought on the situation for a few minutes before sighing, it wasn't so bad and she was sure that she'd learn to love him, she hugged him.

He looked down at her in confusion, he was sure that she was going to leave, she smiled up at him and kissed him slowly, she pulled back and tilted her head "I don't mind being married to you Harry but you do need to get me a proper ring" Harry smiled and nodded "it would be my pleasure, Queen Carol" Carol crinkled her nose at that before sighing in resignation, she's possibly have to get used to it.

Harry chuckled "By the way Carol, have you heard what Fury called you? Your Superhero name?" she shook her head and looked at him Curiously, his eyes twinkled with mirth "Are you ready for the most creative name of all time?" Carol nodded slowly "Your Superhero name is…Captain Marvel" She blinked at him, then blinked again before bursting into laughter "Captain Marvel, I thought Fury was more creative" "So did we" they laughed as Harry hugged her and apparated home.


	38. Chapter 38: Meeting Stephen

(Hogwarts-A few Months Later)

Harry stood up and Carol looked at him curiously from her seat beside him, Arielle rolled her eyes "Going to train with the Ancient One again love?" Harry nodded "it is time for my session" Carol looked at them "The Ancient One?" Harry nodded "She is teaching me the way of the Mystic Arts and then I am teaching everyone here as I learn" Carol's eyes widened "Can you teach me?" Harry smiled at her "Of course, I'll ask for an additional few Sling Rings" he teleported away.

(Kamar-Taj)

Harry appeared to see the Ancient One smack someone in the chest and send them through the Astral plains, he chuckled and walked over as the man came back to his senses "She knocked you through a loop right?" the man watched as the Ancient One smiled and walked over to this young man and hugged him "Welcome back Hadrian" "Thank you Master" she chuckled "You know you don't have to call me that, you have been learning with me for almost a year now, trust me, Ancient One is fine".

Harry smiled before pulling back and looking at the man leaning against the wall "Hello Mordo, it's good to see you again, my friend" Mordo nodded at him and Harry looked at the man on the floor who looked up at the Ancient One "teach me" she looked at him "No" before having him thrown out, Harry sighed "Ancient One, I have recently adopted a few more people into my family, I'll need another five Sling Rings to teach them" the Ancient One smiled at him "You shall have them".

(Five Hours Later)

Harry and the Ancient One were working on improving the defences of the Sanctum when Mordo entered the room, the Ancient One smiled "You think it was wrong of me to cast him out" "Five hours later, he's still on your doorstep. There's a strength to him" Harry chuckled "Well, he's persistent" the Ancient One nodded "Stubbornness, arrogance, ambition. I've seen it all before" Mordo walked around the two.

"He reminds you of Kaecilius?" Harry heard a very quiet sigh from her "I cannot lead another gifted student to power…only to lose him to the darkness" Harry smiled "Then let us teach him" Mordo looked at her "You didn't lose me. I wanted the power to defeat my enemies. You gave me the power to defeat my demons and to live within the natural law" she looked at Mordo "We never lose our demons, Mordo. We only learn to live above them".

Mordo nodded "Kaecilius still has the stolen pages. If he deciphers them, he could bring ruin upon us all. There may be dark days ahead. Perhaps Kamar-Taj could use a man like Strange" Harry smiled "I could sense a massive amount of potential, but it is up to him whether he goes far or not" the Ancient One looked between the two and sighed happily "I'm glad I have you both here to help me reconsider things, my world has been a lot brighter since you two entered it".

Harry and Mordo walked over to the door and Harry lifted a finger as he heard a pleading and broken voice "Don't shut me out. I have nowhere else to go" Harry smiled sadly and opened the door, Strange fell backwards through it and looked up at him "Thank you" Harry closed the door and helped him to his feet "Your welcome, come on" Harry and Mordo led him through the Sanctum, until they reached the room he would be staying in.

They opened the door and led him inside "Bathe. Rest. Meditate…if you can. The Ancient One will send for you" Harry handed him a slip of paper, Stephen Strange looked down at it _Shambrella_, he blinked up at them "What's this? My mantra?" Harry chuckled as Mordo smiled "The Wi-Fi password" they left the room and closed the door, Harry chuckled and Mordo looked at him "He's gonna go far here, I just know it".

(The Next Day)

Harry stood back and let the Ancient One work Stephen over "The Language of the Mystic Arts is as old as Civilisation itself. The sorcerers of antiquity called the use of this language 'spells'. But if that word offends your modern sensibilities, you can call it a 'programme'" Harry snorted and the Ancient One smiled at him before looking back at Stephen and continued "The source code that shapes reality".

She spun her hands and an energy beam appeared "We harness energy" she spun it until it created the first layer of a rune "Drawn from other dimensions of the Multiverse" she created another two layers of the Runic Array "To cast spells" she snapped her fingers as another two layers appeared "To conjure shields and weapons" she continued to create her runic array, adding two more layers to it before starting on an additional third layer.

She pushed her hands forwards "To make Magic!" the runic array started to float towards Stephen before expanding outwards and creating a wind that flowed through both sides before dissipating and returning to its original shape and disappearing, Stephen gasped with an awed smile before it fell as his mind thought it over "But even if my fingers could do that, m hands would just be waving in the air. How do I get from here to there?".

Harry nodded "This is the part that I saw us having trouble with, Ancient One" she looked at him curiously "Stephen here has a very scientific and logical mind meaning that his mind is generally one sided when it comes to his tasks and goals, his current goal is to repair his hands, so he'll have difficulty understanding why he needs to do these things" the Ancient One nodded at his assessment before looking back at Stephen.

"How did you get to reattach severed nerves and put the human spine back together bone by bone?" Stephen blinked "Study and practice, years of it" Harry smiled and the Ancient One nodded, the led him out to the yard and left him to his own devices, Harry kept an eye on him though and saw him rushing off to the library, he followed quickly and watched as he talked to Wong "Hey" Wong walked over to him as Stephen put the books on the table slowly.

"Mr Strange" "Uh, Stephen, please and you are?" "Wong" Stephen nodded "Wong. Just Wong? Like Adele?" Wong's expression didn't change "Or Aristotle? Drake. Bono. Eminem" Wong took the books and looked at them as Harry almost died trying not to chuckle, Wong raised an eyebrow "The Book of the Invisible Sun. Astronomia Nova. Codex Imperium. Key of Solomon. You finished all of these?".

Stephen nodded "Yup" Wong looked at him for a moment "Come with me" "All right" Stephen followed him and Harry followed them at a bit of a distance, Wong led him down into the master's section "This section is for masters only but at my discretion, others may use it. You should start with Maxim's Primer. How's your Sanskrit?" Harry almost chuckled with Stephen replied with "I'm fluent in google translate".

Harry quickly picked up a few books and began to read them whilst keeping an ear and eye on Stephen "Vedic, Classical Sanskrit" Wong handed Stephen two books, Stephen looked over to one of the corners and saw books locked up "What are those?" he looked at them curiously as Wong walked over to him "The Ancient One's private collection, the only person she has given access to them is her prize pupil, Hadrian".

Stephen turned to him "Hadrian as in tall, muscular, Black hair, green eyes, Prince of England, Hadrian?" Wong nodded and Stephen looked at the books again before looking back at Wong "So, they're forbidden to anyone else then?" "No Knowledge in Kamar-Taj is forbidden. Only certain practices. Those books are far too advanced for anyone other than the Sorcerer Supreme and her apprentice".

Stephen picked up one of the books carefully and quickly looked through it, his curiosity getting the better of him before he found a torn piece "This one's got a page missing" Harry walked over "That's the Book of Cagliostro. A study of time. One of the rituals was stolen by a former master. The Zealot, Kaecilius. Just after he strung up the former librarian and relieved him of his head" Stephen looked at Harry in horror, Wong walked over "I am now the Guardian of these books. So if a volume from this collection should be stolen again, I'd know it and you'd be dead before you left the compound".

Harry chuckled as Wong slammed the book in Stephen's hand shut and took it, Stephen just stared at him "What happens if it's just overdue? Any late fees I should know about? Maiming, perhaps?" Wong handed him a series of books as Harry took one of the books from the private collection and sat down, he started to read whilst keeping his senses locked on Stephen, Stephen exhaled "You know people used to think I was funny".

Wong looked at him "Did they work for you?" Stephen narrowed his eyes ever so slightly "All right. Well it's been nice talking to you. Thank you for the books" he looked at Harry "And for the horrifying story" before he looked back at Wong "And for the threat upon my life" he walked out of the library and Harry chuckled, Wong smiled at him and bowed before walking over to the shelves to put books away again.

(The next day)

Harry and Mordo watched as Stephen trained with the others, trying to manage the things they did with his injured hands, Mordo led him to another area "Mastery of the Sling Ring is essential to the Mystic Arts, they allow us to travel throughout the Multiverse. All you need to do is focus" Harry watched Stephen put on his Sling Ring and Harry slipped his ring on, Mordo continued "Visualise. See the destination in your mind. Look beyond the world in front of you. Imagine every detail".

Harry frowned at his progress but understood, Stephen was a lot like Hermione, he needed to see something to understand and believe it, Mordo continued anyways "The clearer the picture, the quicker and easier the gateway will come" he saw Stephen's progress and looked at Harry who rubbed his chin in thought "And stop" Harry noticed the Ancient One walk out into the courtyard and smiled slightly.

She walked over to Steven "I'd like a moment alone with Mr Strange" Harry walked over as everyone else clear out, she looked at him with a raised eyebrow "What part of alone don't you understand?" Harry raised an eyebrow "The part where you are accidentally unnecessarily harsh on people for no real reason and that you won't have me just leave when I could help you" she sighed but conceded to his point as she looked at Stephen.

"My hands" "It's not about your hands" "How is this not about my hands?" she turned to the older man next to her "Master Hamir" the man walked forwards and lifted his sleeve to reveal a stump where his left hand would have been, he then perfectly conjured the energy beams and created a runic seal before dissipating it "Thank you Master Hamir" the man bowed and walked away, Harry sighed "I told you this was going to be an issue".

She looked at him "Then maybe I should have addressed it sooner but I needed to see if he would learn first" she looked at Stephen "You cannot beat a river into submission. You have to surrender to its current and use its power as your own" Stephen looked at her questioningly "I control by surrendering control? That doesn't make any sense" "Not everything does. Not everything has to. Your intellect has taken you far in life but it will take you no further".

"Surrender Stephen. Silence your ego and your power will rise" she created a gateway quickly "Come with me" Harry and Stephen followed her through the gateway as they appeared on a snowy, windy mountain, Stephen looked at the peak "Wait. Is this?" "Everest. Beautiful" they looked over the lands as Strange shivered from the cold "Yeah. Right, beautiful. Freezing but beautiful" the Ancient One nodded "At this temperature a person can last 30 minutes before suffering permanent loss of function".

Stephen tilted his head "Great" "But you'll likely go into shock within the first two" Harry and the Ancient One walked back through the gateway as Stephen thought over what he's heard "Surrender Stephen" the gateway closed as Steven tried to get in, Harry sighed as Mordo walked over to them "How's our new recruit?" "We shall see. Any second now" "Oh, no, not again" they waited a few seconds before Mordo looked at the Ancient One.

"Maybe I should…" she shook her head and Harry rolled his eyes as he kept an eye on Stephen's vitals, he'd pull him out if necessary, they kept waiting until finally a slightly unstable gateway opened and Stephen fell through it and hit the ground, Harry grinned _'Looks like she was right, he needed the push'_ he fell unconscious and Harry carried him to his room, he left him a pair of scissors and a razor and stopped for a moment before whispering into his ear "Stephen, sometimes life throws us an wall, will you stop or will you climb it and carry on".


	39. Chapter 39: Sanctum Under Attack

(Kamar-Taj-The Next Day)

Harry watched as Stephen strode into the Library and Wong stood up to meet him "Stephen" "Wong" "What do you want Strange?" "Books on Astral Projection" Harry's eyebrows shot up at that "You're not ready for that" "Try me, Beyoncé" he checked and saw that Wong had no reaction, Harry almost snickered at Stephen's disappointed look "Oh, come on. You've heard of her. She's a huge star, right?".

Wong just looked at him in confusion and Stephen sighed "Do you ever laugh? Oh, come on, just give me the book" "No" Stephen then spent the next few hours trolling Wong by taking books from different areas using the Sling Ring whilst Wong listened to songs by Beyoncé, he finally noticed that something was wrong and went to find Stephen whilst Harry snickered and followed silently, he saw Stephen's body laid on his bed whilst he Astral projected.

(The Next Day)

"Once in this room, you begged me to learn. Now I hear that you question every lesson preferring to teach yourself" Harry almost covered his chuckle as Stephen glared at him for a moment before looking at the Ancient One "Once in this room, you told me to open my eye. Now, I'm being told to blindly accept rules that make no sense" "Like the rule against conjuring a gateway in the library?" "Wong told on me?".

Harry laughed and the Ancient One rolled her eyes at him fondly before looking at Stephen "You're advancing quickly with your sorcery skills, almost as quickly as my apprentice" Harry shrugged modestly when Stephen looked at him before he looked back at the Ancient One who continued "You need a safe place to practice your spells" she waved her hand and the fabric of reality cracked before shattering like a mirror, she walked into it, Harry and Stephen followed.

Stephen looked at the Ancient One who smiled "You're now in the mirror dimension, ever present but undetected. The real world isn't affected by what happens in here. We use the Mirror Dimension to train, Surveil and sometimes to contain threats. You don't want to be stuck in here without your Sling Ring" Stephen turned to her "How old. Sorry, what do you mean by 'Threats'?" the Ancient One thrust her hands down and the floor began to shift and change.

She then shifted the entire room before looking at Stephen who was looking at the room in shock "Learning of an infinite Multiverse includes learning of infinite dangers and if I told you everything else that you don't already know, you'd run from here in terror" Harry shrugged "I almost did and I have faced many dangers" Stephen looked at him and the Ancient One chuckled "He has faced armies from space, Stones that can rewrite the fate of entire planets and Monsters that you couldn't dream of in your worst nightmares".

Over the next few days, Harry and Mordo trained Strange to use weapons and to use the Mystic Arts as a weapon, in one of the sessions he asked a question that had probably been on his mind since the beginning "So, just how ancient is she?" Mordo looked at him "No one knows the age of the Sorcerer Supreme. Only that she is Celtic and never talks of her past" Stephen looked at Mordo "You follow her even though you don't know?".

"I know she's steadfast but unpredictable. Merciless and yet kind. She made me what I am today. Trust your teacher and don't lose your way" Stephen turned to Harry "What about you? Do you know?" Harry looked at him before looking at the Ancient One "I know many things; she has confided in my several times but it is not my place to share" Stephen turned to Mordo "Like Kaecilius?".

"That's right" the two circled each other when Mordo tried to spinning kick Stephen who dodged, they began to brawl "You knew him?" Mordo grabbed him in a headlock "When he first came to us, he'd lost everyone he ever loved. He was a grieving, broken man searching for answers in the Mystic Arts. A brilliant student, but h was proud, headstrong. He questioned the Ancient One and rejected her teachings" Stephen elbowed Mordo in the gut and moved away as he recovered.

"He left Kamar-Taj. His disciples followed him like sheep. Seduced by false doctrine. It's why I wasn't so sure about Hadrian at first but he proved me wrong" Stephen looked at him "And he stole the forbidden ritual, right?" "Yes" "What did it do?" Mordo went and picked up a baton like item "No more questions" Stephen looked at it "What's that?" "That's a question" Stephen and Harry chuckled as Mordo continued.

"This is a relic. Some magic is too powerful to sustain so we imbue objects with it allowing them to take the strain that we cannot" Harry nodded in agreement "This is the staff of the Living Tribunal" he ran his hand along it and it extended outwards like a whip of energy as he slashed it along the ground "There are many relics. The Wand of Watoomb. The Vaulting Boots of Valtoor" Stephen let out a flat comment "Real just roll of the tongue, don't they?".

Mordo chuckled "When do I get my relic?" "When you are ready" "I think I'm ready" "You're ready when the relic decides that you are ready. For now…conjure a weapon" Stephen conjured a type of string based weapon out of the beams and deflected each attack by Mordo as he looked at Hadrian "And what relic did he get?" Mordo looked at Hadrian "He got the sword of Agamotto's apprentice, Claíomh Solais, otherwise known as the Sword of Light".

Mordo continued attacking "Fight! Fight like your life depends on it" he jumped backwards and using the Vaulting boots jumped over Stephen and punched him in the face as he turned "Cause one day, it might" Harry sighed and the Ancient One looked over but didn't comment, Harry shook his head as Stephen got up and tried again and again to beat Mordo but wouldn't fight back properly _'This is going to be much harder than I anticipated'_.

(Later that Night)

Harry watched as Stephen ran into the library with books before handing them to Wong, he saw him pick up the Book of Cagliostro again and start to read through it whilst eating an apple, Harry saw him looked up and at the Eye of Agamotto that was placed on an alter in a side room, he looked back "Wong?" when he got no answer, he turned back again and placed the apple down, he stood and walked over to the Eye and picked it up.

He walked back over to the book and Harry smiled when he felt the power of the eyes resonate with Stephen's aura _'He is the one'_ he watched on as Stephen put on the Eye of Agamotto, before calmly using what he'd learnt to open it, Harry almost frowned when he felt a familiar power, he watched as Stephen created a bright green rune in the air in front of him and wrapped it around his wrist, he watched as Stephen manipulated time around the apple to make it age and de-age.

He did this several times and his curiosity seemed to grow each time he did so, he finally stopped an looked down at the book and Harry heard him mutter "What if…" he quickly flipped through the book and Harry knew what he was looking for, he started making his way over as Stephen created a magical copy of the stolen ritual, he began to quickly read over it "Dormammu. The Dark Dimension. Eternal Life".

Mordo and Wong rushed into the room "Stop" as a gateway started to form in front of Stephen, it dissipated as they rushed over and Harry walked over to Stephen as Mordo started to scold him "Tempering with continuum probabilities is forbidden" Stephen started to stutter "I, I, I was just doing what it said to do in the book" Wong walked in front of him "And what did the book say about the dangers of preforming that ritual?".

Stephen looked up at him "I don't know. I haven't gotten to that part yet" Mordo pointed at him "Temporal manipulation can create branches in time. Unstable dimensional openings. Spacial paradoxes! Time loops!" Harry chuckled at the fact that Stephen wasn't paying him any attention "You wanna get stuck reliving the same moment over and over forever or never having existed at all?" he then turned to Harry.

"And you, why didn't you stop him?" Harry stared at him with his arms crossed "Because, the Eye accepted him, in fact it almost welcomed him, it opened almost immediately, you know what that means" Mordo looked at him before shaking his head in disbelief before he turned back to Stephen who finally spoke as he found the warnings several pages away "Really should put the warnings before the spell".

Wong shook his head "You're curiosity could have gotten you killed. You weren't manipulating the Space-Time Continuum, you were breaking it" Harry sighed "I would have stopped him Wong, if I thought he was doing anything that could destroy the continuum or put himself at risk" Mordo walked over to Stephen as Wong turned to him again "We do not tamper with the natural law. We defend it" Mordo looked at Stephen curiously "How did you even do that?".

Stephen looked at him "Hmm?" "Where did you learn the litany of spells required to even understand it?" "I've got a photographic memory. It's how I got my Ph.D. and my M.D. at the same time" "What you just did…takes more than just good memory. You were born for the Mystic Arts" "And yet my hands still shake" Wong nodded "For now, yes" "Not forever?" Mordo sighed "We're not prophets".

Stephen looked at him with an annoyed expression "When are you going to start telling me what we are?" Mordo and Wong looked at each other before leading him into the side room where the Eye was "While heroes like the Avengers protect the world from psychical dangers, we sorcerers defend it from Mystical threats" he activated the globe which glowed with loads of orange lights" all over it "The Ancient One is the latest in a long line of Sorcerer Supreme".

He looked at the globe "Going back thousands of years to the father of the Mystic Arts, the mighty Agamotto himself. The same Sorcerer who created the eye that you so recklessly borrowed" Harry placed his hand against the eye and energy zapped his hand as he absorbed it "I fucking knew it wasn't a coincidence that I felt that energy, it's a fucking Infinity Stone, the Time Stone to be exact" Wong nodded.

Before gesturing to the globe "Agamotto built three Sanctums in places of power where great cities were built" he gestured to a door "That is to the Hong Kong Sanctum" he gestured to the next door "That is to the New York Sanctum" the then gestured to the final door "That leads to the London Sanctum. Together they form a protective shield around the world and we Sorcerers protect the Sanctums".

Stephen looked at them dubiously "Protect them from what?" "Other Dimensionly entities" "Like Dormammu" Mordo looked at him sharply "How do you know that name?" "I read it in the Book of Cagliostro" Wong messed with the dial and the globe turned purple "Dormammu is the Destroyer of worlds, s cosmic being that lives outside time, he is a great darkness and power with an even greater hunger".

"He destroys universes and adds their planets to his Dark Dimension and he hungers for Earth most of all" Stephen nodded "I'm out" they blinked at him in confusion as Harry sighed "I came here to heal my hands, not fight in some Mystical War" a bell rung and Wong looked up "London" the door opened and a man ran through as an air blade killed him, Kaecilius threw a Mystic bomb which blew up the doorway and sent Stephen flying into the New York Sanctum and blew out the connections.

Harry looked around as the dust settled "Stephen?" they all looked around when they saw the disconnected door to the New York Sanctum "Crap, you two get that door working and get Steven, I'll head over to the London Sanctum and see if I can't stabilise it enough that we can travel there and fix it later" they nodded and Harry rushed out of the library and apparated to the London Sanctum with only one thought in his mind _'I hope he's okay'_.

(London Sanctum)

Harry looked around and sighed "This is a mess" he quickly began to wave his hands and watched as everything started to repair itself, he sighed again "I'd better get to work on restabilising a connection, at least so they can get here to repair it properly, he started concentrating and flowing his energy through the Sanctum until he felt something click into place, he ran into the globe room and quickly repaired the globe.

He let his energy flow again and the globe started to flicker on and off, he continued to do this for nearly an hour before he sighed, the globe was on, he turned to see the Ancient One "Ancient One" "Hadrian, come, we must go and help Stephen and Mordo, Kaecilius is after them" he nodded and they rushed through the door into the New York Sanctum, The Ancient One forced them into the mirror Dimension and Harry sighed as they looked at the mess that had been created.

"Let's go" they rushed off until they heard a commotion, they saw Kaecilius about to stab Stephen and Harry waved his hand causing the platforms to move away from each other, the Ancient One then reorganised everything so that they were in a circular room, Mordo saw the symbol on her head "She does draw power from the Dark Dimension" he looked at Harry who looked unsurprised "You knew".

Harry nodded "Of course I knew, I'm her apprentice, I saw those rituals before Kaecilius stole them, I worked it out and accepted her reasonings when I confronted her" she nodded at him before turning to Kaecilius "Kaecilius" he began to pace whilst staring at her "I came to you broken, lost, in need" they began circling the platform "Trusted you to be my teacher, and you feed me lies" "I tried to protect you".

"From the truth?" "From yourself" "I have a new teacher now" "Dormammu deceives you. You have no idea what he truly is. His eternal life is not paradise, but torment" Kaecilius stopped in between his followers before walking forwards "Liar" they all summoned air blades and the Ancient One walked forwards, the two disciples attacked only for her to dodge and knock them away, she started fighting all three of them and Kaecilius smashed his hand into the ground,

It started a wave which went past the Ancient One who slammed her hand into the ground and reversed it, it sent Kaecilius flying across the Platform, he rolled over to steady himself as she fought one of his disciples, he rushed over and stabbed her through one of them, she almost kneeled over and he kicked her through a gateway, Harry threw his arm out and Kaecilius went flying, Harry, Mordo and Stephen then jumped through the gateway.


	40. Chapter 40: The Sorcerer Supreme

(Metro-General Hospital-New York)

Harry sighed as he saw the Ancient One and Stephen Astral away, he quickly followed in Astral form and stayed back a bit "You have to return to your body now. You don't have time" "Time is relative, your and Hadrian's bodies haven't even hit the floor yet" Harry flew forwards and landed on the other side of the Ancient One, they watched as Lightning flashed in super slow motion and Harry smiled sadly at the scene.

"I've spent so many years peering through time, looking at this exact moment. But I can't see past it. I've prevented countless, terrible futures. And after each one, there's always another. And they all lead here but never further" Stephen looked at her "You think this is where you die" "You wonder what I see in your future?" "No" she smiled knowingly and he put his head down "Yes" "I never saw your future. Only its possibilities, like I did with Hadrian".

Harry sighed sadly as he looked at her and she laid her head on his shoulder as she continued "You have such a capacity for goodness. You always excelled but not because you craved success but because of your fear of failure" "That's what made me a good doctor" "It's precisely what kept you from greatness" Stephen looked at her questioningly "Arrogance and fear still keep you from learning the simplest and most significant lesson of all".

Stephen tilted his head "Which is?" she turned to him "it's not about you. When you first came to me, you asked me how I healed Johnathan Pangborn. I didn't. He channels Dimensional energy directly into his own body" "He uses magic to walk?" "Constantly. He had a choice to return to his own life or to serve something greater than himself" "I could heal my hands? I could have my old life back again?" "You could. And the world would be all the lesser for it".

She looked out across the horizon "I've hated drawing power from the Dark Dimension. But as you well know and as Harry well knows, sometimes you have to break the rules in order to serve the Greater Good" Harry chuckled and she smiled at him, remembering his stories of his school, Stephen sighed "Mordo isn't going to like that" "Mordo's soul is rigid and unmovable, a product of his youth. He needs your flexibility as you need his strength and Harry's determination".

"Only together do you stand a chance of stopping Dormammu. But if it gets too much and he seems like he will win, call Harry in and he will stop Dormammu at any cost" she looked at Harry and he nodded before she turned to the horizon again, Stephen looked at her "I'm not ready" she smiled "No one ever is. We don't get to choose our time. Death is what gives Life meaning. To know your days are numbered".

"your time is short. You'd think after all this time, I'd be ready. But here I am stretching one moment out into a thousand just so that I can watch the snow" she turned to Stephen "I pass the torch of Sorcerer Supreme to you, Stephen, guide them" she then looked at Harry "You're future does not end in this universe, you probably guessed that, you have a long existence ahead of you Master of Death" Harry nodded and pressed his hand to her heart and she vanished.

Harry and Stephen returned to their bodies and turned away as the Ancient One's body flatlined and was taken off the machines, they walked away and Stephen washed his hands as Harry stood to the side, centring himself after losing yet another parental figure, the doctor that Stephen had called Christine walked into the room and saw the Cloak of Levitation simple floating behind Stephen, she shook her head and walked over to him.

"Are you alright?" he looked at her and they turned to each other, she noticed that Harry glanced at them before turning to look at the wall "I don't understand what's happening" "I know. But I, we have to go away now" he gestured to Harry who waved to her as he kept staring at the wall, Stephen raised his hands and cupped her face "You said that losing my hands didn't have to be the end. That it could be a beginning".

She smiled "Yeah. Because there are other ways to save people" she sighed and he wiped a tear from the corner of her eye "A harder way" "A weirder way" Stephen chuckled, the PA went off "Doctor Palmer to the ER, please. Doctor Palmer to the ER" she looked up and chuckled before looking at Stephen again "I don't want you to go" she smiled at him before leaning over and kissing his cheek.

She pulled back and sniffed, he looked at her with misty eyes as she sorted out the top of his robes before moving away, his eyes followed her out of the room and he turned to the mirror and sighed deeply, the Cloak of Levitation gently placed itself on him and he lifted its collar up only for it to keep stroking his face "Stop" it straightened itself again and Harry turned to him "Just because we're heroes doesn't mean that you can't date here, Tony Stark and Pepper Potts manage".

Stephen smiled at him "Thank you Hadrian but what did she mean by that? The Master of Death stuff?" Harry sighed "Stephen, I'm Immortal, I can't be killed anymore, twice within 37 years I was killed and now I can't die, my job is to defend the universes and as many lives as I can whilst vanquishing evil, now let's go, Mordo is likely waiting for us in the Sanctum and we have to help Wong at the Hong Kong Sanctum" Stephen nodded and the rushed away.

(New York Sanctum)

Harry and Stephen walked out of a gateway and closed it to see Mordo looking around the destroyed Sanctum "She's dead" "You were right. She was not who I thought she was" "She was complicated" Harry nodded and Mordo sighed "Complicated? The Dark Dimension is volatile. Dangerous. What if it had overtook her? She taught us it was forbidden while she drew on its power to steal centuries of life".

"She did what she thought was right" "The bill comes due. Don't you see? Her transgressions led the Zealots to Dormammu. Kaecilius was her fault and now we are paying for her deception. And what about you?" he gestured to Harry who stared at him impassively "Are you like her? Do you feed off of the energy of the Dark Dimension? You were born in 1980 and yet you still look 20 years old and you only looked 15 when you first arrived. How do I know you aren't like her?".

Harry growled "Do not disrespect my master, she may have drew of the Dark Dimension but sometimes for the Greater Good of all life, some rules must be broken, I have proved that twice, I have died twice, once at 18 then last year, I look young because I am different, I am no longer human, I haven't been human for 16 years, I'm an immortal being, I changed my psychical age to 20 because I am married to two beings who are my wives and I have made both of them immortal as well, do not sicken me with your ideals of always following the rules".

Harry turned away as Mordo stared at him in horror "So you are like Dormammu? Beyond time's power?" Harry nodded "Indeed but I do the duty of three beings higher than Dormammu, I work for the Omnipotents, doing their duty in this world, in this universe, my job is to vanquish evil and save the innocent and we need your help to save Hong Kong's Sanctum and the world, now put aside your emotions and let's go".

Harry walked over to Stephen who sighed "Mordo please, I can't beat them alone and the Ancient One said to only rely on Hadrian's power as a last ditch effort against Dormammu himself. Help us" Mordo looked at him before nodding slightly, Stephen opened a gateway to Hong Kong and the three rushed through to see the Dark Dimension pouring into the world "We're too late" "It's over, nothing can stop him now".

"Not necessarily" Harry watched as Stephen activated the Eye of Agamotto and reversed everything that had happened, even Wong's death as they rushed towards the Sanctum only for Kaecilius to slam an explosive blast into the ground knocking them down and halting the spell, Mordo looked at Stephen "Strange get up. We must fight" Kaecilius looked up at the Dark Dimension "Isn't it beautiful? A world beyond time. Beyond death".

Harry heard Strange mutter something as Mordo looked at him "Strange!" Stephen flew into the Dark Dimension and Harry frowned before sighing "You both know that I have to go after him but I'll do something beforehand" he turned to Kaecilius and his Zealots and waved his hands, they were bounded and gagged in seconds before Harry flew off after Stephen, he entered the Dark Dimension and saw a revolving runic array on Stephen's arm as he approached Dormammu, he quickly activated his Tim Stone powers.

"Dormammu. I've come to bargain" "No, you've come to die. Your world is now my world like all worlds" Stephen started shielding from a number of attacked before Dormammu fired a giant purple laser from his mouth, Stephen shielded from it from a few moment before he was disintegrated, Harry felt the Time stone take effect and the whole thing was looped "Dormammu. I've come to bargain" "You've come to die. Your world is now my…what is this? An Illusion?".

"No, it's real" "Good" Dormammu impaled Stephen on two large spikes only for it to loop around again "Dormammu. I've come to bargain" "You've…what is happening?" "Just as you gave Kaecilius powers from your Dimension, I brought a little power from my own" he gestured to the runes on his arm "This is time. Endless, looped time" Dormammu growled and raised his giant fist "You dare" he slammed it down destroying the world and Steven only for it to loop again.

"Dormammu. I've come to bargain" Harry then watched Stephen die several more times in quick succession and sighed _'This is really starting to get old'_ Stephen raised his hands "This is how things are now, you and me, trapped in this moment, endlessly" "Then you will die endlessly for eternity" "Yes but everyone on Earth will live" "But you will suffer" "Pain's an old friend" Harry then watched him die a few more times before he decided to get involved.

He flew down as Stephen started his current sentence "Dormammu. I've come to bargain" Harry landed beside him and Stephen looked at him "Hadrian, how long have you been here? And how did you get in my time loop?" Harry chuckled "Do you remember when that energy discharge happened when I touched the eye?" Stephen nodded "That was me absorbing the power of the Stone, it has minimal to no effect on me".

Harry looked up at Dormammu who was looking at him curiously "Dormammu. I've come to kick your ass" Dormammu growled and raised his fist "Impudent welp" he went to slam it down when Harry's fist turned purple, he jumped up and punched the fist causing it to explode, Dormammu roared in agony and Harry glared at him "Next time it will be your head, now listen to Stephen's bargain".

Dormammu looked at Harry fearfully before turning to Stephen "What do you want?" Stephen looked at Harry speculatively before turning to Dormammu "Take your Zealots from the Earth. End your assault on my world. Never come back. Do it and I'll break the loop" Dormammu growled "If you don't, Hadrian will just blow your head up like he did your hand" Dormammu looked at Hadrian wh glared at him before agreeing, Harry and Stephen quickly left the Dark Dimension and Stephen broke the loop.

They landed behind the Zealots as Kaecilius spoke "Isn't it beautiful? A world beyond time. Beyond death" he turned around when something didn't feel right and saw Strange and Harry "What have you done?" "I made a bargain" he then felt a burning sensation in his hand and looked down to see purple flames before he looked up "What is this?" "Well it's everything you ever wanted. Eternal life as part of the one" Mordo and Wong joined them in front of the Zealots.

Stephen chuckled "You're not gonna like it" Kaecilius and his Zealots grunted as their Dark Dimension symbols glowed and their skins burned off leaving blacked bodies still moving as they were dragged into the Dark Dimension which disappeared, Stephen's spell continued and everything was repair before it ended, Stephen looked up where the portal was originally "You probably should have stolen the whole book cause the put the Warnings after the spells".

Wong started laughing and the three of them looked at him curiously as he finally stopped "oh, that was funny" Stephen shook his head before looking at Harry "So, how did you blow Dormammu's hand apart?" Harry chuckled "The Time Stone is not the first Infinity Stone that I have absorbed power from, I also have the power of the Mind, Reality, Space and Power Stones, I used the Power Stone's ability to destroy anything organic that it touched".

Wong looked at Stephen and Harry "We did it" he started walking towards the Sanctum and Harry and Stephen followed as Mordo smiled bitterly "Yes" he scoffed and they turned to him "Yes, we did it. By also violating the natural law" Stephen sighed "Come on, look around you, it's over" "You still think there will be no consequences, Strange? The bill comes due, always! A Reckoning" Harry snorted "If you are on about the time manipulation, don't count on it, it never happens, I should know".

Mordo looked at him in confusion and Harry smirked "for 300 years my people have been time travelling, breaking what you call the natural law, hell, one of the girls where I went to school manipulated time so that she could go to every available class, no consequences, for 300 years, no consequences, hell I went back 18 years into the past and came back not a month ago, get with the times Mordo, there are no consequences, there never will be".

Mordo looked at him in horror "300 years? Why did those before us not stop you?" Harry shrugged "Because they realised that we couldn't be stopped by their means, observe" he lifted his hand and pointed it at a raven that was sat on a wire **"Avada Kadavra"** the green light flew from his hand and hit the bird, its corpse dropped to the ground, Harry looked at Mordo who stared at the corpse "We can do that with two words. Simply end life".

Harry waved his hand at the bird **"****ad vitam****" **the bird moved and stood up before flying away "Or give it" Mordo looked at him "What do you think you are? Some kind of god? Who are you to decide to give or take life?" Harry looked at him "I am Van Hellsing, the Right Hand of God, he assigned me to this world and I will do his will" Mordo shook his head "I shall follow this path no longer" he turned and walked away, Harry turned to Stephen "Stephen, I have to go, if you need me, just flare your aura" Harry apparated away.


	41. Chapter 41: New Recruits

**Hey Everyone, Just reminding you that I don't own HP, Marvel, X-Men, Thor, The Avengers, Captain America, Guardians of the Galaxy, Daredevil, Jessica Jones, Iron Fist, Luke Cage, The Defenders, Captain Marvel, Doctor Strange, Spiderman, Inhumans or Venom, I do own the OC Children in this story, Tek Out.**

* * *

(New York-A Week Later)

Harry blinked at the city, New York was bright during the night, he found his target and flew over, he stopped and his target froze, he turned around and shot webbing at him but Harry just waved his hand it and it stopped and fell to the ground "Hey, I'm not here to hurt ya. You're the one everyone calls, Spiderman, right?" Spiderman froze and nodded slowly "Who are you?" Harry smiled "Van Hellsing, one of the Avengers".

Spiderman seemed to relax and Harry smiled and waved his hand causing two comfortable seats to appear, he sat down in one and gestured for the hero to do the same, after a moment's hesitation, Spiderman sat down "The Avengers? Why are you here?" Harry smiled "You are the reason I am here; I got a call from the Avengers asking if I could check up on you, analyse your skills, see if you fit what was needed to be an Avenger, plus Tony's interested in your tech so".

Harry shrugged "But, I've been watching you from a far, I'm impressed kid, you've got what it takes, so, let's do the we reveal our secret identities to each other part now" Harry vanished the dragon mask from his face "I'm Hadrian Potter, nice to meet you" the Spiderman took off his mask, revealing a teen with brown hair and brown eyes "Peter Parker" Harry grinned "Well Peter, how about, you give me your address and I'll be there to pick you up tomorrow morning".

"I'll take you with the other hero that we're recruiting and we'll go to Avenger's tower where Tony can scope out your abilities by looking through the memories I give him, then he and Steve will decide if you two will become Avengers" Peter blinked before grinning "Really? I can be an Avenger?" Harry nodded "If you pass the test, the only thing that could be a problem is your age but I'll vouch for you" Peter writ down his address and Harry took the slip.

Harry's phone went off and he picked it up "Van Hellsing. Yep. Yep just talked to the Spiderman. Yep, I'll bring him tomorrow with Marvel. There's two more? I'll get right on it, just send me the locations" Harry looked as his phone beeped "Got em, talk to you tomorrow, bye" he hung up the call before turning to Peter "I've got to go Peter, I'll see you tomorrow morning" Peter nodded and put his mask on again before swinging away, Harry apparated.

(Edge of New York city)

Harry appeared with a quiet pop and looked around, he couldn't see anything so he extended his senses, he felt a large energy source that felt ver familiar and yet, slightly different, nearby so he followed it into an old warehouse, a deep feminine voice called out as he closed in on the source "Don't come any closer" Harry froze in place before lifting his hands up "Okay. I've stopped. Please, I'm not going to attack you. I just want to see you, please come out".

"You run or you'll scream, then you'll call the police" Harry shook his head "I promise on my life that I won't, trust me, I've likely seen scarier or worse, now please, come out into the open" after a few hesitant moments, a large female figure walked out int the open, she was the same colour as the hulk, with the same black hair and the same eyes but she was a bit smaller and less bulky, she was hiding most of her appearance with a large leather coat.

She stared at him in wonder "You didn't scream or run off; you didn't even react. Who are you?" Harry smiled "As I said, I've seen scarier and worse" he vanished his mask "I'm Hadrian Potter" "The Prince of England?" Harry nodded "What's your name?" the She-Hulk hesitated for a moment "J-Jennifer, Jennifer Walters" Harry nodded and pulled out his phone, she tensed and he sighed "Jennifer. Can I call you Jennifer?".

She nodded "Jennifer, I'm calling my friends, the Avengers, you look like a female Hulk, Bruce will hopefully be able to help you" she blinked at him "Bruce? Bruce Banner?" Harry nodded "he is a Hulk as well" she gulped "He's my cousin" Harry looked at her "Ah, well, that makes things easier, I'll just pop on over and grab him and being him here, will you wait here for me?" "Promise you won't bring anyone else?" Harry smiled "You have my word as a Prince" she nodded.

He smiled "Now, I have some interesting abilities, myself, so don't be alarmed" he spun his hand and created a gateway, she stared at it in wonder "What is that?" "It's a gateway, it leads to Avengers Tower" she nodded and Harry walked through as it closed behind him, he looked around and frowned "JARVIS?" "Yes sir?" "Where is everyone?" "Sir is in his lab; Miss Potts is in the communal area with Mr and Miss Barton".

Harry nodded "I'll head to Stark" he walked over to the door and voided through it, he walked down the stairs and into the lab "Stark" Stark jumped and turned around "Magic Man, don't scare me like that. What are you doing here? I thought you were looking for those heroes?" Harry nodded "I found one but I need Bruce's help, where is he?" Stark sighed "we don't know, we stole the Quinjet as the Hulk and never returned" Harry nodded _'Please send me to the Hulk?'_ "I'll be back soon" Harry was absorbed by a black light.

(Sakaar)

Harry appeared in a waiting room and blinked at the Hulk in armour next to a woman in armour "Hulk" Hulk looked at him "Harry?" Harry smiled "That's me, how are you buddy?" "Content" Harry nodded "Do you know a Jennifer Walters" Hulk's face scrunched up as he concentrated "Jen. Family" Harry nodded "That's right buddy. She needs your help, can you come with me?" the Hulk nodded and reverted to Bruce who stared at him "Jen needs help?".

Harry nodded "She's turned into some kind of She-Hulk" his eyes widened "Right, we've got to get back right away" he turned to the woman "Sorry about leaving like this" she frowned in confusion "You know there's no way off this rock" Harry smirked at her "Who are you ma'am?" she looked at him "Brunhilde?" Harry blinked "The Valkyrie? You can come with us; I'll take you to my castle and we'll call Thor down".

She blinked "You know Thor?" Harry nodded "He's my team mate" Harry walked over "Okay, this might be a bit disorientating" _'Return us please?'_ they were consumed by the black light only to appear back in front of Tony who blinked at them "Brucey, nice to have you back, Big Green, it's been boring here without you" Bruce smiled "Nice to see you too, Tony" he turned to Harry "Take me to Jennifer" Harry nodded and turned to Brunhilde "Please stay here until we return" he spun his hand around and the gateway appeared, he and Bruce walked through it before it closed.

(Abandoned Warehouse)

Harry and Bruce walked out of the gateway which closed "Jennifer? Are you still here?" "I am" they turned to her and Bruce's eyes widened "Jennifer" she looked at him "Hello Bruce" she looked over at Harry "Thank you for keeping your promise" Harry nodded and smiled "Now, we have to get you to Bruce's lab so that he can run a diagnostic, are you willing to walk through the gateway with us?" she nodded and Harry opened another gateway, the three walked through before it closed.

(Avenger's Tower)

They appeared in Bruce's lab and Harry nodded and Bruce led her to a table "I'll leave her with you Bruce" Bruce nodded and Harry turned to Jennifer "What was your job Jennifer?" she blinked "I was a lawyer" Harry nodded "I'll be coming round tomorrow and as soon as we figure out how to make yo change into your human form again, I'll give you both something called Occlumency training, a type of mind art" he walked out of the room.

Harry walked out of Bruce's lab and down to Tony's where Tony was trying to interrogate Brunhilde "Tony" Tony looked at him "Harry, where's Bruce?" "In his lab with his cousin Jennifer, apparently she's transformed into some kind of She-Hulk, he may need your help" Tony nodded and rushed off, Harry turned to Brunhilde "Thought you could use some relief" Brunhilde smiled "Thanks, any more questions and I would have punched him".

Harry chuckled "You wouldn't be the first, now, I still have another lead to follow up, so, I'm going to drop you off at my castle and let one of my butlers show you around whilst I follow up this lead, then tomorrow morning, I'll take you to Asgard personally" Brunhilde blinked but nodded "Sounds like a plan" Harry nodded and spun his hand as a gateway appeared, he and Brunhilde walked through it and it closed.

(Hogwarts)

Harry smiled as they came out next to the castle, he saw Brunhilde looking at it in shock "It's beautiful" Harry smiled "Thanks, it's my home" he looked around "Dobby?" Dobby appeared "What can Dobby do for Master Hadrian?" Harry smiled "Can you show Brunhilde around and then prepare a room for her and help her settle in? she's an honoured guest here, like Thor and Loki" Dobby nodded before turning to Brunhilde "Follow me" Harry apparated away.

(Back Streets-New York City)

Harry appeared with a silent pop to see a girl putting a large squirrel tail into the back of her pants, she was wearing an old bomber's jacket and skinny jeans, he sighed and walked over with his mask on "Hey kid" she jumped and looked at him, he could see her fight or flight instinct about to kick in so he sighed and put his hands up in a surrender position "I'm not here to fight or hurt ya kid" she seemed to relax slightly "So what do you want?".

Harry sighed and conjured himself chair, he then conjured her one and gestured to it "Take a seat kid, I think we need to talk" she frowned "What about?" "About you. You see I was sent out tonight to find three meta-human/mutant/people with powers and/or abilities that had popped up in London, you are the third" the girl sighed and sat down, Harry looked at her and frowned _'She's younger than Peter is'_.

She looked at him "So, what's this about you recruiting people with powers?" Harry sighed "First off, introductions" he waved his hand causing his mask to disappear, he smiled at her "Hello, I'm Hadrian Potter aka Van Hellsing and the people who sent me to recruit people with powers were the Avengers" her eyes widened "The Avengers? Really? Are you one of them?" Harry nodded "I helped them take down HYDRA disguised as SHIELD and I helped them in Sokovia, who are you?".

The girl calmed down "My name is Doreen. Doreen Green" Harry nodded, noting the accent "You from down south?" she nodded, wondering why he hadn't taken the piss about her name "Yeah" Harry looked at her "What brings you to the big city?" she breathed out "I came to join the Avengers but money fell short, I thought I had enough but then…" "You didn't account for all the things you had taken for granted at home" Doreen nodded and looked down.

"Your parents?" she sighed "Let's just say that we don't see eye-to-eye" Harry nodded catching the underlying message and he sighed "Right, one more question before I make a decision on you. How old are you?" she looked up at him "14" Harry breathed out "Right. Yu want to become an Avenger but you are really young so they wouldn't let you do proper missions for a couple of years" she looked disappointed.

"So, I'll make you a deal" she looked up at him "I'll provide you with money, a place to stay, and I'll vouch for you to be able to train with the Avengers on weekends but…" he looked at her seriously "You have to finish your schooling, I'll set you up in a school, I have the connections to do so and you finish your education, it will be important, all of the Avengers have jobs outside of Avenging except me because I am a full time parent along with being a part of several hero groups".

Doreen looked at him in shock before her face became thoughtful, she looked down as she thought his offer over _'He's planning on vouching to let me train to be an Avenger but I have to finish school. Well I know that most of the Avengers do have normal lives so I would also have to have one. I'll accept, he did say he was going to pay for everything'_ she looked up "I'll accept your deal" Harry nodded and stood up, she followed his example and he banished both chairs, he held his hand out and she shook it.

Harry grinned at her "Right, we'll go to my bank and I'll set up an account for you, actually, while I'm at it, I'll set up an account for Avenger trainee's I'm sure Spiderman will appreciate it" Harry picked up his phone and called someone, Doreen watched him curiously "Matt, hey buddy, its Hadrian, yes it's me, no, I'm not in trouble, I was wondering if you needed any spare lawyers at your firm? Yes I have one, a Jennifer Walters, she's 39 years old. Yep, as soon as the tests are done, I'll bring her over, tests? Yeah, she's a She-Hulk, she's Bruce Banner's cousin, right, bye".

Harry put the phone in his pocket and turned to Doreen "Sorry about that, I couldn't put the call off any longer, Jennifer needed a place she could work and Matt will understand about her…abilities so, I figured that she could work for him" Doreen nodded "That makes sense, so where are we going" Harry chuckled as he held out his arm, she took it dubiously "We are heading to my bank first to set up both your account and the Avenger's trainee account, then, I'll take you to the apartment that I bought in New York in case I needed to stay here".


	42. Chapter 42: Making the Cut

(Forest Hills-New York)

Harry rolled up in a car that he had learnt to drive but never used, it was a silver Porsche and he was quite happy with it, he was in a suit and had sunglasses on, he knocked on the door and an older woman opened it "Yes?" Harry smiled and took off his glasses "Hello, is this the residence of Peter Parker?" she blinked "Yes" Harry smiled professionally "Well then, I'm here to inform you and Peter that we at Stark Enterprises have voted to offer him an apprenticeship with his own personal lab at Stark Tower, can I come in?".

Her eyes widened "Yes. Yes of course, come on in" Harry smiled at her "Thank you" he walked into the front room as the woman went to the stairs "Peter! There's a man here to see you" footsteps came rushing down the stairs and Peter rushed into the room to see Harry sat there "Mr Parker. A pleasure to see you again, you'll be happy to know that Stark Enterprises has offered you a paid apprenticeship that means you have your own personal lab at Stark Tower".

Harry gave Peter a hidden meaningful look and Peter smiled slightly and gave the slightest nod "Thank you sir. I won't let you down" Harry smiled "I know you won't Mr Parker, now, you'll have to come with me to Stark Tower to fill out the forms, I trust that your guardian doesn't mind?" they both looked at the woman and Peter tilted his head "Aunt May?" she smiled "This is a great opportunity Peter, don't waste it" he smiled "I won't".

Harry nodded with a smile "Thank you for your time Ma'am, I'll have him back before 9 pm, I promise" Aunt May smiled "Thank you dear. What was your name?" Harry chuckled "Hadrian ma'am, Hadrian Potter" her eyes widened "Prince Hadrian. I didn't know you worked for Stark Industries?" Harry smiled and shrugged "I had to get a job somewhere and Tony offered it to me so I took it" May nodded and Harry and Peter left the house.

(Avenger's Facility)

Harry parked the car in the carpark and he, Carol, Peter, Doreen and, surprisingly, Brunhilde walked out of the carpark, they walked up to the meeting place and Harry pointed to the door "That is the waiting area that leads to the testing area, please wait in there while I give them your profiles" the four nodded and walked into the room as the door shut behind them, Harry walked up to the meeting place and the Avengers were waiting for him.

He looked over them and Steve sighed "I still don't like that two of them are underaged" Harry sighed "Steve, they're older than I was when I got involved in my world's war, they're likely older than you were when you took the serum, just give them a chance, plus I made a deal with Doreen that as long as she finishes her education that she could train to be an Avenger on the weekends" he turned to Stark.

"Tony, I've created an account for Avenger Trainees and have credit cards for them all, each can take out 350 British pounds or 433.34 US Dollars every two weeks" Tony nodded, it seemed acceptable, Harry turned to Steve again "They have potential, lots of it and we may need them if what Thor said was right. Doreen is staying in an apartment near Peter's house that I bought, I'll get her into his school so he can tutor her and I'll pay him to do so, it'll work out fine".

Tony looked at the pad "So, the first up is…Captain Marvel? Why captain?" Harry shrugged "Blame Nick Fury, he gave her that name" Tony nodded "Changing it to Lady Marvel, actual name is Carol Danvers, she's 47 and yet she looks 25, she is classified as a Mutate due to the Kree blood and Photonic energy flowing through her, she's married…to Hadrian James Potter" they all turned to Harry who shrugged sheepishly "She is one of my two soul mates, is a magical marriage binding".

They watched her walk in and destroy all of the targets within seconds, flying around, she then punched the barriers that tested Psychical strength and destroyed them, Harry smiled as she winked at the camera and walked out of the testing area which rebuilt itself, Tony looked at his pad "out of tens, 10 in strength, 10 in energy blasts, 10 in durability, 10 in ability, that's a score of 40 out of 40, she is perfect, she's an Avenger-in-training" Harry smirked.

Tony looked at his pad "Next up, Spiderman, actual name Peter Parker, he's 15 years old, he is classified as a Mutate due to the mutated Spider Venom that gave him his powers, is known for genius intellect and advances in technology" they watched as Spiderman leap and swung around the room, webbing the turrets are ripping them out and throwing them at other ones, he got hit a few times before then then punched the barrier, he walked out of the testing room which rebuilt itself.

Tony looked at his pad "Out of tens, 7 in Strength, 0 in energy blasts, 6 in durability, 10 in ability, that's a score of 23 out of 40, he's in, he's an Avenger-in-training" Tony looked at his pad again "Next up is Squirrel Girl, what's with all the animal based heroes lately? Actual name is Doreen Green, she is 14 years old, she is classified as a mutate due to being born with Squirrel features, she can speak to rodents related to Squirrels and can jump really high" they watched her rush into the room and dodge nearly every shot.

A few hit her but she pretty much just shrugged them off, she scaled the walls easily and tore apart the turrets with deadly sharp claws before jumping down and punching the barrier, she left the room which rebuilt itself, Harry smiled as the Avengers looked at the girl in shock before looking at their pads "Out of tens, 7 in strength, 0 in energy blasts, 8 in durability, 10 in ability, that's a score of 25 out of 40, I hate to say it Cap but she's in, she's an Avenger-in-training".

Tony looked at his pad "Next up is She-Hulk, actual name is Jennifer Walter, she is 39 years old and can switch between her Hulk form and human form, Mutate, she retains her intellect in hulk form" they watched as she ran into the room and took the hits like they were nothing, he ripped part of the floor out and tossed it at a couple of the turrets before jumping at the rest and destroying them in a punch each.

She jumped down and punched the barrier before walking out of the room, it repaired itself, the Avengers looked at their pads "Out of tens, 10 in strength, 0 in energy blasts, 10 in durability, 10 in ability, that's a score of 30 out of 40, she is nearly at Lady Marvel's level, she's an Avenger-in-training" they looked at their pads "Next is Brunhilde, an Asgardian Valkyrie, she is one of the honour guards of the royal family" they watched her walk into the room and tank the hits.

She flew up and fired beams out of her sword before slashing at the rest of the turrets before she flew down and punched the barrier before leaving the room with a bored glance, it repaired itself, they looked at their pads "Out of tens, 9 in strength, 8 in energy blasts, 10 in durability, 10 in ability, that's a score of 37 out of 40, she's in, she's an Avenger-in-training" Tony looked at his pad "Next up is War Machine, actual name is James Rhodes, age is 45, Human, wears one of my suits".

They watched as he walked into the room and took a few hits before his armour started to get damaged, he fired off missiles and flew around the room until he fired Repulser lasers at the other turrets, he flew down and punched the barrier before leaving the room, I repaired itself, they looked at their pads "out of tens, 7 in strength, 7 in energy blasts, 6 in durability, 9 in ability, that is a score of 31 out of 40, he's in, he's an Avenger-in-training".

Tony looked at his pad "Falcon. Real name's Sam Wilson, he's 32 years old, he wears a prototype flying suit that was created during his time in the special task force" they watched as he walked into the room and began to fly as the turrets shot at him, he took a few hits before pulling out his guns, he blasted the turrets away as he flew before landing and punching the barrier, he left the room which repaired itself, they looked at their pads "Out of tens, 6 in strength, 0 in energy blasts, 5 in durability, 10 in ability, that is a score of 21 out of 40, he's in but just barely, he's an Avenger-in-training".

Tony looked at his pad "Next up is Scarlet Witch, real name Wanda Maximoff, age 16, Mutant/Mutate/Magical, experimented on to make her powers more powerful, helped is in Sokovia against Ultron" they watched her walk into the room as her Dragon Hide armour tanked several hits for her before it started to get damaged, she tore the turrets out of the walls before blasting them with her energy blasts, she punched the barrier before leaving the room which repaired itself.

They looked down at their pads "Out of tens, 4 in strength, 10 in energy blasts, 5 in durability, 10 in ability, so that is a score of 29 out of 40, she's definitely in, she's an Avenger-in-training" Tony looked down at his pad "Next up is Quicksilver, real name's Pietro Maximoff, he is 16, Mutate/Mutant/Magical?" Tony looked at Harry who nodded before shaking his head "Experimented on to make his powers improve, helped us in Sokovia against Ultron".

Pietro walked into the room and started taking on fire, he ran up the walls and around the room in a flash, they all saw red and yellow burst of light as the turrets were cut in half or exploded, Pietro landed in front of the barrier and punched it before blurring out of the room, they looked at their pads "Out of tens, 5 in strength, 7 in energy blasts, 5 in durability, 10 in ability, that is 27 out of 40, he's definitely in, he's an Avenger-in-training".

Tony looked down "And last but not least, The Vision, Android, a few months old, created by Ultron to be his final form and yet ended him in the end" the watched as Vision walked into the room and tanked hits for a few moments before flying up to one of the turrets, he placed his hand through it and ripped it out of the wall before tossing it at another turret, the two exploded as Vision then used his laser to wipe the rest of the turrets out, he landed in front of the barrier and punched it before leaving the room, it repaired itself.

The Avengers looked at their pads "out of tens, 10 in strength, 10 in energy blasts, 10 in durability, 10 in ability, so a score of 40 out of 40, he and Carol are equals, he's definitely a Avenger-in-training, let's go and inform our cadets" they walked into the room where the trainees were waiting and looked over them "You were scored out of 40, anyone who got under 20, failed the test" the cadets paled.

Harry coughed bringing their attention to him "I'll go from highest to lowest in scores, starting with Carol Danvers aka Lady Marvel at 40 points" Carol sighed in relief "Next is The Vision with 40 points" Vision smiled "After that it is Brunhilde with 37 points" Brunhilde nodded "After that it is James Rhodes aka War Machine with 31 points" James sighed in relief and wiped his brow "Next is Jennifer Walters aka the She-Hulk with 30 points" Jen smiled slightly.

"After that is Wanda Maximoff aka Scarlet Witch with 29 points" Wanda smiled and bowed "Next on the list is Pietro Maximoff aka Quicksilver with 27 points" Pietro smirked and nodded "After him is Doreen Green aka Squirrel Girl with 25 points" Doreen jumped in excitement and Harry chuckled before turning to Peter and Sam who looked rather nervous "Following along after her was Peter Parker aka Spiderman with 23 points and finally Sam Wilson aka Falcon with 21 points, we know your limitations and are trying to work past them, congratulation Avengers-in-training".


	43. Chapter 43: Ragnarok Cancelled

(Avengers Facility-2 weeks later)

Harry dropped next to Falcon as a man appeared out of nowhere, he lifted his strange mask and smiled and waved at them "Hi, I'm Scott. Big fan" an amused smile made its way to Harry's face as he replied "Hi Scott. Big Fan, I'm Harry. Avenger" Falcon shot Harry an amused look before turning to Scott "So, who the hell are you?" Scott seemed to hesitate for a moment "I'm Ant-Man" Harry chuckled "Another animal based Hero".

Falcon sighed; the Avengers had been debating this, Harry looked at Scott "So, you here to be an Avenger? You know you could have knocked on the front door instead of landing on the roof right?" Scott rubbed the back of his helmet and grinned sheepishly "Sorry about that, to be fair, I didn't know that this was the Avengers facility, I thought you all hung out at Stark Tower, I was gonna take something to attract your attention so I could meet you all in person".

Harry nodded "Fair enough, I could see that working" he rubbed his chin "Did you need that specific item for anything in particular?" Scott shook his head "Nah, well, I'll be going then, see you around?" Harry chuckled as Falcon took a step forwards "Located the breach. Bringing him in" "Sorry about this" he seemingly disappeared only for something to flew up and punch Falcon, knocking him away and making him use his wings.

Harry smiled "A shrinking/growing suit. That is amazing. You have to join the Avengers at some point" Falcon looked at Harry "Not the time Van Hellsing" he flew after Scott and Harry watched as Falcon was getting his ass kicked, Harry was recording the whole thing, he saw Scott unshrink and the shrink and un shrink and shrink as they fought "Tony's gonna love this" he saw Falcon walk over to one of the tech storage units.

He flew through the door on the way back out rather uncontrollably, Harry heard him shout "He's in my pack" he watched him fly around uncontrollably with his wings folding and unfolding until he crashed into the ground, Harry placed his hand against his Stark phone and searched up the Ant-Man and it came up with rumours and legends about it all linking back to Hank Pym, he also found out Scott's name.

"JARVIS, access my accounts, as soon as Scott is arrested or anything similar, pay his fines and have Hogan escort him here" "Yes Sir" Harry felt a very familiar power land inside Hogwarts and frowned _'Grandfather? What is he doing here?'_ he flew down to where Falcon was getting up "it's really important to me that Cap never finds out about this" Harry nodded with his fingers crossed behind his back, he sighed "I've got to go. Somethings come up" he apparated away.

(Hogwarts-Grounds)

Harry appeared next to the lake to see Odin looking over it "It's a beautiful home you have, Grandson" Harry bowed "Thank you, Grandfather, I am proud to call it home, what are you doing on Earth?" Odin looked at him "I have been thinking on how you treated your children, I know I have made a lot of mistakes in my time, the way I treated Loki was one of them but there are people that I have hurt more. Tell me, what do you know of Loki's children?".

Harry frowned "Em, there's Sleipnir, the Horse, Hela, the Goddess of Death, Jormungandr, the Serpent, Fenrir, the Wolf…Nari?" Odin shook his head at the last one "No, Nari was not the son of Loki, he was the son of a mad wench who thought she was a goddess, her name was Sigyn" Harry nodded "The supposed Wife of Loki" Odin nodded "and what do you know of Ragnarok?" Harry sighed "The prophecy, the end and the beginning".

Odin nodded "I heard the prophecy and in my thoughtlessness I have hurt Loki and his children, I wish to make amends with them but this will be difficult, I came here to ask if you could house them here, at your magnificent castle whilst we try to make amends with them?" Harry sighed "I will but I must speak to them first, I cannot bring them here against their will" Odin nodded "We shall speak to them on the Bifrost, I'll let them to come it".

Harry nodded "I know you are taking a huge risk and a huge leap of faith, Grandfather, trust me, in the end, it will be worth it, this I promise you" Odin smiled at him "When the time comes for me to pass on, neither of my children want my throne, will you take up Gungnir for me?" Harry's eyes widened "Grandfather?" "I will be splitting the title and responsibilities of King of Asgard between all three of you, you balance each other out" Harry nodded and Odin looked up "Heimdall" the Bifrost opened and the two disappeared into it.

(Asgard-Bifrost)

Harry looked around and saw Sleipnir trot over to him, Harry smiled at the familial bond and stroked him as the Bifrost glowed, a giant serpent, a giant wolf and a woman in green armour with a mask on her face appeared "Now is the time my siblings, now that Asgard's defences are down" Harry sighed as Odin stepped forwards "They are not down, Hela, you were invited in" Hela glared at him "And why would you, Odin All Father, invite those you banished back into your realm?".

Odin sighed and looked down, he seemingly aged in that moment as he looked up with pain filled eyes "I have done a lot of good in my time as All Father but it does not measure up to the amount of pain I have caused, this man" he gestured to Harry and the siblings looked at him "Is Prince Hadrian, he is a descendent of Loki, like yourselves, he has been to Asgard many times, and seeing him here, relaxed and friendly has shown me that I was wrong".

Harry looked up at Jormungandr as his spoke ~What does he mean? I don't understand. How could one person have changed his view?~ Harry smiled ~I know it is odd, Cousin, but please listen~ Jormungandr looked at him with wide eyes ~You speak the tongue?~ Harry nodded ~I do~ Jormungandr seemingly relaxed and Harry smiled at him before nodding at Odin "Watching Harry and watching him act with his children has shown me how wrongly I treated you all".

Odin sighed heavily "And it is for this reason that I, Odin All Father, declare you all as children of Asgard, Prince Jormungandr, Prince Fenrir, Prince Sleipnir and Princess Hela, you are free to come and go as you please" Hela blinked "Just like that?" Odin nodded with a sad smile "I know you will find a lot of distrust in Asgard and its people so, Prince Hadrian has an offer for you" Odin stepped back and Harry smiled as they turned to him.

"Cousins…no that doesn't feel right to call you that, siblings, Brothers and Sister, I understand your hesitance to trust Odin but I am one of you, I too have animal forms, I am the first child of Loki that has multiple animal forms and yet, Odin has accepted me as his Grandson, he has named me Prince as he has done with you all and he has named me a God, he likely will with you all" Harry looked over them all with a smile.

"Because of your distrust in Asgard at the moment, I offer you a home, I live in a castle, hidden from the world on Midgard, it has a place for any member of my family in any form they take, for Fenrir, a massive forest to run around in, for Jormungandr, a lake that he would share with a kraken or a chamber under the castle that was originally the home of a 60 foot Basilisk, for Hela, we have hundreds of rooms and a dungeon if you wish to stay there and for Sleipnir, a fine stable if he wishes for it".

Harry smiled at them "You are my family and I would do anything for you" Sleipnir huffed before changing into a teenager with brown hair and green eyes "I would be happy to stay with you, does Mother visit you?" Harry smiled knowing that Loki was Sleipnir's mother "Yes, Loki visits, quite often, we teach each other magic" Fenrir blinked and changed into a small boy with silver hair and green eyes "Father can see us?" Harry nodded and got down on one knee "He can Fenrir".

Jormungandr changed into a form not unlike Harry's, but just slightly younger than Sleipnir "And what is your role in this?" Harry smiled at him "You all have titles on Midgard, Jormungandr, the World Serpent, Thor's bane" he looked at Fenrir "Fenrir, The Wolf King, Odin's Bane" he looked at Sleipnir "Sleipnir, The eight-legged horse, Odin's Steed" he turned to Hela "Hela, the Goddess of Death, Bringer of Surtur. I don't want these titles to be your legacy, I want you all to gain new titles and a new life outside of the Ragnarok prophecy".

Hela blinked "Why? Why would you do this? Why do you allow us into your home? Why do you work with Odin to change things? I don't understand" Harry sighed "Hela, dear sweet Sister, who am I? Feel my aura, tell me who I am" Hela frowned and felt out his aura only to gasp and fall to her knees, she bowed her head "Master" Harry smiled and walked over to her, he lifted her to her feet and looked at the others.

"I am the Master of Death. I am Immortal, I will never die. I will never age. Odin will pass on, as will Frigga, I will do a ritual with Loki and Thor so the live as long as I do, I shall be the same ritual with you all, you are my family, my Mother is immortal, my Father will live a few centuries then die, my children will live forever as will my wives, I wish for you to share eternity with us as Loki, Thor and I rule Asgard when Odin passes on and reincarnates, because in the end…".

Harry held out his hand and Gungnir flew from Odin's grasp into his and he looked at the siblings "We are the ones that will never perish" the siblings looked at each other before bowing to Harry "We will accept your offer; can you take us there?" Harry smiled and handed Odin Gungnir before escorting the Siblings to the Bifrost, he turned to Odin "Send Loki to Hogwarts, his children will want to spend some time with their father".

Odin nodded "I shall, be careful, my Grandchildren, I will speak to you again…I hope" Harry smiled as the siblings expressed confusion "Just like Frigga, you are welcome at my Castle, Grandfather, I hope I shall see you there again, soon" he continued walking until he and the siblings entered the Bifrost area, he turned to Heimdall "Open the Bifrost, Heimdall, I need to take my siblings home" Heimdall nodded and opened the Bifrost as the descendants of Loki stepped through.

(Hogwarts-Grounds)

Harry smiled as they landed in front of the lake "Welcome, my siblings to Hogwarts, your new home" they looked around in awe as Fenrir quickly took Harry's hand, Harry smiled down at him and led them up to Hagrid's hut "Hagrid" Hagrid walked out of it "'Ello 'Arry, who are your new Friends?" Harry smiled "These are Loki's children; they were hurt badly by the Asgardians due to their heritage and Banished from Asgard until recently when Odin had a change of heart".

Harry smiled at them "They will be staying here at Hogwarts and just like the legends, Fenrir here, Jormungandr there, and Sleipnir over there all have their animal forms" Hagrid grinned "So, if it see any massive wolves, Serpents or an eight-legged 'Orse, don't freak out" Harry nodded with a smile "Hela, Fenrir, Jormungandr and Sleipnir, I'd like you to meet Rubeus Hagrid, my first friend, he's the games keeper and caretaker here".

He smiled as they said hi before he looked at Hagrid "Well, I'd best go introduce them to the rest of this crazy family" Hagrid nodded and Harry started leading them through the grounds when he saw Charlie speaking to Firenze "Charlie, Firenze" they looked over and Charlie grinned "Harry, who are your new friends?" Harry chuckled "Siblings actually, in a way, these are Loki's children, the youngest is Fenrir, next to him with the black hair is Jormungandr, the one with the brown hair is Sleipnir and the girl is Hela".

He turned to the siblings "These are Firenze, current leader of the Centaur tribe in the forest and Charlie Weasley-Potter, my adopted Brother" Harry turned to Firenze "Please be warned that a giant Serpent, a Giant Wolf and an eight-legged horse may end up running through your territory at some point" Firenze nodded and Harry turned and headed up to the Castle, the siblings following him quickly, he picked up Fenrir and placed him on his shoulders as they walked.

(Hogwarts-Great Hall)

Harry and the others walked into the Great Hall only for Harry's daughters to rush over, Carol was holding Teddy, Harry smiled as they made it to him "Girls, I'd like you to meet your Aunt and Uncles, this is Auntie Hela" Hela smiled and waved slightly uncertainly "These are your Uncle Jormungandr, Uncle Sleipnir and Uncle Fenrir" Susan blinked "But Uncle Fenrir looks younger than I am" Harry chuckled.

"Indeed he does Susie but Uncle Fenrir is one of Loki's children so he is a lot older than even I am" "Then why does he look like a child?" "Because they age slower than we do, it takes them nearly a thousand years to reach teen years" Susan nodded, Harry smiled at them before looking back at his siblings "These are my children" he pointed at Cassie "This is Cassandra Salazar Potter" he pointed at Susan "This is Susan Hermione Potter".

He pointed at Adele "This is Adele Astoria Potter" he pointed at Anna "This is Anastasia Lily Potter" he then pointed at Carol who was walking over with Teddy "And the boy being carried is Theodore Remus Potter, my Son, the person carrying him is Carol Danvers-Pendragon, one of my two wives" he turned to Carol and kissed her "Carol, meet my siblings Hela Lokidaughter, Fenrir Lokison, Jormungandr Lokison and Sleipnir Lokison, they will be living in the castle".


	44. Chapter 44: The Hidden City

(Avenger's Facility-3 Days Later)

Harry smiled "Welcome, Scott, Hand and Hope to the Avengers facility, you'll be safe here" Scott smiled at him "Thanks Harry" Harry nodded "Anytime Scott, I did tell you that you should be an Avenger" Tony walked in "Harry, can you come with me please?" Harry looked at him "Sure Tony" they walked out of the room and Tony handed him a pad "What's this?" "Just look" Harry lifted up the pad.

It was an image of one of the craters on the moon and yet Harry could see a shimmer like "It's a shield or a ward or some kind" Tony nodded "Exactly, what's up there that could be so important that it is shielded from view?" Harry bit his lip "I have no idea but I'm gonna find out, I'll fly up there and find out for myself, I'll bring you my report when I get back" Tony nodded "Good luck, Van Hellsing" "Thanks Iron Man" Harry flew out of the window.

Harry flew up _'Okay Toxin, stay inside, you told me about the other Symbiotes and their weaknesses, I'm sure heading out of the atmosphere at high speeds would kill you' 'possible. I really would not like to test it'_ Harry nodded and began to speed up until he broke the sound barrier, he shot straight at the moon, 2 hours later he stopped just before hitting the surface, he shook himself off and landed "Huh, it's odd up here" he walked until he found the crater that the image held.

He held out his hands in front of him as he saw the shimmer, he felt a protective shield and smiled "Got ya" he voided through it and gasped at what he saw, it was a giant, technologically advanced city "It's beautiful" he flew overhead and saw hundreds of people walking the streets, they all looked human but he wasn't about to call them that, he landed in one of the streets and the people started to whisper whilst pointing at him.

Harry sighed "Feels like back home" he sighed and continued to walk, he saw some on the children staring at him in wonder and he smiled and waved at them, they smiled and waved back only for adults to grab them and move them into buildings, Harry shrugged and continued to walk forwards until he saw a group of armed people running towards him, he slowed down and tensed as they walked forwards.

He stopped and they raised…those were Kree guns "Don't move intruder. State your business" Harry glared and extended his fangs "I don't have to explain myself to Kree, I've already destroyed your ruler, Ronan, I'd do the same to you" the men frowned "We are not Kree, we are Inhumans" Harry blinked "In…Humans" he tilted his head "Then why do you carry Kree weapons?" the guards looked at their weapons.

"There were left here by the Kree who abducted us and experimented on us, we are all infused with Kree DNA but we are not Kree, they abandoned this facility and our rulers made it into a safe haven for Inhumans" Harry smiled "I can understand that, I have a hidden Castle down on Earth for people with powers" "So, how did you get here? There was no shuttle landing" Harry chuckled and floated into the air before landing.

"I'm different, not Inhuman but different, this area came up on a scan that my group, the Avengers took of the Earth and Moon, I didn't know that it was a city at first, we only caught the shimmer in an image so I flew up here to investigate" the guards nodded "The defence globe, what do you plan to do now? And what is your name?" Harry smiled and bowed "I am Hadrian James Potter, Prince of England and, I'd like to speak with your rulers".

The guards nodded "You are a royal and that gives you diplomatic immunity, come with us" Harry nodded and followed the guards as they went to the centre building of the city, they opened the doors and Harry waved his hand over himself, his outfit changed into that of a royal one and he summoned the sheathed Excalibur and another sheathed goblin forged blade, before summoning his crown.

The led him through a large double door to reveal two people sitting on thrones, a man and a woman, the woman had a mass of red hair that constantly moved on its own and the man was buff with a black outfit with white lightning like markings on it, the guards rushed forwards "My King, my Queen, allow us to introduce, Prince Hadrian Potter of Earth" they turned to Hadrian "The Honourable King Black Bolt Boltagon and the Honourable Queen Medusa Boltagon of the Inhumans".

Harry bowed "Your Majesties, it is an honour to meet you" Black Bolt whispered something to Medusa who smiled at him "And it is an honour to meet you, Price Hadrian. What has brought you to our city?" Harry smiled "Your Majesties, I am a member of several Superhero groups, one of our members in the group, the Avengers, noticed a shimmer on an image of the moon, they know that I can breathe in space so they sent me up here to investigate, I did not anticipate running into a city or a group of beings that are not unlike one of my wives".

Medusa raised an eyebrow "Oh?" Harry chuckled "24 years ago she was badly injured in an explosion and she was infused with the blood of a Kree commander" Medusa nodded "The she is one of us. You have married an Inhuman" Harry shrugged "I also married a Veela, what she is doesn't bother me, just who she is and who and what she wants to be, I respect that you hid yourselves and didn't return to Earth, it's not the most accepting place".

"Oh? You seem to be speaking from experience?" Harry sighed and looked down be looking back up with a grim smile "My Aunt and Uncle weren't the most accepting people and because I wasn't normal in their eyes, I was…punished" he shook his head "Anyways, I bring you a gift, from one Royal to another, may it forever serve you well" he walked over and held out the sheathed Goblin blade, Black Bolt stood up and took it, he unsheathed it and whispered to Medusa.

"What is this, it feels odd?" Harry chuckled "That, your majesties is a Goblin Forged Blade, it will never rust, never weaken, never dull and it absorbs the properties of things it touches, like venoms and poisons" Black Bolt looked at the weapon in awe before whispering to Medusa "It is a fine gift, we honour you Prince Hadrian and thank you for this kind gift, you are welcome here anytime, we shall alert the city of this, I guess you are leaving?".

Harry nodded "I have children back on Earth and two wives, I cannot stay away for long, it was an honour to meet you, Honourable King Black Bolt, Honourable Queen Medusa, may your rule be ever peaceful" "And may your life find its meaning, Honourable Prince Hadrian" Harry bowed and left the building before flying up and off of the moon, Black Bolt turned to Medusa and whispered, Medusa smiled "Indeed, he was very polite and friendly and yet, I felt a lot of sadness from him".

(New York-2 Hours Later)

Harry blinked as he flew down, was that Spiderman? No, it couldn't be, it was a girl but she had Spidey's powers _'Better investigate'_ Harry flew off after her and she tried to web him, he dodged "Hold up, I'm not going to hurt you" she stopped on top of a building and crossed her arms "What do you want then?" Harry held up his hands "I was curious about you, you have Spiderman's powers and yet you are not him, can we talk?".

The girl seemed to hesitate for a few moments before sighing and nodding, Harry waved his hand causing two seats to appear, he sat down ad gestured for her to do the same, she did so and Harry vanished his mask, he smiled at her shocked expression "Hello, I am Hadrian James Potter aka Van Hellsing of the Avengers, you are?" the girl blinked "Spider-Gwen" Harry raised an eyebrow and she put her head down bashfully.

"Spider-Gwen? So your name is Gwen, you sound the same age as one of the apprentices at Stark Enterprises, so I'd say you were around 15 years old, you live in the city and spend time around Midtown High School, and you are obviously intelligent enough to create your own Webbing capsules and devices to use them so I'd say you were Gwen Stacy, Peter Parker's friend" she blinked in surprise "You know Pet…of course you do, he's an Avenger now isn't he?".

Harry nodded and she took her cowl down, he blonde hair fell out of the back and she sighed and looked him in the eyes "Gwen Stacy, are your service, what can I do for you, Prince Hadrian?" Harry smiled "Well Gwen, how are you doing school/college/work wise?" she sighed "I was kicked out of my last apprenticeship at Oscorp because I keep coming in too late" she gestured to her costume and Harry nodded.

"I am currently looking for a job but it is not easy" Harry nodded and pulled out his phone, he quickly called someone "Hey Tony? No it's not about the thing on the moon, I'll tell you about that in private, no, I was wondering if you needed another apprenticeship member, someone on level with Peter? Yes I do have someone in mind. Yes she is a hero as well. What's her name? Gwen Stacy. Indeed, I'll bring her with me after we tell her family. See you" he hung up.

He looked at Gwen's shocked face and chuckled "Didn't expect that did you?" she shook her head and Harry smiled softly "You are a hero, Gwen, like us, so I will give you one of these" he handed her a credit card and she blinked down at it before looking up at him, Harry grinned "That is an Avengers Trainee credit card, it is linked to the main Avengers Trainee vault and you can pull 433 US Dollars out every two weeks, currently there are 11 people counting you that use that vault".

He smiled at her expression "I can't…" Harry shook his head "We'll tell your mother that it is a complimentary Stark Enterprises employee account, now get changed, I'll wait here and look over the city as you do, then we'll go and talk to your mother" Gwen nodded "Thank you" Harry smiled and nodded before standing and looking over the city, he heard a bit of a shuffle behind him before blinking as his magic tried to pull him to her.

'_it's not possible' 'isn't it?' 'Fate?' 'indeed, you were told by the Goblins that you only had two soul mates, this is not correct, you will find that titles will swap around when you kiss her' 'I don't even know her' 'Get to know her'_ Harry sighed before sneaking a peak only to see her pulling up some jeans, he quickly faced forwards and breathed out quickly, he looked over the city but his mind was working on his new dilemma.

"I'm changed" Harry turned and looked her over, his eyes traveling up and down her before landing on her slightly flushed face "Beautiful" she was, she was wearing a dark blue tee with light blue jeans, she had white trainers and her blue eyes were sparkling, she blushed and he coughed "Shall we go?" she nodded whilst looking down, she shyly glanced up at him and he smiled, she blushed again and looked to the side.

He pulled her against him and she eeped only for him to float them down to the ground, Harry chuckled and looked down at her, she pouted at him with narrowed eyes and he smiled at her, she turned her head away and he gently took her hand, she blinked at their intertwined hands before looking up at him "Take us to your home" she nodded and they set off, he glanced at her "So, what are you interested in?" "Advanced Sciences and Technology" Harry nodded "cool".

They continued to walk and talk until they made it to the apartment building, Harry led her inside as she explain to the doorman that he was her guest and they continues up until they found the Stacy apartment floor, she opened the door "Mom, I'm home and I brought a guest" Miss Stacy came around from the kitchen and blinked at the man in front of her "Good afternoon, ma'am, may I come in?".

The woman blinked before nodding "Sure, sorry about that" Harry smiled "No problems" she turned to Gwen "Now, when I heard you say you had a guest, I knew it was a boy but I didn't expect him to be nearly five years older than you" Gwen's eyes widened and she blushed "Mother" Harry chuckled "Miss Stacy, please, I'm from Stark Enterprises" he held out the card and Miss Stacy looked at it before looking at Gwen.

"Sorry Gwen, I just assumed…" Gwen nodded looking down in embarrassment "We wish to take Gwen onto the apprenticeship program, she got a stunning recommendation from one of our other apprentices saying that you couldn't get much brighter than her" Miss Stacy blinked "Who was the other apprentice?" Harry blinked and pulled out his phone "Ah, a Peter Parker, he is one of our brightest apprentices".

Miss Stacy blinked "Parker?" she turned to Gwen "Your Ex?" Gwen nodded and Harry looked at her with fake surprise "You two dated? Huh" he shook his head "Well, he is Mr Stark's person apprentice" Miss Stacy blinked "He's certainly done well for himself" Harry nodded absentmindedly "Now, I have accepted Gwen into the program and given her them employee credit card, I just suggested to her that she tell you before I take her to Stark Tower for her tour" Miss Stacy smiled "Thank you" Harry nodded and stood "Shall we go?" Gwen nodded and stood, they left.


	45. Chapter 45: Toxin Meets Venom

(New York City-2016)

Harry frowned when he felt something familiar yet strange, it felt like, he froze _'Toxin?' 'I know, my progenitor is here somewhere'_ Harry continued walking slowly as he had his magic pulsing and prodding at everyone nearby until it clicked, he turned to see a man watching him, he nodded at him then at a back alley, the man gave a slight nod and Harry went down the back alley quickly, a minute later the man joined him.

Harry cracked his neck "We have been expecting you" the man nodded "We know" Harry looked down before sighing "Let's go somewhere away from everyone else" the man nodded again and Harry grabbed him by the arm before teleporting them away.

(Highlands-Scotland)

They reappeared in the highlands and Harry cracked his neck before letting Toxin take him over, the man did the same, in front of toxin was a large black symbiote that had a white spider on his chest, Toxin nodded "Progenitor" the symbiote nodded "Spawn. You have chosen a powerful host" Toxin nodded "I am happy with him, he is powerful in his own right, together we are near unstoppable" the symbiote nodded "We are pleased".

Toxin nodded "So are we" Toxin receded and Harry smiled, the Symbiote did the same and Harry looked at them man in front of him, Harry held out his hand "Hadrian Potter" "Eddie Brock" Harry nodded "Nice to meet ya Eddie, I guess you and your Symbiote have been together for some time?" Eddie nodded "Me and Venom have been connected for nearly a year now" Harry nodded "Far enough, me and Toxin have only been together for a few months".

"Why you having second thoughts?" Harry shook his head "No, never, I like having Toxin around, I enjoy his curious nature" Eddie chuckled "So, you seem to have some unique abilities that aren't linked to Toxin?" Harry nodded "I'm an Avenger, I'm a Defender and I'm a Guardian of the Galaxy on the occasion, I've a superhero, it's my nature" Eddie smiled "Good on you, it'll take some time but eventually I may join you in battle".

Harry smiled "it would be our pleasure too have you with us on that day, Progenitor" Eddie chuckled "We need to return to New York, can you drop us off?" Harry smiled "Of course we can" his phone started to ring, he blinked and grinned sheepishly "One moment" he picked it up "Yep. Speaking. We found him. Right. I'll be there in a few moments. Yet. Bye" he put the phone down "We'd best get you back to New York" he grabbed Eddie and apparated.

(Lagos-Nigeria)

Harry sat across from Wanda who looked back as they heard Steve over the comms "All right, what do you see?" "Standard beat cops. Small station. Quiet street. It's a good target" "There's an ATM on the south corner, which means?" "Cameras" "Both cross streets are one-way" "So, comprised escape routes" "Means our guy doesn't care about being seen and he isn't afraid to make a mess on the way out".

Harry looked down at the papers "The we deal with him before he makes a mess or at least too much of one" "You see that Range Rover halfway up the block?" both turned and glanced at it "Yeah, the red one? It's cute" Harry chuckled before Nat's voice came through "It's also bulletproof. Which means private security…which means more guns…which means more headaches for somebody. Probably us".

Harry rolled his eyes and turned to Wanda before mouthing Pessimist at her, she smiled in amusement "You guys know we can move things with our mind, right?" "Looking over your shoulder needs to become second nature. And I saw that Hadrian" Sam's voice came through "Anybody ever tell you you're a little paranoid" "Not to my face. Why? Did you hear something?" Steve's voce came through again "Eyes on target, folks".

"This is the best lead we've had on Rumlow in six months. I don't wanna lose him" Sam scoffed "If he sees us coming, that won't be a problem. He kinda hates us" they heard a commotion on the street as Steve's voice came through again "Sam. See that garbage truck? Tag it" a drone flew out of Sam's pack and flew over watching the truck before carefully coming down and hovering just underneath it "Give me X-Ray".

A few seconds later "That's truck's loaded for max weight and the driver's armed" Nat's voice came through "It's a battering ram" "Go now" "What?" Harry saw Sam jump of the building "He's not hitting the police" he saw Sam pull up at the last second and Harry and Wanda quickly stood and started rushing after the truck, they watched as the driver jumped out of the truck and it hit a barrier which caused it to flip and hit an arch which collapsed.

Harry looked at the building name _Institute for Infectious Diseases_ and cursed, he speed up with Wanda and Nat right behind him, he saw two more trucks drive into the car park of the building and their backs opened revealing soldiers, he growled and speed up even more as he jumped over the wall and punched one of them into the ground, he looked at the others "What do you think you're up to?".

He saw some of them firing Grenade Launchers into the second floor, a few stayed outside to fight him as the others entered the building, Harry looked up as Sam dropped Steve off and grinned, he punched another of the soldiers as Steve held up his shield which deflected all of the shots fired at him, he kicked a car which moved enough to hit a soldier and send him flying back, he then tossed his shield at another one before catching it again.

"Some party huh Cap?" the Captain smirked "And we weren't invited" he rushed to the side and ran up one of the cars and drop kicked on of the soldiers into the wall "Body Armour. AR-15s. I make 7 hostiles outside" Harry nodded "And I saw at least 15 go inside" he saw Sam do some fancy acrobatics in mid-air and dropped two of the soldiers on one of the rooftops before shooting another one off of the roof.

"I make five" Wanda flew over the wall and landed besides Steve before shielding as one of them started shooting at her, Harry quickly kicked him away and grinned "Great of you to join the party, Sis. What took you so long?" Wanda shrugged "I stopped for drive-thru, you know how Pietro gets" Harry chuckled. He saw the drone fly up and scan the building "Rumlow's on the third floor" Harry cracked his neck "Then let's go get him".

Steve pointed at Wanda "Wand, just like we practised" Wanda smiled and nodded "What about the gas?" "Get it out" Wanda chucked Steve into the building before started to remove the gas into the air outside, Harry chuckled "You just like tossing him because he still hasn't noticed your advances" Wanda mock glared at him "Not everyone can muster the courage to kiss their chosen" Harry raised an eyebrow "Are you saying the Cap is a coward?".

"I would never" "Guys, concentrate" "Got it" Harry saw soldiers leaving the building and rushed at them, two stopped and started shooting at him, he smirked as he continued, his skin bouncing the bullets away, he waggled his finger at them before smacking their heads together, he looked up to see Natasha being pulled by her jacket before she stood up and started smacking her assailant, each of her attacked wasn't effective against him and he tossed her into the car and dropped a grenade in with her.

Harry ripped open the car with his hands and pulled her out before closing up the hole, the car exploded and Harry sighed in relief "You alright Tash?" "I'm fine. Thank you" another of the cars started driving away and Harry cursed, he started running after it when Rumlow shot a grenade at his feet, he was sent flying backwards "Ow" he heard Cap through the radio "Sam, he's in an AFV heading north" Harry sighed and transformed into a hawk before flying off after Sam, he spotted him in mid-air and flew closer.

He saw Sam land on a building in the market and di the same, he transformed back into Harry before looking around as Sam spoke "I've got four, splitting up" Harry cracked his neck "I'll take the two heading left, I'll be back soon" he transformed into the hawk again before flying off, he continued to fly until he saw the two he divebombed one of them before transforming and punching the other one, he continued to beat them down until one of them pulled a gun.

He extended his wrist blade and held it at the man's throat "Make it go away" he glanced at the other man, he was holding the bio-weapon "I'll drop it" "He'll do it" Harry smirked and Wandlessly summoned it, it flew out of the man's hand and into Harry's spare one "So, now I've got it, what's the strategy when the weapon is on my hands" the two men looked at each other before rushing at Harry who sighed and lifted them up and smacked them together with Psychokinesis.

He smiled and slipped the weapon into a unbreakable jar "Payload secure" "Good work Harry" "Thanks Sam, what happened to Rum…" he turned when he heard an explosion and saw about five floors of a skyscraper on fire in one corner "Oh no" he rushed over through the people and saw Wanda in despair and Steve gobsmacked "We've got to go, I've got the payload" Steve nodded and wrapped an arm around Wanda as Harry returned the payload.

"Sam we need Fire and Rescue on the south side of the building. We gotta get up there" Harry rushed back and Steve and he rushed into the building, Wanda covered her mouth with her hand in despair as tears leaked from her eyes, Harry quickly started putting out the fire and fixing the building, returning it to its original form, Steve was helping people as best he could as he administered first aid.

(Avengers Facility-A Month Later)

Harry listened to the news "11 Wakandans were among those killed during a confrontation between the Avengers and a group of Mercenaries in Lagos, Nigeria last month. The traditionally reclusive Wakandans were on an outreach mission in Lago, when the attack occurred" "Our people's blood is spilled on foreign soil, not only because of the actions of criminals but by the indifference of those pledged to stop them".

Harry growled and picked up a phone "T'Challa, get me your father now, I want words with him. I'll come and get him if I have to but his slander is not going to be tolerated, Wanda is almost despondent and bedsides herself in grief over the accident. Well what the hell else was she supposed to do, if he'd have been left on the ground, he would have killed everyone in that market, she made a choice and it had consequences".

"Good, tell him I want a word with him as soon as he's done slandering us on Television" he put down the phone as the Steve paused the television, he heard it still and went to find it, Harry got another phone call and picked it up "Yes. This is me, I've got some words for you, T'Chaka, that was slander, Wanda Maximoff is besides herself with grief and if my Sisters falls into depression because of you, I will declare an Asgardian blood feud with Wakanda".

"No, I am being very serious. You hurt my family in any way and Wakanda deal with an army of Asgardians, you know me T'Chaka, you know I am honest with you, goodbye". He hung up the phone and heard Vision's voice "And apparently he's brought a guest" "Do we know who it is?" "The Secretary of State" they rushed down the stairs and Harry leaned up against the wall as Secretary Ross started.


	46. Chapter 46: The Announcement

**Hey Everyone, Just reminding you that I don't own HP, Marvel, X-Men, Thor, The Avengers, Captain America, Guardians of the Galaxy, Daredevil, Jessica Jones, Iron Fist, Luke Cage, The Defenders, Captain Marvel, Doctor Strange, Spiderman, Inhumans, Venom or Black Panther, I do own the OC Children in this story, Tek Out.**

* * *

(Avengers Facility)

He sighed "Five years ago, I had a heart attack and dropped right in the middle of my backswing. Turned out it was the best round of my life because after 13 hours of surgery and a triple bypass, I found something that 40 years in the army had never taught me. Perspective. The world owes the Avengers an unpayable debt. You have fought for us, protected us, risked your lives but while a great many people see you as heroes…there are some, who would prefer the term 'vigilantes'".

Harry growled lowly as his eyes flashed yellow, Ross looked at him and Harry glared back, Nat looked between them "And what word would you use, Mr Secretary?" Ross turned to her "How about 'Dangerous'" Harry snorted "This coming from the man behind the Abomination" Ross winced and turned back to him "I've made many mistakes over my time, Prince Hadrian can you not say the same?".

Harry glared "I have a made a few but only one of them really matters right now" "And what is that?" "That as soon as I got the weapon and disabled the mercs, I didn't teleport back to Steve and Wanda, I could have teleported him away or sent him flying into space, so that is on me, you and the public can blame me cause I really don't give two flying fucks what you think, you can't control us, you never could and I have it on good authority that the Queen will not allow anyone into Britain with the intention of harming and/or capturing people with abilities".

Harry glared at him defiantly "I've already warned Wakanda that their slander of us was not appreciated and that if Wanda goes into Depression because of it I will call an Asgardian Blood Feud on Wakanda" Ross's face showed his confusion "Oh. You don't know what that means, Mr _Secretary_? It means that I would bring down and army of 350 Asgardian warriors and conquer Wakanda and no one who wants a war with Asgard would get involved".

Ross's eyes widened and Harry smirked "Being a Prince of Asgard helps, you have no authority here, two hours ago I bought this facility under my name, it is now property of Britain and even if you did, I could simply teleport us all to another inhabited planet that is in need of heroes, I'd then return and get every person with powers off of this planet, I will not allow them to be used and thrown away by Humanity".

Harry's smirk widened "And as for getting any support from anyone in this room, well, they can decide their loyalties but all of the newer members and those I've helped will agree with my next statement, we are Avengers first, Americans second" Ross paled before turning back to the other Avengers, he brought up a holographic map and went through their battle sites, as they got to Lagos, Steve intervened "Okay, that's enough".

Ross had someone shut down the hologram "For the past four years, you've operated with unlimited power and no supervision. That's an arrangement that the governments of the world can no longer tolerate. But I think we have a solution" his aid gave him a book, he placed it on the table and Harry grabbed it and started reading "The Sokovia Accords. Approved by 117 countries, it states that the Avengers shall no longer be a private organisation".

"Instead, they'll operate under the supervision of a United States panel, only when and if that panel deems it necessary…" he stopped when a fist collided with his face, he looked up at the enraged face of Harry "You lying son of a bastard! Get the hell out of here and never come back. If you bring your armies, you'll be declaring war on the United Kingdom and Asgard" Ross stood up and wiped the blood from his face before leaving with his aid.

Tony stood up and turned to Harry "What the hell was that?" Harry smacked the book into his chest "Page 78, section 24 specifically states that, not the Avengers, but any and every person with Powers, Abilities, an extra Gene or different gene, of non-terrestrial origin and people with advanced technology will be placed under constate surveillance and tagged with a special wristband so that the Government knows when and where they are, if refused, that person is to be sanctioned".

Tony quickly rushed to that page and read it, he paled and looked up "He's right, it does say that" Harry snarled "It's a play at controlling us because what the humans don't understand, they fear. And what they fear, they lock up and either experiment on or destroy" he turned to Wanda "Go to Hogwarts. Tell them all to stay there and to not leave until I say it is safe" Wanda nodded and apparated away.

He turned to the others as Vision spoke about his equation "Cancel that thought Vision, even if we didn't do anything, the Chitauri would have attacked New York, HYDRA would have placed those Helicarriers in the air and millions would have died, the governments have been planning this for a while, the Queen said that they've had this plan for nearly the whole eight years that have passed since Tony announced himself as Iron Man".

Vision blinked and Harry sighed "You need to choose your loyalties, all of you, who are you? Are you Avengers or are you members of your sovereign countries because the Queen of England knows that I am an Avenger first and a British citizen next" Steve nodded "This is about our right to choose; these Accords remove that right. What if this panel sends us somewhere we don't want to go. What if we need to go somewhere else but they don't let us. We aren't perfect but the safest hands for us, are ours".

Harry nodded "Which I why I will be giving an announcement at the U.N conference about the Accords in three days stating that they either let us have our choices or we leave this planet and leave them to their own wars and problems. What's to stop them from using the Avengers to win a war against a foreign country? Nothing if we sign this slavery accords" Harry turned to Tony and Rhodey "You can do what you like, you can sign the Accords but the rest of us won't".

He walked away and Sam and Steve nodded "I agree with Hadrian" "We can't guarantee what we'd be doing under the control of the Government" "And as such" "We are not signing it" they left the room and Natasha stood and followed them, Peter, Gwen, Jennifer, Bruce and Doreen followed as well, Tony stared in disbelief "Bruce! You as well?" Bruce shrugged "Hadrian is right, I spent all that time running from a Government who wanted to use me, I won't let them get me or Jennifer".

(Xavier's school for the gifted)

Harry apparated in front of the school and rushed in with the Accords, he rushed into Charles' office and the X-Men looked at him "Hadrian, what's the matter?" Harry placed the Accords down and placed it on the page "Read section 24" Charles' quickly read it over and frowned "I see. What can we do?" Harry sighed "I'll be going to the final thing on it in 3 days, I'll need a representative of the Mutants to go with me".

"I'll be announcing that if they try to force these Accords on us that I will be taking every Mutant, Meta-Human, Mutate, Alien, Inhuman, Mystical, Magical and person with extremely Advanced technology to a world that wants us. Who will you send with me?" Charles sighed "Jean, go with him" Jean nodded and Harry smiled at her as they flamed away, leaving a group of concerned/annoyed X-Men with a copy of the Accords.

(The Moon)

Harry flamed in front of the Palace and looked at the guards "I need an audience with the Royals, it's urgent" the guards nodded and led him to them "King Black Bolt, Queen Medusa, I need you to read this, page 78, Section 24" he handed the book to Black Bolt who after reading it stood up and looked at one of the walls "DAMN THEM!" the wall crumbled under his voice, Medusa read the book and turned to Hadrian "What do we do?".

"I'll be announcing that if they try to force these Accords on us that I will be taking every Mutant, Meta-Human, Mutate, Alien, Inhuman, Mystical, Magical and person with extremely Advanced technology to a world that wants us. Who will you send with me?" Medusa looked at Black Bolt who nodded and whispered, Medusa sighed and called a girl over "This is Crystal, she is a member of our family, she shall be our representative" Harry nodded and took Crystal's arm before flaming away.

(New York Sanctum)

Harry appeared in the Sanctum "Stephen" Stephen appeared before him "Hadrian, what is wrong?" Wong was there as well, Harry handed him the book open on the specific page "Read section 24" Stephen read it over before tossing it away "Those ignorant fools" Harry nodded and Stephen turned to him "What can I do to help" "I'll be announcing that if they try to force these Accords on us that I will be taking every Mutant, Meta-Human, Mutate, Alien, Inhuman, Mystical, Magical and person with extremely Advanced technology to a world that wants us. Who will you send with me?".

Stephen breathed sharply "I'll be going myself, this is going to be the moment that everything is released" Harry nodded and turned to Wong "Watch the Sanctums with the other Mysticals and read those Accords, you'll understand, I'll bring Stephen back in one piece, I promise" Wong nodded "Be careful and stay safe" Harry smiled "We will, he'll be coming to Hogwarts before the meeting in Vienna" he flamed away with Stephen.

(Asgard)

Harry appeared in the Bifrost and turned to Heimdall who nodded, Harry apparated in front of the royal family "Grandfather, you need to read this" he opened the book and pointed at the section, Odin read it and his face became thunderous "I'll be going with you this time, it seems the humans are in need of a reminder who is really in charge in the nine realms, I expect your plan is to evacuate if they don't agree to our ways?".

Harry nodded ""I'll be announcing that if they try to force these Accords on us that I will be taking every Mutant, Meta-Human, Mutate, Alien, Inhuman, Mystical, Magical and person with extremely Advanced technology to a world that wants us" Odin nodded "Good, give them a device that can be used to call you back if they need you and only if they need you" Harry nodded and created one quickly, he and Odin rushed for the Bifrost.

(The Embassy-Vienna-3 Days Later)

Harry flamed in with the representatives from the groups and the massive group gasped in surprise, Harry waved his hands and all of the guns changed into rubber chickens, he looked over the group "You are the people who ordered us to sign this" he tossed the Accords onto the table "This Slavery in hidden form" the group let out roars of outrage and Harry growled "BE SILENT!" everyone fell under the power behind his voice.

"It is Slavery, you expect to tag us like dogs, t know our every whereabouts. To use the Avengers are your personal toys. And you have agreed to the words of that man there" he gestured to General Ross "Who is the biggest Hypocrite there ever was. He is the one who sent armies after the Hulk. He is the one who cost millions of lives and dollars in fund chasing the Hulk and for what? To be able to clone him. To use him as a weapon. He created the Abomination by illegally giving a soldier a faulty super serum".

They all looked at Ross who paled "So I have come here today with representatives of all the types of people you are trying to enslave" he pointed at Wanda "Wanda Maximoff, is here as representative of the Meta-Human, people who have been born with powers" he pointed to Steve "Steve Rogers, here as representative of the true Avengers, not those cowards who hide behind your flags" he pointed at Stephen "Stephen Strange is here as representative of people who use a power called the Mystic Arts to defend the world against threats from different dimensions, show them Stephen".

Stephen opened a portal and a demonic creature flew out, Harry quickly fired off a beam of energy which destroyed it, he pointed at Crystal "This is Crystal Boltagon, one of a species known as the Inhumans, humans who had been infused with the blood of an Alien species known as the Kree, they live in seclusion for fear that the humans would try to annihilate them, I don't blame them" he pointed at Carol.

"Carol Danvers is here as representative of the Mutates, people who have been genetically modified to have abilities and powers via accidents or experiments" he pointed at Jean Grey "Jean Grey, is here as my representative of the mutants, she is the only Class 5 Mutant on the planet and is bonded with a cosmic being known as the phoenix Force, a creature so strong that the Asgardians don't mess with in in fear of being erased from existence".

He pointed at himself "And I am here as a representative of the Official secrets act group known as Magicals because your Accords would have enslaved us as well" he pointed at Odin "This is Odin Boarson, also known as the All-Father, ruler of the nine Realms, King of the gods, he is here as a representative of all non-terrestrials here on Earth and those that visit Earth".

The hall gasped as the secret was unleashed on television to the world "We went into hiding for this reason, because of humanities actions, now, it is happening again, 1000 years later, so, I come to you with a message from all of the groups and those with technologically advanced equipment that they don't want your governments having for fear of another world war".

"We will not go quietly into the night; we will not disappear without a fight. We're going go on. We're gonna survive and if you try to force the Accords onto us, I will see to it that every Mutant, Mutate, Mystical, Magical, Meta-Human, True Avenger, Non-Terrestrial and person with Technology too advanced for Humanity as you are now will be moved off of Earth within days, starting with those that are public knowledge, the Queen of England approves of my plan, do not make me carry it out because we will not come to save you the next time a world ending threat appears. Decide".

He looked over them as they started muttering amongst themselves when King T'Chaka stood, the hall went silent "I said on Television that the ones who defended us were indifferent about the consequences, I was then proven wrong when Hadrian Potter here came to get me and took me to the facility and showed me, Miss Maximoff, near depressed due to her part in that catastrophe, I was shocked at how wrong I was".

He looked over them "I am from a country that has dealt with our people being used as slaves in the past. I will not condone Slavery, in any form, so, I recall Wakanda from the Accords, we will have no part in a world that condones Slavery" Harry tensed for a moment before his eyes widened "Get down!" he jumped onto the table and held out his hands as the right wall exploded, all of the debris stopped in mid-air and floated there until it started piecing itself back together as a wall.

Harry sighed in relief and breathed out before looking over the hall "Is everyone alright?" they all gave affirmatives and Harry sensed out those with malicious intent "One moment, I need to go and collect your would-be assassins" he teleported away only to return with two armed men who were gagged and bound, he vanished the gags "So, you decided to attack the Embassy, why?" the men looked away and Harry turned to T'Chaka.

"As you and your son where here and could have been assassinated, will you allow me to use Veritaserum to see if we can get the information we need?" the hall started muttering again as they all turned to T'Chaka who breathed out and nodded "Go ahead Prince Hadrian, get us answers" Harry bowed and feed them three drops each "Why did you attack the Embassy?" "We wished to create chaos and blame it on the Winter Soldier".

Harry chuckled "You do know that the Winter Soldier is not on Earth, correct?" "No" Harry shook his head "Why do this?" "To make it seem like the Winter Soldier was trying to help stop the Accords for Captain America" "Who do you work for?" "Helmut Zemo" "Where is he?" "On his way here. To activate Winter Soldier's programming" "Why did he do this?" "Revenge for his family's death in Sokovia" Harry sighed and feed them the antidote.

He turned to the members "So, have you decided yet? Has this shown you? How many of you would have died if I wasn't here? How many of you would have blamed Steve Rogers because he doesn't have Psychokinesis?" Harry shook his head "We will not be slaves to you empires. I shall go and collect, Mr Zemo and bring him here for you to judge yourselves" he teleported away only to return a few minutes later with a bound man "Here is your terrorist".

They muttered again and Ross turned to Harry "We can't just let you run around with unlimited power and no supervision" Harry glared at him "Then you won't have us at all" he turned to the others "Go to your main bases and recall as many of your kinds as possible, I've already located us a suitable planet to live on, I'll come and collect you as group" Jean nodded and flamed away with Steve, Stephen nodded and opened his gateway before disappearing into it, it closed.

Crystal activated her portkey, returning her to the Moon, Wanda apparated away, Carol flew out of the door and Odin walked out and summoned the Bifrost, Harry turned to them and threw a device to T'Chaka "You are the only one I trust on this group. That device will call the Avengers back to Earth in its time of need, if you desperately need us, like Planetary destruction need us, we'll come at your call only" T'Chaka nodded and Harry flamed away.

(Avengers Facility)

Harry sighed as he flamed in, he looked at Rhodey, Vision and Tony "I guess this is it, we're leaving the Earth, you can stay if you like" he shrugged before sighing sadly "But, I'll admit, I'm gonna miss ya" he looked down "Goodbye, my friends" he turned to the others "Are you all ready?" the other Avengers sighed and nodded "I know it isn't what we wanted but we knew this was the most likely outcome".

They nodded "Any family you had has been relocated to the planet already, that was the first thing I did after setting up housing, I have sent my Castle there already and I'll be sending the Inhuman City there soon along with Xavier's School and grounds, the three Sanctums of the Mystics and all of the Magical areas are next after that, before I scan the entire planet and grab each and every being with powers and those who accept them that are family and bring them".

Harry turned to Vision "Be glad that I am letting you keep that Vision" he pointed at the Infinity Stone "Because I really shouldn't but without it, you'll die so, stay alive you three, make the best of yourselves and if you want to get in touch" harry handed the three a phone each "That will connect straight to my phone" he sighed "Farwell" he grabbed the group of Avengers who grabbed each other before flaming away to another world, leaving a trio behind.


	47. Chapter 47: Adjustments

(Avengers Facility-2017)

Tony sighed and sat down, Rhodey sat across from him and Vision on a chair in between them and to the side "I really wish we hadn't signed those Accords. Keeping up with this work schedule and getting told that we can do this and that but we're not allowed to do that and this is really starting to piss me off" the other two nodded and Stark pulled out the Potter Phone and activated a voice call, a few minutes later it connected.

Tony was greeted with the sight of Hadrian bent over a desk doing paperwork "Magic Man, how are things on your world?" Harry chuckled "It's been great, the natives understand why we moved here and hope that they don't make the same mistake. The heroes are making their groups and dating. We also found several others with Spider powers so we now have Spiderman, Spider-Gwen, Spiderwoman, Spider-Girl and Silk".

Harry chuckled at Tony's expression "Peter's settled down with a steady girlfriend as has Steve, Wanda is dating, Pietro seems to have his eye on someone, all in all, it's been pretty good, how about your end? How's home?" Tony sighed heavily and Harry frowned and looked over him "Tony, are those bags, your skin in paler, your skinnier. One moment" the call ended and a few minutes later, Harry flamed into the room with supplies.

Harry sighed "Here, take this" he handed him a vial and Tony downed it, he grimaced at the taste "What was that?" "A nutrients Potion infused with Phoenix tears, a few of those over a week and you'll have recovered fully" Harry sighed "You can't keep this up, Tony, you're killing yourself. What does Pepper think?" Tony looked down "She believes that I have become more reckless now that I have caused my team to abandon the Earth".

Harry sighed "Maybe we should have taken you with us" Tony shook his head "If you had you would've lost our friendship" Harry nodded "I guess it is better this way but you need the ability to get away so, come with me" he walked them down to Tony's lab where he created a doorway in the wall "I want you all to press your hands against the pad. Now" they did so and the door beeped and opened into an office.

"This is my office on the other world, if you need a break, you can just pop on through" Tony blinked at him "I…I don't know what to say" Harry smiled at him "No matter what I told the world, I will always classify you three as Avengers, it's part of the reason that I left Black Panther on Earth, so that he could hopefully lighten the load" Tony sighed "He was almost captured by the army last time he was in America, he hasn't been seen since".

Harry nodded "The world is trying to catch anyone with powers, I have been moving them and their families off world as soon as their powers become fluctuant" Vision nodded "Your logic is sound" Harry sighed "But, whoever wants the Infinity Stones is going to come here, Stephen pops to Earth regularly to find new applicants for the Mystic Arts so the Time Stone is here often, I pop here so the energies of the others are here and the Mind Stone is always here".

Harry shook his head "I wouldn't want them coming to my new world so I placed it under a really powerful spell, the pad you just clicked entered your DNA into the door and linked you into the spell, so when you get there, you are not lost and confused on why you can't think of the location you are in, it's a hiding spell and a powerful one" Tony blinked "Then why don't you put the Infinity Stones under such a spell?".

Harry bit his lip "They are creations of power that together are strong enough to destroy the whole Universe, it would take a being stronger than them to hide them" Tony deflated slightly as Pepper walked into the room "Tony I came to get…Harry?" Harry smiled at her "Pepper, hi, I was just telling Tony that I made a connection between our two worlds, if you would place your hand on this pad, I will connect you into it and you can pop over as well" Pepper blinked and pressed her hand to the pad, it beeped and Harry nodded.

Harry grinned "JARVIS" "Yes Sir?" "If I connect you into the portal door can you access the systems on the other side and be able to tell Tony and the others if there is a threat on Earth?" "Maybe sir" Harry nodded and quickly used his Technomancy to connect JARVIS to the portal system "How's it looking JARVIS?" "It has worked sir, though, I must ask why Ultron is asking for a password for me to be able to enter".

Tony's eyes widened "Ultron! But he was destroyed?" Harry shrugged "I saved a copy of him like I did JARVIS, I merged the two together so that Ultron no longer went rogue" Tony stared at him "Really? All it took was JARVIS?" Harry sighed "That and a bit of Technomancy, he is now the main A.I that runs all of the systems on my planet, JARVIS tell him that the password is Hogwarts" "Yes Sir. He is allowing me entrance".

Harry smiled at their shocked faces "Told ya. Now, JARVIS is on both worlds so he can inform you of any threats here whilst you are over on my world, so come on, bring your suit if you need it, Peter wants to see you" Tony smiled "I guess we'd better go then, It'll be good to see the kid again, how are his science lessons going?" Harry smirked "With the help of his girlfriend he has managed to make his suit into Nanotech in his body, it now appears and disappears at will".

Stark's jaw dropped "When did he develop that?" "About 3 months ago" "I only got mine working last week" Harry chuckled "Aye but his girlfriend is beyond smart, I think you'll like her" Stark narrowed his eyes before nodding and walking over to the portal, Harry looked at the others "Are you coming?" Pepper sighed and followed Tony, Rhodey shrugged and ran through, Vision just stared at him for a moment before gliding through, Harry walked through the portal.

(Avenger's Castle (Hogwarts)-Planet Endemion)

Harry smiled at their expressions "Come along" they followed him through until four little girls, one of them holding a little boy, rush over "Daddy, I think Teddy is sick" Harry frowned "Pass him here sweetpea" she handed the little boy over and Harry Wandlessly scanned him "Winky" Winky appeared next to Harry "Take Teddy to the Goblins, it's something I haven't been able to identify, see if they can" Winky nodded and took Teddy before disappearing.

Harry turned to the girls "Good work Girls, the Goblins will have Teddy healed very quickly" Harry turned to Tony and the others "These are my Daughters, the boy you just saw was Theodore Remus Potter, my son, this is Cassandra Salazar Potter" he gestured to Cassie "This is Susan Hermione Potter" he gestured to Susan "This is Adele Astoria Potter" he gestured to Adele "And this is Anastasia Lily Potter" he gestured to Anna.

"Cassie, Anna, Susie, Addie, these are, Tony Stark, Pepper Potts, James Rhodes and Vision" he gestured to each as he spoke their names "They are Avengers too but they stayed behind on Earth to defend it" the girls waved at them "Okay, can you go and find Mummy and tell her about Teddy" "Which one?" "Yeah, do we go to Mummy Carol" "Mummy Arielle" "Or Mummy Gwen" Harry facepalmed as the others looked at him in confusion "All of them dears and then go and play with Great Uncle Hagrid" the girls smiled and ran off.

Tony stared at him "Mummy Gwen wouldn't be Gwen Stacy, would she?" Harry winced "Apparently we were wrong, I had another Soul Mate out there, we didn't find out until she kissed me, in front of Arielle and Carol mind you and the letter came, we were very confused. Anyways, Peter should be this way" Tony blinked "I still don't understand, why are we going to see him directly? And why should I be liking his girlfriend?".

Harry sighed "Tony, you are the closest thing Pete has to a Father figure, he looks up to you, admires you, if there is anyone in the world that he would want her to meet as a meet the parents thing, it'd be you" Tony blinked at him before rubbing the back of his neck "I…I…I don't know what to say to that. I can't sass about it" Harry smiled at him "Just try to be supportive of him, like you were when he was on Earth" Tony nodded and they entered the lab.

"Peter, I've brought someone" Pete turned and his eyes widened "Mr Stark! Miss Potts!" Harry chuckled "I figured you'd like to see them" Peter nodded and the blonde girl walked around and looked at them, Peter looked at her for a moment "Crystal, may I introduce you to, Mr Tony Stark, my mentor and his fiancé Miss Pepper Potts" he turned to the two of them "Mr Stark, Miss Potts, may I introduce my Girlfriend, Princess Crystal Amaquelin".

Tony walked over and held out his hand, Crystal blinked and took it before staring into his eyes, Tony stared back for a few moments before smirking "I like her" Pepper rolled her eyes before walking over "You are gorgeous, Peter is very lucky to have you" Peter smiled at Crystal who had blushed under Pepper's praise "You have no idea" Tony turned to him "So, I hear that you've managed to crack Nanotech too".

Peter nodded and his Spiderman version Heroic, it was mostly blue with some back and the normal spider was red with red patterns running along the suit and the eye pieces were red, Tony whistled in appreciation "Damn, you've had an upgrade. I made you a new suit as well but…" the Spider suit disappeared and Peter's face lit up "You did, can I see?" slowly but surely Tony, Peter, Crystal and Vision got into a conversation about nanotechnology and faster than light engines.

Pepper came up to Harry and noticed his soft smile "You didn't just do this for Peter, did you?" Harry shook his head "They needed this, all of them, Rhodey can go for a fly around the Planet and relax and you can spend some time with the other members, it is for all of us in a way, the magicals and Mysticals are out in the open on this Planet, there is no hiding, only acceptance" Pepper smiled "This is an amazing world then".

Harry smiled and led her and Rhodey from the labs and out into the world, they gasped as they saw people flying around, waving Wands and sling rings, playing around with magic and powers openly, Pepper put her hands over her mouth "This is what Earth should have been" Harry nodded as Rhodey flew off into the distance and started racing against Falcon "indeed, the Planet's population is magical, that is why they are so open here".

Pepper looked at him "So, you feel at peace here then?" Harry tilted his head "At peace, no, not until I destroy whatever is hunting the Infinity Stones, content, yes, I feel content here" Pepper smiled "Then I'm happy for you" Harry smiled at her "Thank you Pepper, I figured that you'd blame me for Tony's behaviour because I left with everyone" Pepper shook her head "No, I know that I get frustrated with Tony going out there but I have come to respect that it is who he is".

Harry smiled "Indeed, Tony is a hero, it is who he is, he just needs someone to come home to, someone who will not abandon him, that is you Pepper, Tony has his family, the Avengers but you are the centrepiece of his life, his rock in his stormy sea of a life" Harry shook his head "I should know, I have three rocks to centre me and keep me from giving up, I know I have a long and difficult path ahead but they make it all worth it".


	48. Chapter 48: Thanos Strikes

(Asgard-2018)

Harry sighed as he looked over Asgard, Thor and Loki stood at either side of him "You feel it too?" Harry nodded and Thor gripped his new weapon, Stormbringer, The Dwarves had sent it to Odin for when Thor was ready, Odin had given it to him two weeks ago "There is something at work" several ships decloaked and started attacking, Harry's eyes widened as he started teleporting the Asgardians to his world.

Thor looked at him "What are you doing? We'll need them to fight" Harry looked at him "Can you not feel it, the Power Stone is aboard that Vessel, Thanos the Mad Titan has arrived and he has the Sixth Stone" Thor's eyes had widened, Harry turned to Loki "Loki, get the others and bring them here, I'll teleport them with myself and Thor, we'll hold Thanos here for now" Loki nodded "Be careful" Harry nodded as Loki rushed off.

Harry turned to Thor as an alarm activated "That is the alarm for the Asgardians to get to my teleporter, make sure they get there, kill as many of these bastards as you have to, I'll hold Thanos, I wield the same power that he does just in a currently higher quantity" Thor nodded "Be careful" "I will Uncle" Harry flew off at the ships as Thor flew down to the people, Harry transformed into his Toxin and Alloy enhanced Dragon form and flew through several of the ships, causing them to explode.

He transformed back into Harry and blasted into Thanos' ship "THANOS!" several Chitauri ran at him and he cut them down with his sword, he saw a laser heading at him and summoned his shield which took it easily, he summoned his staff and transfigured that area of ship into Lava, he continued to rip through the ship until he found the big guy, and big he was, he was the same size as hulk, maybe bigger, purple in colour and wearing a golden armour "Thanos, we meet at last".

Thanos waved his hand and the large creature next to him ran at Harry, Harry growled at being dismissed and jumped up, he infused his fist with Photon energy and punched the creature flying back into the wall, it collapsed to the ground and Harry turned to glare at Thanos "I'm here for you, Titan, not your lackeys" Thanos stood "Indeed, Asgardian, I am impressed with your power, join me in creating a new universe, a universe that won't go hungry".

Harry smiled "Your goal is admirable but you went about it the wrong way, why not quadruple the food supplies across the universe? Or make a planet that creates Infinite food and sends it to different planets? No, I have to destroy you, you are a threat to the cosmic order" Thanos sighed "A shame" Harry nodded "You have good intentions but there is a saying on Earth, the road to hell is paved with good intentions".

Thanos ran at Harry who supercharged his fists with Photon energy, Thanos threw a punch and Harry caught it, Thanos stared at him with wide eyes and Harry threw a punch back, Thanos caught it but his hand shook, Harry smirked and Thanos headbutted him, Harry didn't even flinch, his eyes did narrow thought, he pulled his caught hand back and slammed it onto the Infinity Stones, he felt power flow into him when he felt the soul of a familiar presence "Gamora…".

Harry let go and Thanos blinked at him as Harry face contorted from a resigned sadness to loathing "You Bastard" a sword appeared out of nowhere and Harry slashed at Thanos' arm, it cut into it but didn't go any further as Thanos pulled away and covered it with his hand, Harry felt several familiar presences and glared at Thanos "We'll finish this another time" he teleported to Odin and the others as Thanos jumped down with the Power Stone in his hand glowing, Harry teleported with the rest of them as Asgard was destroyed.

(Planet Endemion)

Harry sighed as he looked over the Asgardians "You can stay here, this place is open for everyone, over the last few months, Odin Allfather has been moving the Asgardian vaults and Technology here anyways, just in case, please, make yourselves at home" Harry turned to Thor "I scratched Thanos with the sword but other than that there is no lasting damage, do we know what was left in the vaults?" "The Tesseract" Harry sighed "The Space Stone, that is his third stone, he'll go to get the Reality Stone next, then it'll be on to Earth for him".

Harry turned to Loki "I need to go and check on my friends, I'll be back soon, I promise" Loki nodded "Return quickly, I shall check on the rest" Harry nodded and called on the power of the Space Stone to take him to Gamora, his disappeared into a portal.

(Planet Vormir)

Harry appeared on Vormir and rushed up the peak, he ignored the guardian until he told him that someone had already taken the Stone, Harry smirked at him as his hand glowed purple "I'm not here for the Stone, I'm here for the one wh was killed, Die Red Skull, this is for Steve" he thrust his hand into the Red Skull's chest and he exploded, Harry jumped off of the cliff and slowed his descent near the bottom.

He looked at Gamora's corpse and sighed, he placed his hand in her pocket and found the intact crystal "So, this is why I wasn't called" he placed it back into her pocket before conjuring the power of the Soul Stone, he rolled his shoulders as he pulled Gamora's soul back into this world and placed it in her body as he healed it, Gamora gasped as she returned to life, she looked at him "Hadrian?" Harry smiled "Come on Gamora, we need to get the others" he opened another portal and they went through.

(Quill's Ship)

Harry and Gomora appeared on the ship and the Guardians looked at them "Gamora? Hadrian?" Harry smiled "Hey Peter, hey Rocket, Hey Groot, Hey Drax, Hey girl I've never meet before" the girl blinked "Hi, I'm Mantis" Harry smiled "Hello Mantis" Mantis blinked at him "Your emotions are clouded to me, why is that?" Harry chuckled "An empath? Nice. I haven't seen an Empath is years. I have something called Occlumency Training, it hides my emotions from Empaths and my mind from telepaths".

Harry turned to them "Okay Guardians, everyone in this room has thought Thanos, we'll head to my new base on Planet Endemion and from there we'll strategize a way to beat Thanos before he wipes out half the Universe" Gamora blinked at him "But we are days from Endemion" Harry smirked at her and created a portal in front of the ship, they blinked at him "Fly" they flew through only to see a massive castle next to a city "Land there" they landed the ship in a hanger.

(Planet Endemion)

Harry and the guardians left the ship and Harry sighed in relief, he smiled as he saw Thor running over "Thor" his smile dropped as he saw Thor's expression "What's wrong?" "It's father" Harry's eyes widened as he rushed off, Thor and the guardians following, Harry rushed until he found Odin's signature and followed it to the hospital, he rushed in and they nodded at him, he nodded back and rushed up the stairs until he found the right floor.

He rushed into the room and gasped, the Allfather's power was fading fast, he rushed over to the bed and kneeled down next to Odin "Grandfather please, stay with us" Loki, His children in their human forms and Frigga watched from the other side of the bed as Thor and the Guardians appeared at the door, Odin chuckled weakly "We knew this day was coming Hadrian, my power was dwindling as it was. I have righted my wrongs and befriended my grandchildren; I am at peace".

Harry shook his head "Not yet, grandfather, please" Odin smiled at him "You know what you must do Hadrian, it is waiting for you, between the three of you, the Asgardians will thrive and live on, on this new world, please, make sure they live" Harry nodded "I will, Grandfather, I promise" Odin nodded and his eyes closed, his pulse stopped and his body laid still, Harry closed his eyes as tears streamed down his face.

He stood as the others mourned and walked over to Gungnir, he sighed and placed his hand on it as its energy poured into him, he breathed out and pulled it away from the wall, he looked at Thor and Loki who had been given a new Sceptre created by Harry from the same material that ran through his body, he nodded "It is time, we shall bury Odin at Hogwarts, he will be honoured and remembered forever" they nodded and the three walked out of the room.

They walked until they were outside the Hospital, the Asgardians gasped at Gungnir and looked at Harry, Harry sighed and created a platform under the three of them, they looked over the Asgardians "The Allfather has passed on. It is a said day for the nine Realms, he shall be remembered and missed. The Allfather made a lot of mistakes during his 5 thousand years alive, he knew that better than most but he has corrected them and died in peace surrounded by family".

"His last orders were this, because none of us wanted the throne for ourselves, he has ordered that the title of King of Asgard, be split between, Thor, Loki and myself, together the three of us shall rule and protect you, Thanos will pay for his crimes against Asgard but this is our home now, I expect you all to be polite to the inhabitants who have allowed us to live here, the Asgardians will survive and we will flourish knowing that Odin is watching over us".

The Asgardians roared in approval and Harry smiled before he and the other two walked over to Heimdall "Heimdall, we shall create you an observatory for you to watch over everything from" Heimdall smiled at him "You have my thanks, King Hadrian, King Thor, King Loki" they smiled and nodded before harry saw the Avengers walk over "Okay Avengers, we need to plan to defeat Thanos, let's go to the meeting hall".

(Avenger's Facility-The Next Day)

Rhodey was on call to Secretary Ross when Harry and the other Avengers walked through the door, Ross scowled at them "What are you doing here, this place is private property" Harry smirked "Indeed it is, Secretary Ross, which is why you have to use a hologram because you are persona-no-grata here, this is my property and we come to save the planet, whether you like it or not" Rhodey shut down the hologram.

Rhodey turned to them, as did Vision and Tony "So, what is this about saving the Planet?" Harry sighed "Remember when I mentioned a couple of years back that there was a being controlling Loki?" they nodded "Well, that being, Thanos will be coming for the Earth soon, specifically, the Mind Stone and Time Stone and we'll be here waiting for him" they nodded when Tony looked at Gungnir "So got yourself a new weapon there, Magic Man?".

Harry looked at Gungnir "At great person cost Tony, this is Gungnir" Tony frowned for a moment before his eyes widened "The Allfather's Spear? Is Odin?" Harry, Thor and Loki nodded "He died just after Thanos destroyed Asgard. The rest of the Asgardians are living on Endemion" Tony nodded "I'm sorry to hear that" Harry sighed "We knew it was going to happen but it didn't stop it from hurting" Tony patted him on the shoulder before looking at Steve "Let's do this" Steve nodded.

Steve turned to Harry "So, where is this battle going to take place?" Harry smirked "Wakanda. They have been hiding their advancements from the world and the Black Panther makes his home there, we'll go to Wakanda and fight Thanos there with their armies and my own, together we will destroy Thanos and end his tyranny" Steve nodded "Then, let's set off, we've got to get to Wakanda before and plan before Thanos gets to Earth" Harry nodded and they rushed to the Quinjets.


	49. Chapter 49: The Final Battle

(Wakanda-A Couple of Hours Later)

Harry inputted the code and the shield opened for the Quinjets before closing behind them, Harry smiled as they landed, the groups left the Quinjets and Harry shook hands with the Black Panther who was stood there "I wasn't sure that code would work, thank you for letting us come, Prince T'Challa" the Black Panther removed his mask to reveal the prince "It is good to see you as well, Prince Hadrian".

He looked at Gungnir and blinked before realisation hit, he sighed "I am sorry to see that Odin of Asgard is no longer with us" Harry nodded and his grip on Gungnir tightened "Indeed, Thor, Loki and myself have taken up the shared title of King of Asgard" T'Challa nodded "Welcome to Wakanda, Avengers" the Avengers looked around in awe, Harry smiled before his expression turned serious "We have a problem".

T'Challa looked at him in confusion as T'Challa's Sister Shuri walked over "What is wrong, King Hadrian?" Harry sighed "The Earth is in danger, because of those" he pointed at the Infinity Stones "They are called Infinity Stones, together all six of them can wipe out the entire Universe, a being call Thanos, the being behind Loki's strike on New York, is coming for them, will you help us defeat him and his army?".

T'Challa looked at Shuri who nodded before looking back at Harry "For the Earth, Wakanda shall fight" Harry nodded "We'll be with you, I shall be opening gateways and portals, your Army will not be the only army that shall fight today" Harry summoned the energy of the Six Stones and returned Xandar to full capacity, he looked at the others "I'll be back soon, plan with the Wakandans" he opened a portal and walked through it before it vanished.

(Xandar)

Harry appeared on Xandar and the guards recognised him "Hadrian the Eternal, please, come with me" Harry nodded and followed them until they got to the Imperial Leader of the Nova Corps, Harry bowed "I have come to ask for your help, I have restored your planet to its original form before Thanos attacked, I know ask that you help me save another and en his Tyranny" the woman looked at him "It is in the best interests of Xandar that Thanos be destroyed, we shall help you, what would you ask of us?".

Harry smiled "I shall be opening portals when Thanos and his army arrive and land on Earth, your army and the Asgardian army shall come through when they open along with the groups that I have worked with/created, together along with the army we have on Earth, we shall destroy Thanos and his army, if you doubt me then scan this" he held out a vial with purple liquid in it, a scientist came over and scanned it before moving backwards pale as a ghost.

"T-T-Titan Blood? How?" Harry smirked "Thanos now has a cut/scar if he cauterised it from when we last battled" the woman nodded "We shall do as you ask but first, there are two beings who wish to meet you" Harry looked at her in confusion as two people walked over, the first was a red-skinned being in a white and red suit, wings of fire stretching from his back, the second was a nothing red skinned being in a yellow suit.

"The first is Gabriel the Air-Walker, the second is called Firelord, they wish to train under the man who held of Ronan the Accuser and scared him" Harry looked at them as he felt Cosmic Energy flowing through them "I am willing to teach you but you must be willing to learn plus we have a major battle get back to" they bowed "We will not let you down, Master" Harry looked at the woman "We'll speak again after Thanos' demise" he opened a portal as he and his two apprentices left Xandar, the portal closed.

(Wakanda)

Harry appeared back at Wakanda with his two new apprentices and looked at the Avengers "Okay, the Xandarians Nova Corps are ready to fly as soon as the Portal is opened, so we can count on their support along with the Asgardians. Add the X-Men, The Fantastic Four, the others heroes, the Avengers and the Wakandans, we should have enough of a force to destroy Thanos and his army and if that doesn't work, I have the final option".

Steve frowned "What's the final option?" Harry sighed "I use the power of the Stones energy that flows through me to destroy Thanos and his army. The only reason that that wasn't my first option is because I don't know what it'll do otherwise, I could explode unleashing all of my energy and the Stone's energies into the Earth, Destroying it" Steve winced "Yeah, give us a chance to destroy him without them" Harry nodded "But if he gets the stones, I'll act".

(Two Days Later-Wakanda)

Harry looked up from his work, they had successfully removed the Mind Stone from Vision without killing him and replaced with it with a magical gem that Harry had created for him, he growled and rushed out of the room he was in and rushed over to where the Avengers and T'Challa were speaking "They've just entered our atmosphere" Steve and T'Challa nodded "Then let's go and give them a welcome party" the group rushed out of the room.

(Fields Near Wakanda)

Harry watched as the ships landed and the Chitauri piled up near the edge of the Shield, he opened portals and the Nova Corps flew through the first one, the X-Men, Goblin Army, Fantastic Four, Defenders, Guardians of the Galaxy and groups of Heroes followed by the Inhumans rushed through the second portal, the third had Giants, Vampire, Werewolves and Centaurs rushing through followed by Endemions, the fourth had people wielding Sling rings and Mystical objects running through.

Harry smiled as Ragnok ran over to him "King Hadrian" "King Ragnok, shall we fight for honour this day?" "We shall" Harry nodded as Hulk and She-Hulk jumped to the front of the armies and roared in challenge, Venom was there with the Spider Colony and Toxin was just waiting to be let free, Harry closed the portals and watched as T'Challa gave a speech and the Chitauri ran at the shield, they keep dying until finally one breeched it.

Harry turned to the armies that he had brought "Today, we fight for the fate of the Universe, if Thanos wins, half of the Universe will be erased in an instant, we must not allow this. We will not allow this, for honour, for truth and for the Universe" "FOR THE UNIVERSE!" Harry jumped and transformed into his Toxin and Alloy enhanced Dragon form and scorched a large group of Chitauri with the poisoned flames as the armies rushed at the Chitauri.

Harry landed back with his groups "Okay Black Bolt, let em have it" Black Bolt nodded and shouted with his hypersonic voice at the Chitauri, causing a large group of them to be sent flying back, landing at odd angles "Firelord, Gabriel, blast em" the two flew overhead and released large torrents of flames upon Thanos' army as the supposed Children of Thanos revealed themselves, Hulk and She-Hulk rushed at the large one as the Avengers split up to deal with them.

Harry jumped down and looked at one of them, he felt something trying to move him and smirked as he sent a pulse of Psychokinesis back, sending the being flying, he smiled as Carol started flying at him and smirked at the being "You think that pitiful Telekinesis could bother me, you should turn around" the being blinked in confusion before turning only to meet Carol's fist as she flew by, the being was sent flying backwards and Harry sliced through him with Gungnir.

He turned and winked at Carol who smiled and flew off, he turned to see Wanda land in front of a group of the machine and lift them before tossing them at the Chitauri "Nicely done Wanda" she smiled at him "Thanks Harry" Harry let Toxin take over as he became 9 feet tall and red, he rushed at the group of Chitauri and started tearing them apart when he was hit from behind, he turned to see a machine had crashed into him.

He growled and picked it up "We don't like you" he turned and slammed it down on a group of Chitauri and blinked at the massive pile of Chitauri that Peter was building up in his Iron Spider Suit "Damn, the Spider is impressive, we are glad he is on our side" he turned to see Thor land and create a shockwave which sent tons of them flying before Loki appeared and froze them before shattering them, Toxin grinned before reverting to Harry.

He turned to see Bucky and Steve fighting together and nodded before jumped over to the Guardians of the Galaxy "Hey guys, do you mind if I join in this dance?" Peter chuckled "The more the merrier, Hadrian" Harry summoned his sword, Staff and Shield and spun, cutting down a line of Chitauri as he fired an explosive hex at one of the machines causing a giant hole to form, he blinked and grinned as he opened a portal.

The skies filled with hundreds of dragons as Harry amplified his voice ~Mighty Dragons, hear me~ they all looked down and Harry grinned ~Kill the blue ones with four arms, they are trying to destroy everything~ the dragons roared in anger and rage as they flew down and let out streams of flames at the Chitauri, Harry laughed and the Guardians looked at him "You scare us sometimes, you know that?" he looked at them and grinned "Only sometimes? I've got to go" he jumped and transformed into his dragon form.

The dragons roared as their king flew through the skies with them, destroying the evil blue things with many arms, Harry roared with them as he let out streams of fire before transforming and vanishing his weapons an shield before summoning Gungnir, he landed and slammed it down releasing a shockwave which sent a crowd of Chitauri flying, he rolled his shoulders "We're doing good, Thanos will have to appear soon, his army is losing".

He felt a familiar energy source and turned to see Thanos appear out of a portal and blink at the state of his army, he looked over and growled at the sight of Harry, Harry saw the burn marks and scar where he had cut Thanos and smirked "So here you are, I was going to change your title to the Cowardly Titan after all, no general doesn't fight with their army" Thanos growled before looking at Gungnir "So, the Allfather has passed on, I shall mourn him, he was a true warrior".

Harry nodded "Indeed he was Thanos. You should surrender, your Army is falling, The Children of Thanos lay dead on the Earth and your Army will not survive my next assault. Do you think you can beat us all on your own? Especially since I can negate the effects of each and any of the Infinity Stones that you chose to use" Thanos growled "I shall not surrender to you, Asgardian, as soon as you are dead, your troops will surrender to my might" he summoned his double edged blade.

Harry sighed "I doubt that but if It's a fight you want, you'll get one but now your army pays for your indifference" he amplified his voice "Jor, Fenrir, Hela, now!" everyone watched as a giant Wolf, a Giant Serpent and a woman riding another giant wolf leapt onto the battlefield and started destroying the Chitauri, Harry stared at Thanos and levelled out Gungnir "Fight me, Mad Titan" Thanos rushed forwards and swung his blade only for Harry to intercept it with Gungnir.

Harry swung Gungnir only for Thanos to deflect it with his weapon, this continued for a few minutes before Harry vanished Gungnir and summoned his sword, he held out his other hand and Mjolnir appeared in it, he chucked it to Steve and watched as he caught it, he nodded and summoned his Staff and shield and looked at Thanos as Steve went on a rampage at the Chitauri with Mjolnir and his shield.

"This war ends today, your Tyranny ends today, Earth will be the last Planet you ever attack" Harry jumped forwards and smashed his shield into the blade as he sliced Thanos' leg with the sword, Thanos gritted his teeth, Harry used the distraction and pressed his staff into Thanos' chest and casted a banishment spell, Thanos was sent flying, Harry quickly teleported to him and grabbed the four Infinity Stones out of the gauntlet on his hand.

He quickly summoned the last two and held them to the sky "Take them back and destroy them, make sure they can never be used again" Thanos looked up to see the Infinity Stone shrouded in a black aura before they disappeared "What did you do?" "I gave the Stones back to their creators, I told them to destroy them, it's over" Thanos roared in anger and rushed at Harry who sighed and jumped over him and slashed right down his back.

He slid under Thanos' slash and cut his knees out from underneath him, Harry stood and cut off Thanos' hands, Thanos roared in agony as everyone turned to watch, Harry vanished his shield, Staff and sword as he summoned his Scythe, Death's black cloak appeared on him and his eyes glowed as he looked into Thanos' fearful ones "Death? How are you Death?" Harry chuckled "I'm not. I'm her master" he sliced Thanos' head clean off.


	50. Chapter 50: Harry's Destiny

(Fields near Wakanda)

Harry vanished his scythe as the robe disappeared, he turned to everyone as he summoned Gungnir "Thanos has been vanquished. We have won" they roared in happiness at their victory when a black light appeared in front of Harry, everyone quietened down as three ladies walked out of the light and Harry kneeled before them "You have done well" "Indeed, Hadrian, Thanos was a threat, one you dealt with" "This Universe has been restored to balance again but your destiny does not end here".

Harry sighed "I know, the Ancient One told me" the women smiled and turned to the armies "Those who wish to live on a world that you would not have to hide from, please stick your hands up" everyone who had lived on Endemion lifted their hands as did a number of Wakandans and Iron Man, War Machine, Vision and Pepper in an Iron Man suit, T'Challa sighed "We wish we could but we shall not leave our country".

Death smiled as did Magic "You will not have to, we shall move Wakanda as a whole to the Planet where Hadrian resides" everyone but Hadrian stared at them with wide eyes "How would you do that?" they smiled with amused expressions "Because, we are the ones who made the Infinity Stones, we can do nearly anything possible" Magic held up the Mind and Reality Stones, Death Held up the Soul and Power Stones and Fate held up the Time and Space Stones.

Everyone watched as the Stones glowed and they appeared under a new sky, one with two suns "Welcome to Planet Endemion, Wakanda" they turned to see that they had brought the city and mountains with them before turning to the women again, the women then clenched their hands and the Stones shattered into nothingness, they nodded before magic walked over to Stephen Strange with a necklace "This is your new Eye of Agamotto, use it wisely".

She handed him the artefact before walking back over to Hadrian as they sent the Nova Corps back to Xandar an Vanished any trace of the Chitauri and their machines, the Dragons, Centaurs, Endemions, Asgardians, Giants, Vampires and Werewolves returned to their areas as the Fantastic four, Defenders bar Luke, X-Men bar Jean, Guardians of the Galaxy and other heroes went back to their lives on this world.

Harry sighed "You are sending me on to the next Universe, aren't you?" Magic smiled "Not yet, you'll be sent tomorrow, you can spend the day with your wives, children, friends and family, we may be deities Hadrian but we are not heartless" Harry smiled at them "Thank you" Magic giggled "Of course, I am your Mother, it's my job to make sure that you are okay before sending you out" Harry chuckled.

Death sighed "Stand, Champion" Harry stood and looked at her, she hugged him "For what you have done for me, that thing was trying to court me by killing all of those beings" she shuddered and Harry patted her on the back, she pulled away and Fate sighed "Hadrian" Harry looked at her "Yes, Lady Fate?" "In this new Universe we send you too, Until you are taken to a place called the Watchtower, all of your current Powers and memories will be locked away".

"After you get to the Watchtower, you will collapse and remember everything, all of your powers will be added to the ones in that universe, the only abilities you will still have are the ones linked to the Hallows, your flight and your ability to absorb abilities and energy. A portal will open in your manor in this universe once you remember and it will lead to Hogwarts, we shall be moving Planet Endemion into a new Universe, a universe were powers are open and no one is judgemental of them because so many already have them".

Harry nodded "I see. Thank you for informing me, my Lady. How long do you suspect it will take for me to reach this Watchtower?" Fate looked at Death who shrugged "A month, maybe two" Harry nodded "I see, very well, I shall spend time with my family until you return then" they nodded and disappeared, Harry turned to everyone there "It seems I still have a long road ahead of me" Steve patted him on the shoulder "As soon as you get your memories back, if you need us, call, we'll come to help, it's what we do" Harry nodded.

Bucky sighed "I just wish we could do more for you, Harry, you gave me my life back and now, other than the occasional villain, we can relax and yet, you have to keep fighting again and again in different universes" Harry sighed "It's my destiny, to fight, to be a hero, I will continue to do so until Fate, Death and Magic no longer wish me to, it is who I am, as long as my wives and children stick by my decisions and love me, I am fine with fighting until the end of time".

Carol smiled and hugged him "We always will" Harry kissed her "I know, I love you" "I love you too" Harry looked up and smiled as T'Challa nodded "We respect you, King Hadrian Potter of Asgard, you can call on us whenever you need help" Harry smiled "Thank you Prince T'Challa, the offer extends back to you after my memories are restored" Harry looked at the Avengers "Thank you, for being my family, Stark, your Tower, Mansion and Compound are on the Planet somewhere".

He looked at them "Hogwarts will always have rooms for you if you need them" Steve smiled "Thank you Harry, thank you for being by us, even when we were fighting each other" Harry smiled "You lot are family Steve, families fight, it's a natural thing" Steve snorted "Apparently not your family, from what I've heard, you've yet to have a single argument with your family" Harry raised an eyebrow and shrugged "Wait until the kids become teens, that's change quickly".

Thor chuckled and Harry turned to Loki and him "Thor, Loki" they looked at him "Yes Hadrian?" "You two will need to watch over the Asgardians whilst I am away, you'll know when I return though" Loki raised an eyebrow "Oh?" Harry smirked "Gungnir will disappear from my Mantlepiece" Loki laughed "You're going to put Gungnir on a mantlepiece?" Harry nodded "Yep, I'm going to put it on my Mantlepiece, when it disappears, you'll know that I remember everything".

The two nodded and Harry turned to Hela, Fenrir and Jor "Hela, Jor, Fenrir, I am proud of you, you did well today but I have a favour to ask" they blinked but nodded "I need you to look after my family whilst I am away, they are your responsibility, along with Sleipnir's, got it? I want them unharmed when I return" Hela smiled "We'd be happy to, Harry, we'll also look after Fenrir as well, given that he is a child in human form".

Harry nodded with a smile before looking down at Carol "We'd best get home right? We need to tell Arielle, Gwen and the children everything, and then we can relax and spend some time together, the four of us after we've put the children to bed. We'll have to inform Dudley, Gabby and Miss Stacey as well" he shrugged helplessly "Oh and can someone call the Nova Corps and tell them that I thank them for their help?".

Thor chuckled "I'll fly over there and tell them Hadrian, can you ask your Omnipotents to build us another Bifrost?" Harry blinked _'Fate?' 'it'll be waiting for them when they return to where the Asgardians have set up their homes'_ Harry nodded "It'll be done" Harry turned to the City of Wakanda before turning to T'Challa "There is a city a half a mile from where we are now to the West, your shield is gone, I'd suggest you meet your neighbours" he and Carol vanished.

(Great Hall-Hogwarts)

Harry and Carol appeared in the great hall and Harry kneeled down and hugged his girls "Hey girls, Daddy's home" Harry stood up and kissed Teddy who was in Gwen's arms before kissing Gwen and Arielle, he sighed "We beat Thanos and his army without losing anyone" Arielle nodded "That's good. Why do you look so down?" Harry sighed "Because, my bosses, the Lady of Fate, The Lady of Magic and The Lady of Death appeared in front of us after Thanos died".

"They told me that my work was not complete, that I would be transported to a new Universe with no memories and my powers locked away until I was taken to a very specific location" their eyes widened "Did they tell you how long it would take?" Harry shrugged "A month, two or three at maximum, then a doorway would appear in my home in that world and I'd be able to visit whilst still fixing up that world, sort of like how I did with this one".

Arielle and Gwen sighed in relief before looking at each other and nodding "As long as they don't eve take you away from us fully" "And we get a whole night with you, all three of us" "Then we will back you" "Now and forever" Harry smiled "As far as I know, they never will and of course my loves, as soon as we put the children to bed, I'll have Hela and her Brothers as Wanda and Pietro watching them along with my two apprentices that have just arrived".

(Hogwarts-The Next Day)

Harry stood up as the three appeared in front of his throne, Harry smiled at them before giving his wives a kiss each, he stepped down and nodded at Hagrid, Charlie, Wanda, Pietro, Firelord, Gabriel, Hela, Jor, Fenrir and Sleipnir individually before leaning down, he gave each of his girls a kiss and a hug before giving Teddy and kiss and a hug, he looked at the trio "What will happen to Toxin and my unusual body?".

Magic grinned "Toxin will be fine, he'll be placed into a type of deep sleep until you gain your first power, your unusual body structure will be the same, as soon as you gain your first power, you will become aware of it and be able to use it, before then, you'll seem like an ordinary human with a bit of a faster healing rate, your Occlumency will still be in place and you will still be immune to poisons and venoms, are you ready?" Harry nodded as he was absorbed by a black light.

_**~~~To Be Continued~~~**_

* * *

**AN: So, that was part one of _Chosen of the Omnipotents_. Tell me if you liked it in the comments, read the other stories if you like, tell me if you prefer me putting stories up chapter by chapter or in full stories like this one, Tek Out.**


End file.
